The Little Hawk: Secrets and Changes Arc
by AvaEobane
Summary: After the first attack of the Cretan Secret Service against the chancellor and his family, the front lines are clear. To be caught in between proves to be dangerous... Fourth part of The Little Hawk Series
1. 101: Creta's Secret Service

**Chapter 101: Creta's Secret Service**

* * *

><p>Roy smirked widely as he saw Edward on the couch. The blond alchemist was obviously exhausted and had a beautiful red mark on his cheek. Roy who had gotten in fight with his sometimes really short-tempered cousin for years recognised this red spot that had the same shape as Jade's palm chuckled as he sat down next to Riza. "I take it that your plan to show Jade that you are extremely strong too was not such a success, huh?" the Flame Alchemist smirked. "We warned you that this would happen."<p>

"No one told me that she trained martial arts since she was five, so I was hardly properly prepared! And she used alchemy. I don't know how she did it but there was suddenly more wind when before and while it didn't influence her at all, it distracted me!" Edward said.

"Fullmetal, she didn't even have her gloves," Phil sighed while his voice indicated that they had had this discussion for more than two hours which was very likely, considering that Edward and Jade were both very stubborn and proud people who would never give in. "And regarding that Jade would rather marry Envy than breaking the taboo, she has no possibility to use an air attack – or any other alchemistic attack. She is good, no, she's awesome but she needs an array. And furthermore: look outside, will you? There is a thunderstorm, right?"

"I am sure that Breeze Soul, also known as one of the most skilled air alchemists that ever were, can create something like a thunderstorm if she takes it too far!" Edward claimed.

Serena who had said nothing so far got up and slammed her palms on the table in front of her. "Oh, hell!" she yelled. "Will you please shut the hell up, Elric? You annoy me with your childish behaviour! Get your act together and act like a state alchemist is supposed to act! I get a migraine with your constant whining! You're a man for Truth's sake!"

Phil, Roy, Riza and Maes were the only ones who stayed calm as the Mermaid Alchemist started to yell. It was rare for Serena to get that angry but sometimes she couldn't help but getting mad enough to yell.

Nerissa appeared in the doorway with a wide smile. She had been carried downstairs by her father who didn't trust her to go down the stairs with a broken leg and painkillers in her system. "Ah, I thought I heard your lovely voice, princess," she said casually before she looked at her father. "I would like to sit on the couch, so could you please…"

Serena turned around and glared at Edward. "I would say that you have to get up to make place for Nerissa but since you aren't the tallest out here, well, it's not necessary," she said smugly.

"Serena, please," her older sister said calmly as she held out her hand. "Since you talked father into giving my shoulder some stitches, I believe you owe me something, princess."

"Smooth as always, even when you blackmail me," Serena chuckled, her shyness gone because she was speaking with her oldest sister and while she did this, the others morphed into the background, so she could ignore them and speak without any problems. "Well, what you do you want? And before you can answer: you won't get any of my manuscripts, Nessa. If I would hand them over to you, you would become a little bit too strong for my liking."

"No, I was thinking about you play a little bit this evening. I know that you are gifted…"

Serena's eyes started to gleam dangerously once more and her palms hit the table again. "Despite popular belief, Nessa, I am not interested in being the centre of the universe, got it?" she hissed before she rushed out of the room, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Nerissa looked at her father. "Like it was to be expected," she muttered with a deep sigh.

"I am going to search her," Nick said before anyone else could come to a decision. "I believe I can understand her better than anyone else."

Nerissa opened her mouth to protest but then she looked at her broken leg and sighed deeply. "Try to avoid making her too angry," she said. "I admit, I provoked her a little bit but she … she is frozen."

Maes nodded in agreement. "I agree with you," he said. "You noticed the way she doesn't really look at us."

Olivier sighed deeply before she looked at Nick. "I am the last one who would keep you from being a true man, Nick, but I hope you noticed that there is a thunderstorm out there," she warned.

He sighed deeply. "I am not dumb, Aunty, but I feel like she doesn't know it," he said. "And I … I can understand her to a certain extend. I believe I know how she feels, so I am getting her back."

Riza sighed deeply before she put on her coat again. "I am searching for her too," she said. "I owe her a favour and I would hate it if I would never get even with her."

Jade's hand connected with the table as she got up. "Give me a second to get my coat," she said while she headed towards the door. "She isn't an active state alchemist but she's still a comrade."

"You are hurt, sister," Phil said as he also stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "But, to hell with it, I am in too. Let's get Serena before she can catch a cold."

"Nerissa, you stay here," Catherina ordered while she closed the buttons of her coat. "You are injured and since you can't afford your injury to worsen, you will have to sit this round out. Miss Wei, Mr Yao – I ask you to stay here with her, Mrs Hughes and the children. The rest is in for the squads to search her."

"Nick, you are the only exception because you were the first to say that he would go into the storm," Riza said. "Oh – and kids, before you can wonder why Jun Li and Lei will stay with you … it's because we want someone to stay back who can take care of you should you try to mess around in our business again – that goes especially for you, Laila."

* * *

><p>The eight red-haired men who had been watching the house for hours by now smirked as first the blond-haired woman hurried out of the house before some minutes later many others followed.<p>

"It looks like the chancellor himself goes after Miss Blue," the leader said. "Well, they will come back sooner or later. In this weather, no one will stay out for a long time, right?"

"Well, we are under orders to erase the whole family of the chancellor, right? Well, just the son went with the adults but the daughters are all in the house."

"I heard that the oldest girl is training under a Xingese master of martial arts…"

"And her sister is supposed to be already a high-skilled healing alchemist…"

"We are eight men and they are two little girls. I believe that this shouldn't be much of a problem."

* * *

><p>Jun Li raised her head and her eyes narrowed. "There are people coming that I don't know," she said while her hand moved to the kunai which was hidden under her skirt. "Lei, do you feel this too?"<p>

"They are heading straight for the door," her fiancé stated as he got up. "Cai, do you agree with me when I say that these people have … um … murderous intentions?"

The young prince nodded while he grabbed the kunai Jun Li held out to him. "Eight people who are heading straight for the door – and that makes no sense," he said. "Or maybe they don't know that we already know that they are there. No matter what, it is an insult in my eyes."

"I agree," Nerissa said from the couch while she took more knives from her pockets than anyone would have suspected on her body. "But since they have no clue that we are here, well, it has been a while since I fought in a house but I bet that this belongs to the things you never forget, huh?"

* * *

><p>The killer squad entered the house by kicking down the door and almost the moment then the first one entered the entrance hall, someone landed on his shoulders, unceremoniously stabbing a kunai into his shoulder before jumping away and taking out two more kunai from the pockets on the shoulders. The attacker was a woman, around thirty year old, very pretty and obviously of Xingese descendant. She wore a red jacket and black pants and looked very scary. "Cretan Secret Service…" she muttered.<p>

"You said something, darling?" a man asked while he equally calmly knocked out another redhead.

"I just came to the conclusion that these guys for the Cretan Secret Service, honey," she smiled.

"Alone for this conclusion you need to die," the leader said. "Another question: who are you working for? I never saw uniforms like this…"

"I work for the Xingese Secret Service," the woman replied, spinning around and kicking another opponent hard against the side of his head, knocking him out.

"I didn't even know that Xing has a secret service," the leader said.

"There you see how good we are," she replied before she threw another kunai behind her, pinning a fourth man against the wall.

"And I am her boss," the Xingese man said while he twirled around until his back was pressed against hers. "So I don't believe that you really want to mess with us."

"It doesn't speak for the Amestrian secret service that the chancellor hires two foreign agents for the protection of his children," the leader said, "or do you have personal reasons to be here?"

For a second, the male agent looked at his partner and as she nodded, he smirked. "In fact, yes," he said. "Our son is a close friend of the chancellor's oldest daughter, so we always hang out around them and keep an eye on the children. Oh, and we are sorry to get in the way of your plans."

The truth was that Xing had no official secret service like Creta or Drachma (**if** Amestris had one was still a big question) but Jun Li decided that she would take no risks. She was under orders to keep the children save and she would rather die than fail the ones who trusted her.

* * *

><p>"Why did I end up here with you, Mustang?" Edward groaned in pain as he tried to move his leg.<p>

"A state alchemist called Edward Elric decided to take the shortcut and dragged another state alchemist called Jade Mustang along. Everything seemed fine until Elric tripped and took Jade Mustang, Phil Mustang, Claudio of Aerugo, Bea Rodriguez and Winry Rockbell with him," Winry hissed. She was also part of the pile of bodies and found her arm between Bea's chest and Jade's leg.

"I believe my shoulder got relocated," Bea stated. "Um, Phil, if you would please get up from my legs I could release Winry and we could get free before someone thinks something strange about us."

"Um, Breeze Heart?" Edward bit his lower lip as he attempted to look worried. "Your sister doesn't move and she didn't complain so far. Is she … um … dead?"

Jade had been the unlucky one. She was under everyone, nearly smashed and it was safe to assume that the ribs she had broken during the Let's-rescue-Catherina-mission to the West were broken again.

"And she is too quiet," Claudio sighed. "Hey, Beatrice, could you raise your left leg? I could check her pulse if I had a hand free because I am worried."

Finally, they got free but Jade stayed silent, unmoving. Claudio's hand trembled as he touched her neck, searching for her pulse – and finding it. "She's still with us," he said calmly as he lifted her up, "but I would prefer to have her somewhere warm and cosy. I don't want her to get ill."

"Am I the only one who sees a certain pattern?" Phil asked with a sigh. "Whenever Jade goes on a mission with Mr Elric over here, she comes home with broken bones."

* * *

><p>Jun Li's face was a perfect mask of horror and she held her kunai with a grim expression on her face and she looked like she was about to freak out any second. Lei had one of his twin swords in his hands and looked equally in the doorway, one hand fisted in Owen's shirt while Laila had one arm around Elicia's shoulders while their younger siblings clung on Cai's body. Nerissa leaned against the doorframe that was supposed to give her stability as she slowly took out her favourite knife that stuck in the sheath hidden in her hair.<p>

"Very well," the sole female member of the killer squad said as she handed over Lars to her leader. "I see that you can think quick enough to avoid any injuries on the little boy's behalf…"

"…you … you have no idea…" Elicia whispered while she stared at the woman. "If his mother comes back in less than ten minutes, there will be blood … your blood."

Victoria and Laila exchanged a gaze and Laila stared at the leader with hatred in her eyes before she slowly stepped close behind, letting go of Owen for a moment. The sisters moved in perfect synchronisation as they crossed the room, giving Nerissa the chance to strike.

It was common knowledge that Nerissa was very capable of hitting any target with her sharp weapons. But it was also common knowledge that she never killed anyone – no matter how much she had lost her mind, she had always stepped back before she had killed.

The knife left her hand with a little bit more force than usual and flew faster than before. It was her favourite one, the one with the blue gem on the grip.

Jun Li knew what would happen even before the knife could hit the target and Lei who knew it too looked away. He didn't want to see what would happen. Nerissa realised it too but once she had thrown the knife, there was no way to get it back. Her hands came up to cover her face and she turned away, not wanting to see how the knife stabbed the man's chest, just under his heart.

"Oh dear … Nerissa…" Victoria whispered before she hurried forward to snatch Lars away from the dead man.

The rest of the fight passed in a blur for everyone. The most impressing moment was when Gracia who had stayed in the kitchen where she hadn't heard anything used her pan to knock out a man who was dumb enough to attack her daughter.

* * *

><p>"…hey, Serena," Nick said before he gracefully landed next to his aunt who sat underneath a tree and was probably meditating in the middle of a thunderstorm. "I figured out that I would find you here."<p>

It didn't even take his twin's geniality to figure this out because it was common knowledge that Serena was a child of nature and that she had always searched the silence of a forest when she felt unhappy. Yes, sometimes it was smart to listen to Roy's stories about the good old times.

"Nick," she said calmly while she opened her eyes to look at him. "I see that you are a lot like me," she went on while she connected her fingertips. "I believe that you were the one to figure out the seal?"

He nodded. "It was difficult to see but I wondered how you did it and it seemed the most logical thing to do," he said, waiting for her harsh remark.

"You are at least as smart as your twin – just in another way."

"Thanks, I guess."

She looked at him while her eyes narrowed. "You will report to my house once I return to Central," she said in a voice that made it obvious that this hadn't been a suggestion but an order.

"Why?" he asked while he hoped that he hadn't gone too far with that question.

"Because you need a decent teacher, boy," she said. "I refuse to let my twin's son being weak."

He got up and held out his hand. "C'mon, Serena," he said friendly. "I can't have you catch a cold."

* * *

><p>Riza was incredibly pale as she entered the entrance hall and saw eight Cretan agents who were tied up and one dead man on the floor. "Jun Li, what the hell happened?" she asked, incredibly worried.<p>

The Xingese woman looked down at her feet. "We got in a hostage situation," she said, with every fibre of her being a professional warrior. "The dead one somehow got his hands on Lars and Nerissa, well, she didn't take it kindly. I believe she originally aimed for the shoulder but her aim was a little bit off."

Roy nodded slowly before he stared at the silver knives which were shattered all over the floor.

Lei bit his lip. "We allowed her to leave because she looked like she was going to break down but Jun Li took away all of her knives before she allowed Miss Nerissa to leave," he said. "And even I was very surprised to see that the young lady carries so many knives in a regular outfit."

Riza bit her lip. "She is upstairs, right?" she asked while she walked over to the stairs. "Roy, do me a favour and check on the children if they are alright. I am going to look after her."

She hurried up the stairs and inhaled deeply as she got closer to the bathrooms of the house.

* * *

><p>Jade stirred as she woke up and sighed deeply as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. "How long was I out this time?" she asked while she wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"Half an hour," he said while he kissed her forehead. "Say, Jade, are your ribs broken again?"

She shook her head. "No – and that surprises me a little bit," she said. "I feel just like an elephant decided to take a nap on my back."

He chuckled nervously, remembering that he had been a part of the 'elephant'. "Well, um, Jade, I know this is hardly the right way to do this, but, yeah, you know, I love you, right? I mean, I really, really love you and, um, I was wondering if you, well, would like to marry me someday soon…" His blush was even darker than Serena's. "Hell, I have to sound absolutely crazy right now, but-"

She pressed her fingers on his lips. "Yes, Claudio," she said calmly. "I say yes."

* * *

><p>Nerissa cursed while water ran over her body and while she smashed her head against the wall behind her. Tears were all over her face but since she had the shower running, no one would be able to tell the difference between her tears and the water from the shower.<p>

Suddenly, the water was turned off and Riza pulled back the curtain and handed her a towel. "I heard what happened," she said softly while she took another towel and wiped away the tears and the ruined makeup from her cousin's face. "I know that you feel terrible right now but … please … keep it together, will you? Vicky and Laila are worried and Cai said that it wasn't your fault…"

"It was my fault!" Nerissa hissed, connecting her head with the wall once more. "My aim was off!"

"You used your injured, freshly-stitched side and you were under immense pressure because you had to avoid any connection between your knife and Lars, for Truth's sake. Look, I know you will hate me for saying this but no one is perfect."

The blue-eyed woman bit her lip as she hid her face behind a towel. "Kay wouldn't have killed the man," she whispered. "She would have found a way to prevent this death…"

Riza grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Listen closely, Nessa, because I won't say this again: Kay wasn't perfect and you have no reason to beat yourself up all the time just because you have some inferior-complex regarding her. She is dead and you are alive. And Kay couldn't throw a knife to save her life while you are nearly as good as Maes if not even better," she said seriously. "So – get up and deal with it. It was an accident and furthermore: that guy was the head of a killer squad. Killing him is nothing you should feel guilty for. You saved the children and especially Lars with it."


	2. 102: Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 102: Surprise Surprise**

* * *

><p>Laila and Victoria sat in their shared room while they stared at the wall. Cai and Owen paced around in the same room, obviously everything but relaxed. Elicia bit her lower lip while she looked at the door, expecting Nick's glorious return. Rachel and Helena slept more or less peaceful between Frederic and Gregor who stared fascinated at the slightly older girls. Lars slept on Victoria's lap since the young red-haired was very fond of the little bit – which explained her anger about allowing the Cretan agent to get him in first place. Like Riza, Nerissa and every other person who was a Hawkeye (in name or in blood wasn't even the real question) tended to blame herself or himself for everything what happened.<p>

Suddenly, Jade barged into the room, short black hair flying behind her. Laila looked at her and a slight frown appeared on her face as she stared at her aunt's hair before she came to the conclusion that Jade's hair had gotten darker with time but from what she had noticed about Abigail, it seemed to be fairly normal in the Mustang-clan that the hair got darker with time.

"Any reason to wake up the toddlers?" Victoria asked with a hint of anger in her voice while she calmed down Lars who looked like he wanted to cry.

Jade bit her lower lip before she collapsed on the empty bed before she let out the most girlish squeal anyone had ever heard from her. "I … I am getting married!" she exclaimed proudly. "He asked me!"

The redhead's face relaxed and the annoyance was replaced by glee. "Eli, Lai-Lai, I believe I won our bet," Victoria grinned. "Oh, and someone should get Elric since he owes me three-thousand cenz."

Jade stared at her in disbelief. "You bet on the date of my engagement, Vicky?" she asked.

"Sure," Laila shrugged, "and Vicky here did some hocus-pocus to figure it out somehow. I believe she used the dates of other couples and calculated it somehow. Don't ask me how she did it but she won the best – again. She wins almost always."

"Oh, the mysterious power of mathematic that allows smart people like you and me to win bets," Riza said from the doorway before she looked at Jade who had calmed down a little bit. "I just warn you that you shouldn't barge in on Roy's discussion with Serena. She wants to return but he isn't sure if she is ready yet because she suffered a lot over the past three years." She closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor. "I am telling this just once and I wish that no one brings with up with Serena, alright? One of the reasons why she got so fragile is that she suffered a miscarriage after the bear attacked her. I am telling you this because I don't want you to ask any questions that might hurt her."

"Understood, Riza," Cai said with a little bow before he handed over some money to Victoria who smirked and looked quite content. "I will tell Jun Li to do the same but usually she is careful enough to avoid asking questions which could hurt another person. She is just that perfect."

"You admire her, huh?" Laila asked, maybe a little bit jealous.

Before Cai would say anything that would make the blonde even madder, Owen threw him a glare before he sat down next to Victoria. "It's wonderful that you are engaged now, Miss Jade," he said.

* * *

><p>"…I don't even understand why you want to return to duty, Rena," Roy said while he looked at her. "You have more money than you could ever spend in one life and you have your research…"<p>

She sighed deeply as her hands flew over the desk and rearranged everything once more. "You know that I tend to get bored," she said like it was the explication for everything. "And you said it yourself more than once: I am too good to stay behind. I miss the danger! I miss the adrenalin running through my veins. I want to … I want to be free again. It's not that I want to get myself killed. It's just that I miss the times when I knew that there would be a mission waiting for me on my desk. I miss to look straight into the eyes of an opponent. You know that I am good, Roy, and please … don't make me beg for a job. Hell, I would take the exam again if you ask me for it. I understand that every state alchemist had to prove his or her usefulness before he or she got a position in your cousin's unit…"

He sighed. "The point is that I am worried about you," he said. "I know that you are technically one of the most skilled state alchemists I had ever the pleasure to meet and to fight but … after all you went through over the past years, well, I don't want you to break down in front of me. I mean, you are just like Jade – one of the few girls I ever considered as a little sister – and I would hate to see you down."

She raised her head and smiled at him. "You know, Roy, you are really a sweet guy," she said. "Riza is surely one lucky girl that she got someone like you. The point is just that I already fell so deep that my hands touched the ground, so I pushed myself back up again. You always said that I was shattered beyond repair but … but I met Hakon and he pasted me back together. And when I lost so much, my dad was there to catch me. I was always lucky, in a certain way, and that's the reason why I am still here and not six feet under on the graveyard. And … I owe you, remember? I promised you once that I would help you with your stupid little dream that nearly got me killed," she smirked, "and since I was raised to value a promise I made once, I had a lot of fun when you were running for chancellor."

"I believe that explains the fact why nearly every single person in Lionnenburg voted for me despite the fact that the other candidate came from here…" Roy muttered while he bit his lip. "Do I want to know what you did to achieve this, Serena?"

She grinned. "No blackmailing, Roy, don't worry. It was quite easy to tell the truth. As you know: gossip is a wonderful tool when used wisely and I pride myself of knowing how to manipulation the public opinion on a person," she shrugged. "And you know that Lionnenburg has in spite of the high population the same way of thinking than a little village, so it was pretty easy."

He watched her back as she walked over to the window and as he saw the ugly hairclip she used to keep her hair in a messy bun, he smirked as he slipped on one of his gloves. "Say, Rena, I believe I could give you a really great job with a lot of influence but hey, do you actually like that hairclip? I mean, I believe that your mother gave it to you and you always hated it because she made you promise that you would wait until it breaks before you get a new one…" he asked while he carefully aimed.

"I never got to destroy it," she shrugged while she stared at the rain outside. "I wonder where the rest is. Your cousins came back earlier with their crew but I miss my dad and your aunts…"

He grinned as he carefully shot a single flame at her hairclip, destroying it beyond repair. Her hair fell down and she turned around to glare at him but he just smiled. "I knew what I was doing," he said. "I am ruining Riza's hairclips for years by now and believe me: it's easy for me."

She connected her fingertips once more in her trademark position. "So, what kind of job to do have to offer?" she asked while she glared at her hairclip. "I hope it's something interesting…"

"When Creta believes that they can mess with my family and me without getting in trouble, hey, then I have a surprise for them," Roy said. "Say, Rena, I heard from Liv that you are quite good with espionage and stuff like that, right? Right now I am considering to create an amestrian secret service and since I need someone I can trust blindly with stuff like that I was wondering if…"

Her smirk was brilliant. "Oh, since you ask this way, I believe that I am just the right person for a top secret organisation," she said. "But would we please not call it Amestrian Secret Service? Xing's is called the Eye of Xing and they are pretty good. Let's Nick figure out a decent name for it, alright?"

* * *

><p>Olivier felt Bendix' arms surrounding her as they stood under a roof and she smiled up at him before she put his hand on her belly and kissed him swiftly. "Um, Benny, you remember that I went to the doc before we travelled to the Mustang-mansion, right?" she asked. "Well, Doc Gilbert, she said that I am probably, no, definitely pregnant again."<p>

He turned her around and hugged her tightly before he kissed her. "That's wonderful, Liv," he said.

"You are … totally relaxed?" she asked while she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. "I mean … you don't even sound surprised…"

"Princess, I know since we were babies and you can trust me with figuring out when there is something wrong with not – oh, not that it is wrong that we will get a second child, Liv. I am quite happy to tell the truth." He rubbed her back. "Don't worry, Olivier. We always find a way to protect the ones we love. Oh, and I would love to see the dumb person who messes with Lars when Vic is around."

"She took over for her mother I tend to believe," his wife chuckled before she wiped away some teardrops from his face. "Maybe we should head back and check on our son. He is too young to understand that he will get a sibling but I hope that it will be a daughter this time."

"No, she is something else – like all of them," Bendix said. "They are free from their parents' burden, innocent as children should be. Laila doesn't carry Kay's haunted gaze or her depression. Nick is free of Martin's constant fear that something could happen to his wife and Vicky won't have Lynn's haunted expression in her face because she had never to surpass the borderlines of her ethic beliefs. They are free spirits, free from everything our generation ever did."

* * *

><p>"…so you really believe that your daughter will get married soon?" Izumi asked while she emptied her wine. "I mean … I love my little niece but don't you think that she's a little young for marrying? She is just twenty-four for crying out loud and I don't believe that she is ready yet to walk down the aisle…"<p>

"I would be surprised if she would ever make it to an altar," Alain said, sipping on his beer. "She is hardly the kind of girl that marries in such a way. She would prefer a little ceremony. Of course, since she will probably marry Claudio, she will have to suffer some show…"

"Jade is such a sweet girl," Chris stated, drinking her whiskey. "And even though I tried to find dirt on her, I never got to find something." She looked at her younger sister. "You trained her well, honey."

Abigail smirked as she put down her whiskey and a blush covered her cheeks. "My girl is a woman who walks straight through a wall if she considers it as necessary. Of course I taught her well."

"I believe you should stop drinking before you start dancing on the tables, sister," Izumi sighed.

"Oh, I miss the good old time when we did exactly that…" Chris sighed. "We had so much fun."

"Sure, with Abel and Rachel, it was always fun," Alain agreed. "Maybe we should take it up again. They are gone for so many years and ever since their death we never enjoyed our evenings in town that much than before. Of course, you lost a brother and a sister-in-law but hey…"

Izumi put down her glass and held out her hand to Abigail. "Say, Abbs, what do you say? The music is good and I am sure that your dance skills never got rusty…" she grinned. "So, are you up for a little challenge, dear older sister?"

"You just got yourself a deal," the air alchemist smirked as she got up. "Well, let's dance!"

* * *

><p>Jade sat on the stairs as Roy left Serena's study with a smirk on his face. He had expected her there but the ring on her hand was new and he knew that he wouldn't have to ask. It was obvious that Jade had already made up her mind and after a lifetime protecting her from various lunatics he was quite happy that she had finally found her part of heaven on earth. "You waited for me?" he asked.<p>

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked as she looked up to him. "I have one question for you, Roy: since Claudio and I want to get married in Aerugo but since I also want to be married in Amestris, well, how are my chances to keep this under the wraps until it is over?"

"You are probably the only woman I know who marries a prince and wants to keep it a secret," he said as he sat down at her side. "Jade, you are really one of a kind."

"You make it sound like something good," she muttered.

"That's probably because it is good," he said as he ruffled her hair. "C'mon, Jade, that screams after a celebration. I am sure that Serena doesn't have orange ice cream at home but we will manage."

She grinned and hugged him tightly. "You are surely the best cousin a girl can wish for!" she told him.

"You are just saying that because I didn't throw a fit," he muttered under his breath.

She chuckled. "If you would've been in my way, I would have run you down."

"I somehow don't doubt that my minister for science would do this."

* * *

><p>Riza was half asleep when the door was opened and Victoria stepped into the room, holding up a pen and glaring at the sniper. "Honestly, if you handle knives, make sure that you don't cut yourself by accident, Riza," the girl sighed as she grabbed the forearm and unwrapped it while she glared at the bloodied tissue. "And if you are hurt, ask me to patch it up before there will be a scar."<p>

"One scar more or less wouldn't make a difference and I was careful. Nessa bumped into me."

"It may not make a difference to you but the last thing we need right now would be the rumour that the first lady is cutting herself," Victoria muttered. "Well, that's nothing I couldn't handle."

Riza sighed deeply as she held out her arm. "You are ambitious, huh?" she muttered.

"Someone has to make sure that Lai-Lai and Nick don't get hurt," the girl replied while she quickly drew the array, "and if they get hurt, it's often better to patch them up before dirt gets into the wound."

"Who taught you Healing Alchemy on such a high level?" Riza asked, watching how the wound closed.

"Jade showed me the basics and since it really interested me, I practiced a lot on my own. I like to be good in everything that interests me a lot, so I studied all the old books at home. Mo-_Lynn's_ manuscript is too strange for my taste and since she focused on the separation of chimeras, it's nothing for me."

"You are different," Riza said while she moved her freshly healed arm. "You are more like me than like anyone else. You prefer to walk alone even though you know that people are there for you."

Victoria smiled before she hugged her tightly. "Pay attention, alright?" she asked. "I don't want to lose another mother, am I understood? Die and prepare yourself for being revived by me and murdered again, also by me."

Riza watched her tallest daughter leave and smiled as she realised that Victoria had finally started to accept her as a mother instead of Lynn who had left a long time ago. It had been time for the red-haired girl to move on but no one knew better how difficult that could be if you were still buried in the past. The blonde walked over to the picture of Lynn on the nightstand. "You would be proud of her, Lynn," Riza muttered. "Your children are very headstrong – maybe a tad too much."

* * *

><p>Catherina's hair was drenched by the time they returned to the mansion, unsuccessful and in low spirits. She frowned as she spotted Serena's coat on a chair. "She's already back," she muttered.<p>

"That was to be expected," Peter sighed. "Serena is way too intelligent to stay outside for hours."

"But we are not as smart as her, I guess," she said. "Alright, let's go to bed. I am tired as hell."

It was already late at night and most of the other people were already in their bed, fast asleep. But as they walked upstairs, they saw light in the kitchen and their eyes widened. There were the both state alchemists who couldn't stand each other at all sat next to each other on the bench and Jade had one arm around her younger subordinate but even though she was almost hugging him, her face showed a certain distaste and she sipped her hot milk with honey in silence.

"You're not that bad when it comes to comforting people," Edward muttered.

"That doesn't mean I like you," she said coldly. "I am just comforting you because I understand your point. Almost losing the younger brother is scary and causes nightmares. And just because I know how it feels, I am even bothering with you. So, kindly shut up and let me drink my milk."


	3. Long time no see

**Chapter 103: Long time no see**

* * *

><p>The meeting was held one year and eight months after the incident with the Cretan Secret Service.<p>

Jade had married and was Lieutenant General Jadelina Christina Mustang-di Padavia now. Her twins, Mia and Allen, had surprised everyone and especially the doctors who had told her that it would be better if she would get no more children. Claudio had been overjoyed, especially since the children had the perfect mixture of his and Jade's outer appearance – while Allen who had been named after Jade's father looked more than Jade and Mia took more after her father with emerald eyes and reddish-brown hair.

Olivier's and Bendix' daughter, Laura, looked more like her father while Lars took after his mother. Lars loved his little sister nearly as much as the two-year-old boy loved Victoria who was his regular babysitter when his parents were at work.

Serena had changed her name back to Serena Hawkeye and had become head of the Amestris Fire Lion (the idea for the name had been Izumi's after a night out with Sig, Abigail and Alain but since no one had had a better idea, it had became the name). The young blonde, twenty-seven years old and still a little bit shy, wore a black jacket, a grey skirt and a white blouse with a red and golden ribbon. Her face was serious as always and she looked bored.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Roy said as he closed the door behind him and sat down on his chair. "Well, Serena, any news about the Cretan Secret Service? Are they planning something?"

The head of security sighed deeply. "They should take some lessons in secrecy because Kain showed me some interesting records. We managed to infiltrate the base and got our hands on some plans. They want to assassinate the former first ladies before they kill the head of state. We already made sure that this plan failed." She shrugged. "Like I said: since we teamed up with Drachma and Xing, they are losing more and more ground with every passing day – and the best thing is that they have still no clue what my bureau exists so they think that they are still up against a usual squad."

"Since when are you cooperating with Drachma?" Olivier asked while she cuddled Laura who slept.

"It was the Tsar himself who figured out that I would be the one to contact since I seemed fitting for the job," the other woman said calmly while her fingertips connected. "So we are cooperating with them because they have similar problems with Creta."

Roy nodded slowly. "Keep up the good work, Hawkeye," he said, keeping the mask up for the present ministers who had never been part of the Mustang-party. These men and women believed that he had hired his wife's cousin because she had been the best for the job (which Serena was without a doubt) but they also believed that Roy and Serena hardly got along. They worked hard to keep this masque even though it often hurt them both to glare at each other.

"Of course," she said as she closed her folder. "I would love to stay but I need to travel eastwards. My agents found a base and they need me to figure out what is going on over there."

"Understood," Riza nodded. "Oh, and I believe that Nick will kill you if you miss training again."

"I will see what I can do to avoid that," her cousin said, closing her bag and turning away. Her long blond hair was always open these days and that was the biggest difference between her and Nerissa. Serena had never bothered to replace her broken hairclip but she had kept the remains of it as a reminder of the chains that had kept her down since her childhood.

"Ah, since you are heading eastwards, Hawkeye, take this with you," Olivier said, handing over a white envelope. "You remember this kind of things, right? It gives you the permission to order around the soldiers of the east, overruling any order they may have gotten from a superior."

Serena looked down at it. "Oh, I guess that I like that," she said before she turned at Roy with a slight frown on her face. "Can I use your phone to call my team, Mustang?"

"It's not like I would stop you," he said bored. "I get a full report, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said and walked out of the room before she started to chuckle as she entered his office. While the Cretan Secret Service, her personal archenemy wasn't under the control of the Cretan government (an important information she had gotten from Catherina), the Amestris Fire Lion stood under the chancellor's orders, making her superior to everyone in her squads but Roy.

She dialled and sat down on the desk while she looked at the door. "It's me, Fuery," she said. "Give Sheska and Nessa a call – we are heading out this night."

_'Of course, but … what did the old guys said?'_ the young technician asked. _'Did they try to stop us?'_

"I never allowed them to stop us before and who would I be if I would allow it now?" she asked while she took some chocolate from the bowl on the desk. "Well, I have to go now, Kain. See you later."

She ended the call and for a second, she looked in the mirror on the wall. She looked younger than she was but that had been to be expected since she had never looked her age. She sighed deeply as she run one hand through her thick hair.

* * *

><p>"Ah, c'mon, Vicky," Laila said while she held up two dresses. "You would look wonderful in a dress!"<p>

Her red-haired sister who had grown into a true tomboy glared at her. "No way in hell!" she said. "We are going to attend Nick's match – and not some fashion show!"

The sisters were ten years old and Laila had lost count of all the time when she had been mistaken for the younger sister – much to her dismay and Victoria's glee. The redhead was exceptionally tall for her age and was still taller than her twin but Nick had grown a lot over the last two years, slowly catching up with her. Victoria was still part of the running team and embarrassed the other girls of her age on a regular basis – much to her own and her siblings' pride.

"Vicky, be a good girl and put on the dress before I can make you!" Laila sighed exhausted.

"You would have to catch me first!" she smirked while she brushed her long hair. The curls which had made it impossible for her to have a decent braid for years had became that heavy that they weren't bouncy and childish any longer. Now her red hair was slightly wavy and silky and she usually wore it in a single ponytail on the left side of her head that made her look even more grown up.

"Vicky, you are making this difficult," Laila sighed before she looked at Elicia who sat on the bed. "Eli, help me with my stubborn sister! She has to wear a dress!"

"Alright, since you are ganging up on me again, I suggest you a deal," Victoria said, looking up from her math homework. "I'll wear my black skirt and a purple shirt."

Laila who knew that it was nearly impossible to get Victoria in a skirt just sighed. "Do as you please but wear a skirt," she sighed. "And put away all these equations, Vicky. I am trying to enjoy my break."

"No one forced you into barging in my room and interrupting me and my studies."

"She does have a point there, Lai-Lai," Cai said as he leaned against the doorframe. He had just returned from a vacation with Jun Li and Lei who had gotten married in fall.

"Backstabber!" Laila accused with a wide smile.

"Just for you, princess," the young prince grinned while he waved around some pictures of his brother's newest child, a daughter called Ai. "By the way, Ling invites us again, for the summer…"

Victoria sighed deeply. "I won't be able to go," she said. "I am busy all summer long."

"Whit doing what exactly?" Elicia smirked.

"Training, learning for my math competition and babysitting all the kids who are exceptionally silent and friendly compared with you because they let me work as long as I make sure that they get to eat and to sleep as much as they want to," Victoria said while she stretched her sore legs. Her coach had made her run more than usual on their last training but she was alright because she liked to work hard. It was a secret how she could deal with two babysitter-jobs, the swim team and the running team at once but somehow she could deal with everything at once without letting her studies suffer. They had all found their hobbies and their little jobs they did beside their usual school career.  
>Laila was still dancing ballet and playing the piano but she had also started archery and diving to keep up with her sportive siblings.<br>Nick was playing the guitar and studying under Serena's strict rules while he still was the star of his football team. All in all, they knew how to make something out of their youth.

* * *

><p>Nick was running around the place as one of his teammates caught up with him. It was the first game of a new round in the national championship and they wanted to defend their title.<p>

"Yo, Nick, it looks like your fan club is already there," he said, mentioning towards the sidelines where his sisters, Elicia, Cai and every other child they had gotten to come stood. "Don't disappoint them."

Nick sighed deeply while he jogged over to his sisters. Victoria held Lars on her arms while Gracia had Laura on her arm. Rachel and Helena sat on the ground and played with Elicia's brothers. Elicia had her arms crossed while she looked at the other team and Laila who sat on Cai's lap did the same thing.

"You all came to watch?" Nick asked, more surprised than anything else.

"Sure and I believe that uncle Claudio wanted to stop by later with the twins since aunty Jade is stuck in the same meeting as mom and dad," Laila grinned while she tightly hugged her brother. "You, my one and only brother, you will bring honour to us all, alright? Make Vicky and me proud since I forced her into a skirt for your match."

"Hey, guys," Claudio said as he handed Mia to Laila while he held Allen. "Look who I picked up on my way here! He was another one who tried to hide in his books but I dragged him here!"

Owen stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen and a faint blush covered his face before Victoria hugged him. "Hello, Vicky," he said as he hugged his best friend back.

* * *

><p>The Eastern Area was calm as the agents left their train at Ishbal Main Station in the early hours of the following day. Serena who still wore her usual black clothes – a similarity with a certain minister of science that made neither of the women happy – and looked around while her sister checked if her knives were still where Nerissa wanted them to be. It had been difficult to talk Roy into allowing Serena to hire Nerissa but Riza had reminded Roy who they were up against and that made it easier.<p>

"The sources said that we need to check in at Ishbal Headquarters," Kain said, rereading his folder.

"Well, then we should just do that," Nerissa said, unaware that this was the last thing she actually wanted to do. She walked ahead of the group and smirked as the rest was slower than her. "Hurry up, guys!" she laughed while she entered the lion's den.

* * *

><p>Miles was reading some boring files and stared at the picture on the wall. It was a beautiful drawn rose and he had this picture since he had been twenty-one and stationed in the Western Area where he had met a girl he had never seen again even though there were some woman who looked a lot like her.<p>

Suddenly, the door to his office was opened and a blonde rushed into his room, flipping back her long mane. "You're Major General Miles, right?" she asked, crossing her arms. "We need your help."

He stared at her for one whole minute before he closed his eyes. "I never expected you to return into my life by barging into my office, Nessa," he said softly.


	4. Love Confusion

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kroutonrex<strong>: _AHDGDHJSGDYUD A NEW PAIRING HAS APPEARED?_  
><strong>Serena<strong>: Technically, it's the return of an old pairing in a certain way…

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: **! I like your dad. Can I keep him?  
><strong>Jade<strong>: In theory, my dad is like Ava's daddy whom she loves a lot…  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Noo! My daddy stays with me!  
><em>And can I join the Fire Lion? Just call me ninja.<br>_**Serena**: You do not really want to join, believe me  
><em>Well, that, was a fun chapter. Later dudes!<br>_**Whole** **cast**: Later!

**mangagirl135: **_Ava, it's so weird to hear Serena called Hawkeye because I'm so used to Riza being called Jawkeye because that was pretty much the extent of what Roy called Riza throughout the entire series (the exceptions being when her called her his Queen ((;D)) and when he called her lieutenant ((less exciting)).)_  
><strong>Riza<strong>: Technically, he could call Laila, Victoria, Nick, Serena, Nessa and me 'Hawkeye' … but usually, Serena would kill him for calling her by her family name…  
><em>Excellent work on the chapter!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>Congrats to both Jade and Jun~Jun on your marriages! :D May your joy never end like the circles of your wedding rings. See, I can make corny toasts sometimes! I'm just not a corny person. Normally, anyway.<br>_**Jade**: The king of corny toasts would be…  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: Roy, without a doubt  
><strong>Olivier<strong>: or Alex…  
><em>Great work on the chapter, Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Nothing but the best for my readers

**CallousVulpix**: _Well then, I have to say you are a quite virtuous person.(That's my way of saying this was yet again a wonderful chapter.)_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thanks^^  
><em>Hmm, you mentioned you have an affinity for choosing special names. Do Mia, Allen, and Laura's names mean anything in particular?<br>_**Ava**: Mia has no special meaning besides of being – in Jade's mind – a reminder of all the battles Jade Mustang and Olivier **Mi**r**a** Armstrong fought together. Allen has the meaning of peace and rock, empathising his parents' to have a strong son who can protect his younger sister. And for Laura: it's one of my best friend's name and it goes good with Lars I think  
><em>Fire Lion, night out, Izumi, Sig, Abigail, and Alain. That means one thing.*cough*drunken muses*cough*<br>_**Serena**: That would explain the name-  
><strong>Izumi<strong>: -which is totally awesome and sane  
><em>Wait. <em>_Isn't Creta south of Amestris? Excuse me for being so bold, but how can Creta cause Drachma problems when Amestris separates the two countries?*starts sweating nervously* You don't have to answer.0_0  
><em>**Catherina**: Creta is in the West, Aerugo is in the South of Amestris  
><em>Hmm, the Cretan Secret Service isn't under government control. But every group needs a leader, so who is theirs?<br>_**Serena**: Some bastard, I believe  
><em>Aw, the children are so grown up now! I remember when Laila was Elizabeth Grumman!<br>_**Roy**: Ah, the good old times…  
><em>Why is Nick surprised about his familyfriends coming to cheer him on? Everyone loves him because he is a boss.;P*Vulpix puts on cool sunglasses and smirks.*  
><em>**Nick**: Because they were supposed to be busy!  
><em>Nerissa is a Fire Lion, so she must've felt quite at home when she entered the lion's den.0w0<br>_**Nerissa**: Yeah, I think so too  
><em>New romance, eh? Well dang, I believe this review has more question marks and improperly used asteri<em>_sks than anything I have ever written. I hope you don't come to regret the day you told me you liked long reviews! Până mâine,  
><em>**Ava**: That will never happen!

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _Swimming! Diving! Archery! Oh Ava! Now all you need is Rachel signing random papers and Helena doing riflery and you have a complete set!  
><em>**Jade**: Please … no…  
><em>Liv, congrats. <em>_I got you ANOTHER sword with Laura's head on it instead of Lars'. Ben, ANOTHER painting.  
><em>**Bendix**: Thanks for the presents!  
><em>Jade and Claudio, CONGRADULATIONS! I'm so excited for you. So, um, oranges? And orange onesies? With oranges on them? And... A quilt, with oranges on it? And how <em>_about an orange rattle... *rummages through a box labeled "orange- safe for Jade" tossing stuff out and muttering*  
><em>**Jade**: That's great!  
><strong>Phil<strong>: …and a new generation of orange-lovers was born  
><em>Winry, I got my dress for the wedding, and my hairdresser wants to know when I want my appointment. So, any rough date?<br>_**Edward**: In spring?  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: It's supposed an answer  
><em>I can't wait to see your wedding dress! I drew one once, and I put little embroidered wrenches around the bottom of the bodice and skirt. It was pretty cute.<br>_**Winry**: That's a cool idea – mind if I borrow it?  
><em>I'm so sorry your shoulders hurting today Ava, *tears up* Take some cake, okay? I have lemon, orange, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, *continues on, readin from a novel sized book*... And rainbow cake. (If you can't tell, I've been sort of watching OHSHC and Hunni rubbed off on me) You get cool black tape? <em>_That's pretty awesome!  
><em>**Ava**: Not so great when it gets wet, though  
><em>I have a knee problem, but all I get is... Ice. So yeah. Ice is cool, I guess.<br>_**Olivier**: It's so cool that's freezing^^ and get better soon…  
><em>So here is my cheer for you today: *concentrates very hard* AVA! AVA! AVA! YOU ARE AWESOME! YOU ARE THE BEST! YOU MAKE MY DAYS WITHOUT ANY REST! *finishes with pompous and flips and suddenly t<em>_here is a gospel choir singing...* oops, did I go too far? Sorry...  
><em>**Ava**: No, it's alright  
><em>Oh yeah, Jade? I want to read that essay, okay? Cool.<br>_**Jade**: I send you a copy once I finish it…  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, Deity of all that is Awesome, Rolemodel for the Masses, She who Saved My Life and Perseverer through all Pain (I got everything, right? <em>_I didn't forget that your my favorite author or that you make the sun shine or that you get my obsession with Riza and are thus even more awesome or the fact that OH MY GLOB YOU'RE AMAZING? Good.) Write on, update soon, sleep well, sweet dreams, have a nice day and... Eat lots of cake!  
><em>**Ava**: That was long…

* * *

><p>Time stood still in the office. Nerissa's eyes were huge and she was absolutely shocked. Her hair was bound to a bun with some strands framing her face and her skin was paler than usual. Miles looked at her like he had never seen her before but he had known her for years now.<p>

"That's … sur…surprising… I believe," Nerissa said while she wanted to slap herself for sounding that much like Serena. "You seemed very similar when I saw you the last time but I had so much stuff in my system that I was a little bit too numb to recognise you that time…"

"How's your shoulder?" he asked while he tried to calm himself down.

She touched it unaware of it before her old glare returned with full power. "Well, you never wrote," she said while her long fingers tapped nervously on the desk. "You _promised_ me that you would write."

"I am sorry," he said. "I … I didn't even know if you were still alive and I lost your address. And when I met your sister, Serena said that she hadn't seen you in years, so I assumed you were gone for good."

"That used to be true, right," she said before she handed over some files, "but I didn't come because I wanted to talk with you. I am here because it is my job."

"I should have assumed that much," he sighed. "But it's still great to see that you're alright, Nessa."

She nodded with a faint smile on her face. "I missed you too, Teddy," she said with a smirk while she remembered everything for a second. They had had nothing but one summer but this summer had been the best summer of her life and the memory had pulled her through the hard year in hospital.

"You were always beautiful but today you look incredibly beautiful," he told her. "You look healthy."

"Serena makes sure that I eat enough fruits and vegetables," she shrugged while she watched how he read the file. "She is a good girl and probably the reason why I have a more or less normal life now."

"I heard that the major hired you for the secret service…" he muttered. "That's dangerous…"

"With my bad luck, it makes no difference if I work for a secret service or a bank," she stated.

"Certainly," he agreed while he handed back the folder. "Permission granted."

"That's what I expected from you," she said with a half smile. She was very talented when it came to smile not really but a little bit. "You can call me when you are in Central the next time. We have a lot to talk about I believe. I heard some stories … and they don't make me content…"

He sighed deeply as he leaned back. "You didn't change at all," he smiled up at her. "I believe you will always be the bratty sixteen-year-old girl that told me that I should stay away from her house."

"It has been too long, I agree," she nodded. "But your hair is still the same. I like it."

"You always liked it, Nessa," he replied calmly. "But I am still happy to see you again."

She threw him a scrap of paper. "Memorise it, alright?" she said. "It's your last chance."

* * *

><p>Victoria glared at the girl before she looked at the little boy who was going clumsily next to her and the even smaller girl who rested her head on her shoulder. She had picked up Lars and Laura after school because Olivier and Bendix had an important meeting this afternoon andVictoriahad agreed to keep an eye on the little ones.<p>

"Is there a problem, witch?" the older and (in Laila's eyes) considerably uglier girl asked.

"Yes, there is,"Victoriastated calmly as she crossed the metres between her and the older one. "You see, since you are dating Owen at the moment, I give you a warning. Break his heart and deal with me afterwards because I won't allow something like that. And just for your information: my siblings and I are more than capable of planning and performing revenge."

Laila who was babysitting Mia and Allen today nodded while she glared at the older girl. "Vicky and your boyfriend are friends for nearly two years by now and I never saw how she allowed anyone to hurt Owen – so I hope that you know what you are up against if you break his heart," she warned.

"Tell your big sister that she shouldn't mess around in my life if she values her life," the girlfriend said.

"Oh, I am sorry to disappoint you but I have no older sister," Laila smirked.

Victoriaraised her head and grinned widely. "I am the younger one," she stated and straightened herself to show her full height. She didn't look like a ten-year-old. She looked at least two years older – especially since she liked her dark clothes and her individual hairstyle.

"You are kidding," the girlfriend said. "You look like, I don't know, thirteen…"

"New record, sister," Laila grinned. "Now you look three years older than you actually are."

"Ah, I have too much to do to stay here and talk with a girl that looks like she can't even recite all the binomial theorems," Victoria said with a shrug. "I've got better thing to do."

"Are you still mad at Miller because she didn't give you bonus points because you used a much more advanced equation than the rest of your class?" Laila asked as she followed her sister.

"Duh," Victoria sighed. "It was much easier that way and I was hungry, so I had to hurry up a bit."

"You are really suffering since the teachers banned your lemons from class, huh?" Laila inquired.

"Yes!" the redhead sighed. "Well, we need to plot the breakup between Owen and that girl. She is dragging him down and I can't have that. Lai, we go home and give the others a call. We need to get out of this mess before he gets hurt again."

"You really want to mess with another person's life?" Laila asked as she opened the front door.

"Laila – in case you didn't notice it: we keep messing around in others' life since years and no one ever complained because we know what we are doing," the younger sister grinned. "It's our job, it seems."

* * *

><p>"…messing around in Owen's messed up relationship?" Elicia grinned. "Count me in. I saw that girl last weekend and I really wonder how he can stand that bitch."<p>

"Elicia!" her mother scolded before she appeared in the doorway. "Who called?"

"It's Laila and she says that we have to clean up something," the girl said, grabbing her keys and her coat. "I'll probably sleep at Vicky's place, alright? Oh, and it would be nice if you would tell dad that Nick is staying at Serena's because I had the discussion last week and I don't need it again…"

"Alright, alright, Elicia," her mother smirked, "but could you take Greg and Freddy with you? You know how they usually get when you aren't around. Your little brothers love you a little bit too much."

"Of course," she sighed. "Oh, but maybe you or dad should get them in the evening, yes?"

"Tonight we are going out with the other adults, so everyone brought their kids to Roy's and Riza's house," her mother said. "You'll have a lot of babysitting to do, I guess."

"Do you know if Edward and Winry are coming too?" Elicia asked while she put her brothers into their coats. "I mean … if Edward and Jade are colliding again…"

"They are on the best way of becoming hypocrites by now," Gracia muttered. "They are still claiming that they hate each other but when Edward had the chance to change his superior, he stayed under Jade's command instead of changing to Serena. So he cannot hate her that much…"

"Olivier has the theory that they just continued to claim that they hate each other because they believe that they would lose their reputation should they ever admit that they are getting along just fine…"

"Let me guess…" Gracia sighed. "Laila or Vicky overheard it, shared it with Nick and he told you…"

"Vicky heard it when she brought back Laura and Lars."

* * *

><p>"…what the hell are you planning to do?" Nick asked while he watched the toddlers play and sleep.<p>

"Breaking up Owen and his idiotic girlfriend," Laila stated smugly. "We could, of course, wait until they break up but considering thatVictoriais too lazy to calculate when this will happen, we need to find a way to put a stop to this unhealthy relationship."

Victoria who was eating another lemon nodded. "I would need weeks to get enough data to calculate it correctly," she sighed. "No, we need to do this the old-fashioned way. Well, does anyone have a clue?"

Cai raised his hand like in school. "We could hook her up with someone else," he suggested. "What about this one guy from our class, Lai-Lai? You know … fourth row on the right side…"

"Simon Something…" the blonde nodded slowly. "A good candidate … not too bright … and he owes me and especially Victoria for helping him out during the last exam…"

"That … nerd? Are you serious?"Victoriasighed. "He would need a makeover before that superficial girl would even look twice at him, Laila. But if we do this…" she smirked. "…full score, I bet."

"That sounds like a great plan," Elicia said while she hugged her brothers tightly.

"Well, we would need the competent help of a certain red-haired woman who has experience with stuff of this kind," Nick muttered. "Alright, who is in? We could call Catherina and get the job done."

* * *

><p>Serena ordered a glass of whiskey as she sat down in front of her sister. "Alright, Nessa, tell me why the hell you are that … off right now," she said calmly. "You look like someone killed your cat."<p>

The older sister chuckled. "You know that I was always more of a dog person," she stated.

"I know but I want to know why you look like a kicked puppy," Mermaid sighed. "Did something happen when you got the permission? Did you meet someone?"

"Yes … and that makes everything even more complicated for me," Nerissa muttered, sipping her red wine. "You remember Lawrence Miles, right? He was stationed at Briggs along with you…"

"Of course I remember him!" Serena smiled. "He was a good friend of Hakon after all. We got along."

"The thing is … I kinda know him from … _before_…"

"Nessa…" Serena sighed. "Please don't tell me that he is your secret boyfriend from when you were sixteen! He is like, four years older than you! Dad would kill you if he would ever hear this!"

"That's why I never intended to tell him, Rena," the older alchemist said. "The thing is … I haven't seen him in a very long time and to see him know … to know that he is still alive…"

"Of course you would fall for a soldier, Nessa," Serena sighed. "That had been to be expected. I just hope that you know what you are doing because I have no idea what to do now."

"I can do nothing and you know it as good as I do," the former madwoman stated calmly. "Remember what Riza said about the reason why Olivier's marriage with him was divorced: he loved someone else and should I start to date him now, Olivier could figure out everything and I don't want her as an enemy. I am not suicidal enough for something like that."

"Nessa – you may want to escape it but you know that's impossible," Mermaid stated. "If he still holds feelings of some kind for you – which he seems to do, considering that the picture on his desk was probably made by you – he would never give up on you. He is a soldier from the fortress in the Briggs and there are some things none of us would ever consider: giving up on someone loved is part of it." She patted her sister's shoulder. "You started the game, now you can't get out of it. So do me a favour and act your age … for once, Nessa, will you?"

* * *

><p>Catherina smirked as she looked through the notes and sketches the children had handed over to her in a folder. "That looks like an interesting plan," she smiled. "Well, I like that Owen-boy and since Vicky told me how terrible that girl is, I'll help you to free the poor boy from that … person."<p>

The redhead was still incredibly beautiful in her own, fragile way. She had married Peter in spring and despite whatever the doctor had told her, she had given birth to a son in October. She had never returned to Creta and this had been a wise decision, considering that the Cretan Secret Service still wanted her dead more than anything else since she held the key to some very dangerous substances.

"So, you'll help us?" Victoria asked while she walked around in the living room while Lars tried to follow her. She finally sat down on the floor and the little boy hugged her clumsily.

"Big sis!" he exclaimed once more while she hugged him back.

There was one big parallel between Jade Mustang and Victoria Hawkeye-Hamilton (she had taken back her mother's maiden name to express her wish to belong to the family): both had failed once to protect a child they had vowed to protect. Jade hadn't been able to protect Victoria and Victoria hadn't been able to protect Lars despite the promise she had made.

"So cute!" Elicia grinned while she ruffled Lars pale blond hair. "He really loves you!"

* * *

><p>"…how's Owen, Jade?" Riza asked while she looked at her friend. "I haven't seen him in a while…"<p>

"He's dating some chick," Phil said darkly. "I am usually no one to judge but I really wonder what the hell he is thinking!Victoriadownright hates the girl and isn't Owen Vicky's best friend?"

"She complained today when she picked up the kids," Olivier agreed, wrapping one arm around her husband. "I never saw her that disgusted and angry before. Usually she can keep up a mask."

"Elicia said that they want to make the girl leave the picture," Gracia shrugged. "And even though I should be a responsible mother and tell her that she can't do that, I feel like we need the laugh."

"That will be funny to watch, I agree," Roy grinned, sipping his water. "I believe we should allow them to recruit us if they need help. Riza and I were already plotting the end of unhealthy relationships when we were still teenagers and no one ever knew that we were behind it."

"I will sneak that information into Vic's brain," Bendix said. He was good in putting ideas into other people's head because he was very subtle and people tended to think that it had been their own idea from the very beginning. "I've a meeting with her tomorrow and I'll use that chance."

* * *

><p>Scar looked at his friend and sighed deeply. "…so, what do you mean when you say that she's back?"<p>

"She's Nerissa Hawkeye," Miles muttered, rubbing his neck. "I met her in 1905 … a beautiful woman with a strong sense for whatever is right … sometimes a little bit loony but a great person."

"So, she's the one you loved all along?" the former avenger asked. "You know that she's supposed to be incredibly cruel and colder than ice, right? You describe her as soft and gentle…"

"Maybe yes, maybe not," the quarter-Ishbalan said. "She's difficult to understand but I used to be able to read her eyes like open books … and I somehow miss to know what she's planning. She is here on a mission, something about the Cretan Secret Service."

"So your sweetheart is part of the Amestrian Secret Service, huh?" Scar asked. "You tend to fall for the wrong women, Miles. She is probably more dangerous than you think at the moment."

"I know exactly how dangerous this woman is," Miles said, opening some buttons of his shirt, showing the scar on his collarbone. "She has a throw-the-knife-first-ask-later-policy and got me when we first met. I never imagine that she would actually hit me like it was nothing."

"Another dangerous woman in your collection, I see," Scar teased. "Armstrong was the one thing but this woman is an entirely different story. She isn't predictable at all … so if you decide to go after her, pay attention to your back because that will be the place where her knife will stab you."

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote!<strong>

**Vote, people, vote!**

**Vote, people, vote!**

**Vote, people, vote!**

**Vote, people, vote!**

**Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	5. Plotting

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kroutonrex<strong>: _Pfft, Nessa would never do that to Miles, Scar!_  
><strong>Miles<strong>: My words, my words exactly!  
><em>She's the type of person that when she really cares about something, she doesn't let it go, and she'll even risk he life to protect it. And if anything happens to it, she'll blame herself for the rest of her life.<br>_**Nerissa**: That's a perfect description of my character

**CallousVulpix: **_Superb chapter as always! I'm tired, so I don't think this will be a very long review.:/ But, onwards!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I am very tired these days too  
><em>I can't believe I forgot when Nerissa brought that Ishbalan back. I'm obviously losing my perceptiveness.<br>_**Ava**: Don't worry, there is a lot of information to deal with  
><em>Victoria<em>_ and Owen remind me of Olivier and Bendix.:D  
><em>**Laila**: Me too!  
>How could they be so cruel as to ban lemons?D:<br>**Victoria**: *sobbing* good question  
><em>Elicia certainly takes after her father when it comes to messing with others love lives.<br>_**Cai**: I know, right? It's so funny!  
><em>Simon. Best random guy name other than Bob.;P<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Simon says…  
><em>Four years isn't that big of a deal.: My aunt and uncle are ten years apart, have a nice, stable relationship, and two kids.  
><em>**Ava**: I agree, the age difference becomes less and less important over the years. Right now, my sister is one year older than her boyfriend of 2 years in August and even though some students find it strange that she's the older one, they are happy  
><em>"She had given birth to a son in October." So, would her son be all of the older kids uncle?<br>_**Riza**: Yes – and technically, it would also be my cousin … and Nessa's and Rena's baby brother  
><strong>Bendix<strong>: The age structure in the generations was always messed up – especially regarding the fact that I am your uncle, Riza, and just three years older than you…  
><em>I agree with Gracia, sometimes you just need a good laugh.:D<br>_**Elicia**: And mom will get her laugh  
><em>Miles just loves strong, assertive women.<br>_**Scar**: This will be his downfall

**Sira-the-Awesome: **_Your right, my last review was long. So! I will try my best to be short!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Not necessary – I like long reviews  
><em>I love you. I love this story. You rock this world.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Aww, thanks^^  
><em>Peter, Cathy- Congratulations.<em>  
><strong>Peter<strong>: Thanks  
><em>Nessa and Miles, I'm expecting cite children.<em>  
><strong>Miles<strong>: Dutifully noted  
><em>Laila, hurry up and kick that b*tch's butt out of here.<em>  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Alright, I'll do my best  
><em>Hmm... Liv, that was funny. About the ice being frozen it was so cool?<em>  
><strong>Olivier<strong>: Well, ice is my thing after all  
><em>I laughed really hard and my teacher looked at me.<br>_**Bendix**: Were you caught?  
><em>Sadly my knee problem isn't going to go away for a while, so don't worry. I've learned to deal with the pain.<br>_**Ava**: Me too  
><em>What happens when your awesomely cool black tape gets wet? Does it fall off?<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Nope. It's waterproof  
><em>My cheer for the day: AWESOME! AMAZING! LAVE AS BE! IF YOUR A DOUBTER, JUST ASK ME! heehee it rymes...<em>  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Eli, we are going to do a choreography for this^^  
><em>JADE I WANT THAT ESSAY BY... FRIDAY, OK? good.<br>_**Jade**: Oh, well, dear, dear – I am buried in reports right now. I'll write it as soon as I see the light again  
><em>So, Goddess, sleep well and update soon!<br>_**Ava**: Aww, thanks a lot  
><em>How was that for short? Oh yeah, that same friend from before said "Jade, if it doesn't work out, I'm here. If you get into a fight with Claudio, my place is open. I love you Jade. I really do..." So, sorry Claudio, Jade dear, sorry.<br>_**Claudio**: My Jade … my precious Jade…  
><strong>Laila<strong>: This is creeping me out right now…

**mangagirl135**: _Lysia! Who taught you to say that bad word?_  
><strong>Elicia<strong>: I am going to school, so I hear a lot of bad words…  
><em>I shall shuteth their mouth and rinseth it out with soap...eth!<em>  
><strong>Elicia<strong>: Nooo!  
><em>Jeez guys. Corrupting a younger girl? That's below you. *glares harshly*<br>_**Laila**: She's isn't that younger and we need every intelligent person we can get  
><em>And do I see Miles and Nessa happening? *raises eyebrows suggestively* Interesting plot twist, Ava.<br>_**Ava**: What else was to be expected?  
><em>And Owen, for once, the people telling you to ditch your b*tch girlfriend seem to be in a stable mental comdition, so you should PROBABLY listen to them.<br>_**Nick**: Stable mental condition? Ever met my twin sister? Great joke, Lyra, honestly  
><em>I'd hate to see their reaction if you don't and you get duped or something.<br>_**Laila**: I'd laugh at him  
><em>No one'd have any pity for you! And you wouldn't deserve it.<br>_**Victoria**: I'd still pity him…  
>B*tch is a bully!<br>**Victoria**: *dances little victory-dance* Exactly!  
><em>Keep up the great work, Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Yup

**Lalaina Elizabeth Raven**: _Hello Ava and Fma cast_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Hey-ho!  
><em>I missed you guys so much, I'm trying to catch up on my stories but can't bummer, also congrats to Jade and Jun li your married and know we have the next generation of FMA yay!<em>  
><strong>Nick<strong>: Yay!  
><em>I broke my left wrist it hurts, sux!<br>_**Ava**: So it's safe to assume that you're right-handed  
><em>Also I read the part with Ed and everyone squishing Jade we did that to<br>_**Phil**: I pity you. That hurt like hell and no one could breathe properly  
><em>My sister that's how I meat up my arm she broke get ribs suxs!<br>_**Jade**: Broken ribs are painful – I of all people would know  
><em>Well I love the secret services name!<br>_**Izumi**: I told you that it would be awesome, Roy  
><em>Also Jade Nerissa I WILL take up your offer beat the shit out of Micheal stupid shit blah blah!<br>_**Nerissa**: Let me get my knives, will you?  
><em>Phil yes we were right Jade won<br>_**Claudio**: Anyone who was really surprised by that?  
><em>well i will miss reading because were going to an orange grove for a week with my aunt in France miss you guys!<br>_**Laila**: We'll miss you too!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: Nice~  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thanks 

* * *

><p>"…so, it has been a while since we worked together,Hamilton," Miles said while he tried to look straight at Serena without being caught looking at Nerissa who stood behind her sister with a face that betrayed nothing, no emotion, no thoughts. "I hope we will work well together."<p>

"We used to work together without problems," Serena said calmly. "Oh, I believe you already know my older sister and partner, yes? That's Nessa, she excels in close-range fighting without weapons and if she uses one, it would always be a knife. She can do wonderful things with nothing but a knife…"

Nerissa raised her gaze from her very interesting shoes to glare at her sister. "You know that I met him before," she said coldly. "We go back some years, don't we, Miles?"

He cringed at the distant tone in her voice as she spoke his surname and sighed deeply while he mentioned towards the waiting soldiers. "You are going to take care of the smugglers, huh? I hope you know who you are up against, madams. These guys aren't a joke. They mean everything they do."

The head of security smirked widely. "Oh, that's fine with us – we mean it too," she stated coolly.

"Just don't die on me," he sighed. "You have no idea how much paperwork that would be for me…"

"I believe we're a little bit too cool to die," Nerissa said while she unbuttoned her jacket to have a better access to the knives she hid between her jacket and her t-shirt. "Well, we need to get on the road if we want to get over with this job until Saturday. Rize would kill me if I would have to skip another family dinner and I somehow like the way my face looks without a deep hole between my eyes."

"It would certainly take away the stunning look of your eyes, Nerissa," Miles said carefully while he threw her the keys of the car. "I hope we can talk once you are back, Nerissa."

* * *

><p>It was Monday and at lunch time, the cafeteria in the government quarter of the town was full with more or less high-ranking members of government, secret service and army who were enjoying their lunch break together while they talked about their latest projects.<p>

"…what I never understood, Edward, why didn't you take Serena's offer?" Maes asked while he looked at the younger man. "She offered you an awesome job but you didn't want it … you preferred to stay under Jade's command despite the fact that everyone knows that you can't stand her at all…"

"I've known her since before the Promised Day and even though she is probably insane, her insanity has always some kind of system and she usually has a plan," the blonde shrugged. "Furthermore, she pays better than the Amestris Fire Lion and I can still go on missions for the secret service…"

"I believe I should write a sign 'Rent a state alchemist' and put it over my door," Jade laughed. "Rena rents good state alchemists all the time when she needs people with _suicidal_ _tendencies_ for a mission."

Edward laughed as he patted her shoulder. "That's why the two of us have a mission scheduled for this Wednesday, huh?" he asked while he smirked at her. "We are heading to the North because she needs someone who can deal with the cold but since neither she nor Nessa actually could go there without having a nervous breakdown, Jade and I are the lucky ones."

In spite of the cold and cruel fact that his relationship towards his actual superior had improved and that they could stay in a room for some hours before trying to kill each other, they had never stopped to tease each other in public. Jade would call him an 'extraordinarily small brain' and he would shot her a glare before reminding her that she was a 'good for nothing beauty queen' – without caring that he always implied that he found her – despite the age difference of seven years – quite attractive.

"I heard that the secret service paid better than the chancellor," Jean chuckled while he kissed his wife's forehead. "Maybe I should sign up for some missions. I somehow miss the good old days…"

"…when your girlfriend stabbed you in the back, honey?" Rebecca asked sweetly while she hugged him tightly. "I would rather have you at home where you belong … especially in my bed…"

"Becky, no details!" Maria Ross, newly appointed agent of the Amestris Fire Lion. "No one wants to hear this, honestly. And I have to agree with Jean – the secret service pays extraordinarily good…"

"Most people joined because they have personal reasons to work against the Cretan Secret Service," Bendix stated. "My mother signed up when she heard what those people did to Lars and I believe that my father had similar reasons when he accepted Serena's playful offer if he would like to help her with the coordination of everything. Many people want to watch how these guys go down."

"And that's very normal," Olivier nodded. "They messed up a lot and if I think of General Hamilton and his wife … they were born in Creta but the chances that they will ever return to their country again are close to nothing. And if I think of losing my home … I believe I would throw a fit and start a war…"

"You wouldn't do that, princess," he smiled. "You were the one who said that 'home is when you're with me' and since I never intended to die, I will never leave you, so you will never lose your home."

Jade smiled brightly while she patted his shoulder. "Well said, Bendix Llewellyn," she said friendly.

"Drama queen," he teased her before he winked at her. "I heard you made sure that your kids would be with Vicky today too, huh?"

"You should know that I am just content with the best by now, Llewellyn," she smirked. "And when I know that my twins are with Laila and the other kids, I can be sure that they are fine." She turned her head to look at her cousin. "Tell me, Roy, how was Vicky last week? I heard from Owen that she seemed to be a little bit off when he saw her at school…"

Since Jade and Phil took their role as Owen's teachers very serious, they had made sure that he would have the best education Amestris (and Central City) had to offer. Jade had visited the headmaster of the Tempest School in Central where Laila and the other kids attended their lessons too and since she was the granddaughter of the man who had donated the school it had been no problem for her to get a place for her student who had been very thankful for her effort.

"Victoria came home last Tuesday with a face that made me consider if she wanted to murder anyone who would dare to look at her," Roy shrugged. "She stayed very angry for the rest of the week and when I asked her what happened because I wanted to help, she just glared at me and said that she had to get rid of someone who was – and I quote – 'such a nuisance that Nick's moments of foolishness suddenly seem to be bearable'. Laila and Nick just nodded but I believe that Nick felt insulted…"

"Like I thought…" Phil sighed. "Tuesday was the day Owen and his girlfriend went together to school and when I saw Elicia and Cai in town, they didn't look that happy either…"

"It's safe to assume that there is a connection," Olivier said as she tapped Bendix' shoulder. "Laila and the other children are usually so cheerful; it's very strange for them to be that annoyed…"

"It's also not typical for them to be annoyed at all," Riza stated calmly.

* * *

><p>"…you wanted to speak with me, Teddy?" Nerissa asked as she closed the door behind her. The mission had been – in her eyes – a bad joke because they had needed less than three hours to track the smugglers down and when they had found them, it had took just one more hour to arrest them. They had returned at ten o'clock in the evening and while Serena and the rest of the team had returned to Central City, Nerissa had taken the responsibility of making sure that everything was alright in Ishbal.<p>

"You are back earlier than I expected you to return," Miles sighed as he mentioned towards the chair in front of his desk. "And you came before I had to go to get you. Can we call that a better start?"

"Better than nearly killing each other upon meeting? I think so," she stated calmly and collected as always. "So, the note you left in my hotel room just told me that you wanted to see me – mind to tell me why you are so keen on seeing me at five o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, I believe that we have a lot to talk about and I know that you always get up at four o'clock, so I knew that you are up since one hour." He smiled at her. "Really, Nessa, you didn't change at all. I heard some vague rumours that you became a criminal but it looks like you caught yourself once more."

"Two bullets in your legs and you start to rethink some of your decisions," she said drily.

"I would think so, yeah," he said casually. "But … it's wonderful to see you again. I missed you, I really did. I got used to your presence when we were still united."

"I missed you too," she said while she crossed her arms in front of her body – a sign for the fact that she was really nervous right now. Her body language always betrayed her when she wanted to hide.

* * *

><p>"…the mission is very important," Serena said while she looked at Jade and Edward. She had returned to Central City with the last train from East City late last night and the dark shadows under her eyes betrayed the fact that even a Serena Hawkeye Hamilton needed sleep – no matter how much she hated her body for this weakness at times. The head of the Amestris Fire Lion was, however, very worried even though she would never admit it. "If we can keep the Cretan Secret Service from getting rid of his old weapons, we can erase them without any remains."<p>

"Sounds like a very dangerous mission," Jade said while she nodded. "And you are sure that we have the information we need? The last thing I want to do right now is doing a Lynn-thing and get myself killed while my children need me." Her voice was smooth and dark as always. "I believe you can understand this sole request of mine, Serena. I don't want to die."

"We checked the information twenty times and there isn't a single thing that could go wrong this time," Serena replied calmly. "We haven't enough agents at the moment to be reckless. And we aren't the Cretan Secret Service, so we have an interest in getting everyone back alive."

"That's good to know, considering that I am getting married next month," Edward said. "Alright, Rena, what do you have for us? Usually, you always give us the best equipment around…"

"Sure, sure," she smirked. "Go and check in at Ross' office, she has the details and the equipment."

"Is Phil back from his mission?" Jade asked, concerned as always for her younger brother.

"Yes and it was another success," Maria Ross said as she entered the office. "We come closer and closer to our goal. With your brother's information, we could figure out where the chef of the Cretan Secret Service hides and now we just need an assassin who kills him but Mustang doesn't allow this."

"Roy's high moral is surely bothersome," Jade said, "but when we tell him what we know…"

"You mean that his family is still a target?" Edward asked with a frown on his face.

"It's a well-known fact that Roy's love for his family is his weakness," Serena said slowly, "but I don't want to become a lowlife creature like the guy on the other side of the western borderline. We could blackmailRoyinto ordering the elimination of that guy … but that would mean that we become as bad as our opponent. Until now, we won every battle because we had a good strategy and the brains we needed to lure them deeper and deeper into the net we created to catch them all. Maybe we should consider a trick to get rid of that guy…"

"Another question," Jade said. "If we know where the guy is, why don't we change the plan? It took us two years to get behind the secret of his location. If we wait now, we will los him again. I suggest that Fullmetal and I go and take him into arrest because we are probably the only ones who really know who we are dealing with right now."

* * *

><p>Catherina looked so smug that Laila would have loved to smash her face against a rough brick wall. Victoria's eyes were huge and looked like they would leave her skull if she wasn't careful enough. Elicia clapped her hands and smiled like a nine-year-old girl who knew that the victory would be theirs. Cai held up his thumb while he tried to keep Louis, Catherina's son, from drawing a picture with his mother's lipstick and mascara. Nick rolled his eyes, trying not to look too annoyed. Laila smirked and her smirk could easily rival Jade's or Roy's when it came to smugness.<p>

Simon didn't look like a nerd any longer. He looked attractive and smart – something that would attract many girls like Catherina had said. Victoria, however, didn't care for the question how many girls Simon would attract as long as he would lure Owen's girlfriend away from her best friend.

"You certainly surpassed yourself, Cathy," Peter said while he got up from his place on the couch where he had slept for the last hour since he had returned from a mission very late at night and needed some more sleep before he could collapse from exhaustion. "Cathy, did you hear that Jade is going on a trip with Elric? From what I gathered, they are the lucky ones who get to finish our big project. They are leaving for Creta tomorrow and I am not sure if they won't kill each other."

Catherina chuckled while she cuddled her son. "I believe that a good part of their rivalry is nothing but a big show these days," she said. "There was probably a time when Elric really looked down at Jade and considered her as a beautiful but useless weakling but since she knocked him off his feet during their fight in Lionnenburg, he surely came to realise that she is always able to hold her own against him. And even though she probably still thinks that he is a nuisance and stands in her way all the time, they grew to respect each other – a little bit, maybe, but it's a start for a better understanding."

"I visited daddy yesterday in his office and when I passed Jade's door, I heard Edward and he basically ordered her to attend his wedding," Laila said. "Maybe they will really start to get along now…"

"I don't think so," Victoria smirked. "As long as they keep arguing, they will never been seen as a real threat and that makes it easier for them to get their job done."

The young girl's mind was trained to be lethally logical and she always lived up to this expectation. She analysed the behaviour of her fellow students, the children she took care of and the adults around her every single day and usually, she would come up with the most obvious conclusions no one else had been able to see because sometimes, they were a little bit too obvious for other people.

"I have to admit, that seems to make a little bit of sense," Peter smiled. "You're a smart girl, Vicky."

She beamed at her grandfather. "Many said that to me," she said amused.

"And many were right," Laila agreed before she looked back at Simon who sat on a couch and read his school book. "Well, our plan is going well so far but … it's not over until the fat lady sings."

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	6. Revenge tastes bittersweet

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>kroutonrex<strong>: _"It's not over til the fat lady sings" is Laila's favorite saying isn't it? XD I think I've heard her say it at least 5 times now._  
><strong>Laila<strong>: It's cool, so don't say anything against it!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: **_:D:D:D:D I are happy. Happy = FroYo. Happy also = updates. I LIKED THIS ONE!_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: I am happy too!

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _When you didn't update yesterday, my first thought was 'Ava didn't update today... She's dead! She was killed! My darling Ava has been killed!' and I totally freaked out in math class. -_-'  
><em>**Ava**: I got home at 22:45 on a school day, I know, because I was at my best friend's place and we lost our sense for the time while playing Final Fantasy VIII and watching the strange people in the street  
><em>But then I remembered, about halfway through the lesson, that you probably have a life, unlike me, and had just reason not to update. And you've updated today, so you MUST bit be dead. Horray!<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Me and a life? My sister would beg to differ^^  
><em>Another awesome chapter! I always look forward to them.<br>_Nick: Yay!  
><em>Jade, it's Friday, and I see no paper. I understand that you have a lot of paperwork- be like Roy and get you subordinates to do it(Did I really just say that?) and work on what really important. This paper could make you even more famous than you already are! Imagine that! I bet you could even get oranges out of it!<br>_**Jade**: I am working on it right now but Knox seems to lose the data again and again! Men! I have to do everything myself when I want that it will be good!  
><em>I didn't get busted on Wednsday. No, my teacher adores me and doesn't really care as long as I get good grades. Which I do.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: My math teachers tend to hate me after some weeks but my current one can stand me!  
><em>Cheer for the day: IN ONE HAND SHE'S AWESOME, THE OTHER SHE'S EVEN MORE. THREE FOUR FIVE, THAT'S HOW AVA ROLES! It sorta rhymes...<br>_**Elicia**: That sounds great!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literaature, sleep well, write on, update soon and sweet dreams!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks, I believe after updating, I am going to bed

**CallousVulpix**: _Sorry for the "late" review. I actually read this chapter a while ago. But, life got me, I was dragged away to my little cousin's baseball scrimmage then to my aunt and uncle's house. *rolls eyes*  
><em>**Ava**: Remember the 'violence comes from violin'-comment many chapters ago? Well, that is based on an experience of mine. My cousin uses his violin for torture!  
><em>Anyways, yes Nerissa, family dinners are very important!<br>_**Nerissa**: I know^^  
><em>Seems like we'll be seeing some kids from Rebecca and Jean also.<br>_**Rebecca**: Don't think so. We are more the 'let's spoil our godchildren'-people^^  
><em>Hm, I'd think it'd be "it's not typical for them to 'look' annoyed" rather than "'be' annoyed". They were raised by people who could hide their emotions fairly well.:P<em>  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Nick, you agree when I say that I sometimes feel surrounded by ice cubes when I am with Vicky?  
><strong>Nick<strong>: Yeah, she always hides her emotion  
><em>Hah, once again my sick sense of humor took over when Nerissa said, "Two bullets in your legs and you start to rethink some of your decisions".<br>_**Nerissa**: But it's true!  
><em>I'm really a terrible person.:(<br>_**Ava**: I am the terrible person because I wrote it^^  
><em>Ross is a boss, too.<br>_**Serena**: That's why I hired her  
><em>How will they keep up Simon's false wall? Will he keep coming back to get redone?<br>_**Victoria**: Oh, I would love to wait until it comes tumbling down, just to annoy the bitch^^  
><em>Oh I nearly forgot. Exquisite chapter as ever.<br>_**Ava**: Aww, thanks  
><em>I drew you a picture of Black Hayate to make up for my terribleness.(Totally skipping out on reviewing when I first read this chapter then having thoughts about not reviewing at all for this chapter.) Sadly, it's 1:15AM CST and I really need to get to bed. So no scanning the drawing. I'm totally self-conscience about my drawings anyway.<br>_**Ava**: At least you can draw. I nearly failed a year because of my terrible grades in art!  
><em>So I wrote all of that for nothing.: __明日まで__,  
><em>**Ava**: There is surely a sense in it!

**cherryleaf92: **_Yo! I'm back to have a little visit before mid term begins. So, what happened during these ch.103 till now? Simple synopsis please..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Uff, well…  
><span>Chapter 103 – Tempest<span>: The group (Edward, Claudio, Jade, Victoria and Nerissa) arrive in Barley where they meet up with Jade's parents and Owen Johnson, the student of Abigail and Alain, makes his first appearance. Jade and her father leave the group to spar and on their way back, they get attacked by the former student of Reine Hawkeye, Nerissa's mother. This person also happens to be the one who attacked Bea and who stalked Jade for many years  
><span>Chapter 104 – Storm over Barley<span>: The fight heats up and Nerissa gets the beating of her lifetime. She seems to lose but before she gets killed, Abigail arrives and prevents her from dying. Victoria heals Nerissa's wounds as far as possible and flews the scene with Edward and Owen before they get attacked again and Owen gets a neck injury which is healed by Victoria. Izumi also arrives and finishes the fight. Owen, Jade and Victoria need medical treatment afterwards and Edward gets the offer to study under Abigail and Alain  
><em>- End of the get-the-book-back-arc -<br>-Start of a new arc: Coming back to life -  
><em>Chapter 105 – The Burning Rose: Three aerugian fanatics attack the Tempest-mansion and Nerissa, Owen and Victoria nearly die in a fire but Edward rescues them after accepting Abigail's offer. Nerissa finds a first evidence that leads to the conclusion that Serena is still alive and Olivier confirms the suspicion by revealing that Serena's body was never found  
><span>Chapter 106 – Moving:<span> They try to figure out where Serena is and which name she uses. Catherina moves again. Two mysterious people are playing chess  
><span>Chapter 107 – East and West<span>: Nick figures out Serena's alias. The huge group separates in smaller groups and Edward and Winry ask questions about Nerissa's love life. Roy gets back the first engagement ring he had bought for Riza  
>…and the rest is difficult to summarise… sorry :(<br>Oh! Mr. C when will you propose your lady? I'm waiting here mister...  
><strong>Claudio<strong>: Chapter 112^^  
><em>To Ava-san good record of writing! This is the longest story i've ever read! Love it!<br>_**Ava**: You don't need to –san me even though my best friend does the same 

Victoriaentered the cafeteria of her school like a tornado. She skipped through the room before she sat down next to her best friend, effectively blocking the place where his girlfriend usually sat. She had to hold back an evil smirk as she turned her head to look at him. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?" she asked innocently while she stole a piece of the pie on his tray.

"Vicky," he scolded before he hugged her tightly, nearly crushing her fragile body. "If you want the pie, ask me for it or get your own … but on the other hand, you took the pasta today…"

She smiled brightly up at him. "Why don't we say that we exchange our meals once we are halfway finished? So I can get some pie and you get some healthy pasta…" she smiled.

"Hello, Vicky, Owen," Laila chirped as she sat down on the other side of her classmate. "Say, Owen, won't your girlfriend be joining us for lunch? I saw her going after Simon when I left Aerugian…"

"So?" he asked and looked at her in disbelief. "Isn't that this guy who nearly beat Vicky in a mathematic competition last month? I sometimes speak with him … he's pretty nice…"

It was the first time that Laila started to feel guilt for what she and the others had planned. Owen was – according toVictoria– a really nice guy and maybe it was a bit harsh to break him and his girlfriend up this way. On the other hand, he deserved someone better and – according to Nick who had sharp ears and a vast knowledge about the school gossip – Owen's girlfriend tended to change her boys at least twice each month, so it was probably the right thing to do.

"There comes Nick," Victoria said calmly as she spotted her brother in the doorway, his face serious and maybe a little bit guilty because he was more like Laila than like his sister when it came to the dangerous plans he and his friends created every now and then.

"He looks like he has bad news," Laila commented quietly while she looked at Victoria who had fallen strangely silent over the day which was a little bit suspicious because she was never quiet.

"That's right," Elicia said as she sat down on the place that was usuallyVictoria's. "I never saw him that way. He looks like he saw a ghost or something like that."

"A ghost, Elicia? No, not a ghost," Nick said as he sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Did anyone of you notice that Simon from Laila's grade looked different today? Well … it's hard to say…"

"I heard some of the older girls saying that he looked pretty hot today, yup,"Victoriasaid in a last attempt of seeming innocent and angelic. "I saw him too … and he has new glasses, right? They look much better than his old ones. Other than that, I noticed nothing off about him."

Laila was surprised at Victoria's ability of lying without batting an eye because like everyone else she had always believed that the red-haired girl was the most innocent one next to Elicia.

* * *

><p>"The mission details are clear, right?" Serena asked while she looked at the both agents she sent to Creta today. "You kill no one and your security has the highest priority. Jade is the leader because she is the older one and has more experience than you, Edward. Defy my order and you'll die."<p>

Edward nodded while he stepped back before he looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. Jade looked pale and that was easy to spot because she wore her usual black clothes. She seemed worried and that was new for him because usually, she was the one who showed no fear when they went on a mission. They often were partners for a mission because even though they often argued they still were a good team because they could trust each other somehow.

"Of course," Jade said, keeping her dark voice calm and collected. This mission was different from every other mission she had done so far. As a state alchemist, she had killed for her country – and not always in an honourable fight. As an agent she had stolen important documents and various items. As a state alchemist, she had escorted dangerous criminals from one prison to the next – often along with her brother. As an agent, she had broken into laboratories to tap the offices of cretan scientists. But it was her first find-him-catch-him-and-bring-him-to-Amestris-mission. She could handle the guilt of killing someone. She had no regrets when she stole something or when she allowed the unit around Kain Fuery to invade someone's privacy. Kidnapping was, given her life story, an entirely different case and therefore a problem for her.

"I trust you, Jade and Edward. I chose you for this job because I know that you work together quite well even though you will probably tease each other into insanity," Serena said, handing over the train tickets. "You have three days before I send a rescue squad after you. I wish you nothing but the best."

"Ready to leave, Mustang?" Edward asked while he stared at his feet.

"Of course," she said and grabbed her bag. "I would say that we should hurry up. We can't have your fiancée waiting for you just because we aren't fast enough."

Serena looked at their backs as they left her office. They had already changed their outer appearance to avoid any recognition. Jade looked always strange with blond hair because it made her eyes even more prominent and Edward looked not that much better with black hair because it made his eyes shine like molten gold how Winry had said the time she had seen time before a mission. "I really hope that you won't get hurt," she whispered. "And I hope that Nerissa comes back in one piece."

* * *

><p>Miles looked at his old flame who had returned into his life like it had been to be expected: like a hurricane. And now they sat in one of the small restaurants in Ishbal and ate their lunch together. Nerissa was strangely silent but he saw that she was thinking hard about something – probably another alchemistic problem. She had always done this. A part of him would have given up anything, any claim on eternity in heaven for the right to reach out and to smooth the deep frown on her forehead. She was the end of his sanity, like she had always been. He sometimes wondered if she knew what she had done to him but on the other hand, he doubted it. He just knew for sure that she was the closest to heaven that he could ever get with all the things he had done and that he didn't want to end their meeting already to get back to work.<p>

He was enjoying her presence because around her, everything seemed to be so much more. He had to live every second of it because he knew that it would be sooner or later. He had missed her for more than ten years because of the simple fact that he had lost her address and he knew that he would miss her probably even more once she would leave again.

He knew that Scar didn't understand the slight obsession he had with the blond woman because his friend knew that they were living in a world where everything was meant to be broken someday and that it was hopeless to try to avoid fate to get out alive somehow.

He looked at her and realised that she knew it too. She knew that they would have to part ways soon enough and maybe, just maybe their was already a certain glossy shine in her eyes, indicating that she was hurt badly enough to consider tears. They had lied to each other all along, never giving full names, becoming free people while duty bound them to their fates with iron chains. When he had met her, she had called herself just Nessa, without any surname and he had never cared. The mystery around her had made her even more attractive. She had been … different from the other rich girls he had met and from the other general-daughters who he had been ordered to protect on countless occasions. She had been strong … but because of her strength, she had lost the feeling of being vulnerable. He stills saw the faint scars on her forearms where she had injured herself to see the blood because she needed to know that she was still alive after all she had went through.

"You are lost in your thoughts again," Nerissa stated while she looked at him. She always was easy to spot in Ishbal because she was too tall and with every single fibre of her being she radiated 'pure-blooded Amestrian woman' while she was in reality half-Cretan … and that was the only reason why she hadn't been attacked so far.

"You know me too well," Miles smiled at her. "I was thinking about your stubbornness that will always be your downfall if you aren't careful enough, Nerissa. You keep going down."

She shook her head. "I am not going down," she said softly. "I keep jumping back to the ground to gather new power because I always want to get up again when I fall down."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over Central City asVictoria appeared in front of Owen's current residence, the villa of the Aerugian ambassador in Amestris, with a look on her face that betrayed her guilt. Owen and his girlfriend had broken up right after the lunch break and Owen had left earlier how Laila had told her. From what Victoria had gotten out of Simon, the breakup had included many tears on the girlfriend's side (not that Victoria cared but it was nice to know), a lot of yelling on both sides and more painful embarrassment than humanly possible for everyone who had been forced to watch the scene. All in all: it had been the breakup of a century and therefore a full success for those who had planned it.<p>

But that didn't change the fact thatVictoriafelt extremely guilty. Everything she had seen from the spectacular breakup was how the stupid girl had yelled something at Owen before she had slapped him in front of the whole school. Afterwards she had run away and beforeVictoriahad gotten out of her shock, the bully had been out of reach.

"Good evening, Uncle Claudio," she said calmly as he opened the door. "I hope I don't disturb you but there are two things I have to tell you: Dad and Aunty Liv rescheduled the meeting so you have to be in the office in twenty minutes and I need to speak with Owen…"

"He's in his room," Claudio smiled. "And if your dad wants to see me, I am on my way now. Do me a favour and keep an eye on the twins. They are restless since Jade is on a mission right now."

* * *

><p>The music was loud enough for them to speak in a corner of the room.<p>

"…and you are sure that this is the right way for us to gather the last piece of information we need?" Edward asked while he toyed with the sleeve of his black tuxedo jacket.

Jade nodded while her watchful eyes ghosted over the laughing and cheering people in the room. "The party is thrown by one of the regular clients of the Cretan Secret Service," she said smoothly. "And even though the informant said that they are using the formerly abandoned base again, I believe that it could be vital for this mission to gather every little shred of information we can get."

He noticed how she stared at a woman with unnaturally blond hair. "You know her?" he asked.

She nodded. "She could become a problem if I am not careful enough," she said. "When she gets drunk, she tends to say things she doesn't mean and that could give me away."

"Family issues?" he asked while he handed her a glass of whiskey, the only drink for a member of the Mustang-family. "Honestly, this can endanger everything!"

"The bitch over there is Londres Mustang, my younger cousin. She is basically jealous of everything I am – starting with my eyes and ending by the fact that I know alchemy while she failed," Jade said, tugging once more at her scarf. "Londres is married to a footballer and quite happy with her life. She still holds a certain grudge against me because even thoughRoyis the older one, I am the heiress of the family. She is, however, no real risk for us because I could take her out with nothing but a pen."

"And here I thought that Ling has a messed up family…" Edward muttered while he frowned at her. "Care to tell me why you are wearing a dress that shows off more skin than it hides?"

"I borrowed it from my mother because Serena told me to wear a practical dress that allows fast movements and quick access to my gun." She shrugged. "So I asked mama for one of her old dresses and she gave me this. It's not exactly my style but hey, I didn't have to pay anything!"

The dress was black like it was required to be since she was on a mission but the sash was golden and red. It had slits on both sides and showed off a little bit more of her chest than she liked it.

"Consider it as training for the wedding," he murmured as he looked back at the dancing people. "Well, I suggest that we should start moving before we attract unwanted attention. Some of the guests are people we saw on our missions some months ago." He dragged her over to the bar. "And you need your whiskey, right? You look like your shoes are killing you again."

She huffed. "Not really," she said. "This time, I wear old shoes so they are comfortable."

"Smart girl," he said while he looked around. "Well, I just need to ask you again if you will…"

"Ed, you keep asking me this question today," she said. "Yes, I will come to your wedding. My opinion didn't change since you asked me the last time … or the eighty-nine times before…"

They passed a group of tipsy women and Jade rolled her eyes before she froze as her cousin's high-pitched voice echoed through the room and seemed to be louder than the music for a moment.

"…Jade Mustang, huh? The minister of science … well, I know her quiet well and in my eyes, she's nothing but an _attention-seeking whore _who got her position with her looks. Because, honestly, who had ever heard of a twenty-two-year-old lieutenant colonel? Sure, our cousin, Llewellyn or Armstrong went up in the ranks pretty fast but the nerve our dear minister possesses…" Londres huffed while she grabbed her glass. "She's my older cousin, you know, and I always wondered if she would end up as a prince's wife. She stole my boyfriends since we went to school and she never regretted _anything_."

Edward looked at Jade who was pale in anger and grabbed her arm before he dragged her away. "Do not get angry now," he ordered calmly. "That woman has no idea what she's talking about. As far as I am concerned, you are no attention-seeking whore. You are a very capable woman who is doing an amazing job even under hard circumstances. You are probably one of the toughest fighters I ever had the displeasure to fight and the others are Izumi, Nessa and Lan Fan." He shook his head. "Hell, did I say something nice to you and actually meant every single word of it? Well, blame it on the wine."

She smiled at him before she straightened up a little bit. "I am probably too drunk to ask maturely right now, so I have just one question," she crossed her arms. "Are you up to ruin a reputation?"

"And here I thought you would let her get away with it," he grinned. "Lead the way, boss."

* * *

><p>Riza stopped as she saw Nick in the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. "You are worried for Vicky, huh?" she asked calmly while she stroked his messy hair.<p>

"She felt so guilty when she left," he replied. "She said nothing because that isn't her style but I could see it in her eyes. She is suffering because it was her idea to make it so hard on him in first place."

Riza sighed deeply as she wrapped one arm around her son. "Your sister is learning to take the responsibility for the things she does," she said. "I remember how hard it was for your Uncle Charles when he had to deal with the consequences of his actions for the first time. He was constantly unhappy until he found a way to deal with it without feeling guilty." She smiled. "Vicky left to talk with Owen, right? That shows that she is already trying to fight the guilt."

She looked at her son and her left hand cupped the side of his face before her thumb stroked over his high cheekbone. Nick was surely a handsome little boy with his black hair and his deep brown eyes. He looked a lot like her, hell, he had even the same bang she had – it just covered the other eye. He was a good boy, very determinate and headstrong.

"So, she will be alright again?" Nick asked while he hugged his mother. "I … I hate to see her this way."

"She will need some weeks but she will be just like before once more soon enough," Riza promised. "In fact, I believe that she will deal with it faster than you believe right now. She isn't the type for guilt."

* * *

><p>Owen was sitting at his desk in his dark room and didn't even flinch as he felt the hand on his shoulder. Victoria almost never got to surprise him. She had a special way of walking from all the time she spent running around to win prizes for their school and even if he wouldn't be able to recognise the pattern of her steps, he would always be able to make out the feelings radiating from her.<p>

"Good evening, Vicky," he said softly before he switched on the light. "It's nice to see you."

"Thanks," she said as she sat down on his desk. "I … I just wanted to know how you're feeling." She bit her lower lip before her fingertips carefully touched his cheek. "How is your face?"

"Don't worry, Vicky," he said friendly. "I had it worse, right? And even though my cheek is still sore, it's nothing that could keep me from studying." He froze as he took in her guilt-ridden face and wrapped one arm around her. "Tell me, Vicky, why are you so silent today."

"I am sorry," she said sincerely because she had to apologise for what she had done to him. "I am sorry, Owen. I should have known that it would end like this."

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Vicky," he said. "I don't blame you for anything."

For a moment, she felt happy before she wondered if he would really forgive her if he knew.

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	7. Silence before the storm

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>cherryleaf92<strong>: _Thanks Ava for the summary, that helps._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: No problem  
><em>If there'll be time skip, don't forget to mention FmA's ages. Some reader are confused here...<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I try to keep the ages of the kids transparent^^  
><em>To Claudio soon to be husband: congrats then. So, any mini Jade soon? *nudge nudge*<br>_**Claudio**: Soon-to-be? We are already married and have twins: Mia and Allen  
><em>ps: i'm going to absent again start today. Mid-term plus 100 pages task are students nightmare, wish me luck!<br>_**Victoria**: I hope you'll make it out alive

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _Ah, Ed and Jade. Whatever shall we do with you pair of misfits..._  
><strong>Edward<strong>: And I don't even like her  
><strong>Roy<strong>: Keep yourself telling this  
><em>Another great chapter! Can't say much because it's almost midnight and I need to sleep at least once this week, but I really liked this chapter, oh marvelous Ava!<br>_**Ava**: I am glad to hear this  
><em>I'm really glad it was just a late night and not you dying.<br>_**Ava**: I usually come back at 21:10, so I can update but when I return much later…  
><em>I don't know what I would do if you died... Have your sister alert us if something happens to you okay? I will cry my heart out.<br>_**Ava**: I am sure that Aminta will do this  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, update soon and sleep well!<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thanks^^

**mangagirl135**: I'm back! Did you miss me?  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Oh … who are you? Aren't you the one who always reviews?^^  
><em>Sorry for not reviewing, but I had a martial arts demonstration today and I had to gets lots of sleep to prepare! It went fairly well, aside from one of the guys in my class' sword falling apart in front of everyone.<br>_**Ava**: Welcome to the same embarrassment I am suffering whenever a part of my drama class forgets his or her text  
><em>Oh, and I listened to Nur Ein Wort, and I must say, I really liked it. :D<br>_**Ava**: It's a wonderful song^^  
><em>Serena, I am liking you more and more - and yes, this is because of your constant threatening of Edward. XD What was it I told him the other day in my head because his character decided to be difficult? Ah, yes. "Stop being difficult or I'll break your arm with your face." It's actually a useful threat.<br>_**Serena**: Dutifully noted  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Yup  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Me too  
><em>Anyway, great work Ava! Keep it up!<br>_**Ava**: Sure

**kroutonrex: **_Poor Vicky...Just be honest with him. He may be mad at you for awhile, but he cares about you so much that it shouldn't be too long._  
><strong>Owen<strong>: I could never be mad at Vicky-chan^^

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _Revenge time~ The older cousin always pwns the younger one. i know from experience._  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Sure … because I have way more dirt on her then she on me^^

* * *

><p>"…I have to admit, this job is fun so far," Edward said as they left the party. "We got to ruin a complete reputation and we managed to steal a bunch of files which contain information for our plan!"<p>

Jade grinned widely as she opened the door of their shared hotel room. "I guess that after training with my mother everything is all fun and games, huh?" she asked with a faint smirk on her lips.

"I somehow like her a little bit more than I liked Izumi at first," Edward shrugged. "She is more in practice than in theory and she like to end the day with a little fight."

"Be careful around her," she warned while she opened her bag before she headed towards the little bathroom. "She likes the people around her to believe that she is nothing but an innocent woman who likes to knit and to take care of her flowers but in reality, she is one of the most infamous alchemists of the Eastern Area." She stopped as she stood in the doorway and turned around. "And considering my father … well, I don't believe that I have to get started on his skill, right?"

"No," he said while he sat down on his bed. While on mission, they usually pretended to be siblings and therefore they often shared a room with two beds. Jade always took the bed that was closer to the window because she needed fresh air while she slept. "You have ten minutes," he told her with a sigh.

"Dutifully noted," she smirked before she disappeared in the room.

He started to read some of the files they had stolen and looked up as she returned. Her long black hair fell down to her waist and she wore her ridiculous orange pyjama with the little orange print all over her clothes. He raised one eyebrow. "You still wear this silly thing?" he asked.

"Don't mock my beautiful pyjama!" she scolded. "Laila and Victoria gave it me for my birthday!"

He rubbed his temples. "Jade, I believe you should see a doctor," he said. "Your obsession with oranges is going a little bit too far these days. You have an orange charm on your bag. Hell, I even remember Mr Orange, your cuddly toy, because you always take it with you when we have a mission!"

"It was a present from my father, alright? And I never travelled without him!" she said while she sat down on her bed. "We should rest now because tomorrow, we will go after a criminal who staged attacks on at least half the amestrian government."

"You make it always sound like it is nothing too serious," he sighed while he switched off the light.

"Once I start to pay too much attention to the terrible things that happened over the past months, I would start to be afraid of everything," she said. "Until now, we lost no one of the highest circles of government. The fact that Jean got attacked shook me awake, you know? It was harder for me that the stupid attempt to take my life away … or Phil's. It seemed … more real…"

Edward who remembered how lost Jade and Riza had looked after the attack on the always cheerful man nodded slowly while he tried to make out her exact position in the dark. "It was strange to see you while he was in hospital," he said calmly. "You messed up more reports than I ever wrote."

She shrugged before she chuckled. "Considering the fact that you never hand in your reports in time, I can assume that I didn't mess up too many of them," she said lightly. "Well, Edward, maybe we should consider to sleep a little bit. We leave very early and I wanted to check my weapons before we enter the formerly abandoned base because I don't want any bad surprises."

The younger alchemist who had been her partner in mission and in training for a year by now knew her strange antics by now and refrained to comment it. Jade would be Jade and that meant that she would check her weapons without asking for his opinion. "Good night, Miss Annoyance," he smirked.

She laughed softly as she turned around to face the window. "Good night, Fullmetal," she said before she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Catherina was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror in their bedroom as Peter stepped behind her and hugged her tightly. She turned her face to the side to look at him. "What's up?" she asked.<p>

"I believe we need to defy an order," he said. "You know that Serena sent Jade and Elric on a mission."

She nodded while she bound her long hair to a low ponytail. "Of course," she said while she kissed his cheek. "They are on a classical retrieval mission, right? They are supposed to be back soon enough."

"I rechecked Jade's file half an hour ago," he said calmly, "and it seems that she was a victim of kidnapping when she was thirteen. I just fear that it may have negative effects on her health…"

"I see," his wife sighed. "And since you are a good father and an even better agent, you told Serena."

"Why should I bother her with information like that when I can steal all the information about the mission and take the matter into my own hands?" he smirked as he turned her around. "And because I promised you that we would do our next mission together, we should call our regular babysitter and head out because I am worried if we will see Soul and Fullmetal again if we don't."

"Your granddaughter will throw a fit if you really consider waking her up at eleven o'clock," Catherina stated calmly. "You know her temper. She hates to be woken up for reasons like this."

"Cathy, Vicky and Laila are both still up because they have both some guilt issues these days and for that reason, they can't sleep," he said with his usual logic. "You and I know about guilt, right?"

"Serena will murder both of us if we go through with such a plan," she sighed while she grabbed her black jacket, "but like it's stated in the guidelines: the security always comes first."

* * *

><p>Serena was a workaholic. That was a widely known fact – and it made sense, considering the fact that she was the only single in a group of people where most of the others were married and had children. But the fact that she was alone, she had more than enough time to plot her missions and to make sure that everything was alright. And even today, she was at midnight in her office, planning the next week. Since she had taken the position, the secret service had taken care of hundreds of missions and he had kept his good reputation and the high quote of success. She was more than happy that everything was going that well and the hard work helped her to deal with her losses.<p>

And this time, she was the last person left in the office. It was late enough for her to be sure that no one would disturb her. And there she was, her jacket long discarded on her couch, her hair in a messy bun, purple shadows underneath her eyes. Soft jazz music was playing in the background as she sat on her desk, reading another file while taking off her heels to ease the pain in her feet.

She flipped through the last folder on the stack with her usual slightly bored expression and dialled her sister's phone number. She knew that Nerissa was still awake because the older one was hardly what people would call a responsible woman. It was the exact contrary. "Listen, Nessa," she said as her sister accepted the call. "I know that you would love to stay in Ishbal a little bit longer. It's just that I need your assistance somewhere else. I just rechecked some details and it seems like Mustang and Elric are running straight into their demise. I want you to go after them and to save them."

_'Understood,'_ Nerissa replied, her displeasure was easy to spot in her voice but she was a professional and she knew that she had to follow this order even if she didn't like it at all. _'I am heading over to Creta with the next train. Make sure that I get all the information I need.'_

"Thank you, Nessa," Serena said. "I will take it into account when I think about a pay raise."

_'Very funny, Rena,'_ Nerissa huffed. _'You are one of the greediest persons I ever met. The day you will really give anyone a pay raise will be the day you finally lose your sanity completely.'_

"That would make us even more similar to each other," Serena said calmly. "Well, I need to finish the reports dad and Catherina dumped on my desk this morning. See you after the mission."

* * *

><p>Nerissa left the hotel five minutes after the call of her sister. She already wore her black clothes and her hair was already in a bun as she skipped down the street to the train station – just to run into Miles on her way there. "Oh, hi," she said calmly as she walked over to him. "I am incredibly sorry, Teddy, but something came up and I need to hurry up a little bit. I'll call you later, alright?"<p>

"You always leave before you have to be too serious about something," he said darkly as he looked at her. "You know, Nessa, that not everyone is as patient as I am. Don't gamble, alright?"

She nodded while she smiled sincerely. "I will be back," she stated before she kissed his cheek and ran down the street, embarrassment visible on her face.

He looked after her while he carefully touched his cheek. "You are something else, Nessa," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Nick said brightly as he entered the kitchen. "Did Vicky come home?"<p>

Riza shook her head. "She called that she would stay with Owen," she said. "The breakup was hard on him, I guess, and she feels very guilty because of her decision."

"As if Owen could stay mad at her for more than three hours," Laila said with a shrug as she sat down on the table before she started to feed Louis who was once more in extraordinarily high spirits. "He is the kind of guy that would forgive her nearly everything – just like Lars. I mean he forgave her that she ate his whole birthday cake Aunty Jade made for him and even smiled afterwards."

"What did Vicky do to annoy Lars?" Nick asked confused.

"Oh, well, she ate the whole vanilla ice cream and refused to share with him."

"It's good to know that slightly dysfunctional relationships are still en vogue," Roy shrugged. "Riza, do you remember Kay and me? There was hardly a week when we didn't try to kill each other but in the end, we always managed to make up somehow…"

"Or Martin and Lynn!" his wife chuckled. "I remember that she vowed on countless times that she would never marry him – and one day, she sent me an invitation. This girl was something else."

* * *

><p>Owen smiled as he ruffled Victoria's red hair. "You remember the story I told you, right?" he asked softly. "It was the story of a girl who was really, really sad and always felt lonely. She was so sad that she cried an ocean and watched how the whole world drowned in the water. She always looked a little bit depressed in photographs because she believed that she had no reason to be happy with her parents dead but when she smiled in spite of all her sadness, everyone loved her." He wiped away one of the many bitter tears she had cried as she had confessed what she had done. "Really, Vicky, you are this girl and how can I be so hypocritical to make a promise when I never mean it? I meant every word when I said that you will always come first for me. We could have avoided a lot of tears if you would have told me about your problems."<p>

She looked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Sorry, Owen," she said. "I believe that I was not thinking as logically as I was supposed to. I hope you can forgive me for my hasty judgement."

"It's nothing that could damage our friendship, right?" he wrapped one arm around her. "Let's go to school now, alright? We can grab lunch on our way out."

She nodded before she skipped down the stairs next to him. "Thanks for understanding," she said seriously. "I really feared that I killed our friendship with such a childish thing…"

"Vicky, I hate to disappoint you but believe me when I say that our friendship can take more than just such a petty issue," he smiled. "I mean … after the fight against that lunatic nearly two years ago, I owe you my life. You saved me and you know it. Without you, I would have probably bled to death – and that's something that is a little bit more important than the question if you did something to break me and my girlfriend up."

"You're a weird one, Owen," she said beaming as she grabbed her bag. "Well, we should hurry up. I have an important meeting with the headmaster before the lessons today and I don't want to miss it because I need to keep up my good grades."

"I would love to have your problems," Owen sighed as they grabbed their lunch boxes and walked down the street. "Hey, soon enough the annual parent teacher conference takes place."

"Yes, I heard it too," she said as they passed a flower shop. "And here goes the real problem: Miss Miller wants to see Cai's guardian – and that means his older brother and not his babysitter."

"You mean … the emperor himself as to come for the parent teacher conference?" Owen raised one eyebrow. "Well, maybe we should consider spying on this because it could be amusing."

"Surely, surely," she said with a smirk on her face. "And I am sure that the others are up for that task too. Remind me when exactly the conference will take place?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, Vicky," he sighed. "I believe your father had to cancel an important meeting with the Drachman government because of this but now he will hold his annual meeting with the Xingese emperor a little bit earlier to prevent the empress from travelling that much with two little kids."

He was right. Ling's firstborn son Fu who was slightly older than Rachel and Helena was a cute little boy but at least as hyperactive as the twins. He needed constant supervision by his parents to keep him from blowing up the palace. And Ling's daughter Ai was still a very cute baby that clung to her mother like other children clung to their favourite blanket.

"Right, there was something, I remember," she nodded. "Well, who is going to the meeting for you? I mean … you're an orphan…"

"I believe that Miss Jade wanted to go but since she's on a mission, that won't be possible," he said. "Hey, you could always go there and ask after my progress in class. Miss Miller would love to be able to talk with her best student…"

She chuckled softly. "Miss Miller is always very happy when I leave her alone after the lessons," she said innocently. "I don't think that she gets my style yet…"

"Not really, I fear."

"Hey, Owen…" she bit her lower lip. "What will you do after graduation?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," he said. "Miss Jade said that my skill should be sufficient to apply for a position as a state alchemist but I am not sure if I want that. The reputation of the program is better than ever, of course, but I am still reluctant because I don't want to leave Central for more than some weeks."

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	8. Solving a problem

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome<strong>: _Hardy Har Har har. I want to see that parent-teacher conference.I really can't wait. I'll supply the food if you want. Ling's children sound so cute! Another wonderful chapter, Ava. Great work!  
><em>**Ava**: Thanks^^  
><em>Jade dear, I'm worried for your mental health. You do still have that number, right? I'm sure that any psychiatrist of mine that is still alive after so long is quite a good one.<br>_**Jade**: I'll need it soon  
><em>Oh! And I got inspired and made you a Mrs. Orange. *Hands her the gift* Do you like it?<br>_**Jade**: Like it? I love it!  
><strong>Edward<strong>: And here the orange fangirl goes again!  
><em>Yo Nessa, don't break Mile's heart, okay? And Miles, the same goes for you. I like both of your faces the way they are, and wouldn't like to have to rearrange them anytime soon.<br>_**Nerissa & Miles**: Understood, Madam  
><em>Okay, the cheer for the day is *Drum roll please* AVA AVA AVA! AVA AVA AVA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, AVA! *Is proud*<br>_**Ava**: It always saves my day^^  
><em>I like it better than Edward's tiny little face. *acts shocked and covers mouth with one hand* Did I just say that? *Looks up at Edward, who has shrunk once again* I guess this is where I say sorry, right? Okey Dokey. I'm sorry for telling you the truth, Edward.<br>_**Jade**: *laughs evilly*  
><em>Ok, sorry to cut it short- but I've got to go. My grandma just fell of the stairs and we have to go to the hospital! <em>_Sleep Well!  
><em>**Ava**: Uh-uh … something broken?

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: **_So how did they ruin her reputation? I wanna know!_  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Some dark secrets. I would love to share but my mother would kill me if I did

**mangagirl135**: _So, what does everyone think about us all teaming up and mocking Edward because he totally deserves it? Aside from that, I have another thing I'd like to say to Ed: leave poor Jade alone. Her orange obsession is perfectly healthy.  
><em>**Jade**: Exactly!  
><em>I would know, as I have some PERFECTLY HEALTHY obsessions of my own. Like this story that Ava continues to do an awesome job on.<br>_**Ava**: Aww, thanks  
><em>And Cai's teacher wants a PTC with Ling?<br>_**Cai**: I am a good student, I swear!  
><em>Ho boy. I can see this now: her, Ling and Lanfan in a room (as she'd never leave him unprotected), the teacher saying something Lanfan finds disrespectful, and Lanfan threatening to rip out the lady's spine and beat her with it.<br>_**Lan Fan:** From what I heard, Miss Miller is a polite, elderly woman  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Polite? *coughcough*  
><em>So it should be fun to read!<br>_**Ling**: I grew up and I am more worried about my little brother's grades than anything else  
><em>Excellent work (no surprise there), Ava!<br>_**Ava**: ^^ 

* * *

><p>"Jun Li, I have to say, your tea is excellent as always," Ling said casually as he put down his cup. "But as you know, I didn't come to drink your tea even though it makes it worth it. It seems like Cai's math teacher is not happy with the way he behaves in class, so she summoned me to her at five o'clock."<p>

"Cai is a good pupil," Lei said calmly, trying to keep Ling's watchful gaze from his wife. "He works hard for school and his grades are always up to my expectations. He is, however, a ten year old boy and that's why he tends to fool around with his friends, especially with a blond classmate of his."

"I always told you that it is unbecoming for a prince of Xing to visit a usual school in Amestris," Ling's sole adviser said. The young emperor used to have many advisers but he had fired them one by one.

"And I told you more than once to stay out of our business," Ling said darkly. "I see no reason why you should be permitted to mess around in my little brother's life."

Jun Li hid her wide grin behind her fan. Being a former bodyguard of a great emperor, she had met far more advisers than she liked to remember. "Cai is a good boy," she said calmly. "His progress in the field of martial arts is far over the average for his age. He is ambitious and wants to be someone."

"Miss Jun Li," the adviser started. "It's no secret that you are considered as a traitor among many in our country for your decision to leave Xing upon the Golden Dragon's death. As a member of the council, I sometimes wonder if you are really qualified for the task as the prince's guardian…"

"Could you please refrain from insulting my wife?" Lei asked sharply while he wrapped one arm around her. "Jun-Jun is an honourable woman who served her emperor with such a loyalty that she would have considered it as betrayal to serve my late brother – may the spirits bless him."

"Your wife?" the old man's looked at him in shock. "How could a son of the great emperor marry a lowly warrior woman with nothing but her name and her family's reputation?"

Ling shrugged. "Well, maybe for the same reason why I married Lan Fan," he said. "The Yao-clan had always more respect for the feelings of the members than other clans."

* * *

><p>When Serena had first assigned Jade and Edward as one team, she had had one key factor in her focus: the fact that Jade was – despite being very tall and athletic – also very light and could be lifted in the air easily. Edward had felt slightly insulted when he had gotten behind this reason because that meant that his boss considered him as unable to lift any other woman in the Amestris Fire Lion but Serena just smiled when he confronted her and told him that being Jade's partner meant carrying a huge responsibility because she was the closest person the chancellor had to a little sister.<p>

Edward watched from his lower perspective how Jade grabbed the bar above her and lifted her weight from his shoulders into the air before she hooked one of her legs into the ladder next to her while she applied an destruction array onto the barred window. A soft blue glow and their way was free for them to enter the dark building. She used another array and the bars became a rope which she used to help him up. He grinned as he reached her. "Hundred points for the acrobatic show, by the way," he said casually as he opened the map. "According to Nessa, it would be the fastest way to get our target if we take that hallway," he added and pocketed it again. "What do you say, Mustang?"

"That the shortest way isn't necessarily the best way too," she shrugged. "We should play if save."

"Are you afraid?" he asked while he looked at her as they took the other, less short route.

"Not really," she said, "but I can't stop myself from being cautious. When I first saw Roy's plan for the Promised Day, I nearly screamed because that was far from being save. He always likes to flirt with the danger – a typical Mustang-trait considering that neither mama nor Izumi or Phil are better. I take more after my father in that aspect and that keeps me from getting into danger on my own."

"That's what you get from being a member of an illustrious family, Mustang," he grinned as they sneaked down the hallway side by side. "Well, I hope that we will get out of here before Serena sends the dogs after us. I would hate to face Nessa or anyone else after failing such an important mission."

"Because Nerissa would say that Serena should never send a boy to do a lady's job, huh?" Jade teased while her dark eyes glittered in the dark. "No one ever told her how the saying really goes, huh?"

"Nerissa is hardly someone who cares for traditional saying, Mustang," Edward shrugged before he stopped. "Wait a second; I can hear voices from that room…"

_"…and you are sure that it is a good idea to go after the duchess again?"_ a rough voice asked. _"She left the country. She lost all her rights. She has no claim on the throne any longer – and she knows that she has been marked as a traitor the second she closed the door behind her."_

_"Her family is still one of the most influential and richest in our country, Jean-Jacques. And she is the heir because her father loved her more than he loved her brothers…"_

_"She is hard to kill, especially since she is reunited with her old flame,"_ Jean-Jacques said darkly.

_"Why don't we go for the most loyal of Mustang's supporters first?"_ the second man asked. _"I thought about the head of his petty state alchemists. Didn't he choose his cousin for that position?"_

_"Former attempts to kill her failed due to her high awareness for her surroundings."_

Edward looked at Jade. "They are talking about you!" he whispered.

She raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed it."

"But why did you never report an attack from them? You _live_ the rules and you forgot it?"

She shrugged. "I can't remember being attacked by them, that's it."

_"We nearly got her at some times,"_ Jean-Jacques' partner said. _"I believe all in all, we left eight bullets in her body. It's a miracle that she's still alive if you ask me. And … it scares me. Maybe she's like this one woman … the one we couldn't kill … you remember her? Raven hair, red lips, **huge** chest…"_

Edward's eyes widened before he smirked at his colleague. "And now they throw you into the same pot as Lust," he snickered. "If I was you, Mustang, I would feel terribly insulted."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "One more word about that woman and I will go insane!"

_"Or maybe we should leave the cousin alone and go for the chancellor's geniuses now,"_ Jean-Jacques said with a sigh. _"They could be a problem, you know? Right now, Amestris has people like our dearest duchess, one of our old dukes, that Elric-person and a bunch of high-skilled alchemists, other fighters and agents like our duke's daughters and former members from the Xingese Secret Service."_

_"Why are we going for his best weapons anyhow? I mean … why don't we leave them alone? Amestris signed a peace treaty with Creta and since that fateful day, they have hardy a soldier on the border anymore. I mean, I can understand why we are going after the drachmanian geniuses because they are still dangerous for us but … Amestris became very peaceful under Grumman's reign…"_

Edward had to hold back a laugh. "And that's exactly the question I discuss with Serena whenever I see her outside the usual meetings," he muttered under his breath.

Jade shrugged while she sighed. "I believe that there are old resentments that make it hard for the Cretan people to forgive us," she said with the wisdom of a woman who had been part of many wars against the country that was in the west of Amestris. "And I can't even blame them."

"That shows me your huge amount of wisdom, oh Princess of the country in the South."

She smiled brightly. "We should get back on the street," she said. "We will probably have to fight our way out but that's nothing too serious."

* * *

><p>Miss Miller opened the door to her study and watched how the chancellor and his wife entered. "It's great that you could come," she said calmly while she mentioned towards the both empty chairs in front of her desk. "As you probably know, I am the math teacher of your children and also Victoria's tutor. I asked you to come because Miss Daguerre and I came to a simple conclusion: your son and your daughter are bored in class because they feel like we don't ask enough from them."<p>

Riza sighed deeply. "I know," she said calmly. "It was something I expected for quite a while now."

"You are aware of the fact that our school is very liberated with the possibility to skip a year or two?" the teacher asked while she took out two class tests. "The main problem is the fact that they are far ahead of their respective classes. Victoria solved the last math class test in less than twenty minutes and used advanced methods while Nick wrote a perfect analysis in his last Cretan assignment."

"That was to be expected considering that his aunt studied the Cretan language for years," Roy said. "And Vicky's grades, well, she _likes_ mathematic."

"I believe I don't even have to get started on Laila, right? The only advantage Laila has compared to her siblings is that she is in a grade that is up to her intelligence," Miss Miller said while she took off her glasses. "I had a lot of geniuses over the years, you know, and I know that it is hard for the parents to accept that their children are a little bit more mature than they should be. As far as I am informed, you were never keen on the idea that Nick and Victoria should catch up with Laila, right? I highly suggest you to rethink this decision. Nick fell asleep last week in class because he was so bored. Victoria prefers reading Cretan and Aerugian philosophers – especially what they had to say on mathematic."

Roy chuckled. "You know who the biological parents of the twins were, right?" he asked. "Martin Force and Helena Hamilton … and they had both an intelligence quotient far above the average. I believe that Lynn was the smartest out of us, only second to Serena, right?" he looked at his wife who nodded. "The point is that Riza and I expected this to happen – everything else could have confused me. The only thing why we are against it is that we want them to grow up like normal kids."

Riza closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at Roy then she looked back at the teacher. "Could I speak my husband for a moment?" she asked. "There is something I need to ask him."

"Of course," the math teacher said. "I'll get another cup of coffee before I return. Take your time."

Roy waited until she was gone before he looked at Riza. "I understand," he said. "You don't know what to do because you have no idea what Lynn and Martin would want. You want the best for them, right?"

"Exactly," she said. "I can decide what is the best for Laila because I raised her from moment one … but Victoria and Nick … they used to have a real, intact family before."

"I would let them skip a year or more," Roy said. "Olivier asked me about it yesterday and she said that it would be the smart thing to do – especially since Laila will graduate in the same year than Cai and Owen. That will make it harder for Nick and Vicky to be motivated."

"So … we let them skip?" Riza asked while she looked at him. "It's fine with me."

* * *

><p>Less than one hour later, Ling and Lan Fan found themselves in the same study and faced the same woman who looked at them with distaste. "My name is Miss Miller, I am the math teacher of your … um … little brother," she said calmly. "But I believe that I told him that I would like to see his parents."<p>

Ling chuckled. "Our mother died six years ago and our father four years ago," he said. "That's why I am here for. May I present you my wife? Empress Lan Fan. Don't mess with her – she used to be my best bodyguard. And together we are here to here what my little bro is doing in class."

"I hate to be so rude but even though he is one of my best students he is always fooling around with Miss Hawkeye," Miss Miller said. "I really don't get it. Mr Johnson, Mr Yao and Miss Hawkeye-Hamilton are my best students these days and except for Miss Hawkeye-Hamilton, they are all fooling around in class – and I believe that the only reason why the chancellor's daughter isn't messing around too is that she has no friends in her class, so she's forced to participate in class."

"That makes sense," Ling admitted. "And … in the other subjects? How is Cai doing in Amestrian?"

"A little bit above the average," the teacher said soothing. "In Cretan he is keeping up with the others too. He seems to be extraordinarily talented in foreign languages."

Lan Fan exhaled audible. "I believe we have to thank my sister for refusing to speak Xingese with him at home," she said. "Jun-Jun is surely a harsh teacher when she wants to be."

"Miss Li is your sister?" the teacher inquired, trying to avoid any titles.

"Her older, far more annoying sister, yup," Ling smirked. "Hard to believe, huh? Lan-Lan is so soft and so gentle while Jun-Jun can be a downright bitch if she wants to."

"You are the one who still steals her chocolate despite knowing better," his wife chuckled.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the conference and the door opened to reveal a nicely dressed Victoria Hawkeye-Hamilton who dragged a shy Owen Johnson behind her.

"Good evening," she announced with the dignity of a queen. "Miss Miller, I hate to interrupt your conversation with Ling and Lan Fan but as far as I am informed, Owen's representative has now the right to be informed about his progress and since he is an orphan, I decided to do this."

Ling grinned widely as he hugged her. "Say, Vicky, would you mind if we stay?"

* * *

><p>Jade was running while she cursed and dragged the unconscious leader of the Cretan Secret Service behind her. "And I told you that there would be traps, Elric!" she yelled. "Damn, we are as good as dead if we don't get out of here-" she stopped to seal another door "-and I refuse to die that young!"<p>

"So you are a lucky girl today," a familiar voice said as Nerissa landed next to them. "Rena guessed that it could be a little bit difficult for two agents to kidnap a bad guy and asked me to assist you."

"And we decided that it would be fun to join in," Catherina grinned while she threw a blue lightening at their opponents. "I hope that's alright with you that we are crashing your party like that, Elric."

"Did I ever complain when you decided to come for my help, Mrs Hamilton?" he asked.

"Well, you were always a little bit stupid, Elric, so the question was justified, right?"

"Nessa, your stepmother is mocking me!"

"Cathy, we have better things to do at the moment," Peter grinned. "Well, let's get out of here."

"That's the best suggestion I heard today," Jade shrugged while they continued to run.

* * *

><p>"…skipping a grade?" Victoria's lower lip trembled as she looked at Roy and Riza. "W…why?"<p>

"Because you deserve that you are recognised, Vicky," Riza said softly. "You have the same opinion on that topicLynnused to have too. You are too modest, I believe."

"I'll take the chance," Nick said. "It's too good to waste it."

"Alright," his sister sighed. "I can't stay behind … I am too proud to watch how my brother runs away from me. I have to keep up with Nick, so I follow him."

It was the first time since the twins had been babies that Nick was faster with a decision. Back then, he had grabbed the rattle before she had been able to take it. Maybe that was the reason why she had never allowed him to steal something away from him afterwards.

"Does that mean that I have you in Math Advanced now, Vicky?" Laila asked.

"Exactly," Riza smirked. "I told you that you would regret it that you let go of your ambition to be the best in this subject, Laila. Now you need to see the consequences."

Helena tugged on Victoria's sleeve and the older girl bent down to hug her. "What's the matter?"

"Big sister is good at school, right?" the older of the _Twins of the Doom_ how Nick called Helena and Rachel fondly asked. "So … will big sister go to bigger school soon?"

"You mean if I will go to the university once I have finished school,Lena?"

The blond girl nodded slowly.

"I don't know yet," Victoria shrugged. "Probably, yeah, because I don't want to disappoint Miss Miller."

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	9. The wedding VII

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! I am putting this warning at the beginning of this chapter because I hope that people will actually see and remember this: alright ... there will be a major time skip forward very soon but at the beginning of that chapter, I will write what happened during the break for the cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CallousVulpix: <strong>_;-; I haven't reviewed. In so long. I uploaded that picture I drew for you of Black Hayate. Even drew you a review.(Which explained why exactly I haven't reviewed in 3-4 days.) But, my mother had the computer all last night, so I couldn't scan them yesterday.(When I actually drew the review, and by all night I literally mean all night! She didn't even sleep!) So I waited for today. It was so hectic though! 6:15AM-7:15AM Preparing for school. 7:15AM-7:30AM Commute. 7:30AM-4:00PM School-time. 4:00PM-4:15PM Commute. 4:15PM-4:20PM Mother's restroom break at the house; the time in which I fed and replenished my dogs'/cat's water supply. 4:20PM-5:30PM Driving to nearby city then shopping for supplies I need for a project in school. 5:30PM-10:20PM Dropped off at cousin's tee ball practice, then brought to other cousin's baseball game. 10:20PM-10:50PM Trying and failing to get scanner to work. 10:50PM-10:55PM Taking pictures of my drawings off the webcam on computer. Then uploading to deviantArt. Now it's 11:03PM and I am currently typing this.  
><em>**Ava**: So late! And I know how it gets with parents^^  
><em>Here is a link to my profile on deviantArt: http :  / dragoniterider . deviantart . com / (I only have one other thing submitted so it shouldn't be too hard to find 2/3 things I've even submitted!:P) Well I would actually write a review about the story, but sadly I have school tomorrow and too much has occurred between the last time I reviewed and now. I really am sorry about not reviewing!;-; I wanted to be virtuous too!  
><em>**Âva**: I'll check it out later!

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _Fu, Fu, Fu. __Another lovely chapter, Ava! Nothing is broken, but I wont be able to give long reviews for about a week or so, sorry._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: No problem, I know how that is  
><em>But yeah. Jade dear, you were awesome like usual.<br>_**Jade**: Thanks!  
><em>Edward, you'll be glad that when we measured me yesterday, I was shorter than you, but almost as tall as my mom. So, I guess I can't call you that short...<em>  
><strong>Edward<strong>: One person less, yeah!  
><em>Nessa you continue to kick butt, 'kay?<br>_**Nerissa**: My job^^  
><em>okay. Cheer: 1, 2, 3, 4, AVA RULES MY WORLD FOREVER MORE! how's that?<br>_**Ava**: awesome  
><em>Sleep well and have a nice day!<br>_**Ava**: I'll try but I'm getting sick

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: **_:) PTAs are always fun. I should know. I've eavesdropped~ Not really, but you get the idea._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I was present^^

**mangagirl135: **_Before I start going off on a tangent about how awesome this story is, and it is QUITE awesome, I would just like to say this: I wish all of lived near me and I knew all of you because you're all awesome ('specially you, Ava!) and we could kick ass together and I could just be like, "Yeah, all of my friends are complete and utter badasses." I love you all. Keep on being awesome. Great job on today's chapter, Ava._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: That would be definitively awesome  
><em>I wanted to see Vicky's conversation with Ms. Miller, though. Dude.<br>_**Victoria**: I scared her nearly to death^^  
><em>I just had a great idea... What if Mrs. Robinson taught at the school? Dang, I'd love to see her class. Anywho, keep up the fantabulous work, Ava dearest!<br>_**Mrs Robinson**: I am a doctor, no teacher but it would be quite funny I believe 

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Resembool indicated that something wonderful was about to happen. The sun was shining bright and the birds were singing. Unusually many people were in the streets and the hotels in the small village were completely booked so that many villagers had offered the young couple to take in some of the guests. Especially high ranking guests like the emperor of Xing with his family, the prince of Aerugo with his wife and his children and of course the chancellor of Amestris with his wife and his five children had the honour to sleep in the recently rebuild house of the family Elric that had burnt down in a terrible fire nine years ago. The villagers were surprised by the carelessness of the prince of Aerugo and his wife because they walked around in the village without any protection and fooled around at the river which led to a big splash and a wet but laughing Princess of Aerugo.<p>

"…if I wouldn't know better, I would say that they are a normal couple," an old woman smiled as she watched how the prince laughed and held out his hand to help her out of the water but his wife just grinned evilly before she yanked him into the water too.

"At least we don't have to wonder why they married," the old woman's equally old husband said. "He is absolutely in love with her – and that's how it should be if you ask me."

Down at the river, Roy laughed as Claudio reappeared at the surface before the prince grabbed Jade's waist to kiss his wife lovingly. "She will be the death of you one day," the chancellor warned with a grin as he took out two towels. "And don't tell me that I didn't warn you, Claudio!"

"Ah, she knows where she has to stop," the prince said amused before he dragged his wife out of the river. "Well, Roy, what do you think about building a summer house here? I love the peaceful atmosphere and the little town – and I am sure that it would be benefitting for Jade's health too!"

"Just because I caught a mild case of pneumonia last winter it doesn't mean that I am about to die," she sighed while she grabbed into her bag to take out her pills. "I am alright, Claudio, always was, always will be. A tiny little illness isn't enough to bring me down, I promise."

"Pneumonia hardly qualifies as a 'tiny little illness'," Riza said while she watched how Laila, Nick, Owen and Victoria chased Edward up and down the riverbank while Victoria and Owen were always a little bit ahead of the both others. "Excuse me but I believe I have to save Ed from being chased to death by a bunch of kids. Oh – and once Cai can escape his brother's adviser, make sure that he meets up with Jun Li, alright? She is not happy with the lack of training he had since that man arrived."

"I am already on my way," the prince said as he passed the group of adults. "Nice bikini, Jade, by the way," he grinned before he caught the hot dog she threw after him. "Thanks, I was hungry anyway."

Jade glared at his back before she shook her head as she chuckled. "That boy will be the death of me one day," she announced darkly. "Honestly, he is so … _disrespectful_ that he puts _Fullmetal_ to shame."

"It's mean to say things like that," Edward said panting while he tried to hide behind her. "I though that we could be friends or something like that since we made it out alive. For a second or two I really thought that we would die in that Cretan fortress but Nessa had to be the rain on our parade."

"You should probably get used to this," Serena said while she took off her long-sleeved dress to reveal her lean, pale body that was covered in a black swimming costume. "It's her hobby, I guess."

Edward gasped as he saw the tattoo around her left wrist for the first time. Written in red ink she wore the names of her closest friends in her skin while the word patience was written in black ink. "Nice … tattoo," he said while he averted his gaze again. "It looks … painful."

Serena shook her head. "I hardly believe that the pain of some needles can be related to the pain of having half the back ripped open," she said in her calm, serene voice. "And this tattoo has a special meaning to me. The first row of names covers exactly the area where the handcuffs I was bound by when I failed a mission were. The first row is the most important to me … these names bind me to my life and they give me my identity." Her right thumb carefully rubbed over the names. "It was also the first row I created as a tattoo."

"You … you did it yourself?" Roy asked while his eyes widened a little bit.

"Of course," she said. "My skills in Organic Alchemy hardly surpass yours, of course, but I stoleLynn's notes and used them to write down the names of the people who will always matter the most to me."

"And it seems like you made it into the first row, Roy!" Jade chuckled while her black hair was still dripping wet and glued to the back of her head and her face.

Roy just smiled because he knew why he was part of the first row – he had been one of the first people who had really tried to help Serena out of her shell, he had been probably the first one outside her family who had tried to become her friend – and he had been successful in his plan, something he was still very proud of because Serena's trust was hard to earn and easy to lose. But they were friends now.

* * *

><p>Winry was surprised when the minister of science entered her bedroom in the early hours of the morning but on the other hand, it was a well-known fact that Jade Mustang always stood up very early because she took it very serious to take care of her twins herself as far as this was possible. "Good morning, Winry," the black-haired woman announced calmly as she opened the curtains. "I am here to style your hair. Riza should be here with the make-up soon enough and I believe that Lan Fan already picked up your dress downstairs."<p>

"How can anyone be that fit that early in the morning?" Winry groaned as she stood up.

"Three years of military training," she said with a shrug while she exposed her face to the first rays of sunlight. "And Lynn and I used to get up at five in the morning to be the first ones in the gym to spar before breakfast." A nostalgic smile crossed her face as she mentioned her late best friend. "Well, if I were you, I would shower now before the others come and drive you insane."

"You are speaking from your own experience, right?"

"Yes." Jade twirled around, pretty as always. She would have worn a black dress if her mother hadn't blackmailed Roy into burning it, so she wore an orange dress – much to Edward's amusement as she had passed him on her way to Winry's room.

"Why did you chose the military after knowing what they did do your cousin?" the blonde asked.

Jade shook her head as she chuckled. "I was always a stupid little girl," she said. "I used to think that whateverRoycouldn't do would come easy to me."

"Were you right?"

"Sometimes." Jade smirked. "He is stubborn – that's why I like him that much."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Hamilton," Edward said as she passed him. "Say, what the hell happened to the guy we caught?"<p>

Serena raised her eyebrow. "We keep him in a nice little cell and right now, Olivier is negotiating with Creta because they want him dead as much as we want him to get his punishment. But it's not possible for us to hand him over as long as we know that he would be killed in Creta," she sighed. "There is some stupid paragraph in our constitution that states that death penalty is abandoned and that it is also not allowed to hand over a criminal when we know that he would be killed in his country."

"That's stupid," Edward complained. "We don't want to have him on our hands, right?"

"Indeed," Nerissa said calmly, "but we can't allow him to die that easily either."

The sister wore black dresses which were really similar to each other but Nerissa wore a golden sash while Serena's was crimson.

"Olivier isn't too happy about this either," Serena sighed, rubbing her temples. Her headache hadn't lessen since the day Jean Havoc had been shot and gone to hospital but she tried to function without a break and driven forwards by the urge to take revenge for her hurt comrade because after all, Serena was a soldier with every fibre of her very being.

"Of course not," Nerissa said calmly while she tapped her sister's shoulder in a fool-proof way to keep her calm. "Olivier hates that she has to be the advocate of someone who nearly killed all of us."

"I feel with her in that point, honestly," Jun Li threw in, flipping back her long black hair. "We are the good guys, right? And now one of our bests became the devil's attorney."

"A little bit too dramatic but true enough," Edward sighed. "Where is Lan Fan, Miss Li?"

"My sister went to help the bride," the former warrior said but the worried expression on her face did not waver. She was constantly worried for her old master who had fallen ill last winter and since he had passed his hundredth birthday years ago, she wondered if he still had the strength to recover.

"That means that Winry will wear a set of kunai under her dress, huh?" Nerissa smirked but everyone knew that she was wearing at least three kunai around her leg because she always had a weapon on her side because she deemed it as necessary to be prepared at any time.

* * *

><p>"Adorable!" Pinako, dressed in dark blue, smiled as she saw the children in the garden. "Vicky, Owen – could you get me some of the roses too?"<p>

Victoria dressed in purple and black turned around and the blush on her face nearly rivalled the red of her hair which was decorated with a single white rose today. "Of course," she said calmly.

Owen who wore a perfect black suit chuckled softly as he cut of some roses and handed them over to the old lady. "Here you go, madam," he said politely.

"You're a nice boy," Pinako said as she took the roses. "Are you from around here?"

"I lived all my life in Barley," the boy said friendly. "It's my first time in Resembool."

"He fits in wonderfully, right?" Laila asked brightly as she wrapped one arm around her sister.

"And doesn't he look great next to Vicky?" Elicia chuckled. She had inherited her father's matchmaking tendencies but she was a little bit more successful so far because she didn't nag.

"Children!" Jun Li yelled from the garden fence. "We need to get going!"

Cai sighed deeply. "That woman surely knows how to run an army," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, let's go," Laila said before she took Pinako's hand. "We can't have them waiting!"

* * *

><p>"I never would have guessed that Fullmetal and his girl would marry that young!" Jean whispered in Roy's direction as they sat down on the places for the guests of honour.<p>

"Kay and Charles married at the age of sixteen and eighteen, Martin and Lynn when they were seventeen and eighteen," Riza shrugged. "It's normal to marry young in the East."

"You would know, right?" Gracia grinned. "You are from here after all…"

"That's right," Nerissa agreed. "The Hawkeye-family is very illustrious in the Eastern Area, you know?"

"Can you already believe that your kids will graduate in two years?" Gracia asked as she looked at Riza.

"Not really … they will be so terrible young!" the blonde chuckled. "But on the other hand … they all want to have an academic career afterwards, so I believe that they will be alright and able to make something out of their lives."

"You are really relaxed about this," Jean remarked amused.

"I graduated when I was fourteen, so maybe my opinion is a little bit biased."

"There comes the bride!" Serena behind them hissed and the whole audience turned their heads.

Edward smiled widely as his wife-to-be glided down the aisle. Winry's long hair was styled beautifully and he congratulated himself that he had talked Jade into helping Winry with it. Winry's dress was also well-chosen with the wrench-shaped cut beneath her chest and her makeup was just right. But the most beautiful thing about her was her smile. She beamed like she owned the whole world.

And as he held out his hand to take hers when she and Maes reached the groom, Edward finally felt like he had really, really arrived in his 'normal life'.

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	10. Drifting back together

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip chapter! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 12<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome<strong>: _O thought you had dies again,and couldn't shake loose the thought._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Death is afraid of me^^  
><em>*sigh* so romantic... I like the wrench cut on Winry's dress. Beautiful~ I'm so glad I was invited! It was beautiful to behold.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: _I know! The cake was delicious! Remember the girl in the golden and black dress? That was me!  
>So, I guess that means that, like usual, you did a brilliant job! Hurray! Great job, Ava! Here's your cheer for the day" WITH AVA HERE, THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR! It rhymes.<br>_**Ava**: These cheers are always great!  
><em>Edward, you don't have to be so mean about my hight. I can't help being smaller than you. Riza, Jade dear, Nessa, Liv, Serena... Help me defend myself against Edward *cowers behind them* He was being mean something!<br>_**Jade**: I am on my way!  
><strong>Edward<strong>: Haha, I read the next chapter. You are such an unlucky woman, Mustang  
><em>Oh yes, Jade dear, I want that report, okay? I'm sure youve gotten through enough piles of processed tress to make the time.<br>_**Jade**: Nearly finished!  
><em>Oh, Roy? I was wondering, with Riza's permission of course, if you would be open to taking an apprentice? My youngest sister wants to learn flame alchemy, and be just like you.<br>_**Roy**: Sorry … but the whole let's-burn-the-tattoo-business would be a little bit worthless if I would do that…  
><em>And Jade dear, your stalker is still here. waiting. sorry about that.<br>_**Jade**: I dealt with stalkers before, so it's alright as long as I don't get dead rats as a present  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well. sweet dreams, get well soon and have a nice day!<br>_**Ava**: *sneezes* thanks  
><em>Oh my Glob! Sorry this is si late! I fell asleep typing it...<br>_**Jade**: We all know the problem

**kroutonrex: **_Congratulations Winry and Edward! *throws rice and watches as the birds explode*_  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: The poor birds!  
><strong>Kimblee<strong>: I LOVE EXPLODING BIRDS!  
><strong>Kay<strong>: And no one is even surprised 

* * *

><p>The following three years were hell for everyone who was close to the government.<br>Roy won the second democratic election and stayed chancellor without any changes in his cabinet.  
>Olivier managed to get the Drachmanian Tsar to sign a peace treaty.<br>Riza had finally gotten through to the people who managed the orphanages and made it easier for children to be adopted while she also raised the controls.

But despite their many successes, all of them had been bought with more injuries and illnesses than anyone could have wanted.

One year after the wedding, Victoria fell gravely ill and fought for her life for months in hospital before her frail body finally won.  
>Her brother broke his leg some weeks afterwards during a match because he had been distracted and was brought to hospital as well.<br>One week later, Serena tripped over her own feet during a mission – she had always been hopelessly clumsy even though she hid it well – and twisted her ankle in such a complicate manner that she needed a surgery.  
>Nerissa broke her arm one mission later and lost the fight – for the first time she wasn't the victorious one.<p>

While Victoria was still in hospital, Laila had a nervous breakdown during her math exam because all she could think about was her younger sister who was close to dying in the freaking hospital and how unfair it was that Victoria never got the chance to live like she was supposed to. To cut it short: every number and every equation reminded the blonde of her dying sister.

Owen also failed his graduation exam for the same reason Laila nearly failed it.

After the graduation of Laila, Cai and Owen, Jade got herself nearly killed on a mission and if it hadn't been for Edward's quick judgement, she would have bled to death but her usually very fast recovery was disturbed by some poisonous substances that found their way into her blood circulation so she was even three months after the attack in hospital.

"Mustang, I told you to get better soon," Edward sighed as he sat down on her hospital bed. "Serena said that I don't get another mission until my partner is fit again."

Jade looked up from the book on her lap. She had grown old over the last few months. The drama aroundVictoriahad weakened her considerably and when she had taken the poisoned knife for her little brother whom she had vowed to protect to the very end, many people had thought that she would never get up again. "I am sorry," she said quietly, "but we are working on a mission right now."

"You mean … you are working on some strange decipher mission why I watch you, Mustang."

"You could be home with your wife and take care of your son, Edward," Jade smirked. "But since this job is how you pay the bills, I wonder why you don't do some regular state alchemist work…"

"It's too boring for my taste," he sighed. "I mean, why is the chancellor so keen on getting his hands on this code? It's not like t would be extremely useful or something like that."

"According to the headline, this kind of alchemy allows you to retrieve something which was lost before," the sick woman shrugged while her dark eyes shined without their usual gleam. "Alchemy like that will be useful for Vicky later on in her life … and seeing that I might die anytime soon, I should focus on leaving more behind than necessary."

The blond alchemist grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "You will not die on me in a petty hospital!" he ordered strictly. "Hell, I told Vicky when she was ill that she should take after you and fight until her last breath – which she did, by the way – and here you go and give in like that?"

"Edward, I hate to remind you but Vicky had the better chances from the beginning," she said calmly and it was her serenity about everything what had happened that finally betrayed her.

"You had decided to accept whatever your fate would be when you took the knife for your brother," he whispered. "You accepted death or at least a grave injury when you allowed the metal to cut your skin. I saw how your lips moved when you went down … you mouthed 'Forgive me', right? You accepted the possibility that you could die from this wound."

"I accepted the possibility that a mission could take my life as a toll when I first joined the army," she said casually. "That it would happen so soon was never a part of my plan but fate's ways are twisted."

"You are insane," he said while he glared at her. "You can't give up like that. You have so many people worth fighting for, Mustang. You are … thirty-two years old! You have so many years left before you really have to go! And to tell the truth: the Jade Mustang I used to mock for the last seven years was never one to back down that easily! She was a woman who always stood up again, no matter how hard I hit her because she knew that it wasn't worth crying for … and now you dare to give in?"

"I met Lynn, my best friend, on my first day at the academy," Jade said calmly while she looked at the flowers on her nightstand. "We … we were really similar to each other … a little bit too optimistic, a tad too naïve. The day we received our first real uniform as a sign for our accomplishment, we went and buried a part of ourselves to show that there was no way back."

He knew what she expected him to ask and decided that he would annoy her a little bit before he would ask the question he really wanted to be answered. "What did Lynn bury?" he asked quietly.

"Her sense for fashion," Jade said without batting an eye. "After that fateful day, I saw her never out of her uniform or her baggy clothes. It was such a shame – considering her shape…"

"You are weird."

"And kidding," she smirked. "Lynn buried her fear of failing someone. When we left the graveyard, her step … it was lighter than before … like she had removed a huge burden from her shoulders. Her gaze was so focused … she was always a lot like Roy in many aspects but that day, she could have been his twin sister. She seemed … so incredibly strong … and yet she fell…"

"It usually comes surprising when someone dies," Edward nodded. "What did you bury?"

"Guilt for things I never had the chance to change," she replied. "Guilt for things out of my control…"

* * *

><p>Serena's hair was drenched with sweat as she continued to treat the training's dummy like it had insulted her honour. Her fists were hardly visible and her mouth was nothing but one hard line as she stopped for a second to wipe away the sweat. "…too weak … still too weak to protect…" she muttered while she used one particularly hard kick to send to dummy into a corner of the gym before turning against the next one.<p>

Her father who watched how she abused to innocent dolls sighed deeply as he took of his uniform jacket and entered the arena. "Rena!" he called out calmly before he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to look at him. She looked pathetic. The old wound on her forehead, a reminder of her last mission, was bleeding again. Her golden hair was wet and she had lost her red ribbons a long time ago. Her t-shirt was glued to her body by all the sweat and her pants were ripped open on both her knees. Her knuckles were bleeding from the force she had used to attack the dummies and dyed the bandages around her hands crimson.

"Dad," she said calmly and opened her waterbottle.

"Care to explain what the poor dummies did to you? You are massacring them down here…"

"It's hardly their fault … I am just so angry … I have no control at all right now! Jade is still in hospital. Roy is panicking as soon as Vicky sneezes because he fears that she could fall ill again. Riza is nervous because Laila is taking a break from learning at the moment, so Rize fears that Laila may lose her touch – especially since Cai is back in Xing for a year or two … and that despite the fact that they just started to go out with each other!" she twirled around and sent another had kick to the dummy's head. "Nick is constantly worried about his sister when he isn't worried for Jade who is – by the way – still in hospital because no doctor is able to get the poison out of her system."

"I agree with you. Our situation could be better, yes."

"But just a tiny little bit," Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, the only ones who are doing their jobs without any hesitation are Olivier and Bendix but that had been to be expected from them."

"Well-experienced soldiers who are used to work under difficult circumstances, surely," her father said in agreement. "But what's about your sister? Usually…"

"…she is the one who turns the tables when everything seems lost … but did you see her eyes since the day she lost her fight and broke her arm? I believe that she lost her nerves. She is used to have a more or less perfect control about whatever happens. She said it more than once: she is used to winning. But when she lost her fight, something inside of her snapped … and now … I don't know. Sometimes, when we are in the office and talk, it feels like we are drifting apart. She goes left, I go right…"

"It's normal, considering that you are both two grown up women," her father said calmly while he smiled brightly at her. "And I am a little bit disappointed, Rena. You should know that it doesn't help you to go against a bunch of dummies. That didn't help you when you are four and it still doesn't help you when you are thirty-one."

"…it seems like some things will never change," Nerissa's calm, slightly superior voice resounded in the gym hall. "When Serena doesn't know what to do, she goes and beats up some innocent dolls. Very, very mature from you, little sister. And no matter what, daddy is there for you. But don't you think that you lack a referee? That's what I am here for."

* * *

><p>"…you are a fool, Jade," Olivier scolded as she held her friend's frail hand. "You know that this poison wouldn't kill you if you would finally allow your body to fight it with his own power, right?"<p>

"I can't take such a risk."

"It's the difference between a short and nearly painless fight and a slow and painful death," Bendix stated, "and I know what I would prefer if I was in your place."

Jade sat up in her bed and long dark hair flooded down her back and touched the pillow. "I can't believe that two honourable soldiers have to blackmail me into something I didn't even think about!" she said insulted. "I should rip off my own head for such … such foolishness!"

Bendix smiled softly at her. "You never learned anything about toxics and poisons, huh?" he asked.

"I never was interested … I had other things to worry about," Jade said while a faint blush crossed her face. "I cared more about alchemistic codes when I was a child and a teenager."

"Weird little girl," Olivier said as she patted her head. "Well, make your decision … oh, and I would like to fix the date for our next spar session. What do you think about next Friday? Can you make it? Or will you need more time to recover properly?"

"Never underestimate a Mustang's determination."

"Well, we saw what happened to Bradley, right?" Bendix asked. "Oh – and in case that it interests you: Elric is redecorating your office … maybe he already sees himself as the next minister of science…"

Jade glared as she threw her pills across the room. "Tell him that he should take place on a chair that is still taken by me," she said darkly. "If he forgets that I kicked his ass on countless occasions, he is in for a big surprise." She crossed her arms. "And tell him that I see one single black Flamel seal upon my return somewhere in my office, I'll kill him painfully."

"Dutifully noted," Bendix grinned as he took his wife's hand. "Well, we need to get back to work … and you should do your paperwork now too, right?"

"Exactly," Jade chuckled. "Tell Lars and Laura that I said hello, will you?"

"They are missing you nearly as much as they missed Vicky," Olivier smiled. "Get well soon, will you?"

"Well, it's not like I have many options considering that Elric is already moving into **my** office."

Olivier and Bendix had just left the hospital room and could still hear Jade's muttered curses into Edward's general direction as Nerissa appeared in front of them. "Can I speak with you in private, Olivier?" the taller blonde asked seriously.

"Of course," Olivier said amused. "I'll catch up with you, Benny, alright?"

"No problem, princess snowflake," her husband smiled.

The both women walked straight to the garden and while Olivier sat down, Nerissa started to pace up and down, betraying her own nervousness. "I want to be absolutely honest with you, seeing that we are allies," Nerissa said collected. "I believe it's better when I tell it you myself. Hell, I don't know how I should explain but … Miles, no, Teddy and I are still in love with each other. I apologise for any pain my existence may have caused you along the years but … I can't stop loving him. I am so, so sorry…"

For a second, Olivier was frozen and in shock but she was no selfish woman. She smiled as she got up and put one hand on Nerissa's shoulder. "It's not your fault," she said. "Fate has a twisted way to make the things work. I am not angry with you … in fact, I always admired your ice cold honesty, _Nessa_."

"You are crazy. I expected you to be mad at me…"

The older woman grinned. "Well, I have everything I ever wanted so who am I to tell you that you can't be happy too, Nessa? And you said it yourself: we are allies … well, I believe we are even friends."

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	11. It's like coming home, kinda

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: <strong>_That was... sad.  
><em>**Ava**: I know but it will be better this time … I guess  
><em>Poor everyone... I hate to see them so broken and miserable like that...<em>  
><strong>Jade<strong>: I hate it too.  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Me too!

**Sira-the-Awesome: **_Sorry, but I'm too lazy and traumatized to login..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: That saves me the tiem I would need to remove the hyperlink  
><em>*cries* Everyone is so hurt... Oh Ava, why? I mean it was good, but it sort of wrenched my heart.<br>_**Victoria**: Where Ava lives, it rains since days and she gets a little bit depressed these days  
><em>I promises Ben and Liv a gift on depressing chapters, but I think the only thing I feel lime givingnis embroidered hankercheifs...<em>  
><strong>Roy<strong>: I need them … be-because it rains, yes!  
><em>So, get well soon Ava. No cheer for today, but I still love you. <em>_Sleep well!  
><em>**Ava**: Thanks^^

**CallousVulpix**: _What the hell? How did I miss a chapter! Ugh._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Blame it on the internet just like everyone else too^^  
><em>I only have 5 more days of school left, so I should be able to review regularly for a while.(Though I seriously need to write my valedictorian speech. That'll be a long night!)<br>_**Ava**: Five days? I need to go one more year :(  
><em>I'm sorry for not reviewing sooner today, but Wednesday is when I spend time with my Dad.:  
><em>**Ava**: It's usually the day I stay up longer than usual because me and my dad talk for hours^^ it's usually very … inspiring^^  
><em>Tomorrow I will write a long chapter concerning everything that I deem important that has happened.(If I'm not bone tired and ready to sleep since it will be the weekend.) Yes, these have been wonderful chapters, time just seems to get away from me though!<br>_**Ava**: Until tomorrow and have a nice day!

**mangagirl135**: _Bejesus. You people need to stop getting hurt. Otherwise I shall be forced to jump head-first into Ava's wonderful story and kill you all for freaking each other out so that they get all crazed and then get hurt/sick/bad test grades because of it! Jeez. You shall stop getting seriously injured._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Sorry  
><strong>Jade<strong>: I am so, so sorry!  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Me too!  
><strong>Nick<strong>: Ditto  
><strong>Serena<strong>: That's what I wanted to say!  
><em>Comprendes? That's Spanish, by the way. For Do you comprehendunderstand? I hope you do.  
><em>**Serena**: I am the language genius, duh  
><em>Don't make me kill you all. It wouldn't even be an exciting battle because you're all incapacitated. *sigh* Anyway, fabulous work on the chapter, Ava. I can't wait to read the next one!<br>_**Ava**: Aww^^  
><em>P.S. I hear the rumors of your death are greatly exaderated.<br>_**Ava**: I always die trice^^

**kroutonrex: **_JHGSAIYGDKJSGADFH EVERYONE WENT OUT AND NEARLY DIED ON ME! DON'T DO THAT YOU CRAZY FOOLS OR I'LL FINISH THE JOB! *gets shovel*  
><em>Nerissa: Things like that **happen**, you know?

* * *

><p>The beat was fast and Jade prided herself of being able to do her push-ups in the rhythm of the music. Sweat ran down her face but her breath was steady. It had been four months since she had been sent to hospital, right after the failed mission, and that was why it had been four month since she had done her daily workout. She got up and brushed back a rebellious strand of her hair before she grabbed the bars on the ceiling and pulled herself up before she started to do her usual thirty pull-ups. It surprised herself that she could still do this even with being in hospital for months. She had lost weight and that made it easier for her to lift herself up. She had known about the disastrous state of her body but until now, she hadn't been bothered by the way her black nightgown was too big for her.<p>

Jade was a good fighter but her true passion was dedicated to codes, so she had been worried about her mind when she had been brought to the hospital. She had neglected her body for weeks and now she had to pay for her own foolishness – just like it should be.

She stopped for a second to stretch her sore legs before she got back to work. When she had to kick Edward Elric out of her office, she needed more strength when she possessed right now and that was far more annoying when the risk that one of the nurses would catch her while working out.

"Soon," she muttered while she punched the thin air a few times. "I'll be back to business in a second."

With a content smile, she went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"…you came to me because you could achieve no improvement in the last few years, am I right?" Abigail asked while she looked at Serena who looked very frustrated. "Could you please take of your jacket and your uniform pants? I have a suspicion I would like to confirm…"<p>

"Of course, madam," Serena said respectfully and followed the order. "How bad is it, madam?"

"Your muscles are in a terrible shape. After your injuries, you lost your touch but instead of doing the right and reasonable thing and return slowly to your former shape, you overworked yourself for the last few years!" Abigail rubbed her temples. "You will relax … and participate at Edward's training for the next few weeks, Miss Hawkeye. We will bring you back to business in some weeks, don't worry."

Abigail looked as young and beautiful as before. She hadn't changed over the last three years. Her attitude was still easily compared to cool fire. She still wore black and red because she had her favourite colours and they were also her son's favourites.

"I can't … I have my job … I have to do whatever my job asks me to do."

"Listen well, Miss Hawkeye," Abigail said calmly. "I am not part of your and my daughter's world. I am a simple housewife who happens to know some alchemy – like my younger sister too. Alchemy is a part of my life and I'll never deny this but … it's not my life. I know, however, your kind because my daughter isn't better than you in the slightest. Jade buried the guilt for the things she could never change when she was seventeen. She became a state alchemist when she was eighteen … and she never looked back, you know? She knows just one way to move … she always moves on. She has no clue that her choices influence the others around her. She is a born leader even though she refuses to do her job properly after your sister's death. Jade is someone who tends to lead other people and who tends to remind other people of the consequences. She is far more level-headed than people usually give her credit for. To bury her guilt was the final steps she took to grow up properly."

Serena who was quite talented at getting hidden messages nodded slowly. "So, what do I have to bury to grow up?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing yet," Abigail said coolly. "We can't bury you yet … you never lived."

Serena looked after her as she left the room and the blonde wrapped her arms around her legs as she rested her forehead against her knees.

Abigail Mustang … now she remembered the name because she had known the name and the story before she had travelled to meet her again. Abigail Mustang was in her little hometown, somewhere deep in the East, something like a living legend because she had been the one to stand up for a boy who had been bullied that bad that he had come to school with a knife on his side.

Abigail who had been senior class president at the time had lived up to her reputation and she had even surpassed it. The older woman was a wonderful woman and loved dearly by many. She was someone Serena could really look up to because she had stuck to her beliefs.

While Reine Hawkeye, Serena's mother, had betrayed everything she had stand for once upon a time and in a life no one could remember anymore, Abigail Mustang had shown her family's spirit and her own fire. Now Serena knew what Roy had meant after the war when he had said: 'I would give in … but my aunt would have my head'. It was clear that Abigail was some kind of role model for her younger relatives. And they all had seen her spirit and her strength and had followed the way she had gone a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"…and that's how we solve the equation!" Victoria announced proudly before she skipped across the garden over to Laila. "How was that?"<p>

"Probably right," Laila replied, looking up from the book. "You skipped some steps, as usual, so I don't really could follow. I am … I am sorry…"

"I don't even know why you're learning this stuff," Nick said. "Miss Miller told me that she told you that this kind of equation won't be in the exam."

"I would never trust a teacher," Roy warned. "Your aunt Serena was so sure that she wouldn't get love poetry in her Cretan exam because her teacher said so – and she got Miranda DeClaire…"

"That's the author of the sappiest love poems ever!" Nick groaned.

"And chances are high that you'll get one of her poems and have to analyse it," Riza said amused. "You are really one unlucky boy when you get this – excuse my language – _crap_."

"Serves you right for choosing Cretan as your first advanced subject," Laila teased.

"Nick, you won't fail, right?" Rachel chirped.

"I would never fail you, little sister," he promised.

The family sat in their huge garden behind the house and enjoyed the sunlight while Nick and Victoria were studying for their graduation exams. While Laila had written her last tests in Aerugian (first advanced subject), Music (second advanced subject) and Mathematic and taken her oral examination in History, Nick had decided on Cretan (first advanced subject), Aerugian (second advanced subject), Art and Mathematic and Victoria would do her exams in Mathematic, Amestrian, Geography and Britannic. She hadn't been so happy about the fact that she had been obliged to take Britannic but she had accepted it somehow because it was one of her best subjects.

"I'll go and get some ice cream," Riza smiled. "Nick, are you with me?"

"Of course, mom!" her only son grinned. "Are you in too, Laila?"

"Sure thing!" his oldest sister laughed as she handed back the math book to Victoria. "See you later!"

Roy looked thoughtfully at the twins but they were playing in the garden, so he turned to face his still terribly pale daughter. When Victoria had been still in hospital, Edward had said that her face was paler than the sheets surrounding her and this deathly whiteness hadn't leftVictoria's noble facial features. "Could you … um … take a break for a second?" he asked carefully. "We need to talk."

His probably most mature child closed the book and looked up at him. "Well, what do you wan to talk about, father?" she asked seriously and he wondered if she was really that young.

"Riza and I … we just want you to know that we … love you, no matter who you will do in the exam," he said slowly. "And we … we will always be on your side because … you are our daughter … and I know that Lynn would find a way back from the dead if she would get wind of us treating you not the way you deserve to be treated." He exhaled. "We are family … and even though we all were kicked around like trash over the last three years and even though you suffered probably more than a child of your age is supposed to suffer, we are still standing. We are … like a quilt … often patched but still warm."

"You use the strangest metaphors, daddy," she chuckled, "but I get your point – at least I think so."

"You are way too modest, Vicky," he said as he patted her head. "I believe the day I could ever outsmart you is far away … that's why it is so great that we are family, so I don't have to betray you somehow."

She laughed softly before she hugged him tightly. "Thanks," she said seriously and sincerely.

"You took a burden that was too much for your shoulders when you decided to take the exam this year," he said slowly as he took the book away from her. "You could have waited one year…"

She shook her head. "I can't let Nick get ahead of me," she smiled. "We are siblings, you know? You and mom are both only-children, so you don't know the problem of sibling rivalry. When I don't take my exam with Nick, he will never let me live it down. We are always in competion."

He sighed deeply as he hugged her and lifted her easily on his lap. Her small heart that had fought so much over the past three years was easily to hear in the perfect silence the importance of the moment created with ease. Her pulse, he mused, had to be made of steel because it was so strong and steady.

"…oh, hey Mr Mustang, Vicky," Owen said as he walked into the garden. The seventeen year old boy had grown into a handsome guy and his smile didn't waver as he crossed the garden. "You are taking your math exam tomorrow, right? So I came to help you … like you helped me last year."

Victoriawas back on her feet in a flash and grabbed her book before she kissedRoy's cheek. "We will be in my room, daddy," she said light-hearted as always when Owen was around. "See you later!"

"It's alright, Vicky," the chancellor sighed as he watched her leave with her best friend.

And when he was alone, he remembered the time he had feared for her life.

It had seemed like misery was Victoria's closest friend. Roy had been damned to watch helplessly how his little girl had withered like a flower, how she had slipped through his fingers like water. He remembered the night when the fever had been nearly too much for the small body and how Victoria had said that it was high time for her to leave because she felt lonely. Trouble and misery had hunted her all along and even though she was stronger than most little girls, she was such a tender and soft being … she hadn't deserved what had happened to her. Roy had spent weeks in her hospital room and whenever he hadn't been able to visit her, Riza or Olivier had been there, holding Victoria's hand and watching her breathe because – how Winry had said – as long as Victoria was still breathing, she still fought.

And she had lived up to her name. Victoria meant The victorious One and after an especially hard night in which Roy had feared that she was really, **really** dying, she had recovered. He remembered how he had left the hospital room for a moment and how he had smashed the first mirror he had seen because he had been helpless.

He had just watched how Death entered the room and walked by Victoria's bed – just to turn around at the sight of a little girl who had vowed that she wouldn't die before she would get her first kiss. When he had returned and seen that Riza and Olivier were both crying, he had thought for one painful and agonising second that his little girl had been taken from the world that night but Victoria had **lived** … she had **recovered**. She was **still alive**.

* * *

><p>Leroy picked up the sheet of paper from Charlotte's desk and read the lines while his eyebrow rose. It read:<p>

**Lionnenburg, the Lion's city  
>By Charlotte Llewellyn, a woman from the West<br>**  
><em>Deep down in the West<br>where even the sun is dusty  
>it's better like we tend to believe<br>deep down in the West_

_You are no beauty  
>work made your face grey<br>you love yourself without makeup  
>you are a honest, sincere woman<br>– just like your famous daughter, me  
>you are – and that's sad – totally blocked<br>but that's why I love you  
>your pulse is made of steel<br>and I can hear it deep in the night_

_The gold from your pits  
>was what brought us back after Bradley<br>…you flower in the West_

_Lionnenburg  
>you are where she comes from<br>Lionnenburg  
>I stand by your side<br>let's go, Lionnenburg_

_You are no global city  
>on your First Avenue<br>there is never a fashion show_

_Here is where the heart still counts  
>so, who the hell lives in <strong>Central City<strong>?  
>Lionnenburg<br>you are the heaven for millions of pigeons  
>and always on coke.<br>But with your never-ending strength  
>you make everyone cower in fear<br>you and your famous daughter  
>Lionnenburg, City of the Lions<em>

"…did you see my notes, darl-" Charlotte froze in the door as she spotted him. "You aren't supposed to see this," she said calmly.

"That's great," he said. "I mean … you really surpassed yourself this time."

She smiled flattered "Thanks, darling," she said friendly as she took back the paper. "I wanted to show the world that Lionnenburg is more than coal and wealth."

"The city with the two faces, huh?"

"Exactly!" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Laila was annoyed as she passed Cai's house because he had returned to Xing a month ago without giving her the chance to tell him that she loved him more than she loved Nick. She was pretty frustrated because of this and the fact that she knew that Owen wouldn't leave Victoria's side anytime soon because he was another part of the Let's-worry-for-Vicky-club, she was even more annoyed. "Why does Vicky always have the luck?" she muttered under her breath.<p>

"That's because she's so smart that she can calculate how to be lucky," a familiar voice said and she turned around while her eyes widened. "Long time no see, Laila, huh? Sorry that I am so late – I just had to get rid of the stupid adviser before I could get back to you, princess."

Laila had learned one thing while she had worried for her sister: life was too short for any regrets, so she stepped forwards and grabbed Cai's hand. "There's something I meant to tell you even before you left," she said calmly. "I … um … kinda like you, I mean, _really_ like you."

He smiled before his hands cupped her face and he kissed her softly and slightly clumsily.

* * *

><p>First of all:<p>

You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!_**

**And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	12. Growing up

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: <strong>_D'AW! :D ITS ABOUT DURN TIME!_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: *counts money* Yeah – but I won another bet!  
><strong><br>CallousVulpix: **_Hm, I said I'd make up for it with a review concerning everything that has happened since I actually wrote a real review. I'll most likely write everything on the standpoint of not having read the next chapters yet. Here it is!:)  
><em>**Ava**: Whoa, here we go!  
><em>Chapter 117: "The most innocent one next to Elicia." For some reason I never quite put Victoria in that positioning.<br>_**Nick**: But she is! Kinda…  
><em>I just imagined Jade with blonde hair. *shudders* No. Just no. Royai fangirls who make their kids blonde with black eyes should really reconsider.<br>_**Jade**: That looks stupid on me but Rachel and Helena still manage to be adorable!  
><em>How do the Ishvalans know Nerissa is half Cretan and therefore do not attack her?<br>_**Nerissa**: My family is fairly popular and it's a known fact all over Amestris that my father is the last one from the Cretan branch of the family  
><em>That b*tch, slapping Owen in front of the whole school. *shakes fist*<br>_**Victoria**: She paid.  
><em>Edward complimented Jade; What was that, hell just froze over?<br>_**Jade**: I am still shocked about that  
><em>Well dang, I'd always imagined Nick as a little Maes. Now I'll have to think of him as a little boy-Riza with black hair. (A much more proper Royai fangirl child.) A special way of walking, eh? I walk on my toes so I'm no stranger to that.<br>_**Nick**: I am a crazy mixture out of mommy and Uncle Maes because her cousin and his cousin were my parents

_Chapter 118: You can never go to far with oranges. I don't remember if I ever mentioned it but, orange is my favorite color! I just love it so much.:)  
><em>**Jade**: See, Elric, it's perfectly normal … and sane  
><em>I was thinking, "They're in bed by 11 o' clock?" Then I realized I sometimes go to bed around 10:30 and hate being woke up right after I fall asleep.<br>_**Ava**: Me too!  
><em>Poor Serena. She really is the only single one in her group.:(<br>_**Serena**: I can deal with it  
><em>And Miles never washed that cheek again.<br>_**Miles**: How do you know? xD  
><em>I never pictured Victoria as one to eat a whole cake and thing of ice cream by herself.:0 When Owen was talking to Victoria "Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)" by Nine Days popped into my head!<br>_**Victoria**: Never underestimate me!

_Chapter 119: I wonder why Ling hasn't fired all of his advisers. *rubs chin*  
><em>**Ling**: The paperwork, oh, the paperwork!  
><em>Hah, Jade as homunculus.:D<br>_**Jade**: That's not funny! I feel really insulted – especially since Edward nearly wanted to kill me!  
><em>I find it quite funny that Miss Miller has these prestigious parents coming in for a<br>_**Ling**: Nice woman … very sane…  
><em>Ah! Now I'm kinda, sorta confused. Are their surnames Hawkeye-Hamilton-Mustang? I have trouble enough myself when it comes to my surnames!(I have three! Long story.:)  
><em>**Victoria**: Just Hawkeye-Hamilton, one step back to our mom's maiden name  
><em>And the heroes show up and save the day.:)<br>_**Edward**: Our job, duh.  
><strong>Catherina<strong>: I believe she means Peter and me  
><em>Now the teachers have to deal with all of them fooling around in class.:P<br>_**Laila**: *laugh evilly*

_Chapter 120: "Just because I caught a mild case of pneumonia last winter it doesn't mean that I am about to die," Damn. She jinxed herself.  
><em>**Jade**: Now I know this too…  
><em>Sounds like quite the accomplishment to be on her wrist in the first place, let alone the first row!<br>_**Serena**: It is  
><em>And the win from the win-win situation Jade was in crops up.:D<br>_**Jade**: I love win-win situations!  
><em>Pssh, Winry doesn't need kunai under her dress, she has wrenches for that!<br>_**Lan Fan:** There are many uses for a good kunai  
><em>Aw! Owen gave Victoria a white rose.:3<br>_**Owen**: Don't deny me my romance!  
><em>Graduated what when she was fourteen, high school?D:<br>_**Riza**: Different school system but I believe you can compare it

_Chapter 121: Ugh! All those people falling ill! Makes me sick! (Bad pun is bad.) I like to beat up stuff when I'm mad, too!  
><em>**Serena**: See, guys, it's normal  
><em>Except one time I punched a leather chair that I didn't know had a metal frame and fractured my knuckle.:  
><em>**Ava**: Ouch! – but that could have happened to me too^^  
><em>Heh, Jade certainly got motivated when she learned Edward was redecorating. Maybe it's because as Laila mentioned to Roy way back in the beginning of this story that he has no sense of style!<br>_**Jade**: Not only because of that but that was also a reason … I just believe that it's a little bit mean of him to claim my position and my office while I am still pretty much alive!

_Chapter 122: I'm jealous. I am terrible at push ups, I have no arm strength. All of my power comes from my core and legs.:/  
><em>**Ava**: I am lucky when I get ten but right now, I am not allowed to do any push-ups, so I'm fine  
><em>Abigail Mustang, the true essence of what it means to be a Mustang.;3<br>_**Roy**: My aunt!  
><em>Yeah, when teachers say, "That won't be on the exam." What they really mean is, "It will be now that you asked and you better remember everything else we have discussed."<br>_**Victoria**: That's so true!  
><em>Charlotte<em>_ as a poet? *raises eyebrows*  
><em>**Charlotte**: One of my many hidden talents^^  
><em>Aw! Cai and Laila!:D<br>_**Ling**: Isn't this cute?  
><em>That's it! I finally caught up!<br>_**Ava**: Celebration time, c'mon!

_When I said I had five(now four) more days of school left, I meant 'til summer break! Not forever!(I'm graduating Jr. High, not high school! Though I'm glad I can pull off seeming that mature.;))  
><em>**Ava**: Already summer break? I need to write seven more tests before the next break…  
><em>All of those were wonderful chapters, by the way! 'Til tomorrow!<br>_**Ava**: See you!

**mangagirl135: **_Hmm... What to say, what to say... Well, I really hope Vicky and Owen work out all of their... Ahem, tension._  
><strong>Elicia<strong>: I hope so too!  
><em>And I hope you get better soon, Serena.<br>_**Serena**: Sure thing  
><em>Oh, and I really loved your beautiful poem, Charlotte.<br>_**Charlotte**: Thanks … it's dedicated to my hometown  
><em>Hmm. I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh, yeah. LAILA AND CAI IS FINALLY CANON AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I SO CALLEDIT AND I HAVE SHIPPED IT SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE AND FINALLY!<br>_**Jade**: They needed to grow up first^^  
><em>I am adopting this ship. So now, along with Royai, it is mine. Because I have adopted it and I will love it forever and ever and ever.<br>_**Cai**: Take good care of us!  
><em>Fantastic job, Ava. Really excellent work!<br>_**Ava**: Aww, thanks  
><em>P.S. Wait... Does that mean you're a homunculus, Ava?<br>_**Ava**: First Anime Sloth, remember?  
><strong><br>Sushi Hawkeye**: _Yay laila and cai, I could never get enough of your cuteness! ^^_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: We are the cutest!  
><strong><br>kroutonrex**: _HAAVSJHGUGDVG *grabs Cai and Laila and squeezes them* MY DARLING LOVEBIRDS!_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Being the oldest kids next to Owen is surely great 

* * *

><p>"You'll make it!" Elicia said enthusiastically as she spotted Nick on the hallway to the room where Nick and his twin would take their last written examination.<p>

"Hi, Eli!" Nick smiled as he stopped in front of her. "Say, will you go to the dance with me?"

The girl gasped while blush crept across her face. "You mean … you and me? Like a … a date?"

"Sure thing!" he chuckled. "So, what do you say, Miss Hughes?"

"Pick me up at seven, will you?" she said friendly. "Hell, what did you expect from me?"

"Exactly this answer," he said smoothly and hugged her carefully. "I bet that Laila will attend tooo because she skipped last year to be there for Vicky … and I am sure that she'll bring Cai too."

"Will Vicky attend too?"

"Yes. She said that this is really important to her."

"She'll take her bastard of a boyfriend, huh?" Elicia frowned.

"I don't think so!" Victoria's purple eyes burned with pure anger and her cheeks were flushed. "That … that … bastard … he broke up with me!"

Nick's teeth gritted and he hugged his delicate sister with one arm before he nodded at her. "He'll pay," the black-haired boy announced calmly. "Don't worry, Vicky, I'll get back on him."

The siblings were always fast with plotting and performing acts of revenge when someone dared to hurt a member of the family. The ex-boyfriend, however, was a lucky one because Nick knew thatVictoriahad just dated the grandson of an old friend of Charlotte and Leroy because it had been expected from her. However, no one broke up with Victoria Olivier Hawkeye-Hamilton three minutes before her most important Geography Exam and got away with it. That was just not happening.

Victoria looked at her brother before she nodded. They knew each other and were used to be two parts of one organism. Her brother's dark eyes sparkled in the sunlight and she extended her hand to ruffle his hair. She could see the colours in his eyes. There was brown but it was a slightly lighter shade than in Riza's eyes because Riza had inherited her great-grandfather's eyes while Nick had typical Hawkeye-brown eyes with a hint of Hughes-green. "See you after the exam," she said casually as she turned to leave. "Oh, and _try_ to beat my score at least this time, little brother."

The other students didn't even bother to turn around as they heard Nick yelling after his sister. They were used to the twins' strange behaviour and many suspected that the only reason that Victoria usually had the best result in every subject was that she had stolen the answer key – a feat more than possible to her but still really unlikely because of her sincere character. And the class president of the tenth year was hardly someone to be suspected of foul play.

* * *

><p>"The only problem I have now is that I need a date for the ball," Victoria sighed, flipping back her hair as she walked home after the exam with her friend.<p>

"That's the only thing you are worrying about, Vicky?" Elicia asked.

"Hey, there is no way in hell that I watch how Nick and Laila both go to the dance with a partner while I come on my own. I am too proud for this, you know."

"So, why don't you ask your boy? Owen would go with you, right? And you would totally shock the rich girls from your grade who are, by the way, totally ugly and spoiled," Elicia said friendly. "When they would see you walking in with Owen, they would get a heart infarct…"

"And daddy would get a heart infarct too. I know that four years aren't that much and I really, really like Owen but … I really don't know what to do this time. I mean … he probably sees me still as a bratty eight-year-old girl who nearly got herself killed and needed his protection!"

"Alright, girl," Elicia grinned as she wrapped one arm around her friend's shoulders. "As much as I hate myself for admitting this: no one with two eyes would ever believe that you are still an eight-year-old brat because you are definitively the winner in the chest-department. And furthermore, you are the most mature out of us. Let Laila go out with her prince because you can get Owen who is far more interesting than Cai. Owen is smart … and nice … and really attractive…" She sighed. "And he is an older guy, so you get bonus points when you really get him."

"The fact that he is older is the only thing that stops me from asking him out."

"Then you just don't ask." Elicia grabbed her upper arm. "Do it the Hawkeye-style, just like your aunts: walk up to him and declare that he is your date. You have the self-confidence for this."

"And you are sure that this is a good idea?" Victoria asked with a sigh.

"Hey, we are friends, Vicky. I am not your best friend because that position is blocked by Owen but I would never talk you in something that would get your heart broken. Owen is a good guy – and maybe the only one who can put up with your mood swings." Elicia smiled. "And you are Nick's twin … so you have to be like him in a certain way. I know that you are in love with Owen because you are like your dad in that field … everything but secretive. Did Uncle Roy stop to send Aunty Riza twenty roses each day?" she chuckled as they crossed a street.

Victoria sighed deeply. "Am I really that bad at hiding?"

"No – it's just that I keep watching you lived with us … because I always wanted to be more like you. I don't know how you are doing this but whatever you do, you make the people like you. You are not as good as Laila when it comes to this … but you always keep your smile…" Elicia shrugged. "But the fact that you really had trouble to concentrate on that easy equation even I could solve easily last week finally gave everything away. Honestly, Vicky, you need to do a better job when you want to keep it a secret because you are blowing your cover at least twice each day."

"Alright, alright," the older girl said as she lowered her head for a moment. "Since I am your idol and therefore responsible for you, we will head over to the Golden Dragon IV where Jade and Owen are eating lunch today. Did you know that Owen took his state alchemist exam last week?"

"Yes – because you kept telling me non-stop about how hard he worked for it," Elicia sighed. "I heard from daddy that Uncle Roy was not so happy about it, right?"

"He was a little bit mad at Aunty Jade but he didn't dare to use his power to remove the decision of the committee,"Victoriashrugged. "Owen earned his title because he worked hard for it – harder than Edward or anyone else I would say because Owen is just seventeen, you know? Alright, Elric was just twelve but he had this creepy transmutation-without-array-bonus. He isn't that great if you ask me."

"Still bitter that he told you that you should stop acting and remove the white makeup from your face when you were ill?" Elicia asked knowingly. "He did apologise."

"But just when Doctor Knox quoted the whole report on my non-existent health at the time."

"Nick is right – you are one stubborn little girl…"

"I gladly remind you that I am much taller than you and also older."

"That's just because you are one of the strangest persons I've ever met." Elicia pouted. "Honestly, how could you end up as Nick's sister? You are so different from him…"

"Yin and Yang, Eli," the older girl said. Words had lost their power over her a long time ago. "We are two sides of the same coin, day and night … different and yet the same."

"You are so lucky to have a brother like him – well, I wouldn't want Nick to be my brother because I want to date him, so it would be stupid to wish him to be my brother," Elicia shrugged.

"No offence, Eli, but how someone can want to date Nick is totally behind me."

"Everything else would disturb me."

* * *

><p>"Looks like you get visitors, Owen," Edward said lazily while he ate his rice. "Well, I just stick around because I always love to get more blackmail material on Mustang – that's why I hang around with Jade. She usually gets all the juicy stories and I love to use them for my own benefits."<p>

"Like blackmailing Roy to give you more vacation time," Jade snorted. "You are such a good boy."

"Hey, since you spent rather your time in the hospital than supervising me, I got a lot of brilliant ideas."

"Please, spare me," she sighed. "Be happy that I didn't fire you for redecorating my office."

"Hey, that looked awesome before you threw out the red and the black out! Even your mother said that it looked wonderful but, no, you had to go and to destroy my efforts! That hurts my feelings!"

"Elric, my mother is as much of a red-and-black-addict as you are," she said. "I would have said nothing if you had redecorated everything in pale orange and yellow … but the fact that you even threw out my favourite chair was the overkill. I had him since my first day in Western Headquarters."

"Still arguing about the office-issue?" Elicia asked as she stopped in front of the table.

"Yeah," Edward said. "Jade just doesn't see the beauty of a red and black office."

"I wouldn't see it either," the girl smirked. "Well, we just came because Vicky has to say something."

"Exactly," the older one grinned. "Owen, you will pick me up at seven. We will go to the dance together. You will wear your black tuxedo and bring flowers with you. Got it?"

"Other girls would ask, you know?" Edward chuckled.

"I got it," Owen said with a nod. "Which colour does your dress have,Victoria? I want the flowers to fit your dress' colour and so I need to know…" he stopped himself. "Purple, right?"

She smiled happily. "You know me so well."

"That's supposed to happen when two people are friends for five years, right?" Owen smiled and waved after her as she grabbed Elicia's hand and walked away once more.

"Just like Lynn," Jade muttered, downing her sake. "Never asking, just declaring … especially successful with shy girls or girls who aren't too sure about whatever they are doing."

"Lynn was married when you and she met at the academy. She shouldn't have asked men out…" Edward raised one eyebrow. "Or are there juicy stories about Silver Star too?"

"Lynn? Oh, she was too much the queen of blackmailing to allow anyone to get a story about her," Jade chuckled. "I know about this typical Hawkeye way of asking someone out because she gave me some pretty good advises when I was still single."

"You were always too pretty to have stayed single for more than some weeks," Edward stated.

"Ah, but you know my little brother and my cousin? Both are tall, black-haired and have some really creepy skills," she shrugged. "And I am not that better. Who would want to date a woman who can throw a man twice her size into a bar and shatter it to pieces?"

"My wife throws wrenches at me," Edward whispered. "I am used to violent women."

"And the girl I am obviously escorting to her dance is everything but an every day sunshine," Owen said with a shrug. "I seem to attract strong-willed girls."

* * *

><p>Laila was in her room, working on her actual project as she heard her little brother returning. Nick had a unique style of slamming the door when he came back from school and the blond girl ran downstairs to greet her only male sibling. As she saw him in the kitchen, emptying a litre of milk without even stopping and bloodied and beaten, she froze. "What the hell did you do?" she asked with a sigh.<p>

"Vicky's boyfriend broke up with her – three minutes or so before her exam. Me and the team taught him a lesson he won't forget that easily," Nick shrugged. "Well, I'll go and take a shower and get this mess cleaned up before mom gets a heart infarct."

"How considerate of you!" she snapped. "Well, with whom is Vicky going to the ball now?"

"Eli said that she would push her into Owen's direction," the boy said while he put down the bottle. "And you know the way Elicia and I tend to operate … subtle, slightly teasing and annoying."

"That's why you and she are such a sweet couple," Laila smirked.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear this, alright?" he chuckled before he disappeared.

The blonde leaned against the counter while she waited for her sister to come home but from how she had seenVictoriaover the last few years, she would be alright.

* * *

><p>"…dating Mustang's little girl can get you in trouble, buddy," Edward said as he walked through his office while Owen sat on the couch. "This man gets mad at everyone who treats Victoria wrong."<p>

"Victoriais a wonderful person and I love her very much – even though she is so young."

"Not bad for a newly appointed state alchemist, to date the big boss' daughter one week after the exam," the blond alchemist grinned, "but on the other hand … there was never a doubt that you wouldn't make it after all the time you spent in the hospital repeating everything with Victoria."

"I know." Owen chuckled. "But I still think that Miss Jade should have chosen a better name for me."

"What's your problem? Isn't Storm Alchemist fancy enough for you, Johnson?"

"I believe the name doesn't keep up with the names of the great state alchemists," the younger one said calmly. "I remember names like Silver and Lightening Star – the first chosen because of Helena Hamilton's hair and the later because of Kay Hamilton's gloves. Or the great Element Alchemist…"

"Yeah, great names and great alchemists, that's true … and they were and are all related to your girlfriend. She comes from a line of many great and strong alchemists and she lives up to it." He shrugged. "And to get back to our topic … if I was you, I would make Vicky my girlfriend but I am older than you and already married. If you would be a normal seventeen-year-old teenager and she a normal thirteen-year-old girl, I would beat you up for even thinking about her but … she isn't normal. She is far more mature than her age requires it."

"Aren't you like an older brother? Shouldn't you be the one to tell me to stay away from her?"

"I would never waste my time to fight again fate because that would be pointless." Edward smirked. "And on the other hand … I am sure that Cai will gladly do this for me."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa!" the young xingese prince held up a hand. "Vicky is going to the dance with <em>Owen?"<em>

"Exactly," Jun Li said bored. "She asked him out … well, kind of."

"But what happened to her boyfriend?"

"I saw how Nick and his football team went to beat him up, so he probably broke up with her."

"He never deserved someone like her anyway so that's alright with me," Cai said. "But I really don't get why Vicky suddenly gets all desperate and asks her best friend to be her date … that's stupid!"

"You should refrain from telling Vicky that she's stupid because she made quite some progress," Lei said amused. "Maybe you should attend the ball to make sure that they are all fine…"

"But I would need a date for the ball…"

"Don't you have a girlfriend now?" Jun Li chuckled while she combed her long her hair. "Call Laila and tell her that you take her to the dance. Honestly, Cai, if I wouldn't know better, I would guess that you are at least as dense as your big brother – at least Ling got some things right in his life…"

"Still disappointed in his latest political moves?" Lei chuckled.

"He could have solved the problems much easier – that's what I say," she said.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	13. New trouble arises

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I will answer the reviews later but I will do!<p>

* * *

><p>The chancellor's office door was closed but the people in the surrounding offices still heard the fight between the head of security and the head of state. The people who had seen the blond woman in the black clothes entering the office earlier had reported that she had looked ready to kill. That was not something what had never happened before. The head of the secret service often searched the argument with the chancellor because they were so different. Serena Hawkeye was a woman hardened by the loss of her sisters and the death of her nearly-fiancé. She had seen the ugly face of destruction and war and dedicated her life to prevent another war like Ishbal to happen. The colour black suited her because it accented the lost look on her face when she had nothing to do. The chancellor, however, had seen the same terrors she had faced but he had become stronger upon facing them. His favourite colour was a light blue, the colour of his shirts, and it made him seem friendlier.<p>

"…I understand your problem, Serena," Roy said calmly, "but I see, however, no reason to drag a child into this. You should understand this … you were dragged into this mess as a child too after all."

"Roy, I don't want her as a fighter. If I get my will this time around, she never has to face a battle again. I need a skilled alchemist who specialises in Healing Alchemy and if you have no other suggestion, I would like Vicky to train my alchemists," she said. "I don't want another mission like the one that nearly took your cousin's life. I need alchemists with healing abilities on the battlefields." She exhaled deeply as she put her feet on his desk as she stood straight in front of him. "We don't have as many agents and alchemists as necessary," she said softly, "and because I know how much it hurts when someone dies on a mission, I want to get every agent of mine home in one piece and alive."

Roy exhaled deeply while he closed his eyes for a second. "I am sorry, Serena, but … I can't."

She hissed as she inhaled sharply. "You don't get it, right? I believed that you of all people would get it because you know how it feels when the life of a comrade is slipping through your fingers and even you want to, you just can't help. I felt so helpless when I stood there, hold back by men too strong for me and unable to protect someone I vowed to protect. I felt so … weak. You know me you know how I think, Roy. Someone who can't protect is useless. I _despise_ the useless."

"I know," he said with a nod. "But as much as I understand why you wantVictoriato teach your agents, I can't allow this for more than one reason. She is too young and she never received a proper tutorage."

"She is thirteen and already surpassed Lynn a long time ago," the water alchemist said calmly. "Roy, I can relate to your feelings. You raised Victoria for the longest part of her life and you are undeniably close to her, closer than Riza because you can relate to her feelings. It's just that I really wonder if the life of your cousins and friends means nothing to you because … with a healer like Vicky, Jade could have been healed before she was brought to hospital for nothing. We **need** healers, got it?" Her fists were trembling as she stood there. "I never want to stand in front of a bleeding and dying teammate again. You do know what would have happened to Jade if Edward hadn't used a part of my life energy to close the wound a little bit, do you? She would have died. We couldn't stop the bleeding."

Roy's head snapped upwards. "She didn't tell me that it was that serious," he whispered.

"Of course it was!" Serena exploded. "Nerissa doesn't waste tears for nothing, you should know that! I really thought that we would lose her! She took the knife for Phil out of a twisted sense of sisterly love and when she was dying and we couldn't patch up the wound, Edward said that it was the only thing we could do to give her a chance. Jade had already passed out, so she couldn't exactly resist and I gave up nine years of my life to save hers." She shrugged. "You know my devotion, so why are you surprised,Roy? Didn't you expect me to do something drastic when someone from my team is in danger?"

"I … I forgot how you tend to get when you feel under pressure," he said with a sigh. "I am just a little bit surprised that you did this for Jade. I never felt like you particularly cared about her, Serena."

"Honestly, I don't but the fact that she took the poisoned blade for Phil impressed me and I wanted to give him a chance to thank her properly while she is still among us," Serena said collected.

The door was slammed open as Catherina and Jade entered, followed by Bea, Peter and Riza. Catherina looked like she had gotten into a fight seconds ago and as she stopped, she snapped into attention – something she rarely did. "Our allies in Ishbal require our support," she said crisply. "They are under the threat of … well, I don't even know the country's name …Hellas. I believe it's somewhere in the South…"

"It is, yes," Jade said with a sharp nod. "Roy, we already called Olivier. It's her field of expertise."

"And since Ishbal technically belongs to Amestris, Bendix is on his way as well," Bea added. "Hellasis a real problem – even for the aerugian army. We are in war with them for centuries by now."

"Well, I don't need Ben and Armstrong to tell me what to do now,"Roysighed. "It's a pretty easy decision. The people of Ishbal are a part of my people. We will stand at their side and help them."

Peter nodded as he handed over a document. "We expected nothing else from you, so we took the liberty to write down the order," he said. "I'll hand it over to Olivier once I see her and she can take action."

Roy sighed deeply while he signed the note. "Jade," he said. "Do you agree with Serena when she says that we are in need of far more healing alchemists?" he raised an eyebrow. "Just your opinion…"

"If you had asked me some months ago, I would have been arrogant enough to say that we are getting along just fine without a single alchemist who specialises in Healing Alchemy," she said softly, "but after receiving a heavy injury on a mission with no doctor or alchemist with some tricks nearby, I am on Serena's side in this case. We need more of them. We have no one who specialises and the few skills Phil and I possess aren't helping at all. It's like extinguishing an inferno with a single cup of water."

"They are right, you know?" Riza said calmly. "I read some of the lists Jade makes and we have no alchemist with healing abilities in our many organisations. If we are engaging war with those people, we need some people who know more than the basics."

"We need someone likeVictoriabut she's too young," Peter said with a sigh. "It's too bad."

"She could still train the older alchemists – if they can respect her," Riza said. She knew the battlefield likeRoy, Jade and Serena had seen it while Phil had hardly any field experience because he had beenCharlotte's personal bodyguard while Jade had been fighting on the Western Borderline. But Riza and the others had seen the pain of a wounded soldier when nobody had been there to help.

"I would be there to supervise if necessary," Jade said while she looked at her cousin.

Roy growled at Serena. "You are such a troublesome woman," he muttered, "but I would be crazy to go against my wonderful wife and my siblings. LetVictoriadecide if she wants to teach."

* * *

><p>"…you look great, Vicky!" Laila said as she finished her sister's makeup. "Really, I never got how you can pull off this maturity-thing without seeming totally ridiculous but you can do it."<p>

"I am three years younger than any other student of my year beside Nick and I really don't want to be the childish looking girl in the corner of every picture that will be taken today," the younger girl said. While Laila wore a white dress with a yellow sash, Victoria wore a pale violet dress with a black scarf around her fragile shoulders. "Well, I really wonder why daddy and mom aren't home yet…"

"Daddy sent a messenger – he and mommy are planning the fight againstHellas," Nick said as he leaned lazily against the doorframe. "They won't be home before midnight."

The doorbell rang and Edward strolled into the house like he owned it. "Ah, my beautiful ladies," he grinned as he saw Laila and Victoria. "Why don't you ditch Cai and Owen and go out with me?"

Nick crossed his arms and glared at him in a perfect imitation of Nerissa's crossed-arms-of-doom and Serena's lethal-glare-of-death. "You are married and way too old for them," he started crisply. "And now I would like to know why exactly you came here when you know that we are going to the dance."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said, "butRoyhad Jade blackmailing me into taking pictures of you, girls."

"Oh, speaking of photos, I need to go," Nick said before he kissed his twin's forehead and hurried away.

"Good luck, little brother!" Laila yelled after him. "Make sure to remember the flowers!"

"Dutifully noted!" he yelled back before he waved at his younger sisters and disappeared.

The doorbell rang again and Owen entered the house, followed by Cai. Both boys looked handsome in their tuxedos and carried their flowers. Owen bowed ironically before he hugged Victoria and handed her the flowers. "You look wonderful and extremely pretty tonight," he said, "but on the other hand, you always look a little bit prettier than the others around you."

Laila crossed her arms. "I hope you already excluded me from the group of girls who are less pretty than Vicky," she said darkly while her hand grabbed a sharp pen. "Care to repeat yourself?"

"Laila, be a good girl and refrain from maiming my date," Victoria said laughing. "We look similar."

It was true that they looked a lot alike because their mothers had already looked similar despite their totally different colouring. Their eyes had the same shape just like their faces and their mouths. The main difference was thatVictoriawas pale, red-haired and purple-eyed while Laila was slightly tanned after all the time she spent on the outside, blond and green-eyed.

"That's true," Laila finally admitted before she bit her lower lip. "Well, I would say that we leave now…"

* * *

><p>Nerissa had been in hospital for another check-up when the doctors had decided that it was better for her to spend some more time there because of an unhealed injury from a long-finished mission. Now she sat in her hospital room and was waiting for the day she would get out again. Her hair was bound to a low ponytail, not unlike Abigail's, and she proved to be very patient if necessary.<p>

"I thought you could use some company," Phil said as he entered the room with a chessboard and held it up. "Maybe we should play a round or two. We need to keep your spirit alive in this prison."

She chuckled as she crossed her arms once more. "You came to visit me again?" she asked friendly.

"You helped Serena and Elric to save Jade's life," he shrugged as he sat down. "You were the one who created the array. You are the genius among us, so it's my duty to keep your fire burning."

She smoothed the sheets as she looked at him with her usual serious gaze. "Does Jade know?"

"What Serena sacrificed? No."

"The other thing."

"I didn't have the heart to tell her what Serena is planning … because I know how much it will hurt her. Call me selfish but Jade got so fragile and delicate over the last three years, I don't want to break her."

"Serena won't reconsider her decision – not unless she gets a really good reason to do so. I know her well enough to know how she operates. She knows her duty and she believes that it is her duty to rearrange the teams when one member of the agency is getting hurt on a regular basis."

"There will be blood if she really will go through with it. Jade hates to lose."

"Who doesn't?" Nerissa sighed while she arranged her side of the chessboard. "But I won't show mercy with you today. Be prepared to lose."

* * *

><p>Victoria was usually no arrogant girl but she couldn't help but smirk as she entered the gym with Owen at her side while she held her head high. She knew that thirteen was too young to graduate but she would do it the Laila way and take the next year off before she would refocus on her formation.<p>

"Is that really the chancellor's daughter?" an extraordinarily nasty girl whispered. "Where did she get that handsome guy? And how? She had just her brain!"

"And her chest, never forget about that," her friend sighed. "Probably fake but whatever."

Laila who heard it too smirked at her sister. "You got yourself a fan base once I left, huh?"

"Don't flatter them by calling them my fans,"Victoriasighed. "They are just annoying."

"They are the most popular girls from your grade!" Elicia, dressed in pale pink, giggled.

"Wrong," Nick laughed as he nodded his head at Cai and Owen. "The most popular girl is Amy – and she didn't even bother to come."

"I would say that this party will be extremely boring," Cai muttered.

"I agree,"Victoriasaid. "Maybe we should stay for another twenty minutes before we leave. We could always eat at your teacher's place and relax a little bit."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	14. Stepping into the future

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RynUhara<strong> (Chapter 16): _Haha. Love the story. You're like my older sister, making her sign up for things just to get reviews. Lol. I guess it's a big sister thing?  
><em>**Ava**_: _Of course^^

**Chapter 123  
><strong>  
><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _So they're 13 now... Seventh grade, maybe eighth..._  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Me and my siblings happily skipped some grades, so we are all finished with school. We are a little bit back in time after all, so we never had as much to learn as you  
><em>And there's a school danceball thing, and most of the adults are married.  
><em>**Victoria**: I don't even know how to dance  
><em>So when is Nessa and Teddy's wedding?<br>_**Nerissa**: That's a really good question. *turns head* Teddy?

**Sira**-**the**-**Awesome: **_Oh My Glob, I'm so SOOOOOOOOORRY! I didn't review! I'm such a failure! *cries* I feel so bad... So guilty... Will you forgive me, Ava? OH PLEASE DO! I don't think I could deal with you hating me. That would be worse than Riza hating me. (Since i'm sort of obsessed with her...that's pretty bad...)  
>Riza, you don't hate me, do you? *Stops crying,<br>_**Riza**: We were afraid that you might have died this time  
><em>Oh! When did Elisia become so smart and... wise? *Sweatdrop* they're growin' up so fast... *Starts crying again* Why? why does every one have to grow up and not be cute little elementary schoolers anymore? Oh Ava... *Pathetic look* Let them be children a while longer, eh? I don't think i can deal with them growing up so fast...<br>_**Ava**: They are still kids but they had to grow up a bit  
><em>Sigh, I will deal if i have to...<br>_**Laila**: I am sure that you will survive  
><em>Another wonderful chapter~ Great Job, Ava! This is just more proof as to why you're my favorite author.<br>_**Ava**: *Tomato state* Here I go again…  
><em>Oh yeah~~ May the Fourth be With You!<em>**  
>Ava<strong>: Coincidentally, I just joked with my dad about that before I opened the Review Alert Mail with your review… Mistakes in translations forever!  
><em>*Holds out hinds in 'live long and prosper' sign, totally not caring that they're two entirely different things.* WOO!<br>_**Nick**: That's the spirit!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, please don't hate me and sleep well!<br>_**Ava**: I would never hate a reviewer

**CallousVulpix**: _Excellent chapter as ever! Elicia and Nick, I would be a terrible liar if I said I hadn't seen this from the beginning.  
><em>**Roy**: Thankfully we adopted Nick instead of Maes … that would have gotten strange  
><em>Ew, Geography. I took that class last year. Well, maybe I just didn't like it because my teacher wasn't there 910 of the time?  
><em>**Ava**: It's my second advanced class  
><em>Heh, another play at Victoria's innocence. Though I really do doubt she would steal the answer key.(Seriously, no sarcasm there.)<br>_**Victoria**: It would be easy but why should I bother?  
><em>Heart, infarct? *looks up* I had assumed it meant heart attack. Just making sure.<br>_**Ava**: Probably, sorry  
><em>Yes, four years does seem like a lot when you're growing up, but once you are done it really seems like nothing at all.<br>_**Jun Li:** Exactly, that's what I told Vicky last week too!  
><em>Haha, the Golden Dragon is now a franchise.<br>_**Lei**: Soon in your town too!  
><em>"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Ever heard that one, Victoria?<br>_**Victoria**: Of course  
><em>Naw, orange and pink would work much better together. Or orange and blue. I cannot put orange and yellow together, it's such a weird combination for me. Or maybe orange and black as a compromise.;P<br>_**Jade**: I love light colours… *sigh*  
><em>Of course Victoria's dress would be purple, has it been anything but?<br>_**Nick**: Never.  
><em>What girl isn't strong willed in this story?<br>_**Lynn**: Good question  
><em>Usually, the person you are beating up gets bloody and beaten, not the other way around.<br>_**Nick**: It wasn't my blood…  
><em>The 'Storm Alchemist' is fancy enough, though quite cliché.<br>_**Jade**: If you have a better idea, I would gladly take it  
><em>Cai can't say anything to Owen, he'd be a hypocrite.(You know, the whole dating your best friend thing.)<br>_**Cai**: Yes, that's true

_Obligatory reply to your question: Yes, my school system is very screwed up. Most people spend 15-16 years of their life just learning the basics! Then, after that they go to a university. I attended school earlier than normal and was held back because of my age.(Stupid reason right?) Then, I was offered to skip a year but declined.(The people in the year above me kinda, very much, dislike me.) I only have 4 more years of "basics" left. For that I'm glad! We have required tests and then tests from individual teachers.(Which are required to pass, too, of course. But, there is a difference!) I finished the last of the required tests, uh, on April 17? I really don't remember. Then the last individual teachers' tests yesterday. So I just have to show up for the next 4 days and do some minor work. I actually am being released a week early for my good grades and attendance. So, yeah, I have until the 21st to write my speech. Enough time? Yeah, I think so. Oh and I think our summer break is roughly the same amount of time.(We start back in early August.)  
><em>**Ava**: My summer break starts on the 9th of July *starts crying*  
><em>Ah, yes. I'm sorry, but whenever I imagine the blonde hair and black eyes it scares me! I imagine soulless eyes and a head cocked to the side as if contemplating how to kill me! I really don't know where exactly I get that from, but it's scary nonetheless.<br>_**Helena**: I won't kill you, I promise  
><em>Yes, orange is a very sane color. I think. I've just held an affection for the color since, forever? I also love oranges but, oranges' smell scare away cats and I love cats! The same goes for lemons! I love the fruits and cats, so I am at a loss. Wait, when did I say I was a girl, Catherina? Hah, I'm just kidding around. I am a girl.;P Mhmm, I need to quit typing now, right? Until tomorrow! (Unless a cat scratches my eyes in an attempt to fight my love of oranges and lemons and there-forth renders my ability to read and review useless.)<br>_**Jade**: Oh dear, I know that problem too well

**mangagirl135**: _So that's the Hawkeye way of asking someone out? Interesting_  
><strong>Owen<strong>: Exactly  
><em>I'll have to try it sometime. Haha, I'm funny sometimes. I do not have the confidence necessay to do that. Shut up, Ed. Yes, I have confidence that I can kick butt, but I don't have... Self-esteem, I guess. I said shut up, damnit!<br>_**Jade**: *punches Edward* he won't bother you again  
><em>Anyway, now that we're done talking about my issues, I can DEFINITELY see Kay doing that. Serena and Riza, not so much, but what do I know?<br>_**Roy**: Still waters are deep, you know…  
><em>Oh, and I do remember that now, Ava. And our plan about teaching small children to attack Ed... I don't see your problem here, Ed. You're a short-tempered shrimp, and I have Ava's permission to beat you up. Right, Ava?<br>_**Ava**: Always^^  
><em>Anyway, I'm glad everyone's finally got their dates for this thing and I cannot wait until I get to read the next chapter!<br>_**Ava**: Too nice, you're too nice  
><strong><br>kroutonrex: **_I should take advice on relationships from Vicky. I think too much on it I guess. I always expect to be all smooth and say "Care to dance, handsome?" But it usually ends up, "sometimes, I meow at cats and they meow back."  
><em>**Kay**: I know that problem but if you want to follow Vicky's lead, make sure that the guy likes you back

**Chapter 124: **

**Sira**-**the**-**Awesome**: _Ah! Dances! And War! My two favorite things! They work so lovely together! (totally sarcastic)_  
><strong>Nick<strong>: I think so too *equal sarcasm*  
><em>Um, did I miss something? What exact is Serena planning? I'm sort of scared...<br>_**Jade**: Me too. I just started to get along with Fullmetal…  
><em>Ah, another wonderful chapter Ava, and I would rave quite a bit, but I've gotten tendenitus in both my shoulder and elbow on my left arm and just walking around hurts, much less typing.<br>_**Ava**: I know how it is  
><em>But It was a wonderful read! Your cheer: AVAAAAAAAAAA! DID YOU KNOW? EDWARD HAS NOTHING ON YOU, NO NO! I guess it rhymes... But its the thought that counts, right? Right.<br>_**Victoria**: Exactly!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, give everyone a payraise and sleep well!<br>_**Ava**: …I will … consider it…

**mangagirl135**: _No review response? Oh no! That's one of my favorite parts - mainly because I always end up laughing my butt of while reading the response._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I know that you like it and I am sorry but I have no internet after eleven o'clock in the evening and I came too close to this deadline  
><em>Serena, I see your point. Especially as you don't want to send Vicky into battle - if you did, I would be incapable of supporting you.<br>_**Serena**: No sane person would send a child on the battlefield  
><em>Roy, I know you want to protect your little girl, but you did a good thing in realizing that people need help in learning the skills that Vicky can teach them -<br>_**Roy**: That's true but … she is my little girl! And I nearly lost her once before!  
><em>I'm very impressed with how far you've come in such a short time, Vicky - so that they can save others' lives. Poor Vicky is going to have so much work to do now, though... But you're very advanced, dear, and I'm certain you can handle it.<br>_**Riza**: She is a Hawkeye after all  
><em>Excellen work (no sh*t) Ava!<br>_**Ava**: I'll believe you^^

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _:) Annoying girls are jealous~_  
><strong>Kay<strong>: You're quoting me^^

**CallousVulpix**: _Exemplary chapter as ever!_  
><strong>Serena<strong>: Thank you!  
><em>Hah, them wanting more healing alchemists on the battlefield reminds me of Naruto.(The whole needing more medical ninjas on the battlefield ordeal.)<br>_**Ava**: I never read/watched it so I have no clue about it  
><em>Jade came that close to dying.;-; She can't die! Orange power!<br>_**Jade**: Yay! Sisters in arms! Oh, and you're invited too, daddy  
><em>This war with Hellas sounds like it's going to be Hell.(Puns.:P)<br>_**Serena**: Oh yes … especially since we don't have enough competent personnel  
><em>Edward needs to keep his hands away.-n-(Damn pedophile.)<br>_**Owen**: Exactly!  
><em>Hah, Laila and Victoria are like a coloring picture! The same but colored different.(My references are bad!)<br>_**Laila**: But it's fitting.  
><em>Serena has a point, when something doesn't work one way you have to try it another way to see if it works better.<br>_**Roy**: She is usually right … but that doesn't mean that I always agree with her  
><em>Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate.(I love potatoes!:))<br>_**Ava**: I just ate some … delicious  
><em>I hate showing up somewhere, like a dance, and no one (worth talkinghanging out with)is there! Party killer.  
><em>**Ava**: I'm not better  
><em>Until tomorrow!<br>_**Whole cast:**We will wait for you!

* * *

><p>Jun Li was busy throwing kunai at a tree while she read one of her many books on Xingese love poetry because underneath her often hard and harsh exterior, she was a woman who greatly appreciated the beauty of a good love poem – not that she would ever admit this. That was why the cover of the book showed another bunch of weapons. She had a reputation to uphold after all. She lifted her gaze from her book and frowned at the kunai which stuck in the tree. "My aim could have been better," she said with a sigh before she pulled them out of the tree and flipped over the page to get to her favourite poem. The skill to do more than two things at the same time was incredibly important when being a bodyguard and even though Jun Li hadn't had a real fight in years now, she still saw herself as a warrior because that was what she had learned for years. By now, she was one of the richest women in Amestris because the Golden Dragon had now branches in twenty-nine amestrian cities and five more in the capital. Still, Jun Li never considered herself as a successful business woman because the business she did now didn't include throwing kunai at assassins. Sometimes she missed her youth.<p>

Jun Li's personal style had changed over the last three years. Since she was technically a princess of Xing through marrying Lei, she had a certain standard to live up to. Her low ponytail was very similar to Abigail's and Nerissa's but instead of a ribbon she used a silver hairclip which had the shape of a dragon. She wore a traditional red shirt with a golden dragon on her back and wide black pants. On her feet she wore a pair of soft red velvet shoes and she looked … happy, for the first time in a long time.

"Good evening, Jun-Jun!" Cai yelled as he entered the yard. "We ditched the ball and decided to hang out with you since Uncle Lei is on a mission for Serena!"

"Stop yelling, brat," she said annoyed as she closed the book. "Did you already eat?"

"No," he said. "And you know that because you took too much time in the bath with washing your hair so I had to hurry to get ready in time. It's all your fault."

"It's not my fault that you keep your hair short while I do the ladylike thing and keep it long," the woman huffed. "Well, I was going to cook now anyway. So, the usual for you guys?" she asked sweetly.

"Evil, evil woman with vile hair…" Cai muttered. He had been reading too many strange stories during his absence from the amestrian capital and bad enough, Laila and Jun Li hadn't been able to beat it out of him even though both of them had tried more than once.

"Oh, shut up!" Jun Li said aggravated. "Get in and take place in the kitchen. I'll get the kunai and cook something … or do you want to help me with my target practice tomorrow?"

Laila chuckled before she remembered something. "Say, Jun Li," she said friendly. "I need a favour of the only person I know who can break into Aunty Jade's office without getting caught or maimed. She has the completely translated notes on Lightening Alchemy in her top drawer and I am really interested in this stuff. Vicky can't get it because it would be bad for her image and Owen could lose his job if he would be caught. And because I know that you got bored lately, I wondered if you would…"

"Consider the job as done," Jun Li said while she put her kunai back into her bar bag. "I just wonder why you don't ask her to hand over the notes. She has no use for stuff like this after all."

The waitress with the bodyguard experience was a close friend of Jade's twin because they shared the liking for throwing pointy objects at defenceless trees and through Phil's stories he told during training, she had gotten a lot of information about Jade. Jun Li also knew the exact position of Jade's desk in the building where the Ministry of Science had his offices because she had gotten a plan of the building from Nerissa who liked to draw cards of all places while she was in hospital which was quite often – but not because of a lack of skill on the blonde's part, no, because of a difficult childhood.

"I could ask her but she could tell daddy and that would ruin the whole surprise," Laila muttered.

"I see," Jun Li said while they entered the kitchen. "And I really hope that you know about the whole bunch of responsibilities that go along with such a powerful skill, Laila. We don't want another Kimblee after all. According to Riza and Serena was this guy really creepy."

"He was," Nick said seriously. "I saw him once when I went with my father to work and he went to the prison to ask some more questions. He was never afraid of this guy."

It was a well-known fact that Martin Force had been the one to lead the investigation against the insane state alchemist after the Ishbal Civil War and everyone had said that it was a miracle that he had gotten no promotion for his calm and collected demeanour. Martin had been no one to make the things more dramatic than they already were and had treated the whole problem like an average investigation – making Kimblee slightly angry because the young investigator had started their first conversation with the words: "I know exactly who you are and how many people you killed but, frankly, that doesn't impress me at all."

"He was a good man, your father," Jun Li said while she started to cut carrots. "He and your mother always ate their lunch in the Golden Dragon I. He was a really polite man and you can be proud to be his son. He was definitively one of the best investigators I've ever met." She turned to look at Owen who stood behindVictoria. "How is the life as a state alchemist?" she asked.

"Interesting and slightly boring," the boy replied. "Miss Jade is a great boss … but many believe that her age is catching up with her. I don't think so. Did you hear that she took down Strong Arm in one of their recent matches? As long as she can defeat him, there is no need to worry."

"I heard that daddy is right to make Uncle Roy give Jade more vacation time," Elicia said. "The poor girl is always busy. She has her position as minister of science and her job in the secret service. I hardly see her more than three days in a row in town when she doesn't get hurt on a mission.

"I thought about joining too," Jun Li said casually while she leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's getting boring in town all the time and since Lei is a member too … well, we usually work together."

"Nothing else should be expected after all the years you were working together," Cai said while he held Laila's hand. "I was just wondering how you snatched him…"

"We were assigned partners for a mission under your grandfather's command, a long time ago. We were the only members of the Yao-clan, so he asked me to stay close to him. The mission took longer than I first anticipated and so I decided that it would be smart to keep an eye on him because I doubted him to be prepared for such hard conditions."

"That sounds like you considered him as some weakling, unfitting to be a fighter," Cai stated.

"Of course I did," she shrugged while she waved around a long knife. "He was handsome and lean – not like the real warriors of the clans. I really believed that he would die on me."

Laila was the only one in the room who knew about the fact that the Amestris Fire Lion was lacking people with an advanced training when it came to injuries and she watched the cooking woman with a certain gleam in her eyes. She knew that Jun Li was a trained healer because Cai had mentioned this once but she had no clue about the extend of the woman's skill. Laila was smart enough to know which result the lack of healers would have sooner or later and she wondered if she would warn Victoria because as much as Laila knew that Roy wouldn't want his only red-haired child to take such a huge responsibility she also knew that Jade and Serena would eventually make him approve of it.

* * *

><p>"…you aren't really sending me to Ishbal in order to supervise the war, right?" Olivier shook her head while she crossed her arms. "Listen, Mustang, I have two little kids and in case you forgot: Lars will start school soon enough along with your younger daughters and I would like to be there."<p>

"Armstrong, you are the head of the military and it's a military operation. You have to be there."

"I'll send my vice. Hughes will go instead of me and everything will be alright. You can't tell me that Bradley spend years in Ishbal just because his army was slaughtering an innocent people!"

"You forget that his sons are starting school as well," Riza said drily. "You will have a lot of fun when you talk him into supervising the army. No, we have to find another way to ensure that everything will be alright. We need a high-ranking officer who is respected among the soldiers. Someone who has also a name which isn't related to the Ishbal Massacre … someone with a past that doesn't make it complicated for him or her to serve in Ishbal. Well, do we have someone like that?"

"We could always reinstate Serena as a major and send her…" Bea shrugged.

"Kay Hamilton was the only state alchemist with a number of killings that could rival Kimblee's or mine," Roy said darkly. "To send a soldier of the Hamilton-family to Ishbal would be considered as blasphemy. We can't do this because that would be bad for the fragile relationship between us and Ishbal."

"But the idea to send over some guys from the secret service is good," Bendix said. "They don't have to be present in the way of showing off that they are there. I think of people like Lei Yao. He is a really valuable asset, right?" he looked at Serena who nodded before he went on. "And I also thought about the problem Jade and Serena brought up in the last conference. While it is true that we don't have enough staff that knows about healing wounds, we have enough cadets at the academy who can learn."

Olivier smiled brightly at him. "They don't call you a genius for nothing, huh?" she asked tenderly.

"Blame it on my parents," he chuckled as he thought of the both old soldiers. Hardly anyone knew that Charlotte was actually the smarter one because everyone had set his or her mind on the fact that Leroy was an incredibly smart and cunning old man while his wife was soft and friendly. Bendix frequently laughed when he heard things like that because his mother was a bossy old lady who could be really mean if she felt attacked.

"It's not nice to blame everything on your parents," Catherina chuckled while her son sat on her hip.

"It helps me to deal with my traumatic childhood," Bendix said drily. "Without Liv, I would be insane now. It's not easy to deal with a crazy mother and an absent father."

"I already decided on the agents who will be on the battlefield too," Serena said calmly from her place in the background. "Philippe Mustang will lead the team. I will be there from time to time too but not all the time because we can't afford that. I will send Phil's usual team. They are good."

"What about the Wild Three?" Riza asked quietly.

"Nerissa and Jade just got out of hospital and Elric is no one I consider fit for such a duty."

As cold and distant Serena's voice seemed, everyone who had fought on her side knew that it was her way to express her worries. She was still hiding her feelings because that had been what had kept her alive since her early childhood. Roy and Riza knew. They knew why Serena had fallen silent. They knew why she considered it as weakness to show feelings during a fight. Roy had had the honour to go on a mission with her a long time ago when he had been still a lieutenant colonel and when he had gotten shot, she had carried on with her mission like nothing had happened – distracting the attacker in a way never thought about before because he man had thought that it would shock her at least.

"Thanks for the thoughtfulness," Jade said calmly and no one could detect a hint of sarcasm.

Roy looked around and decided that there were some groups in the room. The most interesting was the group of members of his secret service, all dressed in black. Bea, Catherina, Peter and Serena surely looked intimidating because they wanted to. Riza, Olivier, Bendix, Jade and Roy himself stood for the government which had been elected in some way.

* * *

><p>It was already getting dark outside as Abigail Mustang walked through a dark town before she stopped in front of a graveyard. She wore black without the usual red flowers. The sky above her looked like it was burning and she sighed at the irony of fate. Her tongue felt like ash in her mouth and incredibly heavy, keeping her from speaking out what she was thinking. She stopped in front of a white gravestone and sat down, ignoring everything for a moment. "It has been a long time, Abel," she finally said slowly. "Your son … you would be proud of him, I am sure of it. He is really stubborn – just like you. Chris and I had a hard time with him once he hit puberty." She chuckled. "But he was always a good boy. Oh – and he married his teacher's daughter. She keeps him in line … just like Rachel kept you in line, fool. He adopted three children, his friends' kids. I believe he came one time after my last visit to complain about a certain Helena Hamilton, huh? She kept him from killing himself … and nearly broke his nose. He named his firstborn daughter after her, you know? I believe he finally got what she really wanted to say when she punched him. Oh, andHelena's own daughter … Victoria …Royloves her like his own children. When she fell ill, he never wanted to leave her side. He didn't want to lose her like … I had to lose you." She inhaled deeply. "Funny how much they grew up, huh? Jade married the Prince of Aerugo. Do you remember how you held her when she was just born and how you looked at me and told me that she would get a husband with huge influence? It looks like you were right."<p>

Cold finger ghosted over the stone in front of her, showing of the dates of her brother's short life.

"Abel, I believe that I finally understand what you meant when you said that family is the most precious thing we have on this earth," she said with new energy. "However, I am slightly worried on the behalf of our little sister. Izumi … well … you know her as well as I do and she hasn't changed at all. She … she made a huge mistake some years ago … and sometimes I feel like she is accusing me for being happier than she is. I know that it's not her style but…" Her dark eyes were full of sadness as she closed them for a second. "Brother…" she whispered. "Please forgive me for I wasn't strong enough to keep our youngest sister from breaking herself. The last thing I can promise you now that I will get her back from the shadows which hold her down. The pain I will suffer … it's nothing to me as long as I can get her back. If it means sacrificing myself to the state, well, then it will be that way. I made my decision a long time ago … when you left, to be exact."

She remembered the time when she had been nothing but a girl with a cretan braid and a twin brother who would do everything to her – just to see her happy. She had been happy in the earliest years of her life and her youth. The early years of adulthood had broken her cruelly. The death of her brother had changed her to the worst. She had ignored Izumi in her pain because she had suffered too much to care for her sister's pain. She had left Izumi alone when the younger one had needed her the most.

* * *

><p>"…you improved, Nessa," Phil said as he looked down at the chessboard.<p>

"Improved?" she laughed gently. "You never beat me before."

"You should let be dream," he sighed. "Honestly, Nessa, we are missing you in the gym. Serena destroyed the new training dummies in one go today because she was slightly annoyed with Roy."

"That sounds like more than just slight annoyance to me," the blonde said. "Tell me, Phil: what the hell is going on right now that you are all so … so nervous?"

"Ishbal is in war with Hellas," Phil said quietly. "That will be a bloody event, believe me."

"Hellas attacks Ishbal?" she looked like she wanted to get up to fight. "And let me guess: whatever they are planning right now, their plan won't include me because of my inability to kill someone."

"I wouldn't call it an inability but yeah, you are probably right."

"How would you call it, Phil? I can't kill when I don't miss my original target."

"I would call it 'great respect of other people's lives'," the state alchemist said. "And honestly, I am not that much better. It's nothing to be proud of … but usually Jade does the killing when we are on a mission. She can separate her job and her private life far better than I can."

* * *

><p>"…what will you do now, kids?" Jun Li asked while they sat in the living room. "Owen has already a good job and Laila will study architecture soon after the summer break. What about you, Cai?"<p>

"Architecture as well," he said. "I talked with Uncle Lei and he said that it is a job with a future."

"Victoria, what about you?" the warrior woman asked while she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Medicine to improve my healing alchemy," the girl replied seriously as always.

"Because it's not like you are already the best, right?" Laila teased. "You are so, so ambitious!"

"Nothing else should be expected from my big sister," Nick said casually. "Well, since I am usually doing well with doing whatever my sister does, I will follow her lead once more."

Owen lifted his glass. "To the future," he said with his calm and friendly voice. "And hopefully it will be a better future … one without blood and tears."

"To the future," Elicia agreed. "Let's hope that there will be many more evenings like this."

"Well, I hate to destroy the moment but I used yesterday morning to create these things," Laila said. "I stole the idea from Kay but I changed some minor details. Check them out."

Nick caught the necklace with ease and raised an eyebrow. It was made of plain silver and as a skilled alchemist (and pupil of Serena) he could see the traces Laila's alchemy had left. It was a round coin which showed many little pictures. He could see a small dragon, Cai's symbol, as well as he saw Laila's hawk andVictoria's Pegasus. Elicia's star shone brightly over Owen's cloud and Nick's sun.

"Well done," Owen said friendly. "It's really, really pretty."

"Let's just hope that we won't make the mistakes the generation before us made," Elicia said.

"Hey, we learned from their mistakes," Cai said carelessly. "And we have the genius, so we will be fine."

Victoria pouted. "I really wish you could stop calling me that," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Jade was paler than the moon above her as she left the office. She walked down the hallway before she turned to the side to face Edward. "So … you already heard?" she asked hoarsely. "Roy wants to prove that Amestris doesn't take it kindly when someone attacks our eastern brother."<p>

Edward exhaled. "I already called Alphonse … we will move everything to Central," he said.

"Worried for your wife and the rest of your family I see…" Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't tell me that you aren't worried for your parents because I know you are."

"I am slightly more worried about the well-being of whoever will be foolish enough to attack them."

"You are really, really crazy," he said while he followed her. "Normal people would be worried."

"And I am hardly what people would call normal," she said. "You can help me, by the way. We need to call all the state alchemists to Central City – even Marcoh. I haven't checked on his skill in a long time and I fear that he could have lost his touch … well, he was second to Lynn anyway."

"Speaking of Lynn… I heard some really strange rumour considering Vicky…"

"Yes, it's true. She will teach us all some basics of healing alchemy. Serena decided this."

"I guess that Mustang wasn't the happiest man today because of that, huh?"

"He downright loathes it but it has to be," she shrugged. "I don't like it either but it's necessary."

"You are too calm about this. There is something worrying you," he said, wondering if she knew now why she was still alive and if he should deny everything and run.

"I am fine," she said. "I am just tired from all the work I was doing since my return. Oh, by the way, consider yourself as my vice. I need someone I can trust in my back."

* * *

><p>Roy was moving around the pieces on his chessboard without even looking at them before he got up and looked at Riza. "My father would hate me for doing this," he muttered, "but I have to call my aunts. Especially Izumi will be hard to crack … Abigail knows at least what she owes this state…"<p>

"Are you sure that this is a smart idea?" Riza asked. "Even by now, nearly both our families are completely involved in whatever will happen next. If we drag the last remaining into this too…"

"I don't like it either," he said. "But as chancellor, I have to decide what's best for everyone."

"Hellas…" Bea hissed while she glared at the map behind Roy's desk. "Oh, I wished I had known earlier. I could have told Claudio to request help from the Aerugian Army. They know Hellas too well…"

"Don't worry – we will show them our strength," Roy said friendly but wishing the help of the aerugian army as well. "The soldiers ofHellasare strong but not as strong as we are."

Catherina stepped back from the window and looked at Roy. "Well, I don't know how to say it but it seems like someone broke into Jade's office," she said casually as always.

Riza turned her head towards Serena who was still present. "Could you check this out?" she asked.

"Of course," the younger blonde said before hurrying away.

"She is a good girl," Roy said while he looked at Peter. "Another question: how is Nerissa?"

"Still in hospital and less than happy with her current situation," Bea said. "Phil visits her daily and they play chess. She is pretty good he says."

"Of course she is," Catherina said distracted. "We used to play chess all the time."

Roy wrapped one arm around Riza before he looked around in the room. "Well, if you would wait for Serena's report, Bea, I would say that we should call it a night," he said to the woman who had the night shift anyway because she preferred working at night when everything was silent.

"Of course, chancellor," she said before turning away and leaving the office.

"I am still surprised how Phil got himself such a good woman," Roy muttered under his breath.

"Your cousin loves her because she accepts him the way he is," Riza said calmly. "And that's the way how it should be after all, right?"

"Ask your uncle, he is the genius after all," he said while he played with the strands of her hair.

"Nah, there is always someone above the genius," Peter grinned while Catherina blushed deeply.

"Oh, and who is that person?" Riza chuckled.

"His wife," Catherina said before she started to laugh so loud and happily that she woke her son.

"How in Truth's name came up with that?" Roy asked.

"When Cathy was fifteen and I twenty, we used to spar," Peter said. "Since I am considered a genius and also more experienced, she never won against me and when her oldest brother told her that she should stop trying to beat a genius – his words, not mine – she just glared at me and announced in the most adorable voice I've ever heard that even a genius has to listen to his wife."

Riza grinned widely while she mused if the age difference between Peter and Catherina was the reason why she had never opposed the idea of Victoria and Owen dating because even a blind man could see that the children were in love. "That's such a cute story," she said.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	15. A new power arises

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _Is true! Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman!_  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: I couldn't agree more!

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _No, unfortunately for Edward, I didn't die. I suppose they DO have to grow up sometime... Be careful Ava, too many tomatoes makes one... I really don't know how to end that... Nick! I think we should get together and plot to take over the world with the amazing power of SARCASM! I can see you're quite good at it. Jade dear, don't you be getting scared now. I don't want to have to put you on the same level as Edward. **Right?**_  
><strong>Edward:<strong> *nods quickly*  
><em>Hmm... Xingese love poetry, eh? Would it in fact be the same book I gave Al? Hmm? The one with that set of poems by Li- <em>  
><strong>Ling<strong>: *pulls out a kunai*  
><em>*Cuts off abruptly as she starts to fear for her life* Ah, well... Where was I? Oh yeah, the poor defenseless trees.<br>_**Jun Li**: Right…  
><em>*Sigh* Another amazing chapter Ava. Sometimes I wonder if you'll run out of amazingness and disappear ('cause we all know that you're made of pure amazingness, right?) But is that possible? I don't know...<br>_**Ava**: That isn't about to happen anytime soon  
><em>Ah, your cheer AVA AVA, YOU'RE SO GREAT! YOUR EVEN BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE CAKE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AVA! How's that? Better than anything Edward could do, right? And way better than anything Roy could do, even if he tried.<br>_**Lynn**: Roy is actually quite smart … if he wants to and gets enough sleep … he is just the laziest genius I know. And he had to be a genius to be expected as Uncle Berthold's student  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, Deity of All that is Awesome and Rolemodel for the Masses, write on, sleep well, update soon and sweet dreams!<br>I guess I reverted back to my longer farewell...  
><em>**Ava**: No problem^^  
><em>Oh yeah, Jade dear? 1. I want that report in two days. No excuses, and 2. Your stalker says, "Hello Jade-kins! I just redecorrated my room in orange and made Sira here draw me a giant picture of you for my wall. Come over sometime, okay? And stay?" His words, not mine. And I'm sorry about the picture...He even made me use orange scented paper... -'<br>_**Jade**: That slightly scares me…

**mangagirl135**: _AVA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Okay, no I didn't, as you left a note this time and didn't just abandon me like last time._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I am sorry!  
><em>And Ed isn't going to bother me any more? Thanks! Though I must say, it is entertaining, AND it gives me a good excuse to beat him up... Just you wait until I sick my snargles on you, Ed.<br>_**Jade**_: _I know how you feel  
><em>Is there goin to be a club for people who like to throw things at trees? If so, can I join? I like abusing trees, too!<em>  
><strong>Phil<strong>: Sure! Join Nessa, Junny and me!  
><em>And parents are a good excuse for just about everything. That and having a younger brother. If you ever say anything bad, all you have to do is say you have a younger brother and they go, "OH." Not even kidding.<br>_**Ava**: I've just a younger sister :(  
><em>Alas, I forget myself. Excellent work (dur) Ava! I await the next chapter with baited breath!<br>_**Ava**: I hope you didn't suffocate yet^^

**CallousVulpix**: _Magnificent chapter as ever! Ah, multi-tasking, the love of all busy people. Hah, Cai used to keep his hair long, too!  
><em>**Cai**: Used to… used to … now I enjoy my FREEDOM!  
><strong>Laila<strong>: He stole Jun Li's sake again, sorry  
><em>Ah! They're all interested in alchemy! One of them needs to be interested in guns!<br>_**Riza**: I somehow prefer it this way…  
><em>What the hell? How is 32 an age to catch up to?<br>_**Jade**: I get injured every third chapter for crying out loud!  
><em>Hehe, handsome and LEAN.(Pardon the CAPS.) You just made me think of how the rest of them would be like sumo wrestlers!XD<br>_**Jun Li**: You have no idea how right you are…  
><em>The Golden Tigress of the West, "soft and friendly"? Hahahaha!(No offense!)<br>_**Charlotte**: None taken  
><em>Heh, I can imagine Roy on the ground bleeding and the attacker thinking Serena would run to his side. Then, she completely ignores him and runs to attck the guy!XD More Mustang angst. *Sighs*<br>_**Roy**: Ava loves to torture me…  
><em>No one enjoys killing.:(Except Kimblee.) I don't even like stepping on grass sometimes! I feel like I'm squishing lots of little bugs!:(  
><em>**Ava**: Bugs annoy me sometimes when I work outside…  
><em>More coin necklaces!:)<br>_**Kay**: The idea was mine, alright?  
><em>Hmm, a meeting of all the state alchemists. Interesting.<br>_**Phil**: Boring  
><em>Team Housewives go!<br>_**Izumi**: *cheers*  
><em>Yes, no incest, Nick, Elicia. Wait! They really are related to each other.(Even if not brother and sister.) But, not closely, I guess? Elicia is Nick's biological father's cousin's daughter. Weird.<br>_**Elicia**_: _He is technically my great-cousin  
><em>0.o I love all colors of the rainbow!(That's why I love scarlet macaws!) I just prefer orange over the rest.<br>_**Ava**: Orange is … warm  
><em>If it wasn't your blood, what about the beaten part?;3 *Raises hands in the air as a surrendering technique.* No!<br>_**Nick**: The bastard did land some good punches  
><em>I can't have a better idea than you!D: 9th of July? That's quite a ways away.:  
><em>**Ava**: Years, I am telling you, years!  
><em>By then my summer job will almost be over! Eh, Naruto is kinda... Hard to explain. But basically the part I'm talking about is about a Village Head ninja who's lover died on the battlefield. She was a healing ninja and by the time his comrades brought him back to a medical facility(where she was working) it was too late and he died. Same thing happened to her little brother before that. So, she wanted to change the policies and have more medical ninjas on the battlefield.(See! Just one simple part required quite a bit of typing!)<br>_**Ava**: And I get it  
><em>I have decided that I will review earlier from here on out. So you can finish before 11! But, of course that means I have to get on the computer rather than my 3DS.(Longer reviews, too. It's much easier to type on the computer rather than my 3DS.) The computer is in the kitchen. I usually succumb to hunger and get something to eat and am ordered around by my mother to do chores.(Washing the dishes, taking out trash, laundry, etc.) But for you, I will battle these problems! Until tomorrow!<br>_**Ava**: We have similar problems. My mother likes to order me around

**Lalaina Elizabeth Raven**: _Hello it's been a long time huh_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Yup  
><em>Well finally caught up, I'm still in Paris actually might live here for 3 years.<br>_**Ava**: What?  
><em>I will miss my sister and brother who left yesterday, and I will stay here with my aunt. The bad thing is that I will me enrolled into an academy on Friday. It's military training, when I turn 17 (3 years) I'll be enrolled into the French military. The reason I am writing this is because, I will be packing and take a tour in the school. In which I have to say goodbye to this awesome story and stop writing my story but I typed all of my stories my sister will post the stories, so I will miss this story, I'm to sad to say goodbye! Just saying I hope for the best for this awesome story and yes I leave web the best part is about to begin so farewell to my favorite characters Riza,Roy, Serena and bye to everybody I'm crying because I will never know the end curse my aunt for putting me into that stupid academy I was forced so yeah bye it's hard saying goodbye to this awesome story<br>_**Laila**: We will surely miss you and your nice reviews …  
><strong>Serena<strong>: …Fate isn't always kind  
><strong>Kay<strong>: Try _never_  
><em>Will miss Ava and her magic writing skills<br>_**Ava**: Like Laila said, we will miss you too  
><em>Goodbye for 3 years :,(<br>_**Victoria**: If we are still alive in three years, well, maybe we will see each other again  
><em>Luv u guys forever!<em>  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Likewise

**kroutonrex: **_The children are really starting to grow up, not that they didn't already act like it in the first place. X3 They're following their elder's footsteps to a brighter path._  
><strong>Lynn<strong>: Hopefully … I don't want Vicky or Nick to get themselves killed…

* * *

><p>Jun Li flew through the dark town. Her ponytail hit her back as she ran and she held the black folder close to her chest as she used her training to lift herself up in the air where she rotated twice around herself before she landed safely on a thick branch of the tree in front of Laila's bedroom window and knocked carefully. The blonde almost instantly opened the window. "You already got it?" she asked. "I knew that you could do it but I expected you to take your time."<p>

"The longer I would have waited, the more nervous I would have been. I am no beginner but it was a while since I broke into such a high-secured building the last time," Jun Li said amused. "Well, it was not more dangerous when stealing the adviser's secret stash of chocolate for the emperor…"

"I see that your former missions also included the theft of really important goods," the girl laughed.

"Well, I never got the really, really important missions … people were afraid that it could mess them up. According to them I lacked something really important…"

"I thought you were Cai's grandfather's most trusted bodyguard?" Laila muttered under her breath.

"I was but that didn't keep those old men from distrusting me. I was too fast with my judgement of the situation, too harsh with the princes and princesses when they interrupted the emperor's nap and everything but polite if I saw a danger arising. To cut it short – they downright hated me but were too blind to see the change of getting rid off me during a mission," Jun Li said with a smirk. "Well, I go to see Serena early in the morning, so I need to get going."

Laila chuckled. "At least you can pull of black without looking ridiculous," she said.

"That's true," the woman nodded before she flipped backwards into the night. As Jun Li ran back home, she couldn't help but smirk widely. She had finished another mission without trouble. Well, she had nearly been caught but even though Serena had moved quietly, Jun Li had spotted her chi early enough to leave before the door could open. She knew that she had always an unfair advantage against most other people because she was really good at spotting other people's chi. She wore her black suit with her old mask again. She had never liked the mask but she saw the reason to keep her identity a secret. With the silence of a shadow she entered her bedroom through the window.

"Door phobia seems to be popular in our families," Lei stated while he turned around. He had just returned from his mission and was removing his black jacket to return to his green one with the phoenix holding a white lily in a claw. "It's good to see that you are fine, Jun-Jun."

She smiled at him after removing her green and blue mask. "It's good to see you," she said. "How was your mission?" she asked quietly while she took off her tight black jacket and grabbed her red shirt.

"Quite fine to tell the truth," he said with a warm smile. "I heard that dark clouds are appearing on the sky above Ishbal again. But on a brighter side, did you hear who overthrew the Cretan government some hours ago? It isn't on the radio yet but Pierre D'Artagan took the power."

"I really wished that the actual governments would manage to stay in power for a longer amount of time," she said with a sigh. "It's not healthy for me that I need to learn so many names all the time."

* * *

><p>Laila giggled like mad while she flipped through the perfectly translated pages. Jade was a genius when it came to codes and patterns and she had proved her claim by breaking one of the most difficult codes ever. Jade's handwriting was still elegant and neat despite the years she had spend on copying tons of text and arrays. And to tell the truth, the arrays Kay had created in her short but efficient life were amazing. Kay had been an artist in her own way and the arrays with her trademark star and the sharp lightening looked more like art than any other array Laila had seen so far.<p>

Finally the blonde reached the last side and her eyes widened considerably as she recognised Jade's sharp handwriting but Kay's own words. She seriously doubted that anyone besides Jade had ever read the whole manuscript after Kay's death because no one actually cared that much for this dangerous kind of alchemy. And Jade had been feverish when she had translated the code and Laila was sure that afterwards the state alchemist had had other things in her head.

The words that finished Kay's manuscript, the thing she would be remembered for as long as there would be an alchemist cunning enough to get it, were simple and straight to the point – not like the end of other alchemists' personal notes:

_Whoever will be the next Master of Lightening Alchemy has to vow absolute loyalty to the Hawkeye-family, especially my cousin Riza and her daughter Laila. These notes are also to be considered as Laila's birthright and therefore to be handed over to her should she decide to follow my example. I also made arrangements with my sisters, Helena Hamilton Force and Serena Hawkeye Hamilton, and should Laila take after one of them, the right on the Lightening Alchemy can be exchanged against the right on Healing or Water Alchemy (even though I can hardly imagine that anyone less insane than my sisters could ever be interested in this stuff – well, you know that I love you both)._

_Riza – should you ever be able to get this code because I know that you have the brain for this, hand it over to Laila and don't try it yourself. Nowadays, I nearly get to believe that our generation is cursed to know but to be unable to act at the same time. _

_Roy – the same goes for you._

_Lynn – if you ever break my code even though you need a really messed up and twisted mind for this, congratulation. _

_Nerissa – if you are the lucky one, proceed after the aforementioned steps. _

_Serena – no need to show of your genius for petty things like my manuscript because you know that you are more powerful than that._

_Well, I just named everyone who I imagine being able to break my code … ah, damn, I just forgot another very likely person to break this code. Lynn told me of the Mustang-genius … the female one … the one who isn't Roy … and after my sister's story, this girl – excuse the word but she looks so young on the picture my dear sister showed me – is the one who can break any code._

_Well, it was a great time I spend with my research. I wasted nearly my whole life on it after all … just for some seconds of bitter, undeserved fame after Ishbal. I should have followed Nerissa's advice and made my own decisions to have my own life but in the end, who am I to complain? I regret many things but … it is the way life goes and I won't resist. Nessa was right when she talked about fate … and maybe, maybe I will see her again. If not in this life, well, there will another one for me to make up for my mistakes._

_Lots of love,  
>Kay V. Hamilton<em>

A single tear slipped down Laila's face as she started to understand that Kay's decision to give up on her had been influenced by many things – including a depression. Serena had mocked during a visit on Nerissa's hospital bed that the genius of the Hawkeye-clan often caused mental problems because with so much power came a lot of responsibility and not everyone could deal with it.

Nerissa herself had been one of the luckier ones … despite the fact that she was still suffering from the Borderline Syndrome even though everyone had accepted her and her … uniqueness how Roy called it by now.

Kay had fallen depressed after the war when she had been forced to deal with too much at once.

Lynn had died too young but maybe her way to express her anger whenever she felt like doing so had saved her from bottling up too many emotion and snap sooner or later.

Serena herself had never claimed for herself to be perfectly sane since she was a silent and reserved person who didn't care much for the opinion of other people but Riza said that the way her youngest cousin had closed herself off from the world had kept her sanity alive in the bloodshed she had faced at Briggs.

* * *

><p>The duchess of Artagan who went by the name Catherina was still awake despite the late hour. She sat on the front porch of their huge house and rocked her son gently back and forth. She had never imagined herself as a mother which had been one of the reasons why she had called of her previous engagement with Peter when she had been still very young. But now Louis who looked like a typical cretan baby with his messy red hair and his huge green eyes was her world while Peter was her sun. The first time that Catherina had thought seriously about the idea of being a mother had been when Nerissa had hit the puberty and Catherina had been in charge of everything. Catherina had always had a brain above the average but in these years she would have sworn that her brain had died because the mixture of two mentally less than stable, extremely smart women was hardly a good combination.<p>

"Thanks Truth that you're a boy, Louis," the woman muttered while she cuddled her son. "I am not sure how Master Hawkeye survived so many teenagers in puberty at the same time but he really should have written a book about it for me. I could have used it back then…"

"Hey, you can't tell me that I was as bad as a bunch of more than five teenager," the familiar voice of her oldest stepdaughter resounded in the warm summer night.

"Aren't you supposed to be still in hospital, Nessa?" Catherina asked casually. It was hard to yank her out of her usual serenity but if someone succeeded he usually regretted it bitterly.

"Exactly, I am supposed to be there but I got bored and that late at night, no one actually checks on me, so I decided that I should seize the … um … night and be a good girl. So I came here to visit my little baby brother and my mother," the blonde said while she sat down on the steps. "We used to sit outside a lot when we still lived in the west," she added. "Oh – did you see the shooting star too?"

Catherina chuckled while she felt very touched that Nerissa considered her as mother – especially since it was common knowledge that Nerissa had huge issues with her biological mother. "You are still the biggest night person I've ever met," she said softly while she patted the blonde's hair.

"That's why I hardly go on a mission with Jade anymore. She was killing me…"

"If she's just half as bad as her brother, she gets up four o'clock in the morning." Catherina shuddered. Being a night person like Nerissa and Peter, she hated getting up early. It was torture in her eyes.

"Four is already considering sleeping long in her eyes … I really wonder how Edward puts up with her … and despite their arguments and the fact that they always get hurt, they have still the highest success rate out of all of us! How do they make this?"

"It's all a question of teamwork my brother would say," Catherina said.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock in the morning when the mother of the minister of science claimed that she had to see her daughter immediately and she stormed into the younger woman's office like it belonged to her. "Jade, I am here to claim what's mine," she said seriously.<p>

Breeze Soul pouted. "I hate to lose bets to Roy and Victoria," she muttered while she grabbed into her top drawer and took out a wooden box and a gold-rimmed piece of paper. "Huh, Bradley really surpassed himself in idiocy when he gave you your name. I always suspected that he was using his suppressed annoyance when he gave us our names … Butterfly Alchemist."

"Oh, not really, yes?" Abigail rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That … Izumi will never let me live this down … I really should consider suicide here and now because of this…"

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	16. Musing

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>mangagirl135<strong>: _Apologies, but I am unable to review due to the fact that I have suffocated because I was waiting with baited breath for this chapter. Wait... Nope, I'm alive. Good thing, too. I can't imagine death to be any fun._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Me neither  
><em>Door-phobia? When someone sees a door, do they strt screaming "OMFG DOOR SOMEONE HELP ME IT'S A DOOR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" If so, you shouldn't. Not like the door's a weeping angel or anything. Those are creepy.<br>_**Lei**: They are often not useful to use  
><em>Jade, you get up at four?<br>_**Jade**: Yup  
><em>Jeez. I don't even go to sleep before midnight (generally, anyway). I'd hate to get up at four. I envy your morning-person-ness.<br>_**Ava**: Me too!  
><em>Great work as always Ava! Keep writing ad infinitum!<br>_**Ava**: That's what it will probably be in the end…

**CallousVulpix: **_Meritorious chapter as always! But.. It's not like they'd have to actually shoot anyone.:/ Just a tool for protection! Alchemy doesn't work all the time!  
><em>**Edward**: well, as long as you have blood…  
><em>That's why I just like to jump right on in. No time to get nervous. I used to not like doors, either. I would come in my window all the time.(The front and back doors are really loud.:)  
><em>**Jun Li**: See, Roy? Many people know the problem_  
>Pierre D'Artagan, relation to Catherina?<br>_**Catherina**: Older brother, a real bother at times but competent  
><em>So, she didn't really need Jun-Li to steal the notes? Heh, I just thought about how shocked Roy would've been if he translated the notes and still didn't know about Laila.<br>_**Kay**: That would have been hilarious!  
>The next generation won't have mental problems, right? Ah, he really did deal with alot of teenagers.0.0 My mother would've killed them all. I am both a morning person and a night person? Or would that qualify as a regular person, haha.<br>_Oh no! Should I schedule a name change, from Team Housewives to... Team Butterfly? I would've revived Bradley and killed him again!D:  
><em>**Abigail**: I am in. I get the knives and you the shuriken?  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I finally know how these ninja throw items are named – my best friend is slightly obsessed with foreign and/or ancient weapons  
><em>Ugh! I kept getting called a vampire today!D: Just because we had to bring in baby pictures! I have(had) a pale complexion, broke all my front teeth which resulted in having to have them pulled, and "burnt-amber" eyes as my mom calls them.(She doesn't approve of bloody-brown, she thinks of bloody poop she says.) So I guess I looked like a vampire...<br>_**Laila**: There are worse thing, right?  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I know the problem. My sister was such a pretty and cute toddler while I always looked slightly … I don't know … mismatched  
>Well, I agree my teeth did.(I look scary!)<br>**Ava**: Mine were terrible too when I was younger  
><em>But it's my oldest brother's birthday today!:) So that makes it all better.(He's turning 21.) My other brother will be gone all week! So I will get to get some sleep and peace! So more reading and reviewing time!:) Hehe, until tomorrow!:)<br>_**Ava**: See you!

**Sira-the-Awesome: **_Abigail's a state alchemist! What is the world coming to?_  
><strong>Izumi<strong>: Technically, she has been one even before her children's birth but she never claimed her title before  
><em>Kay's letter made me cry...Superb job Kay.<br>_**Kay**: Thank you … I guess  
><em>Awesome chapter, Ava, too. Dont have much time, but I really liked it!<br>_**Laila**: No problem  
><em>Update tomorrow?<br>_**Ava**: Sure

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _... Butterfly Alchemist? REally? That's a cool name! float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!_  
><strong>Abigail<strong>: No really impressive but at least it's short! And yeah, it could have been worse

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock and the gym in the ministry of science was already well-visited. There was the minister herself who was sparring with the chancellor who also happened her cousin while her younger twin brother was excited because of the new weapons Jun Li had gotten from Xing. They had a certain similarity to the stars out of silver paper Jade had made before Midwinter when they had been still children and since Phil had always had a strange affection for round weapons he could throw at people who annoyed him he was really interested in these new weapons. (At the end of the day, Jun Li would give him the whole box because she preferred kunai over shuriken.) Abigail was sparring with Edward and he was going down while Catherina could hold up against Serena and Peter at the same time. Owen was sitting on the sidelines while he watched how Jade avoided Roy's attack with the experience of a true professional. She had the highest amount of missions after all – surpassing even the amount Edward Elric had done in his younger years.<p>

"…alright, that's good so far," Jade said as she finally knocked Roy off his feet with the same move Riza had used so many years ago during the Scar-in-the-rain-incident. "Well, I don't have to remind all of you that there will be a mandatory meeting in the hospital in three hours for all the state alchemists and whoever holds a talent for alchemy."

Roy glared at her. "I really loathe you for this move of yours," he said.

She smiled sweetly back at him. "I love you too, darling," she said while she nodded at her mother who looked smugly at Edward who had learned to fly more than once during their spar. Abigail wore her usual attire for the occasions when she trained: black pants and a red shirt with a golden butterfly on the back. Slowly, more and more people left until Roy turned around to face Owen with a really serious face. Roy had had some issues with the young state alchemist when he had first discovered a longing gleam in Victoria's eyes and he had instantly slipped into the same overprotective mode that had brought Jade to several angry temper tantrums when she had been younger and Serena close to killing him for his nosiness.

"Owen," Roy said calmly as he crossed the hall. "I am getting in a slightly problematic situation in some weeks when our forces are going to strike against Hellas. I have an invitation of the drachman tsar and even though I am sure that I could delay the visit, I don't want to because I already had to delay it when Victoria fell ill. Well, but since I need Riza as my vice to take care of everything in the capital and I don't trust Edward and Jade to act their age for once, I want you in my team for this journey."

"Me, sir?" Owen asked, slightly nervous and panicked. "I am hardly fit for such an important mission!"

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Since I planned my trip over the summer holidays, the kids are coming with us and you are invited to take care of them – especially of Vicky because I deem you as smart enough not to hurt her," Roy said darkly while his glare warned Owen of the painful death he would be suffering if something would happen to the sole redhead among Roy's children.

* * *

><p>Nerissa was bored. She sat in her hospital room after being scolded by her nurse for leaving during the night for she had been caught on her way back. Now she read a magazine and watched the door while she waited for someone to visit her. Usually, Bea would have come by around this time but so far, no one had appeared to take her loneliness away. However, when no one wanted to visit her, she would read a little bit more. She had the patience her sisters had always lacked and sometimes Catherina had said that Nerissa's immense patience was the reason why she could be easily defeated by someone who was strong and smart at the same time. It took too long for Nerissa to get angry to the point that she would use the most aggressive form of her alchemy. Normal opponents would see a fracture of her skill because she never deemed them dangerous enough to attack with full power. The only time that she had used everything she had had been during the fight against her mother's student.<p>

Nerissa knew that her star had been sinking for many years by now. She had used to be the heir of the Hawkeye-family and if she hadn't snapped after her sixth birthday, she could have had a really good life without any trouble. In New Lanchester, she had been treated like a princess and she had loved the appreciation. The men had lifted her hats when she had passed them. But she had fallen deep after flying so high because after being a princess for six years, she became the evil stepsister – without being an actual stepsister. There had been a time when she had called the shoots. When she had been older, she had never taken pleasure by seeing fear in other people's eyes and usually, she had taken every burden on her shoulders to help the others. When her mother who had been a dictator even worse than King Bradley had died, Nerissa had celebrated it as a chance for her sisters and herself to fill the gap the evil queen had left. She had known about her mother's plans and this had been one of the many things which had made her snap that fateful day. She had held the key but when she had attacked her sister, she had destroyed the lock. That day she had learned that nothing was meant to be forever: neither the bad nor the good things in life.

When she had been younger, her life had been dominated by her wish to be appreciated and to be seen as her own person. If asked, she would describe her early twenties as a 'wicked and wild storm which had left no leaf unturned'. She had used her skill to get whatever she wanted. If something had been in her way, she had blown it up. Doors, walls and windows hadn't been able to put up much resistance against her and her anger. But what she had become had been someone she never wanted to be and at first she hadn't believed what her reflection had shown her.

She had fought Cretan killer squads and with one single exception, she had killed not a single one of the men and women who had tried to murder her. She knew why the Cretan Secret Service had been interested in her head on a silver plate how Laila had put it ever so eloquently: as eldest daughter of an influential Cretan noble, Nerissa had always been a potential risk to start a revolution. But they hadn't known that a young woman who felt like a puppet on a string would hardly want to be queen of anything. She had too much respect to do something like that and valued the life and the freedom of other people too high to take it away from them.

She had seen so much more than any average person would ever see and she was proud of it. She had watched the Leto-cult in Reole even though she had found it silly. She had heard the Cretan State Orchestra which had been much more impressing. When she looked in the mirror these days, she saw a woman who had been dragged once across the country but when she looked into her own eyes, she knew that her sapphire orbs would always be her sword and shield when she was on a mission.

For some unknown reason, Nerissa knew that she would never be a state alchemist. She did knew that she could have been one even with her slight mental problems but she knew that Jade would never call her into the service of the state. Maybe it was old bitterness of the female Mustang-genius part (did this family solely consist of geniuses?) or maybe it was the respect Jade had for Nerissa's strong philosophy – but Nerissa knew that she would never hear an honest explication for this.

* * *

><p>Phil waited calmly for Victoria who was supposed to teach them to arrive. The time he had spent with Nerissa whenever she had been in the hospital or during their training had made him more patient than he had been before – much to his sister's amazement because Jade had him always known as a hot-headed and impatient man. "I really wonder what Vicky is up to today," he muttered calmly.<p>

"Oh, you aren't the only one who wonders about her plans," Serena on his left side replied just as softly. "I would have loved to have Nessa here because she always had a crack for picking up many different techniques without any problem … and I would love to see her face when she understands what we are playing here. And didn't she say that healing alchemy is a good-for-nothing technique after the mission that nearly took your sister's life?"

Phil nodded slowly. "Vicky looked like she was considering making her a good deal shorter for this rude comment," he said in barely hidden glee. "Nessa and Vicky are probably too similar for their own good if you ask me."

"Surely," the blond woman agreed. "Both are extremely ambitious and smart. If I had to choose which one I would rather fight in any way I would always prefer Nessa over Vicky because I can predict my sister's move to a certain degree while I don't have such information on Vicky."

"And she is also too light for your special skill, huh?" Phil who had fought her before in training smirked widely as he remembered Serena's anger as she hadn't been able to hear him in the dark because the sounds of his footsteps had been caught by the carpet beneath his feet before he added a little jibe on her ego. "You really shouldn't focus one a single remarkable skill, Serena."

Serena scowled at him in anger. "Beginner's luck!" she hissed at him. "And you copied Jade's previous way to defeat me … so you have no reason to give yourself any credit. Oh, and before I can forget to warn you: it has hardly any sense to copy your older sister's moves in everything she does because she probably excels at everything you fail – which is quite a lot after all."

Maybe it was the twisted sense of loyalty towards Roy who had still a special spot in Serena's partly frozen heart that drove her into teasing and annoying Phil a little bit more than anything else but in her mind, she still carried the memory of Roy who had said that he was always in concurrence with Phil and since she considered Roy as one of her closest friends, she had to defend him.

"Very funny, Serena," Phil snorted. "And shouldn't you know Victoria's style by now?"

The blonde sighed deeply. "I would if she was more like my own twin," she said and for the first time she wondered if her dislike towards Phil had been caused by the bitterness she still felt over her older twin's tragic and untimely death. Lynn had never been meant to die. She had been too innocent … too pure – at least in Serena's biased opinion. Nerissa who had more distance towards Lynn would slightly disagree because Lynn had been hot-headed and rash, easily angered and less patient than Kay.

"You used to spar with your sister when you were younger?" Phil politely inquired.

"Who of us didn't learn first basics even before the army or the secret service?" Serena huffed. "Lynn's personal style was … heavier than Victoria's. I always believed that it was because of the relation between the earth and the healing alchemy but Victoria makes these thought valid."

"And you aren't bothered at all by the little girl who likes to overthrow your precious thoughts?"

"Well, I was always considered a genius and you know what they say about our kind: we would never refuse a real challenge. And like Jade would never say no to a manuscript I kinda like the way people don't act like I thought that they would behave … because it makes it more interesting."

* * *

><p>The younger genius was calming herself down with the breathing technique Jun Li had taught her. Victoria had no talent for self-defence whatsoever for several reasons but she was still obliged to attend the training and even though her progress was slow, she learned more and more.<p>

"Nervous?" Laila asked while she put both hands on her sister's shoulders. "Listen, Vicky, you need to keep the adults here for quite some hours, alright? I am going into the gym to test something."

"Alright," Victoria said calmly. "Do whatever you have to do but don't drag me into this mess. As long as I don't know about anything, I am safe and you know that dad always has one watchful eye on me."

"Because of Owen?" Elicia rolled her eyes. "He should get over it. Even my father is not that bad."

"You didn't spend nearly a year in hospital and came close to dying," Nick said calmly. "And you are not under the same pressure as Vicky."

It was true that the pressure on the redhead's shoulders had grown over the last two years. Even though Louis would have been the heir of the Hamilton-family by ancient right, the laws of Amestris kept the boy from inheriting his father's title as well as his mother's.

The line of heritage among the four sisters had been messed up from the time Nerissa had left the Hawkeye-mansion, effectively losing any right of being her mother's heir one day – but never losing her place as her father's heir. Kay had been disowned by her mother shortly before the vile woman had died – excluding the late state alchemist from the heritage as well as Laila. So it had been Lynn who had been obliged to take over her mother's title one day and she had become Lady Hawkeye on her eighteenth birthday. After Lynn's death, her oldest child and only daughter, Victoria, had been formally placed as the next to carry the burden but she hadn't the right age yet which made it impossible for her to be Lady Hawkeye yet.

The title as heir of the illustrious Hamilton-family would probably be passed down to Laila if Nerissa would die without a heir but in case that Laila would reach a higher position before Nerissa's death, this title would be passed down to Serena but if the other blonde would be dead too, Victoria would inherit another high title – and her chances were quite good because Laila and Cai were as good as engaged and a princess of Xing stood – technically – above a cretan duchess.

In the end, Victoria's chances of inheriting both titles weren't that bad at all. Laila had been relieved to hear that the Llewellyn-family and the Grumman-clan had already an heir in little Lars who would also be the heir of the Armstrong-family. The real question was who would become the head of the Mustang-family one day. To the present day, Jade was the considered heir because her mother held the position despite being the third born child of the family and despite the fact that her father was still alive. Abigail had gotten the title and the full responsibility for the family's enterprise upon her brother's death who had been the heir before her since Chris had refused.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	17. Of children

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome: <strong>_Inheritance rights are so confusing...  
><em>**Ava**: I know…  
><em>These seem to get shorter and shorter, don't they? Oh well, I promise a long one tomorrow okay?<br>_**Laila**: Yeah!  
><em>Another brilliant job, Ava! You never ceaseto amaze!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well and update soon.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: aww…  
><em>Jade, that report's due tomorrow. Remember that.<br>_**Jade**: Here! *hands in a long and coded report*

**mangagirl135**: _When you say there's no reason for doors, do you mean we should just cut holes in the walls or do you mean doors are pointless because you can kick a hole in the wall and therefore they have no purpose in existing? I like the second reason better._  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: Me too…  
><em>How come Ed gets to fly, Ava? I wanna learn how to fly!<br>_**Edward**: It involves a lot of pain and usually a hard kick…  
><em>Nessa, did Esmerelda scold you? Aww. It's okay. She's scary when she's angry. (I remember the first time she was in this story, yelling at Roy for 'kidnapping' Riza. Ah, good times.)<em>  
><strong>Roy<strong>: *trembles in fear*  
><em>Super duper awesome fantastic marvelous stupendous fabulous magnificent excellent wonderful work, Ava.<br>_**Ava**: Thanks – oh, and excuse that this chapter is so short. I was at Brussels today…

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _... WHEN IS CAI AND LAILA'S WEDDING?_  
><strong>Roy<strong>: They have to grow up properly first

**Sushi Hawkeye**: _And I finally catch up to reading the past three chapters. ^^  
><em>**Laila**: Welcome in the review-family_  
>I see that there are other people there that are night people like me. And I just remembered I have to wake up early tomorrow for a club meeting and it is past 1 in the morning... I shall try taking a nap on the way to school. :)<br>_**Ava**: I know the problem – being a night person myself  
><em>Laila- it seems as though you having to ask Jun Li to steal the notes weren't completely necessary, were they? At least you found out, looks like no one else would've made the discoveries. And the design for the coin, I can imagine that it is very beautiful. Of course, leave the daughter to think of the same idea as the biological mother.<em>  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Thank you!  
><em>That's all, I guess, for now. ^^ good night, or should I say, good morning.<br>_**Ava**: Good night/morning back to you!  
><em>Oh, wow. I just woke up gonna post this now. ^^"<br>I forgot to post it last night~~ XD  
><em>**Ava**: I know the problem

**CallousVulpix**: _Will read later. Speech due date bumped to tomorrow morning.:/ Will review about things pertaining to this chapter in the next.(Tomorrow I guess.) Welp, I have to start a speech from scratch. Tat-ta,_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I hope you get it in time. 

* * *

><p>Izumi wondered if it was normal for a woman of her age to run to her father as soon as she faced a situation she had trouble to deal with. Well, she knew for a fact that Jade would always ask Alain for help and her niece wasn't that younger and the girl also happened to be a state alchemist so she should be able to have a certain responsibility for her actions. So it was safe to assume that Jade would know what she was doing. In Roy's and Phil's case, however, Izumi didn't have so much faith.<p>

Well, she entered her father's house through the front door and wondered if she should run as long as she still could because her father was at least as moody and evil as Abigail and Chris combined but he was her father and she loved him even though she could hardly stand his extremely dominating and scary presence in a regular frequency. The only person who could deal with Christian Mustang without going insane in less than eight minutes was also the one who had survived Jade, Abigail and Izumi without being maimed or in a mental hospital by now: Phil.

"…how long were you going to stand in the doorway with that puzzled face, Izumi?" her father's rough voice resounded in the entrance hall as the old man appeared on the staircase. "Get your act together."

Once upon a long, long time, Christian Mustang had surely been a handsome young man with his sharp and slightly hawkish facial features, his broad shoulders, his great height and his black hair. In her childhood, Izumi had been slightly afraid of him because he had been so loud, so intimidating. Her mother had been the exact opposite. Graziella Mustang had been half-xingese, delicate and kind. Izumi had always envied Abigail and Abel for taking more after their mother in terms of outer appearance and Jade was nearly a perfect copy of the young Graziella.

"Of course, father," the housewife sighed as she ran up the stairs. Her father was at least as impatient as Jade, Abigail and Izumi combined and the alchemist didn't want to get scolded like a child. She quickly entered her father's study where she looked at the old man who had been signing documents when she had come to visit. It was rare for him to do it without Abigail nagging him but maybe the old fellow wanted a break from his often troublesome and annoying second-oldest daughter.

"Your annoying sister barged in last week and demanded that I do this stuff," Christian explained as he rubbed his neck. "Really, I should have known better than making Abel the head of the family upon his wedding. I should have known that my boy would nominate his twin as his heir … and now I am ordered around by my own daughter…"

"You shouldn't call Abigail 'annoying', father," Izumi said calmly. "You know how well she hears."

"Well, that's right," he said with a nod. "Now, Izumi, tell me why you came to visit me today."

"I just felt like reconnecting with my roots while I am in the area," she said as she sat down. "Did you hear that Abby finally accepted her position as a state alchemist? My apprentice told me."

"Ah, that Elric-boy, huh?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "You do know that this boy is annoying our next head of family, right? Phil told me that this person is bothering Jade wherever she goes. I am almost considering going and talking with him because, frankly, we can't afford to lose another heir."

"Phil is being overprotective, as usual. Edward and Jade are both headstrong and stubborn – maybe too much for their own good but they get along – most of the time – and they respect each other."

"You are defending a young man who could be a potential risk to our family, Izumi?"

"Father, he was trained by me for years and is now under Abigail's care. Do you really believe that I and my sister would waste our time and our nerves on him if we would believe that he is a risk to this family?" she snorted. "Well, maybe we aren't always the fondest of this bunch of people but none of us would allow a simple boy to ruin us. And Jade is too smart to be tricked anyway."

"That sounds logical," Christian agreed while he leaned back. "Well, it's good that you stopped by because I am going to disown your sister Agnes. This girl is annoying me for years now and after the last incident regarding her daughter Londres, I can't watch her destroying our good name any longer."

"Isn't that extraordinarily cruel – even for your standards?" she asked carefully. It wasn't that she cared much about her older sister. She could understand her father's feelings regarding Agnes just too well but she also knew that the scandal about Londres' drug consumption had been provoked by Jade who had always had a way with eliminating competition without any hesitation.

"Izumi," Christian said calmly. "Your nephew is the chancellor. Ruining Jade's name means ruining Roy's name which means ruining Amestris – and I may be an old and useless man but I won't allow her to destroy everything my grandchildren worked for just because she loathes Jade."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the fact that this was the same hospital where Lynn had done her research – more than ten years ago, before her tragic and untimely demise – but Victoria was strangely nervous and tense. She had just six years of experience – most of them without a real mentor – but she was expected to teach a group of people in which most of them had at least twice her tender age, only Owen and Edward where just four and ten years older than her. The girl walked into the room and as she stood in front of all these older and for more experienced alchemists, she gulped. She even spotted the terribly disfigured face of Doctor Marcoh and a frown crept on her face as she asked herself why Jade hadn't asked this older alchemist to do this job. Oh, speaking of Jade: she sat on the windowsill and glared at the floor as if it had insulted her deeply.<p>

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen," the teenager said as she collected herself.

"Good morning, Victoria," Serena said slightly distraced.

* * *

><p>Laila exhaled deeply as she stepped into the empty gym and looked around. Nick had stolen one of the many gloves Jade kept in her archive. As the responsible instance for all the state alchemists – former and present – Jade had at least one example of every array-carrier which had been used in the service of the state. The glove in Laila's hand was golden and showed the typical star and lightening symbol of the late Lightening Star Alchemist. (Kay had been named after her gloves.)<p>

The blond girl knew that time was rare since Victoria wasn't known for her eternal patience and it was to be expected that Roy would catch on if his red-haired daughter would be suddenly too patient.

Laila closed her eyes as she slipped on the glove and activated the array. Golden light started to pulsate around her fingertips and she felt an immense pressure.

* * *

><p>Cai gasped as Jun Li's feet connected painfully with his ribcage. The xingese woman had been exempted from the meeting since Roy had seen no reason why an alkahestry master such as Jun Li or Lei should learn something about Healing Alchemy. Jun Li had decided that it was fate speaking and so she had woken Cai really early and dragged him out to the training ground.<p>

"Get up!" she ordered strictly as she stepped back. "If this was a real fight, you were dead by now!"

He coughed and wiped the dirt from his face. "You are really, really strong," he said. "Honestly, what did you do to become that strong? Are you taking pills or stuff like that?"

"Training, Cai," she said. "I trained really hard when I was still a child."

"Because you were … I don't know … destined to be a bodyguard, right?"

She laughed softly. "You could say it this way," she agreed. "Well, you did well today. Let's grab some ice cream and head back, alright? I need to test you in mathematic today after all!"

And while she stayed back to put all the weapons they had used during their sparring back in the box, he stepped backwards on the street. The next thing she heard was terrible: brakes screeching and a body falling down, connecting with metal and earth.

* * *

><p>Nick had decided to use his day off to relax a little bit. Elicia was at school, Victoria was at the hospital for her first lesson, Laila was training in the gym and Cai was hanging out with Jun Li. So the boy had taken a good book from Riza's private stack and sat down on his favourite place in the garden. He had just finished the first chapter when Rachel and Helena attacked him.<p>

"Lena, Rachel!" he scolded while he avoided being tackled by the older girl. "Don't you remember what Laila told you before she left: you have to behave, understood?"

"Yes, big brother," Helena sighed as she hugged him tightly. "We are just bored. You and the others never play with us these days! And Aunty Gracia took Freddy and Gregor with her as she left to visit her sister in West City!" she pouted. "We want you to play with us now, Nick!"

He sighed deeply while he wanted to grin smugly at his accomplishment. Along with Laila and Riza, he had made sure that the girls had a nearly perfect grammar. "If you really want to play with me…" he said as he got up and put down his book. "Well, let's get a ball. We are going out."

* * *

><p>Jun Li hardly ever cried. It wasn't that she considered it as a sign of weakness like other people with her background. It was just that there was hardly anything that could make her feel scared or sad enough to make her cry. That she had a really good self-restraint also prevented her from crying. But now she sat in front of the room where the doctors were treating Cai and she couldn't keep herself together. She had been always the one to take care of him … the one to defend him when he had been bullied at school when Laila and the twins hadn't been there to stand at his side. Jun Li had been always there to support him … constant and unwavering. She loved the little boy who loved to prank her whenever he got the time. She loved him despite his inability to stay serious for more than just a minute. She loved him for all his imperfection. She … she was the closest he had to a mother and what kind of mother would she be if he would die on her?<p>

Cai was fading fast.

Jun Li could feel this. His chi was slipping away and she closed her eyes for half a second before she opened them again. She hated this. She really, really hated this. He was so innocent and sweet – such a good little boy and she would be damned if she would allow him to die yet.

She remembered the boy's mother – the one who had died so young. Jun Li had known Lady Yao quite well and when she had heard of her friend's death, it had nearly killed her because the bodyguard had known that she could have prevented this. But Cai … he was so much stronger than his delicate mother and Jun Li knew this. She had raised the boy's for six years by now and she had grown to love the strange little boy with his bright smile. She had brought him up to be strong. Cai wasn't brought up to die as soon as possible.

"Mrs Yao…" one of the nurses stopped in front of her. "They are finished. Your boy is still sleeping but … you can see him if you want to."

The warrior moved like everything around her was nothing but a distant dream before she stopped in front of a dark door. Jun Li's teeth gritted and her face became a mask of sorrow and anger before she pushed open the door. She stopped in front of the bed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Wake up, Cai," she said softly, concealing her guilt behind a wall of nearly motherly love.

Slowly, dark brown eyes opened and he looked at her, slightly unfocused. "Do I get my ice cream now?" he asked before he felt himself being nearly suffocated by her hug.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	18. Coming to terms

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _NOOOOO! POOR CAI! *gives ice cream* :( So sad..._  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Yay, ice cream!

**Sushi Hawkeye**: _Yay! Cai lives!_  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: Let's celebrate once I beat him up for being so reckless

_Geez Cai. You really ought to not walk backwards when near a road. Ha! As if I were one to _  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Sorry … but I thought that it would go without trouble…  
><em>And here is your ice cream. Just make sure you get well soon.<br>_**Cai**: More ice cream … I think that makes it worth it  
><em>I'm sure that aside from Jun Li, Laila, Ling, Lan Fan, and practically everyone else were worried sick.<br>_**Laila**: I will kill him once he's out of hospital  
><em>Ava, this chapter may have been shorter than usual, but the shock of events certainly made up for it. Update soon! ^^<br>_**Ava**: Sorry – but I didn't have the time to write more than that and reply to the reviews

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _Oh my glob, oh my glob OH MY FREAKIN' GLOB! Cai, you fool!_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: You're quoting me  
><em>*pushes away Jun-Jun and further suffactes him* be more careful! I've already picked out my dress for yours and Laila's wedding and they have a no returns policy. Also, what would I tell Laila? *let's go of Cai to think* Cai, what should I say? *turns around to see Cai all blue and passed out*<br>_**Laila**: *laugh evilly*  
><em>CAI! I thought I told you to be careful! Don't go on and keep pulling Edwards on me! Jun-Jun, we need to teach this boy something. I don't think these beautiful children need to be around Ed or Jade anymore. It's dangerous! Don't you agree?<br>_**Jade**: Hey, just because I am the character who spends the most time in the hospital, it's not like I am setting a bad example. It's just that I am working hard – unlike other people *glares in Roy's direction*  
><em>Jade dear, I fully decoded your report. *hands back translated copy in orange-scented paper* I hope this was one of your easier codes, it only took about 15 minutes to crack.<br>_**Jade**: Try 'the easiest'. I was functioning with three hours of sleep in 72 hours. Having twins can do that for you … and I have much more respect for my parents now!  
><em>Your theory about Edward's stuberness effecting his brain wich in turn messes up the way that his proteins work making him shorter and more stubborn, which in turn messing up his brain... Is very interesting. However it does not explain why he was able to live past infancy. Any ideas? Get back to me on that one.<br>_**Jade**: Hmh … ah, well … he stood under the positive influence of both his parents in this period I believe  
><em>Liv, I miss you! *cries and runs up and hugs Olivier* Where have you gone? You and the sweet little ones! And Ben! Where has Ben been? *cries harder* It must all be my fault! You don't like me, so you're ignoring me!<br>_**Olivier**: Next chapter, we will return … hopefully  
><em>Laila, *recovers instantly* What exactly are you doing? Hmm? *stern look* shall I tell your parents that I suspect you of criminal deeds?<br>_**Laila**: I am not running some kind of mafia. I just happen to believe that they are better off if they don't worry too much about their rebellious, eldest **teenager** daughter  
><em>I do not think I lie when I say that your mother and father and I are on quite good terms, no? *glances to Riza and Roy for reassurance* and I know Jade and Nessa both love me. Izumi has never tried to kill me before or thrown me around! Oh yes, and I think that is safe to say that I am little Ed's favorite person. Ever.<br>_**Edward**: Of course.  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Is he trying to be sarcastic? The world is doomed.  
><em>Oh yes, and I do believe that Ava and I do not at all dislike each other. Am I right? I mean, what's not to like about Ava? *get look in her eyes simular to that of when she thinks of Riza* She's an amazing writer who seems quite kind. Always hilarious while being able to really move people with her speeches. She can write these amazing chapters (just like this one). She's pretty, I'm sure.<br>_**Ava**: Pretty? Well, I don't need tons of makeup to feel pretty enough to leave my house. Try to guess my hair and eye colour if you dare too^^  
><em>Oh yes, Victoria? I wanted to talk to you about Owen. He seems like a very nice boy and all, but I wonder if you two are taking it a bit too slow? I mean you would make such a cute family! Owen, get a move on, okay? Fall in love and marry young, not like all the other old farts who married in like their thirties. (Riza is exempt from the label 'old fart' and I guess Roy is too because he married Riza...)<br>_**Owen**: Um … well, we are both really busy with plotting our career at the moment … but I will escort her to Drachma  
><strong>Jade<strong>: And most of us married before they were thirty  
><em>Ah yes, back to Jun-Jun. *whispers, looking over her shoulder for Ling* so that poetry book from a few chapters ago- was that the book I gave Alphonse? Because if you liked it, I have quite a bit more, plus some extra TOTALLY LEGAL volumes of Ling's love poetry about Lan-Lan. *opens jacket like black market person to show lots of books on many subjects, all TOTALLY LEGAL. If you look hard enough, a corner of the package of the EQUALLY AS LEGAL growth pills she gave Ed earlier*<br>_**Jun Li**: I see … hey, do you have another volume?  
><em>Sigh, Is this a good long reveiw, or should I try again tomorrow?<br>_**Ava**: It's great!  
><em>Riza, you love me, right? *hopeful look*<br>_**Riza**: Not as much as I love Roy though  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, Deity of all that is Awesome, Rollmodel of the Masses, Creator of Amazing Characters, Ruler of the land of Total Amazingness and She Who Makes Pur Days, sleep well, sweet dreams, site on, update soon, and seriously consider at least danger pay for all of your characters, or maybe a major raise!.<br>_**Ava**: Thanks … and I'll consider it  
><em>Jade dear, your stalker says hi.<br>_**Jade**: Tell him that I said hi **too**  
><strong>Phil:<strong>What does he like about her anyway? She's such a bother

**mangagirl135**: _NO. CAI, I SWEAR, IF YOU DIE, YOU WILL REGRET IT, MISTER. I will PERSONALLY bring you back to life, kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again._  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: I am in  
><em>And then I'll just bring you back to life so that poor Laila doesn't have to spend the rest of her days all depressed because the love of her life died.<br>_**Laila**: Thanks for being so … considerate  
><em>And when I say kill you, I mean in the worst, most horrific way you can possibly imagine.<br>_**Cai**: Ouch  
><em>Anyway. Ed, I didn't say I wanted to learn how to fly how you learned, I just want to leanr to FLY LIKE AN EAGLE!<br>_**Serena**: That's Hakon's topic  
><strong>Buccaneer<strong>: Yo, my girl is right  
><em>Sorry for the random song inturruption. Excellent excellent job with the chapter and Cai better not die!<br>_**Cai**: I try

**kroutonrex**: KUAASGDLJABSDFJHUG *STEALS CAI AND TIES HIM UP SO HE'LL NEVER BE IN DANGER AGAIN* DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE HEATHEN.  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Thanks, Ava, now everyone is worried on my behalf!

* * *

><p>After Victoria's lessons, Phil walked into Nerissa's hospital room where his training partner was sitting on her bed and reading a book on alchemy. Her hair was in her usual low ponytail and she was scaring her nurses by sharpening her knives. "Oh, hello, Phil," she said casually. "How was your meeting?"<p>

"Victoria is surely a gifted alchemist but she is a little bit too impatient to be a good teacher."

"Ah, I would have loved to attend this meeting too," the blonde sighed.

"What happened to 'Healing Alchemy is a completely useless skill and only a loser would use this', Nessa?" he chuckled as he sat down on a chair. "It seems like this hospital is making you soft."

"As if someone like me would get soft," she snorted. "I am too far gone to go soft on you now."

"Wait until you come close to losing Serena by your own fault and we will see if you are still harmless, Nessa. I used to be the same way before I nearly lost Jade. By now I see a sense in healing alchemy and even though I know that I will never be as good as Victoria, I want to learn."

"You are wiser than me in many aspects," the blonde said wistfully. "Well, Mustang, since you are already here … when exactly are you going to free me from this hellhole? I hate hospitals!"

"Since you mentioned it … I am going to take you home today. Catherina visited the doctors yesterday and after a goof hour of yelling they decided that it would be benefitting for your health if you would be at home for a week or two," he said. "Serena threw a fit on this because she doesn't want to take the responsibility for your death if you get yourself killed, you know?"

"My little sister is such a charming girl," Nerissa huffed. "She really has a way with her words and actions … and sometimes I really wonder why she was always considered as the most innocent."

"The looks, Nessa, the looks," Phil chuckled. "Those long golden mane and the blue eyes _are_ deceiving."

"I look basically the same and I never managed to fool anyone for more than two seconds."

"Maybe she is just a little better at pulling off that angelic look with her huge blue eyes," he shrugged.

There was a short knock at the door before Miles entered, his face slightly worried but he smiled as he saw Nerissa on her hospital bed. "Nessa," he smiled as he walked over to her.

She caught herself pouting at him. "As much as I love to see you here, Teddy, shouldn't you be in Ishbal to plan a counterattack for Day X?" she asked while she brushed back a rebellious strand of her hair.

"I am not the only strategist in Ishbal and you are the only girlfriend of mine that happens to be in hospital at the moment and I wanted to visit you," he replied. "Well, how has fate been treating you?"

"Despite of being in hospital, I feel great," she said calmly. "And really shouldn't have come to visit me. It was my own fault that brought me to this place … and since you despise weakness…"

"Getting injured while protecting people you care for doesn't qualify as weakness," he said. "And since you fight way too honourable for your own good, I am not even surprised that you have an attendance record in this hospital that is only second to the one of our dear minister of science."

Phil sighed deeply while he grabbed his coat. "Well, I need to report back to Serena," he said. "I will come and escort you home in three hours. Make sure to be prepared by then, Nerissa."

"Of course, oh wonderful leader of an equally amazing squad," she said amused.

They were teammates and – according to Nerissa – the only sane ones in their merry eight-agent-squad. One of their group had a terrible sense for fashion and was always yelling random things. Phil had sent him to hospital when he had called Nerissa the sunshine of the team and since that incident, Nerissa always glared at him whenever they had a mission that requested their complete team.

Nerissa watched how he left and smiled. Phil was like a younger brother to him and even though she wasn't as close to him as she was to Serena. She sighed deeply before she turned to face Miles again. "So, now you should tell me while you really came to visit me," she said. "I somehow don't believe that you suddenly became a romantic, Teddy. There is something you want from me, right?"

"You make this harder than it should be," he muttered under his breath, "but since you already caught me: yes, I need your help. You seem to know that Ishbal is in trouble. We need you."

She chuckled darkly. "The only reason why I was safe in Ishbal until now was that I am half-Cretan but everyone one who can read knows that Creta used to be allies with Hellas a long time ago."

"Nessa, that's why it is good that you are also half-amestrian," he said seriously. "Amestris is Ishbal's shield at the moment and as amestrian woman, you are part of this shield. It is basically your duty as agent and as ally of Ishbal to come to our help," he argued. "We … we … well, I admit it, we need you."

"Just because I am an ally of Ishbal and just because I am probably the only one you trust enough to ask for help … I refuse to be used," she said. "I was used half my life for many different reasons … and I can't do this anymore. I am more than thirty years old … and I am still under control of other people."

* * *

><p>Claudio knew that he was in trouble when his father had called him to tell him that he had come to Amestris and that he wanted to speak his oldest son. The prince could imagine what this would be about but he didn't want to speak about this with his father because no matter how angry the old man would undoubtedly be, his decision stood since some years by now.<p>

He entered his father's luxurious hotel room and bowed slightly before he greeted his king. "It's great to see you, dearest father," he said calmly. "I hope that everything here is tolerable to you…"

"Claudio, I didn't come to criticise the hotels in Amestris," King Giovanni said harshly. "I came to inquire when you intend to take over the throne. I am not getting any younger and I would like to see someone else on this throne before I die."

"Well, right now, life in Amestris is far too interesting and too entertaining to return to Aerugo, Father," the prince admitted. "And Jade has her career and her family here. And I like her family. My mother-in-law is a remarkable woman whom I respect very much and my father-in-law is very kind … and my wife loves her parents. I don't see us moving to Aerugo anytime soon."

His father frowned at him. "You were born to be the next king," he said darkly.

"I know … but I see no reason why I should trade my happy and carefree life in Amestris for a life with so many duties that I would hardly see my wife, father."

"Claudio, I don't want to be the bad guy but when we approved of Jadelina, you promised that your affection for her wouldn't get in the way of your fate," Giovanni said dangerously soft.

"That was a long time ago – before we had the twins," Claudio said sharply. "I am really happy here, father. When I wake up in the morning to Jade's smile, I feel like the king of the whole world. She is a really amazing person and … I can't imagine her in Aerugo. She would die there, father. She loves her freedom. She loves her job. She loves to train with her comrades. She enjoys teasing her brother. She takes immense pleasure in playing with our children – and you know as well as I do that she would lose all of this once she would be queen of Aerugo. The children would be raised by strange people and far away from the court. She would hardly see her brother. She wouldn't be allowed to train. She would have to quit her job. She would lose her freedom and become a caged bird."

"You should have known that this would happen sooner or later."

"Father, I know that your marriage with my mother was arranged and even though you grew to love her, it was always out of duty to a certain degree. My feelings for my wife aren't tainted with things like that. They are pure. I have loved Jade for a very long time – even long before I finally got to talk with her," the prince said calmly, "and no threat and no bribe will make me force her into unhappiness."

"Claudio," Giovanni rubbed his temples as he looked at his son. "The council approved of Jadelina as your wife and future queen of our country because she is from a very old and powerful amestrian family – probably the closest this family has to nobility. The only options which would have been even better would have been an Armstrong, a Hawkeye or a Hamilton … but they are all taken. The point is that Jadelina was raised as heir of a nearly royal family and as such, she surely knows what is expected of her. She is not some foolish village girl you met on a journey. She is highborn."

"But I don't love her for her social status or her money. I love her for her personality and her fiery spirit – and because she is her own person. She is really independent and I love that about her. She is so smart and kind … there is no other woman like her," Claudio said, "and I knew that she is the only one for me once we argued for the very first time. She never backs down because she wasn't brought up to be a dainty lady. She is a fighter to the core … an equal."

The old king decided that it would lead to nothing if he would argue with his son, so he would just tell Claudio what was at stake right now. "The council is getting impatient. Yes, we have an heir, son, but my grandchildren are both far too young to take over in your place," he said. "And rumour is that they will choose one of your cousins since your sister already refused the throne a long time ago…"

"You can blackmail as much as you want to, father, but I won't go. I would rather see a democracy in Aerugo than me on the throne to be honest," he said before a devilish good plan formed in his mind. Spending so much time around surely had made him more cunning and tricking than before.

"Claudio, you know that we can always force you to divorce your wife, right?"

That was the last straw. The prince gritted his teeth and looked darkly at his father. "Well, have it your way," he said. "I will be king…"

_'…for one single law before I return to Amestris and finally buy a house in Resembool and retire from all this annoying stuff,'_ he added mentally.

* * *

><p>Jade grinned widely as she played with her twins in the garden of their huge house. Her long hair was bound to a high ponytail for she refused to look exactly like a younger copy of her mother and she wore casual clothes: a black top and grey sport pants. Her feet were bare and since her pants didn't cover her shins, the bruises on her legs were visible.<p>

She watched with motherly smugness how Allen and Mia fooled around and how Mia easily knocked her brother off his feet. Mia was the younger of the twins and it made Jade proud that her little girl was just as stubborn and proud as herself. Because she remembered that she had seen that before.

_"Mia, let your brother live," she grinned before she lifted her daughter up to hug her tightly. "Well, let's pick up your brother too, alright?"_

_"Len-Len up too!" Mia cheered brightly. She was a generally happy little girl and as long as she had her older twin, her world was fine. When Allen wasn't there, however, Mia would be unhappy until her brother returned or Jade would borrow Lars from Olivier._

_"Wonderful, you already spoke a nearly full sentence!" Jade grinned, slightly unhappy that her daughter hadn't stuck to the family tradition to say no as first word. Her twins were thirteen months old while Allen had communicated very early with his surroundings, his sister had stayed silent so far now it seemed like she was catching up fast with her brother. She had been, however, the first to get up and walk around on her own. It had been hilarious: Jade had visited Olivier in the blonde's office along with the twins and while Jade had spoken with Olivier, Mia had dragged herself up and walked half across the room without stumbling before she finally tripped over her own feet._

* * *

><p>Riza was going through some files in her husband's office as Roy returned from his lesson with Victoria and hugged her tightly. "Hello, my sunshine," he said tired before he collapsed on the couch.<p>

"It was surely exhausting, huh?" she grinned while she sat down next to him.

"It's so freaking complicated," he groaned. "I really don't know how Vicky can remember so many totally different arrays and equations. It's really no miracle that hardly anyone is suicidal enough to take Healing Alchemy as main subject to study. I hardly got the array to heal a paper cut!"

Riza chuckled while she patted his hand. "My mother excelled in healing alchemy," she said softly. "That was how she fell ill … she worked at the hospital to help out the doctors and one day, she got too close to a contagious patient. The rest is history."

"I am sorry," he said quietly. He had known how Elizabeth Hawkeye had died but he had never known why. Master Hawkeye had never spoken about his late wife. Lynn had always looked frustrated and slightly depressed when Riza's mother had been mentioned. Kay had sighed and said that it would have been better if Reine had died in Elizabeth's place. Serena had hardly spoken at all. Riza had been too scary to ask her such a private question.

"It wasn't your fault that she wanted to help so much that she forgot to care about her own safety," Riza said calmly. "Lynn, however, was devastated when my mother died. She was Lynn-Lynn's personal hero and my poor cousin always wanted to be exactly like her. Well, she got her wish. She died nearly as young as my mother. Twenty-two years of radiance before the daughter of light died."

"Speaking of our beloved fallen friends…" Roy sighed deeply before he grabbed her hand and slipped on the old ring. "Don't ask me how Serena got her hands on it … I just know that Kay stole it from Kimblee who found it somehow and decided to keep it."

Riza looked at it before she sighed. "Fate really has a twisted way to make things work, huh?"

"Don't quote Charles, Riza, but yeah, you're right," he said before he got up and smiled down at her. "I think we should grab something to eat, alright?"

* * *

><p>Laila glared down at Cai who tried to make himself as small as possible. "You freaking idiot!" she hissed at him. "You got yourself to hospital shortly before my trip to Drachma? Tell me – what kind of boyfriend are you? You were supposed to come with me and now I will have to stay in Central to help you because you broke your leg! Jun Li cried for Truth's sake and your uncle fears that your brother will have his head! We won't be able to train for weeks – just because you were dumb enough to walk onto the street backwards! Tell me – are you a toddler? … wait, I can't insult Lars and Co. because they are certainly smarter than that!"<p>

He lowered his head. "I am sorry, Laila," he said quietly before he tilted his head. "Wait a second – when exactly did I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"When you kissed me, fool," she said. "You don't kiss a girl which doesn't happen to be your girlfriend."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," he admitted.

"I am not as much of a genius as Vicky but I didn't hesitate to grab as much brain as possible as it was distributed," she said while she rolled her eyes. "Well, I probably need to go because I have to tell daddy that I will miss out the trip to Drachma. Nick already said that he would stay home too because he was invited to spend the holidays with Elicia at her grandmother's house and the twins will stay with mommy. It looks like daddy and Vicky will go on a daughter-father-bonding trip."

"Maybe we should bet who of them will return uninjured," Phil grinned from the doorway before he glared at Cai. "You had me worried, boy. Your uncle paced around a long time in my office, you know?"

"Why does everyone scold me like I wanted to get hit by a car? That freaking hurts!" Cai muttered.

"Well, my sister happens to be the queen of revered psychology," the adult shrugged. "She always scolded me in similar situations so that I would know what I have to expect should I get myself in such a situation on purpose … and believe me: you don't want to mess with Jade."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	19. Trial and Error I

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Cai, Laila, Nick, Victoria: 13 - not 12, sorry!<br>Owen: 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CallousVulpix<strong>: _No. I'm afraid that I didn't die from my too close deadline. I actually finished on good time and it turned out decent enough. But, the next day was Wednesday.(Daddy time:)) So I didn't get on the computer at all. Then, yesterday was my last day of school.(I'm now on summer break!) I was exhausted and my brother came back from his trip. So yeah... Horrible excuses. I'm just a terrible procrastinator._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Believe me, I am worse … and I really hate it if I have to work  
><em>Chapter 127-Hehe, I know what shuriken are. Naruto taught me.<br>_**Ava**: I always need my buddy to tell me how to call these things  
><em>Hmm, Owen's coming.<br>_**Victoria**: Yay!  
><em>So, Nerissa and Edward as a team sorta makes sense now, extreme patience and extreme impatience.<br>_**Serena**: Sure it does … but I am still betting on Nessa  
><em>"If something had been in her way, she had blown it up." Her way to what exactly? Eh, she doesn't exactly need to be a state alchemist.<br>_**Jade**: She's scary enough without the pocket watch, I agree  
><em>Phil, a hothead?<br>_**Jade**: Oh yes  
><em>Heh, Serena can't hear light people.<br>_**Serena**: Usually I hear them. The carpet was the main problem  
><em>Ah yes, life is more interesting with a challenge.<em>  
><strong>Kay<strong>: I agree  
><em>Inheritance problems give me a headache.D:<br>_**Laila**: Not only you

_Chapter 128-Somehow, I wonder how Phil managed to survive to adulthood.  
><em>**Jade**: I wonder about the same thing  
><em>Abigail annoying? She's as sweet as a... Butterfly!XD<br>_**Alain**: Nah, she has her moments…  
><em>So that's what Jade and Edward did.<br>_**Jade & Edward:** *laugh evilly*  
><em>Ew, I dislike helping people older than me with stuff.(Well, not that much older! I have no problem with helping the elderly!) Like just this week I had to help some upperclassmen with a math project. Well, I guess it was more awkward for them.<br>_**Ava**: I believe so too  
><em>Hopefully nothing happens to Laila when she practices that.<br>_**Laila**: I am not the first one  
><em>I feel sorry for the guygirl that ran Cai over.  
><em>**Olivier**: Me too  
><em>Hah, they would have nearly perfect grammar.:P<br>_**Nick**: My siblings after all…  
><em>I would've asked for my ice cream, too.<br>_**Cai**: see, Laila, it's normal

_Chapter 129-Heh, Nerissa and Serena, Olivier and Catherine, that is the comparison I shall make about looking innocent. So she isn't the sunshine of the team?;P Hmm, that reminds me of "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson. "Everybody's looking for something; Some of want to use you; Some of them want to get used by you"  
><em>**Ava**: I know the song … but I believe it's by Eurythmics … but still, it fits. Serena is hardly as innocent as she looks like  
><em>Yes, Jade certainly rubbed off on Claudio.<br>_**Giovanni**: And I don't like it  
><em>I feel as if the pairing of Lars and Mia is evident?<br>_**Ava**: well, we'll see … oh, and I messed up something in the last chapter. Jade's kids are one year younger than Lars, two years younger than Rachel and Helena, so they're already four years old. I confused them with Louis. My bad  
><em>"Riza had been too scary to ask her such a private question." This. Made. My. Day.<br>_**Roy**: But it's true!  
><em>Actually, I believe this will be a Victoria-Owen-Roy bonding trip.*smirks*<br>_**Roy**: We will have fun … with fire…  
><em>Have fun! Gosh, it takes me forever to catch up. I guess I shouldn't procrastinate so much.<br>_**Laila**: Take all the time you need  
><em>Excellent chapters as ever! Oh, and 600 reviews! Haha, until tomorrow!<br>_**Ava**: I never expected so many people to read this!

**Sushi Hawkeye: **_Oh Claudio, future king of Aerugo with a very cunning _  
><strong>Claudio<strong>: *laughs evilly*  
><strong>Phil<strong>: He spends too much time with Jade  
><em>Cai, you don't expect to walk backwards towards a road without danger. At least I stay on the sidewalks. Honestly, didn't you hear the car as it approached?<em>  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Didn't pay any attention. My mind was already with my ice cream  
><em>Now Laila will have to stay behind to look after you. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?<br>_**Laila**: Well, warm weather in Central against cold weather in Drachma … so I don't mind that much  
><em>Anyway, glad to see you're alive.<br>_**Cai**: Thanks. I'll try to keep it that way  
><em>Great chapter as always!<br>_**Ava**: Thank you!

**mangagirl135**: _Poor Claudio. You'll get through this, I promise. Especially seeing as I believe I noticed the makings of a most devious plan that would probably upset your father very much if he found out you were crafting such a plan, right? Don't worry - I promise I won't tell anyone._  
><strong>Claudio<strong>: Thanks, accomplice  
><em>And then we have poor Roy who can't preform healing alchemy.<em>  
><strong>Roy<strong>: I hate it!  
><em>It just takes pracitce, I'm sure. I wish I could have been in Vicky's class - even if only to watch all of these great alchemists fail at healing paper cuts.<br>_**Victoria**: It was hilarious to watch.  
><em>Have I told you how impressed I am by your flawless ability to update nearly every day, Ava? Well, I am very impressed. I'll see you tomorrow!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _:D yay! They're together!_  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Do I get ice cream now

* * *

><p>Olivier had had a meeting with Jun Li and when the woman hadn't appeared, she had made some calls before she had been informed that Cai was in hospital after a car accident and that Jun Li was in no condition to speak with anyone because she was slightly traumatised.<p>

"You're frowning again, honey," Bendix said amused as he sat down on her desk while he watched how Lars and Laura played on the carpet. They were adorable and sometimes, Olivier couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic twist her life had made some years ago. If someone had told her that she would be married to Bendix and have two children with him when she had been twenty, she would have laughed – if that hadn't been bad for her image. But now they were married and had children … and she loved every second of her normal life. She loved to wake up to Bendix' smile, she loved to play with her children and she loved her job. She had even gotten over the fact that she would probably work for the rest of her life under Roy Mustang.

"Riza's future son-in-law is in hospital," Olivier said calmly. "He didn't pay enough attention after his training and ran straight before a car. You can imagine how Jun Li feels after this."

"And now we can be sure that Laila will move hell and earth to stay in Central when Roy travels to Drachma next month," Bendix sighed. "She was supposed to go with him."

"That leaves no one but Roy, Vicky and Vicky's almost-boyfriend for the group of people who are heroic enough to risk their lives for us," Olivier said with a faint grin on her face. "I would love to send Alex with them – just to annoy Roy a little bit. He deserves it. His smugness is intolerable these days."

"You are evil, Liv," he grinned as he hugged her tightly.

"That was why you married me, huh?" she winked at him. "I believe that I am the only one who can deal with you without killing you for being so damn reckless on a regular basis."

"Talking of reckless…" he grinned as he looked at the door. "It looks like Serena stopped by."

Olivier turned around to face the younger blond woman. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she asked while she wondered what the head of security could want. The military under Olivier and the Amestris Fire Lion worked often together if the situation requested a joined effort but usually, Serena seemed to avoid her former superior.

"My team is completely out of business," Serena muttered darkly as she leaned against the doorframe. "No, I will go on the mission with Elric and Nerissa once she is fine again."

"What about Edward's usual partner?" Bendix asked carefully. "Jade won't like this, believe me."

"She doesn't have to like it in order to carry out an order," the Mermaid Alchemist said. "And Jade is no woman I really want to have in one team with Elric. They are too much alike for my taste."

Serena already wore her mission attire with her black pants, the xingese-styled black shirt with the silver dragon on the back and light black shoes. Her hair was held back by a single red ribbon – not unlike the ones Jade usually wore for it had been a present of Serena's fellow state alchemist.

"Here," Bendix said as he held out Serena's black bandages for her hands. "I believe you will need them … you seem to be heading towards a fight, right? Honestly, you should start to ask for backup."

"Backup doesn't exist in my world," the blonde said while she wrapped the bandages around her hands. "Well, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave since you are still in the office."

"Aren't you a nice little girl?" Olivier smirked widely. "Mommy and daddy are so proud of you."

"Right now, they are too busy with worrying about Nessa," Serena sighed. "Well, Laura and Lars, I'll try to get you a present when I get a mission just on my own, huh?" she smiled.

"You are spoiling them!" Olivier laughed. "The last time you had a mission on your own, you brought them these incredibly expensive set of cretan toys back. You are insane!"

"Given my personal history, my chances of having a child of my own don't exist but I really want to play the role of the interesting, exotic aunt with the awesome presents."

* * *

><p>Catherina looked just like she had looked back in the western area, Nerissa decided when her father's second wife showed her the room. Nerissa had stayed in hotels so far because her old apartment had been too expensive for her liking – especially since she was hardly in town. Now she moved back under her parents' roof and she was quite content about this. Catherina had hardly changed. She was sweet in her own way but she could be a downright terror if she got too annoyed. Her red hair was in a perfect cretan braid – the only way to tame it permanently as Nerissa knew from previous experiences – and Catherina was smiling while she had her son on her hip.<p>

"You look better than before," Nerissa said as they entered her room. "You are … glowing again…"

"That's your father's work, Nessa. He always gets me back on track," the redhead said.

"His special skill, I would know," she sighed before she looked around. The room was perfect – and carried Catherina's handwriting. The curtains were light blue with golden whirlwinds and a soft breeze moved them. The huge windows allowed her to look onto the wonderful garden and the furniture was well-chosen. The dominating colours were golden and blue – Nerissa's favourites.

"Your father is a remarkable man," Catherina said as she put down Louis. "Well, I don't think that I need to show you around, Nessa. Serena's room is down the hallway but she is on a mission now."

Nerissa folded her hands in front of her body before she bowed. "I have to thank you and father for being so kind to take me in," she said calmly. "I hope I won't be a bother for you."

"Nessa, we are one family – and no one will ever be a bother for another member of this clan," the older woman said calmly before she smoothed the golden and blue quilt on the bed. "Well, I need to make diner. It would be great if you could keep an eye on Louis for the time being."

"You don't have to ask me if I want to babysit my adorable little brother, mom," Nerissa smiled while she picked up her little brother. "Well, little Louis, were you a good boy for your mother while I was in hospital, brother?" she chirped.

* * *

><p>"…we should tell Owen to stay close to Vicky when they are in Drachma," Cai said while he hugged Laila who sat cross-legged on his hospital bed. "The last thing her health can take is to be married off to Drachma somehow." He chuckled. "So, we should make sure that they are going out by then."<p>

"I really like the way you are thinking today," she said amused, "but you forget that it's Vicky we are talking about and she isn't the easiest person to trick into dating someone. We need to be cunning."

"Well, time to call Miss Innocence and Nick if you ask me," the prince shrugged. "Elicia always gets Vicky to do things our redhead doesn't want to do at all."

"Eli is studying for her exam and Nick is helping her," Laila said. "We're on our own, I guess."

"Oh, they call it studying?" Cai chuckled. "I bet that they are just goofing around and laugh at us because we do all the work this time around." He sighed deeply as he glared at his broken leg. "I bet that Vicky will be the hardest person to crack so far. In Olivier's case, we had help from my idiotic siblings but this time around, no one is there to help us."

"Because you always forget about me," Jun Li said from the doorway. "Getting two people together? Well, that's the easiest thing in the world – as long as you have some kind of plan."

"And now you will offer us the help of the most infamous xingese matchmaker?" Cai asked.

"No – I'll give you a piece of advice: let them be. They will get together on their own accord."

"Jun Li, usually I would agree with you but we don't have the time to wait for Victoria to get it. The girl is a genius and no one could ever deny her that fact but she is incredibly dense when it comes to her own feelings … and that she spent a whole year in hospital made it even worse," Laila said. "Vicky is … well … starved. She needs attention and affection because she got nothing of that kind for a whole year. And Owen is too much of a gentleman to deny her the love she yearns for … she just doesn't get which kind of love he feels towards her."

"Did someone mention my kind of people?" Edward asked as he entered the room. "I will let you off the hook, Cai. You won't be scolded by me – the others did that surely properly enough." He smirked widely. "So, you're talking about Vicky, huh?"

"How did you figure it out?" Laila asked unhappily.

"Well, for starters: you mentioned her name and furthermore: there aren't many geniuses left who are not in a relationship yet," he shrugged. "And I offer my help. As much as I hate to admit it: I owe her."

"We need a group name and headquarters!" Laila said enthusiastically.

"Well, I am tied to that bed for the next two months because they want to make sure that I do nothing too dumb," Cai sighed. "So my room will be where we meet for everything, alright?"

Jun Li rubbed her temples. "I am warning you and since I already figured out that I am in too even though I am against it, I will warn you more than once in the future but … it will be useless."

* * *

><p>Owen was insisting to carry the books Victoria had borrowed from the library for her. Mrs Abigail and Miss Jade had both taught him how to be a gentleman and he stuck to this. The pair walked down a street and Owen had one arm around her shoulders. Even though he hadn't been assigned to one position, he really hoped that his future job would allow him to stay close to her because even though she said of herself that she was the night to Nick's day, he found that she was radiating hope and so much more that he simply needed to stay close to her.<p>

"We should go out sometimes," Victoria said casually while she clung to his arm. She was over the age difference since the day she had stepped in front of her mirror and seen that she had inherited her tendency to mature quite early from her aunt Kay while Laila – Kay's biological daughter – didn't look as mature as the fragile redhead. Victoria had come to realise that she love-loved Owen … and frankly, that scared her greatly. She had faced Jade's stalker/Reine Hawkeye's student without any fear but her own feelings could scare the hell out of her.

"We always go out, Vicky," Owen replied friendly. "It's nothing special for us."

"No, I mean a real date," she said. "It annoys me that I am the only one who never dated someone because she really wanted too. I dated my last boyfriend as a favour for my great-grandmother. I want to date someone I actually can stand, you know? And I **really** like you."

By now, her face had nearly the same colour than her hair.

He chuckled softly. "You have really a way with asking me out," he said. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess that we really could go out next week."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck. "You're a great guy, Owen," she said.

"I know, Vicky," he said amused. "Well, let's get you back to your home before it starts to rain."

* * *

><p>Riza and Roy were on their way home as it suddenly started to rain. Riza stopped and turned her face upwards to stare at the grey clouds above her head while a smile graced her lips. To her, rain had a really special meaning. It always reminded her of Kay and Charles who used to dance in the rain because they had been always carefree and reckless when they had been younger.<p>

"That wakes memories, huh?" Roy asked. "I can nearly see them in front of us, you know?"

She held out her hand and waited for him to take it. "I always wanted to dance in the rain," she said. "It always looked like it's a lot of fun when Kay and Charles danced the rain away."

He took her hand and pulled her closer. "Charles was always the worst romantic I knew," he muttered under his breath before he twirled her around, "but his ideas were usually great – in their own way."

The other people on the street stopped for a second as they recognised the chancellor and his wife dancing in the rain but on the other hand: the people of Amestris were still used to the antics of Leroy Grumman and Charlotte Llewellyn, so it wasn't that much of a shock.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	20. Happy Birthday

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _So, there was no need for the group then... Well, it's the thought that counts._  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Of course there is still need for us! They aren't together – or at least they didn't tell us

**mangagirl135**: _Serena, I like your style. Being the cool aunt is definitely the way to go. After all, the kids will eventually like you just as much as their own parents, and because you aren't around as much and don't have to discipline them, you'll probably be their favorite.  
><em>**Serena**: It's great, isn't it?  
><em>Hooray for Vicky and Owen finally going out! Your way of asking him out was adorable, Vicky.<br>_**Laila**: Buhu … I am the adorable one…  
><em>And then, of course, there was the most wonderful Royai at the end which I absolutely adored because it was fluffy and I'm going to be so sad when they aren't together because of Roy's trip to Drachma.<br>_**Riza**: I get to lead a whole state … that will be a lot of fun  
><strong>Roy<strong>: That's what you're saying _now_…  
><em>Anyway, excellent work on the chapter (I don't even have a witty remark to make today because this should be common knowledge by now) Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Aww, thanks

**Sushi Hawkeye**: _Mission__ get Vicky and Owen together? So Laila, Cai, Ed, and Jun Li are already in? Count me in!  
><em>**Jun Li**: Of course  
><em>I'm guessing that by the time the redhead genius and her lover are back from Drachma, they would be together already. Heck, maybe even before they leave?<br>_**Victoria**: *chuckles*  
><em>Cai, really, you love ice cream that much?<br>_**Cai**: Ice cream is epic  
><em>Oh well, at least now you have something to do in the hospital. Does Ling already know?<br>_**Ling**: Yeah, I know … but it's not that bad. He survived after all … and calmed my previous worries…  
><em>Great chapter again, write on!<br>_**Ava**: Sure thing

**CallousVulpix**: _Prachtige hoofdstuk zoals altijd.  
><em>**Ava**: Thanks^^ but I hardly speak any Netherlands. I had my English teacher translating this for me^^  
><em>Hehe, yes Olivier certainly wasn't expecting to marry her best friend and have kids with him.<br>_**Olivier**: No one would have guessed  
><strong>Roy<strong>: I beg to differ  
><em>Sending Alex with them is quite a harsh punishment.<br>_**Olivier**: You think so?  
><em>Serena, Nerissa, and Edward on a team. How, unique.<br>_**Roy**: It's the team that causes the highest rate of destruction  
><em>Now that I think of it, I have an aunt who gives awesome presents. She has k<em>_ids though.  
><em>**Serena**: I would have loved to have kids too … but it didn't work out for me  
><em>Gold and blue fits.<br>_**Olivier**: Yup  
><em>The whole innocent thing again. She isn't that innocent if she can get Victoria to do what she doesn't want to.;P<br>_**Elicia**: I am convincing her with arguments. Laila is the one who gets aggressive  
><em>Two months? Ew, hospitals are icky.(I would use stronger language but am refraining to do so.)<br>_Ava: I hate them too  
><em>Looks like they have their matchmaking work cut out for them.<br>_**Cai**: Matchmaking is fun  
><strong>Roy<strong>: The world is doomed: Maes Hughes reloaded is there  
><em>Hmm, weird it's raining here, too. Kept me from reading outside.:  
><em>**Ava**: We're having rain too  
><em>Heh, I never thought I'd see the day where Roy didn't make a comment about how he hates rain.<br>_**Roy**: I was feeling nostalgic…  
><em>Goodness, looks as if I lied in my review. I put "until tomorrow!" and here I am posting the same day!:P Unless you have gained superhuman typing skills I won't be lying this time.<br>_**Ava**: I wished I had them…  
><em>Until tomorrow!<br>_**Ava**: Wohoo!

**kroutonrex**: _Aaaaaw, dancing in the rain is such a perfect thing. Though I thought Roy would be a little bit uncomfortable with then rain, but then again I'm sure all cares fad away when he's with his dearest Riza 3_  
><strong>Roy<strong>: It's romantic … and whenever I saw Charles and Kay dancing in the rain, I wanted to do the same but I never had someone to dance with. Oh, and no, we didn't catch a cold 

* * *

><p>Jade was tired as she came home and collapsed on the couch while she wondered why so many people were so stupid to believe that they could outsmart her. She groaned as she got up to grab an orange before she walked upstairs to check on Claudio. He was packing his suitcase for his trip to Aerugo and she stopped behind him and hugged him tightly before she rested her forehead against his neck.<p>

"You are worried," he said before he turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I am," she said. "You are going against everything your family worked for!"

He kissed her forehead. "Darling, I am doing this for you and the kids – and because I want a nice life," he said gently while he held her close. "I don't want you to be a caged bird, Jade. You are an eagle, you know? And I love you much too much to allow someone to put my eagle into a golden cage. You need your freedom – and you wouldn't get it if we would live in Aerugo. And I won't do that to you."

She smiled, obviously touched by her husband's thoughtfulness. "I love you," she said calmly. "I really do … and I don't want you to be upset. I know how much you wanted the throne…"

"My priorities changed ever since we got together," he said. "I learned to value the little things in life more than I used to. And I loathe the idea that Mia and Allen could grow up the same way I grew up."

She smiled and rested her face against his chest. "Your father will blame it on me," she muttered.

"I'll talk with Roy," Claudio said. "Your cousin will raise your security."

"And how since the head of security is on her yearly how-to-find-your-inner-middle-trip?" she asked.

"Well, you have a younger brother in case that you forgot," he grinned and twirled her around in the air. "Well, you should get ready because we have a double-birthday party to attend, birdie."

She rolled her eyes before she sat down on the bed and looked at her open closet. "Cai and Laila, huh?" she sighed and smiled at her husband. "I will be ready in ten minutes. Be an angel and check on the twins, will you? Mia will try to get out of wearing her pink dress, so give in and let her wear the green one with the silver sash. I am so happy that my little girl is not such a sparkly-princess kind of girl."

"Your mother mentioned the same thing when I met her yesterday in town," Claudio grinned before he kissed Jade's forehead and turned to leave the room. "See you later, bird."

* * *

><p>Jun Li bit her lower lip as she looked up to Ling but instead of yelling at her for endangering the life of his little brother, the emperor was laughing like Jun Li had told him the best joke in a century. "He … he woke up and the … the first thing he wanted … was <strong>ice cream<strong>?" Ling was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying. "Oh lord, I never would have guessed that my brother would ask for that!"

Lan Fan rolled her eyes behind his back. "Ling, shouldn't you be … I don't know … _worried_?"

"Ah, it's Cai and since he's my little brother, he's way too awesome to die that easily," he grinned.

"You really should be worried more about him, Ling," Lei said strictly, smoothing his black shirt.

"I used to be worried because he never ate as much as I ate when I had his age but since he started to show interest in food now, I am sure that he will be fine," Ling said nonchalantly. "Cai is a normal teenager and he should eat properly … because if he doesn't he will never get stronger."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I am not present," the birthday boy said with a deep frown. "I am right in front of you and you are talking about me like I am far, far away. I don't like that at all!"

"I am sorry, Cai," Lan Fan said while she sat down on his bed. "But you have to pay more attention."

"I know, Lan-Lan, I know," he muttered. "I was just lost in my mind and I forgot to pay attention."

The door was opened and the birthday girl rushed in, carrying a huge present. Laila and Cai were born the same day, so they usually celebrated their birthday together. Laila wore a white dress with yellow flowers (probably Victoria's present for the redhead usually was too lazy to get something too complicate because that meant that she had to leave her study for more than an hour) and rushed over to Cai's bed before she swiftly kissed him. "Happy birthday, boyfriend," she grinned.

"Happy birthday, girlfriend," he chuckled. "Well, is it true that Vicky and Owen are leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, right after the party," Laila sighed. "So don't be scared when you see Vicky. She already wears her official clothes but that doesn't mean that great-grandmother got her to join the club of young and successful women in designer clothes. She's still the same old tomboy."

"Ling," Roy said upon arrival and shook his fellow head of state's hand. "It's good to see you're fine."

"Ah, thanks, Roy," the emperor grinned. "Well, Ai and Fu are running around somewhere. I would tell them to say hello to you and Riza but they are missing in action. At least it seems so."

"If you are talking about the both kids who declared me as their new older sister, I found them," Victoria said as she entered the room. It was a good thing that Laila had warned the others that her sister already wore her official clothes because Victoria looked so mature and grown up that Ling didn't recognise her for a second. The red hair was bound to a neat cretan braid and the clothes consisted of a black skirt, black shoes, a purple blouse and a black jacket. On Victoria's leg were the missing children: Ai clung to the right one like it was the only thing that kept her from drowning while Fu had grabbed a fistful of the skirt. Ai looked a lot like Mei but she hadn't copied her aunt's hairstyle, she wore her hair in two buns and looked a little bit like a bunny while her older brother wore his hair short like Cai and looked exactly like his mother.

"Yes, you found them … and they really seem to like you," Ling grinned as he stepped closer to hug the girl. He had visited her more than once when she had been in hospital, so they were good friends.

"No, you can't hug her," Fu said as he blocked his father's way. "She is our sister now, dad. You missed your chance and now we claimed her!"

"Hey, I already played with her, Laila and Nick before you were born, Fu," the emperor said.

Roy grinned widely as he looked at his daughter. Victoria always attracted people with her calm and collected behaviour and her mature demeanour. Even Laila had said once that it was nearly impossible to know Victoria and dislike her at the same time. And she was right. The only ones who really hated the redhead were people who had never spoken with her. "I believe that Vicky has more siblings by now than anyone else I know," he smirked before he patted her head. "Hey, Fu and Ai, it's very important to share, alright? You can't claim everything as your own, understood?"

"Not even the whole cake?" Ai asked shyly.

"Especially not the whole cake!" her father said. "Do you want me to starve?"

"Ling, you have to share too," Lan Fan said strictly while she wondered if she was the only sane member of their little family. Ai and Ling always argued about the food and Fu looked maybe like a little angel but he was nearly as greedy as their former ally who had died on Promised Day.

"They are a lot of work, huh?" Victoria asked while she carefully handed over her present to Cai.

"Well, what would life be without a decent challenge?" the empress asked. "And they are my _lot of work _… and after all, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

"That's the spirit," Riza smiled at her old friend. "It looks like Vicky's fan base is still growing…"

"Maybe she should stay home," Laila chuckled. "They last thing we need is a drachman fan club for my dearest taller sister. That could lead to political tensions, right?"

"If we are checking on stuff like that, I couldn't go anywhere," Victoria rolled her purple eyes.

Fu clapped his hands and looked at her in admiration. "You have really violet eyes!" he exclaimed and grabbed her skirt again. "They are so awesome! I wished I had purple eyes and red hair too!"

Laila gently nudged Cai. "I believe we need Owen to separate your nephew from my sister," she said softly. "I am used to children who adore Vicky … but Fu is the worst so far."

"Let him be," Cai whispered back. "He means no harm. He is much too innocent to be harmful."

"You take it a little bit too easy if you ask me," she replied. "Fu looks like he would stalk her from now on for the rest of her live if he wouldn't live so far away from her…"

"I believe that this isn't a good moment to tell you that Ling considers allowing Fu to visit a school here in Amestris because my brother thinks that it would be benefitting for Fu's later performance as emperor, right?" Cai raised his shoulders to protect himself. "But on the bright side: Fu is really young. He will grow out of it … sooner or later. And it's not like Owen wouldn't be there too…"

"I used to envy Vicky for all the attention she gets from everyone … but now, I am rather happy that I don't get as much attention because I can go down a street without anyone who stares at me while she is always in the focus of public attention," the blonde grinned before a light shadow fell over her face. The press had been the one to start the chase on Victoria with all the reports and articles which had been written when the redhead had been in hospital for nearly a whole year. Ever since that event, the newspapers were full with pictures of Victoria and articles about her. Roy usually threw a fit whenever he saw a reporter following his daughter around and even though he had been against Jade's idea to make Owen a state alchemist – a title the young man definitively deserved – he had seen a new option thanks to this. Owen needed a position and the boy was naturally close to Victoria. It was just smart to make him Victoria's bodyguard because everyone knew that Owen risked his life for Victoria's before.

"Ironical, isn't it?" Cai asked, thinking about exactly the same thing. "You are the older sister and the one who hangs out with a xingese prince … but the press is going after the girl that was ill for such a long time that the chancellor lost a lot of weight because he worried so much … and that the foreign minister was caught at the church where she prayed for the girl's health even though Olivier always claimed to be an atheist…"

No one liked to remember the time when everyone had feared for Victoria's life. Jade had been upset and everyone had said that Breeze Soul was looking older than the world. Phil had travelled to Aerugo with Bea to get better doctors for the girl in a desperate attempt to do **something**, anything. Ling had come from Xing when Cai had written him about Victoria's situation but even the imperial doctors had been helpless in this case – making Ling and Lan Fan furious. Riza had let out her anger on innocent training dummies – just punching and kicking, no shooting. Serena had fallen silent and Nerissa had been colder than a winter in Briggs during the time.

"Hey, birthday couple," Victoria said grinning as she skipped across the room with Fu, Ai, Lars and Laura at her side. "We want to sit on the bed too, you know. You are wasting all the space."

"Oh, sorry," Laila said as she changed her position on the bed, allowing Victoria and the children to take place too. Fu instantly claimed the spot on Victoria's lap but he had to share with his sister while Lars and Laura found their places around the redhead.

Owen made his appearance half an hour later when the cake was already half eaten and handed over a beautiful wrapped present to Cai and a slim envelope to Laila.

"Cards for the Cretan State Ballet next month?" Laila's hands covered her mouth. "Thank you so much!"

"I asked Vicky what you would enjoy and she said that you always wanted to see it," Owen said.

The blonde looked at her sister while an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Vicky, you need to keep him," she said. "He makes the best presents – after Serena but she doesn't count because she's a total workaholic and does stuff like that to calm down her conscience."

"That's why I interrupted my mission to come to your party, huh?" Serena leaned in the doorway and glared at her niece before she handed over two presents. "I hope you'll like it," she muttered.

Cai had unwrapped the present Owen had gotten him and grinned widely. "Cretan Love Poetry from the last century?" he asked while he clapped his hands. "Wow, how did you figure it out?"

"You were the only one of our grade who took the love poetry in the third task of your cretan exam … and you could have chosen much cooler things, so I guessed that you really liked it."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	21. Trial and Error II

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p>I will answer the reviews next time because I just came home from my Gran and now I am really tired and need to get to bed. I had a long day with my first elections ever - and the party I voted for won, so I am really happy right now.<br>I am sorry, **mangagirl135.** Next time, I promise!

* * *

><p>Roy's hands cupped Riza's face as she looked up to him. "I will miss you," he said quietly.<p>

"I will miss you more," she said while she smiled sadly up at him, "but I accept that this trip is really important for our relationship with Drachma, so there is no other way for our country."

"You are terribly rational about this all," he said slightly amused.

"That's one of the most important traits of my family," she said. "We tend to be really rational, Roy."

"Aren't you worried that everything could be crashing down while I'm gone?" he asked.

"That's what Jade is there for," she replied as she thought of her cousin-in-law. Jade had promised to stand at Riza's side during Roy's trip to Drachma.

"Oh dear, let's just hope that she doesn't get angry about something," Roy sighed before he kissed his wife. "Well, I need to get going. I love you, Riza."

"We love you too," she said as she waved at him as he turned around.

They both hated to say goodbye more than everything else.

Laila waved goodbye as Roy boarded the train before she turned to face Victoria, the only member of the family who would join the chancellor on his trip. "Keep an eye on him," the blonde said. "I am sure that you can figure out why I am saying this, Vicky." She hugged her sister. "And stay healthy."

"I'll see what I can do," the redhead said with her typical smirk. "And you, you keep an eye on Nick."

Laila grinned at her younger sister. "You know that he hates it when you say that," she laughed.

"And you know that I hate it when someone allows him to get hurt," the red-haired girl replied. "Oh, and tell Cai that I will beat him up when he gets hurt again before I return from the North."

It was more like a joke than anything else because everyone knew that Victoria wasn't strong enough to hurt an extraordinarily strong fighter like Cai. The girl did not have a weak body but her illness had taken a certain toll from her and she had lost her interest in training after recovering because she had accepted that she would never be able to keep up with Nick and Laila – and that she would just slow them down if she would continue to train with them. It had been bitter for her to accept that fact but as a girl that had escaped death many times before, she had come to realise that she was just human and that she couldn't do everything perfectly. She still worked at her performance but not longer with Cai, Nick, Elicia and Laila. She had started to work with Jade because her aunt also happened to be a great fighter – and far more patient with her than Jun Li who just couldn't understand how someone could fail even the easiest task. It had been humiliating for Victoria to fail all the time. She wasn't used to being a failure at anything. She was still the fastest girl in her age and she had beaten Laila's score at any exam she had taken. Being a failure didn't suit Victoria at all.

"I somehow doubt that you could heal so many injuries at once," Laila said quietly as she looked at her sister. "You are skilled – that's a fact no one with some remaining sanity can doubt – but that is too hard for you – for now at least. You need to study more, I guess."

Laila had been the only one to recognise very fast that it was useless to attempt to lower Victoria's passion for studying. It was much smarter to motivate her to learn more because she was smarter now than back then when she had been six and far too ambitious for her own good.

"Even though I will never reach the experience of Lynn," Victoria said thoughtfully, "I will still strive to become the best healing alchemist in all the centuries this kind of alchemy existed."

Riza who overheard her smiled gently. If the speaker had been anyone but Victoria Olivier Hawkeye Hamilton, she would have said that it was a pointless wish because it was such a complicated topic but it was Victoria Olivier Hawkeye Hamilton and she had survived an illness that had killed man twice her physical strength and she had recovered unusually fast. And Riza knew that Victoria was more like Roy than Laila or Nick. Roy and Victoria were similar when it came to their goals: they would never give in. True, Roy had hesitated after the death of Lynn, Martin, Kay and Charles but he had collected himself and fulfilled the dream that they had dreamt together – a long time ago, in a hot summer night when everything had been too exhausting to do.

Victoria waved while she boarded the train and as the train slowly left the station, she sat down next to Owen and faced Roy with a bright smile on her face. "We are really going, huh?" she chuckled.

Roy smiled gently as he nodded. "We are going," he said while he marvelled how wonderful it was that fate hadn't taken her away from him. There had been a time when no one would have seen a chance for the little redhead to see more than the walls of her hospital room in her later life.

To Roy, Victoria had always been a silent reminder, the last existing trace of two women who had made their decisions and who had paid dearly. Victoria stood tall above all the sorrows of life. She was one-hundred-fifty-nine centimetres of the good old Hawkeye-pride. She carried Lynn's serenity that had always been the cover for a fiery personality in her deep purple eyes and Kay's wildness and passion for everything she did in her bright red hair. Victoria was what fate had left of the sisters between Serena and Nerissa who happened to be remembered in Laila. Victoria was a worthy heir of her mother's title and her mother's skill but beneath everything, she was a little girl.

Owen sighed deeply as he paced around in the wagon that looked more like a living room than anything else. "I am really honoured that I get to travel with you," he said politely.

Roy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger man. "You proved to be one of the most reliable alchemists my cousin has under her command," he said. "The only one who could have been an option to you is Edward Elric and he is scheduled for a mission with my cousin and Nerissa. We had our reasons to chose you, believe me. And you go along with Vicky, so I don't have to worry about her."

It wasn't a secret that the chancellor's family was a strong union and that every member of this family worked hard for the strength of the family. Roy and Riza as heads of the clan could always count on the children. During Roy's last campaign to stay chancellor, his family had been in the focus of the press and every single member of the huge clan had made a point out of being extremely well-mannered and friendly – no matter how much they wanted to strangle the reporters. Olivier and Bendix had been nick-named The Golden Family of Amestris during this time because of the hair colour they all shared. Serena and Nerissa who represented the Amestris Fire Lion had been ubiquitous in all the newspapers and with their calm and collected behaviour they had collected many important votes for Roy because the people had been really happy with the work of the secret service. Jade and Phil who had their own base among the electors for their extreme objectivity had been the shooting stars of the last election. Jade had won in her hometown with nearly the whole amount of votes while her brother had been the Surprise of East City where he had won his place in the parliament.

For the public, the chancellor's family stood for reliability and loyalty to Amestris' old ideals: equality, fairness and diversity – the ideals of Fuhrer Llewellyn, a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Nerissa smelt the scent of death as soon as she entered the building. Her hair was bound to the usual low ponytail but two braided strands framed her face. She wore her uniform: black jacket, black t-shirt, black pants and black boots. The only hints of colour were the golden and blue ribbons on her jacket. Her step was energetic and powerful but her face was pale. She hated missions that included a visit at the morgue. Until now, she had been able to avoid the house of death and gore but with Serena gone and everyone else bound with a mission, she had been the one to take the current mission. Catherina had offered to go to the morgue in Nerissa's place but the blond woman had refused. It was her mission and no matter how much she wanted to get out of this hell, she had to do it.<p>

Doctor Knox looked at her with a hint of confusion on his usually bored face. "Hamilton, huh?" he asked carefully. He had met Kay in Ishbal, Lynn in Central and he had seen pictures of Serena – but he had never met the oldest sister and since he didn't care for gossip, he had never seen a picture of her.

"Yes," she said as she stepped closer. "The office informed me that you have something for me."

Kay had never been all business two seconds upon meeting. She had always had the time for a joke or two before seeing the corpse or whatever Knox had called her for. And Lynn had always been too late and when she had finally arrived, she had told him some ridiculous excuse why she was late. That woman, the older sister of the both late state alchemists, was perfectly on time and serious. He didn't know if he liked this. Maybe she was too serious about this. "Yes, I have something for you," he finally said. "The police found the corpse last night. Usually, it would be a case for the normal investigators but there was a message with the corpse that makes it the problem of your organisation."

"I see," Nerissa said with a sigh. "And why me? Why not someone who can stand the blood?"

Her problems with seeing blood had been always her greatest weakness. She used to faint at the sight of it and she still felt dizzy when she smelt it. Nerissa knew that she could have been a great doctor with her brain if she wouldn't have snapped so many years ago but even if she had stayed sane, her problems with blood and doctors had made such a career impossible.

"This case requests the attention of a really high-ranking member of the secret service," Knox said with a shrug as he handed her a mask. "And when I called, they told me that you're the right person for this job with your ability to look behind the obvious. I hope it's alright with you."

She rolled her eyes as she bound the ribbons of the mask behind her head. "It's a challenge, huh?" she chuckled. "People should know by now that I never refuse a challenge, Doctor."

"That's the spirit of your family after all," he said dryly. "Follow me please, Hamilton."

* * *

><p>"It's basically the best thing you can do," Lei said while he looked at his emperor and nephew. "It is required of the heir of Xing's throne to grow up away from the court because no one wants a weak emperor who is easily distracted by the colours of the capital … and if I remember the protocol, it is required of the heir to be raised by a member of the imperial family…"<p>

"All of this would be fulfilled," Jun Li said. She stood behind her husband, arms crossed.

"I don't want to get you and Lei endangered," Ling said with a deep sigh. "If my enemies get to know that my heir is here, they would come and attack him – and I know that both of you are far too loyal to allow Fu to get hurt. You are both very skilled fighters, I would never doubt that, but I am worried."

"I made an oath, a long time ago," she replied with a sharp edge in her voice. "The well-being of my country is far more important than my own. And honestly, I raised Cai for the last eight years. I raised him when he was still your heir since Fu was too young to take over for him."

"And for many people, Cai is still an alternative to you, Ling," Lei agreed. "When we can protect Cai without getting hurt, we can raise Fu as well. And don't forget where we live. We live right next to the Hamilton-family – and I really want to see the fool who would mess with a pissed-off Serena."

"We are just worried that your peaceful life could be endangered," Lan Fan said calmly. "We never were foolish enough to doubt your ability to protect our son. We are worried that someone could come and blow your cover, Lei. That's our only fear."

"Lan Fan, I am merely the youngest uncle of the current xingese emperor. Most people don't even get that Cai is Ling's little brother," Lei grinned. "And ninety percent of the cooks who work for the Golden Dragon are former bodyguards who returned under Jun Li's command because she used to be their captain. And we work close with the amestrian chancellor. Attacking Fu or Cai would mean attacking Roy Mustang – and I don't think that his family would tolerate this."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	22. Trial and Error III

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 132:<p>

**mangagirl135**: _Ava! Come back! Don't leave me her with these insane people! D: Poor Roy and Riza. )': They're going to be apart and it's going to be so sad escpecially after all the years they missed together because of Bradley! D: Well, it was because of Roy's letter, but that only happened because of Ishval and Ishval only happened because of Bradley._  
><strong>Kay<strong>: People, I've an idea! Let's blame EVERYTHING on Bradley because I guess that he is responsible for all the misery we were suffering!  
><em>Riza now has to run an entire country! Poor girl. At least she'll have Jade's help, but I'm not really sure if that qualifies as help because her response to someone ticking her off would be to invade their country...<br>_**Jade**: *chuckles darkly*  
><em>Anyway, I expect my reply tomorrow, Ava! ;D See ya then! (And you clearly did a wonderful job. As always.)<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _I admire Victoria's spirit. She's a great person. AS well as the rest of the gang. -3-_  
><strong>Roy<strong>: My little girl … and she's growing up so fast

**Sira-the-Awesome**: _Somewhere in the ruins of an ancient country once called America, deep in the heart of a forest, a small scratching sound could be heard. No birds chirped and the wind was silent for it did not often find it's way so far into the masses of trees. The scratching sound grew louder and part of the ground seemed to be shifting slightly. Very soon after, a small hole was pushed through the green grass and the underlying dirt, and soon grew bigger as something underneath pushed up. After a few minutes, a small bone hand pushed up through the hole, grasping its skin- and muscleless at the air, almost as if reaching for something. After flailing for a second, the hand and now visible forarm dropped to the ground. Where the faint sunlight hit it, muscle grew and was soon followed by skin. The ground shifted and broke apart as a girl broke free of her unmarked grave. Blue eyes flashed red before she said two things. The first was, "Ava, I have returned for you. Fear me." and the second, less menacingly, even with hints of tears, "Don't hate me, Riza!"  
>OoOoOoOoO<br>_**Ava**: You are a **homunculus**!  
><em>I have returned from the dead! *triumphant pose* I must say, Hell was pretty cold when I was down there, like FREEZING. They must have taken it seriously when I say that I wouldn't die until hell froze over...<br>_**Ava**: I know! I also expected it to be far hotter!  
><em>Great job, Ava, on all of the chapters I didn't review! *thumbs up* I read them all and am enjoying this new direction! But wait, what else can we expect from the author who's writing can bring someone back? Hmm? *crickets* that's right! Everything and anything! Oh yes, Ava, you dared me to guess your hair color. Is it black? Or maybe it's red? Oh yes, I'm daring. I'm daring all right.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Möööp – wrong …. Try again. It's neither red nor black  
><em>This is a short one, I know, but I will write longer reveiws as soon as the black hole that is my homework load diminishes. That won't be very long.<br>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well, write on, and update soon!  
><em>**Ava**: Yay!

Chapter 131:

**Sushi Hawkeye**: _Ai and Ling, both fighting over food? I can clearly imagine that. But not without doubling over in laughter. XD_  
><strong>Lan Fan<strong>: The Xingese Imperial Family – live on Comedy Jingbei  
><em>okay, can I get the population of Vicky's fanbase?<br>_**Laila**: Sure … she takes every fan she can get  
><em>Yes Lan Fan, you ARE the only sane person in your <em>  
><strong>Lan Fan<strong>: I feared so  
><strong>Jun Li<strong>: What about Cai, Lei and me? Technically, we belong to this crazy bunch too  
><em>Really, Vicky, how did you get that sick anyway? One whole year? I get restless within a week.<br>_**Victoria**: Good question … but I believe that the author will reveal more about my illness in one of her next one-shots in "Stolen Moment, Untold Stories – Random" where she usually reveals the insider knowledge, so check this out  
><em>Cai, I have to agree, ice cream is epic. But usually the reason for me is that summer here is hot. Very.<br>_**Cai**: Summer in Central is hot as hell  
><em>Ling, really. You? Starved by your own child? Now that is a clear example of exaggeration. Or am I wrong and you're not exaggerating?<br>_**Ling**: You would be shocked to know how much she can eat  
><em>Is Ai girl? And I guess Fu is a boy?<br>_**Lan Fan**: Exactly  
><em>I agree with Laila. Too much attention is also not my thing. I realized when my brother's friend, a ten year old kid, revealed that he had a crush on me. And I was 14 then. It was...awkward...because it was their fieldtrip.<br>_**Nick**: Vicky attracts people wherever she goes  
><em>Oh well, I guess I have nothing more to say.<br>Oh yeah! Happy Mother's Day to the moms in the cast (Hawkeye, Jade, Olivier, Izumi, Lan Fan, Kay, Trisha, Lynn, Abigail, Gracia, and to whoever else I may have missed ") and to all the wonderful mothers out there.  
>It's already 1 in the morning here, and it's already Sunday, so...yeah.<br>_**All mothers**: Thank you! Have a nice day with your mom!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *gives Cai and Laila ice cream*_  
><strong>Laila &amp; Cai<strong>: Thank you! 

**kroutonrex**: _Happy birthday Laila and Cai! It seems like just yesterday I found this story and you were just a wee little girl! Its been so much fun to watch you grow up into a beautiful, genius young lady!  
><em>**Laila**: Aww, thanks … but growing up happens to the best of us … oh, and I believe that Vicky is the genius among us… 

**mangagirl135**: Aww, don't cry, Laila! I still love you! And you're still adorable!  
><strong>Cai<strong>: Exactly!  
><em>And Cai better take good care of you. I trust he can do that, but you tell me if something's wrong, okay? Even if it's just some kid at school teasing you. I'll set them straight...<br>_**Laila**: Sure thing  
><em>I feel so bad for you, Vicky! You had to wear a skirt. Yuck. I, much like you, am a tomboy who hates skirts and dresses and I think we should burn them all in a fire. How about you?<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I'll borrow Dad's gloves and somehow we will figure out Flame Alchemy, alright?  
><em>The worst is having to wear a uniform skirt. It stinks. But I wear shorts under it, so it isn't that bad. But I digress.<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I have Laila and Elicia who force me into skirts and I can't wear shorts under my skirts because I need to represent my family on many formal events. Oh joy.  
><em>You, Ava, have done a wonderful job and anyone who doesn't realize this will have to answer to me in a way that may end painfully for them. I'm sorry, did I say may? I meant will.<br>_**Ava**: ^^ 

* * *

><p>Bea was Claudio's only escort as he returned to Aerugo. She was the right person for such a job. She was a member of Aerugo's nobility; she was intelligent, friendly and extremely witty. She was the perfect person for such a suicide mission. Well, he would have preferred if Nerissa had been able to come with him because even King Giovanni would have trembled in fear if he had been confronted with a full-blown Hawkeye-glare. But Nerissa was unavailable for any diplomatic missions since she had just moved back to her parents' house and was too busy with babysitting her little brother.<p>

"You will humiliate your father," Bea warned as she wrapped her dark blue scarf tighter around her shoulders. "He will make you pay dearly for this, Claudio."

"The thing is that there is no one but him he could blame for my decision," he replied. "He forced me to do this, so he really can't complain about my decision to trick them all."

"Oh, I am sure that he will see it the same way," Bea muttered under her breath. "Your father is surely the guy who always understands your decisions and who will understand why you refuse to fulfil your duty." She huffed. "Yeah, I am sure that he will understand your decision."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Bea," he said with a frown. "It hurts my feelings."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You are going to hurt the feelings of a whole country, Claudio," she said sharply. "Maybe you should care less about your own feelings and more about our country because this is what counts right now, your majesty."

He sighed deeply and looked at her. "You understand me, don't you?" he asked carefully.

"I understand your reasoning but I am far from seeing why you suddenly changed everything and turned all the tables," she admitted calmly. "I understand that you did it out of love … but I can't help bit wonder if this is the right way, Claudio. I know how you feel after all … but I am having problems when I try to understand why you are so desperate to protect your family from our country."

"That explains a lot," he replied thoughtfully. "You and Phil … you don't have any children and from what I gathered, you are quite happy this way. And you aren't under any pressure since Jade and Roy are in front of Phil in the line of heritage, right? I decided to refuse my throne because I love Jade and I don't want to see her depressed like Kay. And I know that my wife with all her strength would never be able to deal with the loss of our children – and our kids would be lost to us if we would return."

"I know," she said calmly while she rested her hand on top of his and smiled thinly. "I know…"

* * *

><p>Roy hid his smile behind the book that he was reading. Victoria had fallen asleep three hours ago and now her head rested on Owen's chest while the young state alchemist had wrapped his arms around her while he slept as well. The chancellor looked around in their compartment before he mentioned one of his many bodyguards to hand him a cover before the head of state carefully wrapped the cover around his fragile daughter and her protector. "Dream something nice, Vicky," he muttered before he gently kissed her forehead and returned to his book. He knew that he would miss Riza and the rest of their huge family but he was somehow really happy that he had been able to take Victoria with him because she was the one who worried him the most because of her bad health.<p>

"Mr Mustang…" Owen carefully opened his eyes and looked at his superior. "I wanted to thank you."

Roy smiled behind his book before he lifted his gaze from the small words. "Don't thank me for giving you this chance," he said. "You should thank my aunt, my uncle and my cousins because they gave you a chance when no one else wanted to bet on you. _They_ see the potential in the people."

"But you allowed me to escort Vicky to Drachma," the young man replied smoothly.

The chancellor sighed deeply. "My daughter likes you … a lot … and she trusts you," he said and his voice had a underlining warning in it. "It would be a shame to disappoint her hopes, right?"

* * *

><p>Miles was really unhappy when he returned to Ishbal and Scar smiled knowingly as he put one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your girlfriend is troubling you, huh?" he asked amused.<p>

"She chose the worst moment ever for her independence," Miles said with a deep sigh. "I can't refuse her right of independence but I am losing an important pillar with her current behaviour."

"You are really lucky with your women, Miles."

His friend snorted while he remembered better days with Nerissa at his side. She hadn't been that cold all the time he had known her. He remembered how she had looked when he had seen her for the first time. She had been beautiful with her plain blue clothes with the golden accents. He could still see her in front of him and when he closed his eyes, the picture was even clearer. Nerissa Hawkeye and how the light of the western sun had been tangled in her hair. It had been the first week of May when he had met her and he had adored her from the first moment – even though they had attacked each other out of impulse. His voice had been shaky when he had greeted her and he had fallen head over heels for her because somehow, they had both known that time was something rare, something precious.

* * *

><p>Pierre D'Artagan was a tall, classical cretan man with his red hair and his green eyes. He looked a lot like his younger sister Catherina but he lacked her natural elegance and her utter grace. He looked clumsy and bizarre at her side when he visited Amestris. But even though he wasn't a great dancer, he had been the one who had brought the democracy to Creta and while his body didn't help him to convey his message, his words were well-chosen – much to Catherina's delight.<p>

"Sister," the cretan president said as he hugged her after the proper reception through the amestrian government. "I see that you stayed strong, my dearest angel."

She bowed quickly before she smiled at him. "Pierre," she replied smoothly. "It's amazing to see that you feel well, dearest brother, but wouldn't you like to meet your nephew?"

Pierre frowned slightly. His sister had been always a stubborn woman and probably it shouldn't surprise him that much that she had ignored her doctors' advice and that she had made her dream to be a mother come true but he wasn't happy about this because she was the heir of their family after all. "It would be wonderful to meet my nephew," he said calmly. "You look fine, Catherina."

She blushed faintly before she took Louis from Peter and showed it to her older brother. "That's my son," she announced proudly, "the next duke of our old village. Doesn't he look cute, Pierre?"

"A strong heir … like it had to be expected from the sister of the president," one of the advisers said with a faint smile on his face. "This boy ensures that Creta will stay strong."

Nerissa who had stood quietly next to the door, hardly to make out as a member of the family in her plain black clothes, growled softly before she lifted her gaze from the floor that had been the centre of her attention so far and concentrated her glare at the man. Her sharp eyes scanned the man and she saved his face and everything else for later use before she looked down again and focused on the floor once more. It was necessary for her to be present and she had accepted it as a part of her duty a long time ago but even though she knew that she should represent her family, she played the act of a member of the secret service. She liked to hide behind her black uniform.

"It's really a shame that the chancellor can't attend this meeting," the adviser went on and glared in Riza's general direction for half a second. "And I really wonder how much Mr Mustang values the alliance with Creta when he misses the most important meeting between our two countries…"

Edward already opened his mouth when his non-automail foot was nearly smashed by Nerissa's and she gazed at him for half a second before she turned the full power of her glare at the man. "Well," she said slowly and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "as far as I am informed, Creta didn't warn the amestrian government that the new president would come to attend the meeting between Xing and Amestris, so it's just normal for Mr Mustang to follow the Tsar's invitation."

Laila who stood behind her had a hard time to keep her laugh down but suddenly, she couldn't keep herself together and her cheerful and bright laughter rang through the room before Nick stepped on her foot with all his strength while he kept up his disinterested façade.

"I don't think that it is appropriate for an amestrian civilian to meddle with the affairs of the cretan-amestrian-alliance," the adviser said sharply.

"I beg to differ," Peter said calmly while he rested his hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. "In case that you forgot, my dear sir: the cretan council married me off to Amestris when Catherina broke up with me many years ago. And my daughters are the embodiment of the amestrian-cretan-alliance."

Ling sighed deeply before he clapped his hands and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I didn't travel so far to listen to your arguments," he said sharply. "I would like to start the formal meeting now."

* * *

><p>The complete family of the Tsar had come to the train station of the capital to welcome the amestrian chancellor and his daughter. After Xing and Aerugo, Drachma was also really interested in a strong and stable partnership with the southern neighbour, so the Tsar had invited the chancellor for a diplomatic visit and the chancellor had accepted the invitation. The last time, the amestrian head of state hadn't been able to visit because of his daughter's illness but this time, he had been able to come.<p>

"Mr Mustang," Tsar Ivan said and shook his colleagues hand as the amestrian anthem was played by the huge marching band. "It's a pleasure to have you here as our guest."

"The pleasure is ours," the black-haired man replied smoothly.

"And you didn't come alone!" Ivan said jovially as he looked down at the delicate red-haired girl that was dressed in a thick black coat. "This has to be your daughter, Mr Mustang! A really pretty girl!"

Owen snorted quietly while he rested his hand in a possessive manner on his friend's shoulder.

"But it seems like the princess already found her knight," the tsar's son said with a hint of regret in his rough voice. "Welcome to Drachma, young lady. I hope that you will enjoy your stay."

"I hope so to," she said quietly while she stepped closer to her father who rested a hand on her other shoulder. "I feel very honoured to be your guest as well, your majesty."

"My, my, such a well-educated little girl," the tsarina said before she smiled brightly down at the red-haired teenager. "Well, I don't want to stay in the cold. We have rooms and diner prepared in the palace, Mr Mustang. Maybe we should move the political conversations to this warmer location…"

"I would like that," Roy said politely before he turned to look at his daughter. "Vicky, are you ready?"

The girl averted her gaze from the architecture of the train station and nodded. She had promised Laila that she would gather as many impressions of the drachmanian way to build as possible. "Yes, father," she said calmly and took his hands as they walked to the cars while Owen followed her like a shadow.

* * *

><p>"You are doing well so far," Peter muttered in Nerissa's general direction as he passed her. "Many women of your age would have exploded by now … you are doing a wonderful job."<p>

His daughter snorted from behind her reports. "The next time Serena leaves me in charge, I will make sure to avoid meetings like this," she whispered back. "This adviser-guy is creeping me out."

"So I am not the only one who noticed," Lan Fan muttered from her right side. "That dude _is_ a creep."

Jun Li who made a part of Ling's official party whenever he was in Amestris nodded slightly. "This guy … does anyone know why I feel like I met him before?" she asked quietly but everyone who knew her knew that she had tightened her grip on her kunai on her tight underneath the table.

Lei's eyes widened and suddenly, he jumped away from the table, dragging Ling down with him – just in time because suddenly, the adviser had decided to attack Riza and Pierre who sat the closest to him. But he didn't count on some things. First of all: Riza was no one to attack carelessly. She dodged the attack and drove underneath a table to avoid a bullet. Secondly: Nerissa and Jun Li had always quick access to their weapons and attacked in less than eight seconds. And thirdly: Cai, Nick and Laila had been in the background but upon realising what was happening, they jumped into action and Laila improvised by biting the adviser in the upper arm. Edward took part in the battle too and he caught Nerissa as she took a hard kick to her chest and flew backwards.

And just when the traitorous adviser was tied to his chair, the door opened and Jade entered, cheeks reddened and slightly out of breath. "Sorry, I overslept," she said. "Did something interesting happen?"

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	23. Trial and Error IV

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>stayAlive06<strong>: _woah...  
>another great chapter from a great author!<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: You are too nice!  
><em>i'm really sorry if i wasn't able to give any reviews due to some problems here at home...<br>_**Ava**: I know the problems, believe me  
><em>though i may not have been able to post a review, it doeasn't that i'm not updated with what's happening in the story...<br>_**Victoria**: That's good to know!  
><em>i have to say but every chapter of this story keeps hetting even more amazing!<br>_**Laila**: Yay!  
><em>great job once again my dear author! keep it up!<br>_**Ava**: That's what I am here for

**mangagirl135**: _Jade, you get today's award for the late entrance. ("Hey, what'd I miss? And what's with all the dead bodies?" XD)_  
><strong>Jade<strong>: One cannot be the hero all the time  
><em>And Laila, you get so much credit for biting the guy. That was awesome.<br>_**Laila**: Natural for me, huh?  
><em>Kay, you plan is excellent. ("They tried to kill us? It's SO Bradley's fault." Or how about this one: "Bradley, it's all your fault that the world is round. ((Or an oblate spheroid, anyway.)) We could have had a nice triangular earth, but you had to go ruin it.")<em>  
><strong>Kay<strong>: A triangular world would have been soooo awesome…  
><em>And Vicky, I know how to get the gloves. We just need to tell Riza that Roy is planning on making all o the female officers wear mini skirts, and she'll get the gloves to help us burn them. Or I have these matches, this other set of matches, and these seven lighters, as well as a certifricate to make fires. Is plan Burn-the-Girly-Stuff a go?<br>_**Victoria**: It is  
><em>Fantabulous work (anyone who hasn't realized this will answer to me, and you WON'T like that) Ava! Keep it up!<br>_**Ava**: I am sure that everyone who doesn't agree is trying to flee the MIB-way…

**kroutonrex: **_WOOT GO TEAM! WAY TO KICK THE TRAITOR'S FANNY! *hands out cookies*  
><em>**Laila**: Natural Awesomeness which has been passed down in the Hawkeye-family for years some would guess

**Sira**-**the**-**Awesome: **_Why yes, Jade dear, something DID happen. Let's review, shall we? *dramatic reanaction* There._  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Bad things usually happen when I am not around…  
><em>Another wonderful chapter, Ava! You've inspired me to get the point where I only have half a desk of homework left! Thank you!<br>_**Ava**: And I really should get started on my own I believe since Geography is the first subject tomorrow_  
>For my next guess: Blonde or purple! Or maybe brown? I really have no idea here... A clue?<br>_**Ava**: Brown is correct^^ and now my eye colour :)  
><em>I should be able to make a longer reveiw tomorrow, so look forward to it!<br>_**Ava**: You know I will do that  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well, write on and update soon!<br>_**Ava**: Sleep? that would be nice but I have too much homework left to do  
><em>Jade, stalker-San says hello. And gives you this orange rose. <em>_I'm sorry. So, so sorry.  
><em>**Claudio**: It's my wife! And right now, I am refusing my throne for her!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _Whoa. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Aunty Jade missed the best part of the chapter because she overslept 

* * *

><p>Drachma loved his royal family but when the chancellor of the southern neighbour came with his second-oldest daughter, the admiration shifted for a second. Roy Mustang was a handsome man and his daughter was adorable. In less than eight minutes, the rumour that Miss Hawkeye Hamilton had political ambitions was born – much to her father's annoyance because it was common knowledge that she hadn't such an ambition. But they were a great pair for the many reporters.<p>

Drachma had forgiven the chancellor for declining the invitation many months ago to stay at his ill daughter's side because now that they had gotten a good look at the delicate redhead, they adored her and already compared her with the young Charlotte Llewellyn who had visited Drachma with her father, Fuhrer Llewellyn, a long time ago and she had had the same captivating effect on the people of Drachma than Victoria who didn't like the comparison at all because she felt that Charlotte had been always far more beautiful because she looked more than Laila who had grown into a perfect copy of Charlotte.

Roy, however, didn't like the attention they were attracting but he admitted that it was good that Drachma had forgiven Amestris the previous incidents. Leroy Grumman had already worked for a better relationship between the countries and with the previous first lady's help, the relationship had improved but Charlotte had always said that there was still a lot left to do.

Victoria who hated the fact that she always attracted unwanted attention with her bright red hair and her purple eyes made a point of staying close to her father. She would have preferred a trip to Xing but she knew too much about the complicated political dynamics between the countries to stay at home. That Riza, Laila and Nick had stayed at home for multiple reasons was bad enough but she knew that it would have insulted the drachmanian government if she would have stayed at home too.

"Aren't you bored?" the drachmanian prince asked in a short break between two meetings as he caught Victoria without her father or Owen which was quite an accomplishment.

She looked at him with a slight frown on her forehead. "It doesn't bore me," she said calmly while her fragile fingers danced over the smooth surface of the table between them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you would have been bored, we could have skipped this meeting and I could have showed you and your boyfriend the palace," the prince shrugged. "Don't worry – I got the message. It seems to be some kind of tradition that the daughters of amestrian leaders never show any interest in the men of my family. My great-uncle still whines about the missed chance to marry your great-grandmother."

She smiled while she felt Owen coming over to them even though he was still behind her. "I am sorry but I promised my father to stay close to him," she said politely. "I hope you don't mind."

"Ah, who would I be to mind the decisions of such a lady like you, Miss Victoria?" he said friendly.

"Flattery was never successful with women of my family, Prince," she said with a slight edge in her voice. "We are rational women, you know? We use our heads for more to carry hats and jewellery."

"Vicky," Owen said while he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Your father was searching for you. If you want to, I can tell him that you are in a conversation. I am sure that he will understand this."

"No, I will be back in a minute, Owen," she said before she took his free hand and squeezed it for a second. "Thanks for taking care of me … but you can tell Nick that I feel more than just fine."

"Well, speaking of your health, you need to take your medicine now," he said calmly as he handed her a bottle of water and some pills. "I know that you hate it but you have to follow your doctors' orders."

The prince, his name was Igor, had to suppress a sigh as he watched the chancellor's daughter and her boyfriend who had the distinct aura of a man who would do everything for her, just to make her smile a little bit. The amestrian state alchemist hugged her tightly as she gulped down the pills with a sip of water and pressed his lips against her hair for a second before he released her.

"Oh, you two are so sweet!" Igor's mother said as she passed the three teenagers. Tsarina Anastasia stopped and her bejewelled hands came up to cup Victoria's pale face. "No, you're just too cute!" she exclaimed. "I mean … I saw the pictures from your father's last meeting with the xingese emperor last week and there you were with your brother who is at least as cute as you but I never would have guessed that you are that beautiful in reality too! I mean … I saw your older sister while I was at Central City for a really important conference and she was really beautiful but you are so … exotic…"

Victoria gritted her teeth while she calmed herself down. Out of all the things she got to hear on a more or less regular basis, the fact that she looked exotic was the most annoying one – by far. But what was she supposed to answer? _"Why, thank you … but that's what you get from having an insane grandmother who made extremely dangerous alchemistic experiments during her pregnancy and therewith changed the genetic material of my mother who passed down these eyes to me and the hair, well, I inherited them from my grandfather who was married with said insane woman because the real love of his life left him to allow him to fulfil his dream"?_ She was sure that people would love to hear this answer but as member of the official amestrian delegation she had to smile and answer politely even though she wanted nothing more than scratching the woman's eyes. "Oh, thank you," she said after exhaling slowly. "We have a lot of really interesting genetic codes in our family and it is always interesting to see how the babies will look," she added with an afterthought.

"You are just as witty as your father," the Tsarina chuckled as she smiled down at the girl. "I read in the newspapers that you already graduated some weeks ago…"

"You are flattering me," Roy said as he appeared behind his daughter. "My daughter definitively has her mother's intelligence," he said while he rested one hand on Victoria's shoulder. "We all are really proud of our little champion."

* * *

><p>Serena was having a field day with the news of the attack on Riza. Well, it was less the fact that her cousin had been attacked that made her laugh like she hadn't laughed in a very long time. The reason why the stern head of security giggled like a schoolgirl was that the coward of an attacker who hadn't even had to courage to face her, the commander of the Amestris Fire Lion, or her remaining sister in a fair duel had been beaten by a bunch of kids and Riza in her business clothes. Serena who knew that it was completely out of character for her to be in such a good mood was currently disturbing the head of the Peter-Hamilton-Hospital, Doctor Max Knox, son of the doctor who had treated Kay during the war when no other doctor had been available and hell, she was enjoying it. She hadn't laughed that much since the day Hakon Buccaneer and Lawrence Miles had mixed some whiskey in Olivier's daily tea and while the woman hadn't noticed the fact that she was getting herself drunk, she had hummed all over the day and since no one had known that she actually liked the opera and stuff like that, everyone had been quite amused about the sudden shift in the behaviour of the usually strict woman.<p>

"Miss Hawkeye," the young doctor said while he looked up from the reports in front of him. "I am sure that you know that I am not allowed to tell you anything about your sister's personal situation."

"Listen, Knox," she said with a deep sigh. "I know the rules. Hell, some of them were made by members of my family and, yes, I know nearly all the rules that exist in this country. I am not asking, however, for an official statement. I am merely wondering if you couldn't tell me something about my sister since she spends quite a lot of time in your hospital."

"Listen, madam," the doctor said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to start trouble between the hospital and the secret service and furthermore, I don't believe that it is in your interest to get in trouble with the hospital – especially when I think about the minister of science and your sister who spend both a lot of time here. Well, to answer your question about your sister: she is worrying too much about everything if you ask me. If I understood the speech of Miss Hawkeye Hamilton correctly, one of the key factors of a successful transmutation is to be sure to be able to do it – and I believe that the same goes for successful missions. From what I saw of your sister in the last four years, most of her missions end with a grave injury of her part. I am not informed about her mental constitution at the moment but she should be slightly bothered by her constant failures."

Serena frowned for a second while her fingertips connected. "You say that her weak resolve of the last months is the reason for her constant failures?" she asked quietly. "You are aware that my sister isn't called a genius for nothing, right?"

"I had one year to study a genius when Miss Hawkeye Hamilton was ill," the doctor said. "And yes, I truly believe that your sister's problems are caused by the fact that she stopped to believe in herself."

"That sounds logical…" Serena got up and paced around. "Well, what can I do to help her, Knox?"

He smiled at her before he looked out the window. "She has to get her mind away from work for a longer time," he said. "The last time we kept her in hospital, she was dreaming of missions. No, we need to get her away from missions in both ways because if we don't manage that, everything we could do would be in vain. Maybe … well … I heard that Ishbal has to be quite beautiful around this time of the year, Miss Hawkeye. Maybe it would be benefitting for your sister to spend some time there…"

She smiled as she turned to leave. "Thank you, Doctor Knox," she said. "It's good to know that the good relationship between our families still exists – even out of times of need."

* * *

><p>Ling looked at his son while he tucked him in. "And you are sure that you want to visit Cai's old school?" he asked while he stroked back a strand of Fu's black hair. "This will be hard for you…"<p>

"But it's the school Victoria-sama visited too when she was still a student!" Fu declared.

Ling – who had hoped that his little sister Mei had been the first and last child of a xingese emperor to adore someone that much – sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose and his smile nearly faltered as he looked out of the window. "But Victoria already finished her time at this school…"

"Victoria-_sama_ is still the one who sat on the chairs and who wrote on the blackboards!"

Ling sighed deeply. "LAN FAN!" he yelled. "Your son is being unreasonable!"

His wife appeared in the doorway and rolled her eyes. "Listen, Ling," she said. "If you need someone to blame for this, I am sure that you should go to Mei. No one in my family used to glorify someone that much – and no, neither my sister nor I used to glorify your grandfather or you."

"I just want to go to the same school as Victoria-sama and Uncle Cai!" Fu whined and pouted.

"I really see no reason why you shouldn't go to this school," Jun Li said. Her long hair was completely down – something neither Ling nor Lan Fan had seen since they had been five – and she wore a dark red nightgown out of silk. Her rank as princess of Xing through marriage had finally made her social status at least as high as the level of her skill and experience. And even though she had never been supposed to rise to such a high rank, she was acting her position with utmost confidence.

"Jun Li, please … especially someone with your experience should know," Ling said.

She crossed her arms in a way that remembered greatly of Nerissa. "Honestly, Ling, I fail to see your point," she said sharply. "You can't deny that you grew up a lot while you were in Amestris – and the same thing goes for Cai. So why don't you allow your son to visit the school he wishes to visit?"

"Because no one knows better how dangerous Amestris is than I!" Ling hissed at her. "Your sister lost her arm here, you remember? Your grandfather lost his life in a battle that wasn't his own!"

"I hate to quote the dead but grandfather used to say that there are some things no one will ever be able to understand completely," she said softly. "And we all made our decisions to serve the greater good in the one or the other way. I made my decisions and sacrificed the things I needed to let go off. My grandfather, too, knew about the importance of this battle because he wasn't suicidal at all, so he would have avoided a senseless fight. And it's not your duty, Ling, to judge us for our decisions."

* * *

><p>For a born leader and winner like Jade it had always been difficult to accept that there were people above her while she was on duty. But she had learnt from her earlier mistakes and she had grown into the leader she was today. The loss of her best friend had nearly killed her. Lynn's death had been something the black-haired woman hadn't predicted, something that had caught her off guard. And maybe this had been the hardest thing about it.<p>

Before Lynn had died, Jade had been far more careless. She would get up at four in the morning, get dressed in whatever she would grab first upon opening her closet and leave her house. She had been one of the guys in WestCity. Her personal team had never been constant for a long time but whoever had worked for her, she had gotten along with him or her. Ironically, she had usually had male subordinates who had sometimes had a hard time to get that she was the boss in the office. And her subordinates had stuck up for her whenever she had needed an alibi.

Lynn had been the sole female friend Jade had had in her earlier years and in the retro perspective, the dark-haired woman regretted that there had been so many times when she didn't listen to her because now, after so many years and so many depressing events, she knew exactly how it felt to lose the one she had trusted and taken for granted since the day they had met … how it felt when a whole world was destroyed in a matter of mere seconds because some arrogant officer from the capital told her that her best friend had been murdered … and how worse it had been when suddenly, Jade had been accused of the murder.

One of the many reasons why she had escaped a trial had been the fact that her crew, her loyal, faithful crew, had told the investigators that Jade had been out with them all night long – and it had been true … and even after so many years since Lynn's untimely death, Jade felt guilty for enjoying her free evening with her subordinates while her best friend had been murdered.

Fate had always dealt the worst cards for Jade and she knew it. She had accepted Lynn's death because there had been nothing else left to do but even though it was over for so many years, she still wished that her friend would come back and tell her that it had been a case of mistaken identity but even though Jade had waited for something like that for three days, right after the murder, she had given up any hope a long time ago. But now, she had other reasons to look into a better, brighter future. She had Claudio and her children. Her life was far from perfect but she knew that she would come around.

Jade Mustang, minister of science, entered the office that usually belonged to her cousin while her children walked behind her. The skilled state alchemist was a tired looking, worn-out woman since her husband Claudio had left for Aerugo. But even though that meant that she had much more stress, her eyes glowed like fire behind her glasses as she looked at Riza.

"You seem happy," Riza stated amused.

"I am happy," she chuckled. "And we should see Olivier. She is in really high spirits too since we are getting rid of the leader of the Cretan Secret Service – **finally**."

"I believe that makes me the only one who doesn't feel wonderful, huh?" Riza rubbed her temples as she looked at her cousin-in-law. "Well, it didn't take much skill to take down this guy who attacked me, that's right, but I bruised my shin when I avoided this first attack. And even though I never wanted to abuse Victoria's abilities, well, now I would like to be able to move without pain because this is just … unnecessary. I can stand this pain without a doubt but well, why?"

Jade clapped her hands as she moved closer to the blonde. "And this is exactly where it comes handy that we all had to learn a little bit about Healing Alchemy," she grinned. "We could always call my mother because her skill outranks mine by far but from what I gathered, she is really busy today."

The vice-chancellor sat down in her husband's chair and presented her bruised legs to her colleague and shrugged. "Something like that happens," she said with a sigh. "I jumped right into the table."

"That's what you get from getting in a fight without the Mustang-factor," Jade muttered under her breath as she took Roy's favourite pen to draw the array. "How are you keeping up without Roy?"

"I miss him, of course, but most of the time, the kids and the work keep me too busy to think about the fact that I miss him," Riza replied while she closed her eyes as the pain vanished. "What about you?"

"Mia and Allen are always asking after their father," Jade said quietly as she continued to force the deep purple bruises into submission. "And well, I miss him too. I always miss him. Usually, when I am on a mission, I have Edward to distract me with his childish antics. It is hard to remember that you are missing someone when you have Edward Elric bothering you with stories about his wife, his brother, his sister-in-law and their wonderful life in Resembool."

"Edward is actually talking when you are on a mission with him?" Riza asked surprised. "Everything I heard about his behaviour in the Amestris Fire Lion so far was that he is arrogant and bratty … oh, and according to some of the agents, he hardly ever talks and believes that he is the secret boss…"

"He is self-confident, of course, but calling him arrogant is too harsh in my opinion…"

"Uncle Eddy is always funny!" Allen threw in while his twin nodded seriously.

"Ah, I greet my fellow lonely wolves," Phil smirked as he entered. He crossed to his sister and kissed her forehead before he leaned against the desk. "Since Bea left me too, I was wondering if we could do something together this weekend, Riza and Jade. I would be happy to distract myself a little bit…"

* * *

><p>Abigail was reading in her elegant living room in her villa in Central City when Izumi entered the room, throwing a little box at her. "Congratulations," the younger sister said darkly. "Father finally gave in."<p>

"Nothing else was to be expected," the Butterfly Alchemist said quietly as she opened the box to put the family crest ring on her finger. "He kept it from me for too many years. It was a matter of time until he would finally cave in and hand it over to me, so I am not surprised."

"Fear the anger of a patient man," Izumi quoted the family motto. "I should have known…"

"…that he would make me wait until I proved him that I had the longer breath?" the head of the Mustang-clan smirked as she admired the ring. "Well, he is patient but I knew that he would want to see his heir before his death. In the end, it was nothing but a battle of nerves."

"And every fool knows that you are far more patient than any other member of our family," Izumi said as she crossed her arms. "Why exactly did father refuse to pass down the birthright from Abel to Roy?"

"Good question – and one I cannot answer without trying to see a reason in father's behaviour."

"Do you still think that he is, well, insane?"

"There is a fine line between genius and insanity … and our father uses this line as a jump rope."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	24. Trial and Error V

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sushi Hawkeye<strong>: _Ch 133: Claudio, I agree, it's too bad Nessa couldn't come. The results would have been hilarious._  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Oh well, but you can't have everything in life.  
><em>How did you know Kay? Was it mentioned and I merely forgot?<br>_**Kay**: I spent a lot of time in Claudio's residence after I had to leave Amestris … and Envy killed me in Claudio's library  
><em>Eep! Vicky and Owen are so cute! and Roy playing the overprotective dad like Hughes is just sweet. Well, if it isn't obvious enough, the reason Hughes was in investigations... ;)<br>_**Ava**: Oh yes, I think so too … getting all the data about your daughter's boyfriend is surely a good thing^^  
><em>Aw, Miles, remembering the day he met Nessa. Sentimental much?   
><em>**Miles**: I refuse to comment this.  
><strong>Jade<strong>: That's an answer too.  
><em>I'm starting to not like royal advisers. First, the ones in Xing didn't want Ling and Lan Fan to get married. And now this one from Creta is being mean to the citizens of the country they are currently in? And in front of Nessa? I'm surprised he was unscathed. Thanks to Ling, I guess?<br>_**Ling**: Advisers are hell and no head of state who can avoid it should ever get one. I couldn't avoid it.  
><em>Owen, you have a rival. But I wouldn't call him that; Vicky clearly chooses you over someone she just met.<br>_**Victoria**: Of course! *blushes*  
><em>And now, two of the most badass women (all the women are badass, one way or the other) hate the adviser. And he attacked Riza? I knew he was suicidal. I just knew it.<em>  
><strong>Catherina<strong>: You could see it in his eyes.  
><em>Go Laila! I just had to laugh at the simplicity of your help, along with the man's stupidity. Then I remembered it was midnight and everyone else was asleep.<br>_**Laila**: The easy things are usually the most effective.  
><em>What were Cai and Nick doing the whole time?<em>  
><strong>Elicia<strong>: Stealing cookies from Jade's office.  
><em>Jade, got there just when things died down. Too bad you didn't see the man humiliated.<br>_**Jade**: Ah well, there will be countless other occasions to see that  
><em>Ch 134: Aw, Vicky has spread her fanbase to Drachma? Yay!<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: My hand … it hurts … too many … autographs…  
><em>Vicky, Laila may have gotten Charlotte's looks, but I'm sure they compared you two because of the way you carry yourself.<br>_**Laila**: Was she angsting about that again?  
><em>Igor... What a name. I hope no one takes offence, but I really remember evil scientists and their hunch-backed assistants that go by the name of Igor. Blame the movie with your name on it.<br>_**Ava**: First name that came into my mind^^  
><em>Owen, are you and Vicky officially together now? Because if not, others are getting the wrong impression.<br>_**Owen**: Uhm…  
><em>Vicky, your other answer is simply badass. Awesome. It would be interesting to see their faces when you tell them that.<br>_**Victoria**: I know – but I didn't want to cause an international conflict with my answer.  
><em>Miles! I think that you will soon have a date with Nerissa.<br>_**Miles**: Hopefully…  
><em>Scar, why keep teasing Miles? Jealous are you? *cough* lust *cough*<br>_**Scar**: ?  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Wrong session of FMA :)  
><em>Victoria-sama? *stiffles laughter*<em>  
><strong>Edward<strong>: Fangirl/boy-ism is obviously very common in Xing.  
><em>Yay, Jun Li is now a princess! And I now pity the people stupid enough to take on this princess.<br>_**Lei**: Me too!  
><em>Jade has glasses now? Since when?<br>_**Ava**: Chapter 37: _Roy__ stopped and tilted his head as he first spotted her. "You have to wear glasses, Stormy?" he asked confused.  
>She rolled her eyes. "You know me since my birth and it took you that long to notice that I am basically <strong>blind<strong> when I don't have my glasses?" she hissed as she opened the door to enter._  
><em>Ed! When will you add more awesome children to this story, eh? Same with Al. I'm too curious, but until it kills me, I will be fine. :)<br>_**Edward**: You are asking questions…  
><em>"There is a fine line between genius and insanity … and our father uses this line as a jump rope." -Abigail Mustang. Now that, is the funniest thing in this chapter. ,<br>_**Abigail**: I take full credit for that one.  
><em>And I just read for half an hour.<br>_**Ava**: That is fast for you I take it?  
><em>Hm. I see lightning and hear thunder but it's not raining...Laila, are you doing this? You are one of the two who does lightning alchemy.<br>_**Roy**: No … something upset Kay and now she is out for Kimblee's head…

**Sira-the-Awesome**: Jumprope... Haha, haha, ha...ha...ha... Ahchi!  
><strong>Abigail<strong>: *chuckles*  
><em>That's almost as funny as Ed's pretty little face. I love you both. Poor Riza... I don't think I would like that bruise... By the way, Ava, where have Helena and Rachel been? And little Lars and Laura? I miss their cute little antics...<br>_**Ava**: The kids will return soon enough.  
><em>Another wonderful chapter, Ava. Beautifultific. I made up a word just for you, see? That's how awesome it was. As for your eye color, I'm going to guess blue or green. It's your turn to guess MY hair color. This'll be fun... chi!<br>_**Ava**: Green-blue-grey with hints of brown, actually. Well … don't take it as an insult if I am wrong but you are too different from my sister to be a blonde, so I am guessing black because that was one of your first guesses  
><em>I seriously wonder, Owen, why you come off to me as sort of like Mori-sempai sometimes. Maybe it's because your so protective of your Vicky? Maybe, maybe... Speaking of Vicky, will you help me with my homework? Being sick is no fun... chi! Bless me...<br>_**Victoria**: Hand it over.  
><em>Aaaaaaaaava, I made you a cheer! It gos like this: A cheer, a cheer, let us hear, or our great, awesome, Ava dear!<br>_**Ava**: That's awesome as always  
><em>How was that? Great, right? Totally better than anything Ling or little edd could do. Why, Chi! I almost would bet money on that...<br>_**Victoria**: Me too.  
><em>I know I promised a long review, but my math teacher gave me even MORE homework and I've managed to become ch! ill, as you can see.<br>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well, write on, and update soon!  
><em>**Ava**: Let's face it – teachers are evil

**mangagirl135**: _Okay, Vicky. Let's do this! *whiny voice* Riiiiza, Roy wants to make all the girls wear miniskirts! I think we have to burn them all. *stop whiny voice* Cluld you get me his gloves? Plzkthnxbi. VICKY, I GOT THE GLOVES! And all of these matches and lighters and stuff! :D What? A weird obsession with fire? Me? Nooooo... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Step one, complete. Now, let's figure out the Flame Alchemy  
><em>And I think a triangular world would have been cool, too! But Bradley had to go ruin everything... The world could have been made out of pancakes. But Bradley ruined that too! WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH AN EVIL THING?<br>_**Kay**: For starters – he was a real bastard and deserved everything he got as punishment  
>Anyway, you have outdone yourself once again, Ava.<br>**Ava**: I hope that's a good thing…

**Fangirl of teh fma**: _Oh my god I haven't read this story in forever! I've been so busy I didn't even check if it was updated! And now that I'm out of my depression I shall review!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: With my update speed, you can expect a new chapter every day  
>Oh my god Ling and Lanfan I freakin' love your children! Ai you remind me so much of myself when I'm hungry XD(and of course you too Ling)<br>**Ling**: Like father like daughter…  
><em>Wait Victoria (Victoria right?) is homunculus? What did I miss?..<br>_**Victoria**: No, I am not homunculus! How should I be one?  
><em>Anyways I absolutly love your stories and everything about them! please update.<br>_**Ava**: Yip

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _Fu is adorable He shows so much devotion at such a young age  
><em>**Fu**: VICTORIA-SAMA!

* * *

><p>"…you are honestly telling me that I need to go to Ishbal, yes?" Nerissa would have glared at her younger sister but Serena had been smart enough to call her instead of stopping by personally. "I really don't have the time for random trips to the East, Rena. You know my mission schedule – I am supposed to be in Lutetia in three days! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't accept this mission!"<p>

_'Nessa, your mission to Lutetia was given to Phil. He needed another mission to get the right amount of missions for this term,'_ her sister replied calmly. _'And I don't think that you are mean enough to claim a mission as your own when a friend of yours needs it far more than you…'_

The non-state alchemist got up from her favourite chair and opened her closet. "Consider the job as done," she sighed while her eyes roamed over the black clothes in neat rows. "Oh, and while you are hanging out in wherever you are, I need to a new black gown. I destroyed the last one during the failed mission with Elric. You know my taste and my size. I trust you to pick out a good one."

_'Are you serious?'_ Serena moaned. She hated shopping and usually she allowed Laila and Elicia to go on a shopping spree with her huge income whenever she needed new black clothes for her job.

"No, in fact I am Nerissa," her older sister chuckled. "Well, I never make jokes, right?"

_'Expect me to insult you with the most revealing dress you ever owned,'_ the former state alchemist said with a deep sigh. _'Believe me – you always said that Kay was wearing too short dresses when she was young – compared to the way you will look in your new dress she will have looked like a nun.'_

"I really don't appreciate the way you are making fun of me," Nerissa said. "And remember all the scars and tattoos I have on my body. I don't want to show them the world…"

_'How could I forget the thing you did to yourself when you were a rebellious teenager?'_ Serena sighed and Nerissa knew her well enough to know that her sister was rolling her blue eyes. _'Well, to find such a dress will be difficult but I am sure that I will manage.'_

"On a far more serious note…" Nerissa sighed while she flipped through some files on her desk. "Do you remember the evil arrays our dear mother created when she reached the peak of her insanity? Well, someone these arrays got into the wrong hands and now I am sure that we are screwed."

_'It would have been wonderful if our mother wouldn't have been so careless in her decision with which guys she shared the secrets of our family,'_ Serena muttered darkly. _'That guy you fought at Barley was a good example for the sanity of her students…'_

"Well, what would life be without a good opponent, preferably insane, and a really hard fight?" the older sister asked amused. "I am sure that we will have a lot of fun with this guy."

_'I am more worried about the fact that this new guy could probably get behind the secret of every array Kay, Lynn or I created in our lives. You have nothing to fear – your alchemy was influenced by our stepmother, so you will probably be fine … but I am in huge trouble, you know?'_

"I am also worried about Vicky … because a good deal of her arrays is formed after Lynn's old ones…"

_'But Vicky is no battle alchemist,'_ Mermaid said with a deep sigh. _'She is more in the background. Hard to believe when I consider that Lynn's personality would have never accepted to be left behind.'_

* * *

><p>Catherina was sitting in her living room while Louis slept in his cradle and had her eyes closed while she was meditating. Upon studying the culture of Xing for five years of her life, she had started to use meditation to calm herself down and clear her mind. Her chest raised and fell slowly as she breathed slowly. She always said that a good deal of her power resulted from her inner peace. She never had to waste energy on keeping herself down when it was necessary because she never exploded.<p>

"Cathy…" Peter bent down and kissed her forehead, carefully waking her from her meditation. The last time that someone had startled her, she had thrown the person through the room. It was very important to make sure that she knew that someone was there before she was woken from her five minutes of pure concentration – and Peter was the best at waking her up.

"Peter," she replied smoothly as she opened her eyes. "Thanks for waking me. We have a lot of work to do, right?" she gracefully got up from the floor where she had been sitting and in less than three seconds, she returned into her professional mode. "Let's search for Nessa – she has the information."

Her husband held her back on her shoulder and gently pulled her back to him before he kissed her. "You are never doing this correctly," he complained while his eyes sparkled. "You have no romantic bone in you, Cathy. You are always all business and no fun at times."

She smiled back at him while she shrugged. "I am still new to this whole being-together-with-the-love-of-my-life-business and frankly, sometimes it scares me," she admitted. "When you came back, I had just accepted that fate had defeated me in this battle."

He smiled gently and his thumb stroked her cheekbone. "Let's learn it together," he said friendly.

Nerissa who had just appeared in the living room rolled her eyes. "Well, since everything is fine again, I am sure that I can leave you alone without fearing another argument, huh?" she smirked.

"Where are you going?" her father asked and turned around to look at her seriously.

"Rena claims that Ishbal requires my support," the blond woman said with a shrug as she opened the cupboard in the living room and took out a lot of knives. "Well, since she's the boss, I have to follow."

"You like missions that lead to Ishbal," Catherina stated calmly while she looked at her stepdaughter.

"But usually, Ishbal isn't at the verge of a war when I visit," the agent said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her thick hair. "Well, I will check it out. I hope that everything will be alright."

"In the end, everything will be alright," her father said thoughtfully, "because if it isn't alright in the end, it isn't the end yet. Don't worry, Nessa – you're far too stubborn to go down easily."

* * *

><p>Jade was bored as she lay on her bed and stared at the green ceiling above her. She had her hands on her stomach, right above her scars, and her fingertips drew small, lazy circles on her pullover. Mia and Allen slept at her sides and the state alchemist smiled lovingly as she looked at them before she slowly ran her fragile fingers through her smooth hair. The radio played slow jazz music but even the music couldn't distract her from her dark thoughts. Lost in her untypical depressing thoughts she traced the scar on her face with her fingertips and sighed deeply. Fate had never been kind to her.<p>

Suddenly, the music was interrupted and the young speaker of Radio Capital announced that Prince Claudio had abolished the monarchy in Aerugo. Jade's reaction had been unpredictable. She was known as the colder, more reserved twin and the harsh younger cousin of the chancellor. Her friends knew that she was far from being unemotional but everyone who dared to call himself a friend of hers knew that the small changes in her face were the only hints she gave regarding her feelings.

But now, she slowly sat up while the widest grin in a century appeared on her face as she raised her fist high into the air and a low 'Yes!' escaped her before she got up and danced through the house like the chains which had held her down since her thirteenth year had finally been broken down. And maybe it was like that.

"Why are you so happy?" Mia asked as she looked slightly disturbed at her mother.

Jade turned around and bent down to hug her twins. "Your father is coming home," she said and it was everything she had to say to make the children join her little victory dance.

* * *

><p>Lars was sitting in front of the window in his room and stared outside. Somewhere in the distance he could see the train station and this was what he had been staring at for quite some hours by now before Olivier finally decided to check what he was waiting for. The answer wasn't surprising at all because it was the same answer other children had given their parents earlier while doing the same thing: "I am waiting for Victoria to return."<p>

"But she won't come back before Saturday," Olivier tried to reason but her son just looked at her before he pouted adorably. "But I need to be the first to know that she is back," he said.

"No-oh, I will be the first one!" his younger sister said as she glared at him. Well, Laura had the deep green Llewellyn-eyes and if her father would have glared, it would have been scary but Laura was a really adorable little girl and no five-year-old could glare in a way that would scare an adult like Olivier who just smiled at her little girl's antics.

"You are all waiting for her to come back, huh?" Bendix asked while he stopped behind his wife.

"We didn't get to give her our gift before she left," Lars said, "and now we want to give it her as soon as possible. So we really need to know when she will be back."

"But her birthday is in September," Olivier said. "You have half a year left to give it to her!"

"It's not a birthday present," Laura explained her silly mother. "It's a present to thank her for all the times she babysat us when you had a meeting … and for all the great things she does for us."

Olivier nodded because she could actually follow her daughter's attempt on logic. It was a more or less open secret that Victoria adored little children and Roy always said that it would be a huge shock for him if his second-oldest daughter wouldn't do anything with children later on in her life.

* * *

><p>Victoria sat on the balcony, wrapped in a thick coat and stared at the starry sky above her. She heard Owen's footsteps behind her and sighed softly. "You know," she said thoughtfully as she turned around to him, "should I ever die, I really would like to become a star."<p>

He rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "I don't let you become a star yet," he said.

"I know," she replied quietly and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am too young … but one day, I hope to die of old age and to become a star…" She frowned slightly. "Do you think that your parents became stars when they died?" she asked carefully, knowing that for the orphan Owen his parents were a touchy subject – especially since he had never been adopted by anyone and since he had no family left while she had been adopted by her mother's cousin.

"Yeah, I think so," he said slowly. "After all, it's not like they left me forever, right? It's more like they just left my field of view, so I am not aware of their presence. But they are still there. I don't think that death is the last station on our way. There has to be something after death."

She smiled while she wrapped her arms around him. "I believe so too," she said friendly. "It would be ridiculous if it is over so soon."

"What about your parents?" he asked while he traced complicate patterns on her back as he hugged her. "Do you think that they are still watching over you?"

The redhead was silent for a second. "Yes," she finally said. "Usually, my mother used to promise me and Nick that they would be back. The day they were killed, she didn't give this promise. I believe that deep down, she knew … and she wouldn't have left Nick and me alone. That's not her style. She still watches over me … in her own way … and she sent Roy and Riza my way."

Roy who had been standing on the balcony above them smiled as he realised that Victoria had found at least some closure after everything she had went through.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	25. Trial and Error VI

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _WEll Victoria is certainly popular lately._  
><strong>Roy<strong>: And I don't like it. I don't want to lose her to Drachma!

**mangagirl135**: _Okay. Time to figure out Flame Alchemy. I got this. *stares intensly at gloves for an hour* I have something! This little fire symbol, you see it? It represents... Fire. I know, I know. I'm a genius. You don't have to tell me what I already know._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: According to my science book, you need oxygen to start fire… probably the secret is all about the manipulation of oxygen…  
><em>XD Kay. Kay. I just had the greatest idea ever. What if we destroyed the world, and then recreated it... Out of chocolate? What say you?<br>_**Kay**: To destroy a whole world … that's a lot of work and right now, I am relaxing in a really awesome spa … but I'll keep the idea in mind  
><em>Nessa, don't make me tell you the same thing I told Jade about scars. (If you want my opinion on the subject, go look up theme seventeen in my Royai 100)<br>_**Nerissa**: I know what you mean but honestly the scar on my shoulder looks like someone tried to rip off my arm and succeeded before someone *cough* probably Victoria or Lynn *cough* put it together again.  
><em>Vicky, I'm glad you've finally gotten at least some closure about you life. Your parents would be proud. Like I am. :D<br>_**Victoria**: Thank you.  
><em>Jade, I'm so happy for you! You finally get to have a real life with your true love... I wonder what it's like to fall in love.<br>_**Jade**: Sometimes, it's really painful.  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I agree. It often hurts a lot.  
><em>Anyway, you have done the usual fantastic job on the chapter, Ava, so I say goodnight till it be morrow.<br>_**Ava**: I am surprised that I was able to update – I spent a good deal of today with walking through the forest. It's Father's Day where I live and my father wished my sister and me to go with him and my grandfather

**kroutonrex**:_ I like that thought, that we could become a star when we die. It makes me feel a little bit better about that kind of thing. My older brother died a few years before I was born and I was always sad that I didn't get to share a lot with him, but now I feel like a weight has been lifted. Because he's probably there watching me 3_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: One of the many reasons why I write is to get my mind out of the depressing thoughts that bother me at times. My grandfather died when I was two years old and he was the heart and the soul of our family. To lose him … well … it was really hard on all of us and even though I was so young, I can still remember how everyone acted. I can even remember that I cried a lot at this time. It was terrible for me because I loved him a lot. Today, I am over it – most of the time – but the idea of death and how we deal with it still keeps me busy at times.  
><em>thank you for such an inspiring thought!<br>_**Ava**: My grade in Philosophy is the best out of all the people in my class for a reason ^.^

* * *

><p>Laila sighed deeply as she walked around in her dark bedroom. She didn't need any light because she knew where everything was, so the darkness that surrounded her was a perfect black cover. People who knew her a little bit better would see the little wrinkle between her eyebrows and know that she was on the edge but she was alone and no one could see the wrinkle. She stopped as she reached the desk where hundreds of sketches were to find because she had been really inspired after Victoria's first letter from Drachma. The blond teenager missed her sister far more than she had anticipated. Victoria had a way to sneak into the hearts of other people and once she had reached them, she would stay there and light up the world.<p>

"…so I am not the only one who can't sleep," Rachel muttered somewhere in the darkness before soft footsteps were to hear as the youngest daughter of the chancellor walked over to Laila's bed. "I thought I heard someone walking around, Laila, but I didn't figure out that you're the one."

"Who was your first guess?" the older girl asked as she switched on the light before she sat down.

"Nick was really restless last night and I guessed that he would have another bad night," Rachel said. She had grown into a really pretty little girl with her long blond hair that was usually bound to a more or less messy ponytail. She was closer to Nick than to anyone else and while most other children nearly glorified Victoria for some still unknown reason, Rachel had the most rational opinion of her older sister and glorified Nick instead of the petite redhead.

"You are worried, right?" Laila asked as she rubbed her sister's back. "Hey, I know that you hate the typical girl stuff but maybe we can go shopping tomorrow and distract you a little bit."

Rachel was someone Laila was really worried about by now because for someone who claimed to hold no adoration for the resident tomboy of Central City, Rachel was surely a lot like their sister.

"Shopping?" Rachel frowned deeply as she leaned against her sister. "Well, you know that I hate it."

The door opened quietly as Nick entered. His black hair was in a mess but his dark eyes shone bright and seemed to illuminate the whole room. "Mind to tell me why you are keeping me awake?" he said.

"Oh, shut up, Nick," Laila said with the typical hint of annoyance in her voice. "We are just talking."

"The situation is getting far more serious, you know?" her brother said unimpressed as he sat down on the desk. "Are you even aware what is going on right now or did you spend too much time in the hospital to scold your boyfriend?" he got up and paced around in a really Roy-like way. "We have an army that wants to destroy Ishbal. We have a head of security that suddenly blushes when she speaks to the medical staff. Oh, well … and yesterday, we had a hurricane in Jade's office but thank Truth, Phil stopped her from destroying everything in her joy. I look like I didn't sleep in three weeks and the last time I saw Uncle Phil, he didn't look better. Missing the other half of your soul is kinda annoying, I guess. I really wished that Elicia came back soon. And when I waved goodbye to Aunty Nessa, I saw something really strange on her wrist and now I wonder if it was a bruise or a tattoo."

"Considering her wildness, I guess it's a tattoo," Laila shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Pictures of your walk in the park with Cai ended up in all the newspapers," her brother said while he raised one eyebrow in a move which he had copied from Serena. "What do you say?"

Laila's paled considerably. "I'm screwed," she whispered.

"Well, mom doesn't take it seriously – especially since Cai was officially discharged by the time you decided to go for a walk," Rachel said. She knew her brother's speech because he had said nearly the same thing to the strange Edward-person when they had met the blonde in town.

"Let's hope that Vicky doesn't do anything too foolish while she's in Drachma," Nick said while he rubbed his temples. "Everything is so … chaotic right now. Miss Ross is still having trouble with hiding the bruise she got from her bar fight on her last mission. Do you remember what she said when she came back and reported to Serena? 'Well, I can't remember anything because I hit my head when I went down but I'm pretty sure that it was a full success.'"

Laila giggled as she clapped her hands and shook her head. "I always knew that there had to be a reason why I liked her so much," she said amused. "Miss Ross is an awesome woman – and a great role model … but that doesn't mean that I'll cut my hair."

"That's good to know," Nick said drily as he walked over to the window. "I sure wished that Nessa was there," he admitted. "She usually has such a … calming presence…"

"That's when she doesn't throw knives at other people to ensure that they listen."

"Ah, don't be like that, Laila," Rachel chuckled. "Nobody is perfect – that's what dad says all the time."

"I hate to break the news to you but the only reason why he is so relaxed about whatever Nick, Vicky and I do is that he knows that he was far worse in his youth," Laila muttered under her breath.

"You are being far too negative," Nick chuckled as he turned around to face them again.

"And you are at least as optimistic as your twin," the older blonde snapped at him.

"Well, Vicky is the optimist and I am a realist," the sole son of the family said amused. "You are the pessimist around here, Lai. Maybe you should spend more time with Jun Li because she is one of the most positive people I ever met."

"She says that she took too many pills when she still served the xingese empire," Laila tried to argue.

"No, such an optimistic spirit can't be forged by drugs, Laila!" Rachel said enthusiastically. "You have to be born with such a spirit – or you need to learn it from a true master of high spirits!"

"What are you talking about?" Helena yawned as she appeared in the doorway.

"Nick is lecturing Laila," her younger twin explained with a wide grin on her identical face.

"Oh, and by the way: when we blackmailed Sheska, we broke the law. And that, my dear sister, is what's going on right now. I would say that Amestris is in trouble," Nick grinned at Laila.

"That was Vicky's plan."

* * *

><p>Doctor Max Knox had been enjoying his night shift so far but it was over when the paramedics brought in one of the most annoying and bossy patients the Peter-Hamilton-Hospital had ever seen. Serena Hawkeye's face was ghostly pale and she had her eyes closed while she held her shoulder where blood was seeping through her clothes. One of the paramedics shrugged as he saw the doctor who was grabbing a pair of gloves. "The young lady was shot," he explained. "She was waving goodbye to her older sister, you know, and some strange guy appeared and tried to kill the sister but this girl wanted to play the hero and took the bullet. Her sister is talking with the police but she will be here soon enough. To tell the truth: she didn't look happy at all."<p>

"These guys are exhausting," Max muttered under his breath as he marched straight into the surgery. The last few months, he had been more than busy with fixing up the agents of the Amestris Fire Lion who got injured on duty. Some injuries were minor like Maria Ross' bruised cheek, others were really serious like Jade Mustang's pierced and poisoned shoulder.

Serena opened her eyes and her lips twisted into something that looked slightly like a grin. "When I said that I would see you later, I didn't mean that way," she said in a weak attempt to ease the tension.

"Looks like you are still conscious," the doctor said darkly. "I give you credit for staying with us. Most other people would have passed out from the shock. You should be proud to stay awake all the time."

She huffed and coughed up crimson blood. "Now they really can call me the Crimson Lady," she said with a sigh while she rolled her eyes. "I dealt with far more pain before," she explained. "I am just happy that it didn't get my sister…" she smiled contently. "Oh, when Nessa arrives while I am still in surgery, make sure that someone tells her that I gave her the order to leave for Ishbal just like we planned it beforehand. "I will recover soon enough…"

And slowly, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Fate had never been kind with Nerissa Hawkeye and she had known it for years.<p>

Between the day the news of Serena's demise had hit the public and the day she had gotten her sister back, she had hated to look in the mirror because no matter how she styled her hair, it would always be Serena's face looking back at her. Yes, the insanely smart alchemist was two years older but they still looked like twins most of the time. Looking into the mirror had been painful for years and just when she had been able to look in the mirror without feeling guilty, Serena had to go and take the bullet. Nerissa had explained what happened to the police and had been to hospital just to hear that Serena had given her the order to go to Ishbal without waiting for the outcome of the surgery. Nerissa hated to follow orders and she hated it even more than usually as she boarded the train to the East while her thoughts were with her sister.

"Why so gloomy?" Edward asked. He had been scheduled to return to his family for the next few weeks since the remaining agents could handle the situation without him.

"Serena … this silly, silly girl took the bullet that was meant to hit me," the older blonde said. After all the missions they had done together, a certain friendship had come to be between the both geniuses.

"Younger siblings do things like that," Edward said with a shrug and leaned back. "Knox junior does the surgery, huh? Well, the boss will be back to work in no time, believe me."

"I am quitting," the blue-eyed blonde said while she looked at the passing outside.

His golden eyes widened considerably. "You are insane!" he said sharply. "Because of this incident?"

"You don't understand," she said but she knew that he understood too well.

"Don't take me for dumber than I am," he said and rolled his eyes. "I understand; you are **scared**."

She huffed. "You should know by now that I _never_ get scared," she said and sounded slightly insulted.

"You were never scared for your own life because – let's face it – you couldn't care less about that. The only reason why you were nervous before was when good old Jade got hurt and we thought for a second that her life was as good as over before you designed this array and we somehow got her onto a stable level and managed to bring her home," the younger agent said. "You are an extremely gifted alchemist, Nessa, and it's true that you were never scared before because you always knew that you could get your way out of everything – somehow. But you are helpless when other people get hurt."

She glared at him and less brave men would have left the country and signed up for a new nose and a new identity after her famous glare.

"The truth hurts, huh?" he smirked as he looked at her.

"You would know," she said while she mentioned towards his leg.

* * *

><p>Roy smiled as he watched from behind his book how Victoria and Owen came back from their nightly walk through the huge garden of the palace. Victoria's cheeks were reddened and she laughed softly for some unknown reason. On the other hand, being the only real optimist among the older children made her responsible for being in high spirits most of the time when she wasn't depressed. Owen was right behind her, some snowflakes in his hair and a bright smile on his lips.<p>

The chancellor lowered his book and smiled at the younger ones. "You had fun, huh?" he asked.

His daughter's smile was so bright that it nearly made him blind again. "The gardens are really pretty," she said while she sat down on a couch. "Well, I finally know what I want to be when I am older!"

"A gardener?" Roy's left eyebrow twitched slightly as he looked at her.

She pouted slightly as she rolled her eyes at him. "What kind of student of medicine would I be if I would want to become a gardener?" she asked while she chuckled. "No, I still want to become a doctor because that's something good and I will be able to help many people with my talent. But I also want to have a career that allows me to make Amestris … _greener_."

For a second, Roy was tempted to argue with her but his experiences with Kay, Lynn and Riza had taught him that it was useless to argue with a young woman who had decided on something. "That sounds like a … wonderful idea," he said calmly and patted her hair.

His dream had nearly destroyed Ishbal and it had stolen the lives of some of his closest friends. Riza's dream had shattered her old world and everything she had believed in. Kay's dream had broken her in the end and it had thrown her into the darkness of her own soul. Charles' dream had been fulfilled but his loyalty had destroyed it in the end as well. Lynn's dream had been great and she had come close to become the best alchemist for organic transmutation but the Nina-Tucker-incident had broken her dream like a cheap mask of porcelain when it met the hard ground. Martin's dream had been to surpass his father who had been an investigator as well and in the end, the fulfilment of his dream had been his downfall. The only one who had had a modest dream that hadn't been dedicated to become better than someone else or to claim that the one who had the dream was more powerful than another person had been Serena who had dreamt of being reunited with her oldest sister again – and she had gotten her wish because she had respected her uncle's words: _'Be careful what you're wishing for.'_

* * *

><p>Riza was tired as she entered the gym of the ministry of science at six o'clock and for a second, she envied Jade who was already busy with her usual training. The Mustang-family was of xingese descendant and for that reason their fighting style was closely related to the martial arts of the eastern country. Phil for example had a liking for classical xingese weaponry while Jade preferred her bare feet and hands. Abigail as head of family combined both techniques for the reason that they were meant to be used together. For a second, Riza watched how Jade performed a combination of kicks and punches in front of the mirror at the southern wall where she could watch herself.<p>

"Good morning," the vice-chancellor said friendly as she put down her bag and took out her hairclip in favour of a simple ponytail. "I hope you slept well, Jade."

Her colleague rolled her eyes without interrupting her training. "Allen fell down the stairs at three o'clock and woke Mia when he screamed. Now they are both up and on a sugar high."

Abigail who had been punching a training dummy some metres away grinned widely as she brushed back a sweaty strand of her black hair. "I told you that dealing with twins is no fun, Jade," she said smugly as she stretched her long arms. "But you had to be a stubborn little girl and tell me that you would do everything far better than I … well, now you know what I had to deal with – and I had three kids of this kind because Roy was a horrible nuisance when he ate too much chocolate…"

"Well, the chocolate was the only thing at home neither Phil nor I would have killed him for eating it," her daughter said while she shrugged. "If he had touched my oranges, I would have murdered him. If he had eaten the blueberries, Phil would have been his killer. He had no other choice."

"Nice excuse from a woman who tortured her poor cousin for years," Izumi said from the bench where she was trying to keep the hyperactive twins from jumping around.

"Hey, it got boring to torture just my brother all the time. I had to switch between my targets from time to time, Aunty Izumi."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	26. Trial and Error VII

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza, Serena: 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: <strong>**_Haha, nice. Victoria knows what she wants to be! Ishval woulod be agood place to start..._**  
><strong>Roy<strong>: **My poor red-haired, pale-skinned baby girl?**  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: **Dad, I am nearly fourteen!**  
><strong>Roy<strong>: **Your skin will be damaged FOREVER!**  
><strong>Max Knox:<strong> **And as your doctor, I don't advise you to travel into such a heat area.****

**mangagirl135**: _Okay, Vicky. Oxygen... That's 21 percent of the earth's atmosphere. Eight is it's atomic number. Umm... Maybe it'd be easier to make lithium instead... After all, "Lithium - that's number three - spells fiery death for you and me". What say you?  
><em>**Victoria**: Hydrogen … that was something dad used in an attempt to blow up that Lust-person…  
><em>Kay, don't worry about the destruction part. I have several tons of explosives with me right now and a bunch more at home.<br>_**Kay**: Count me in for that firework. Oh, and someone should tell Kimblee that he's not allowed to watch. I want to see his tears.  
><em>What? Vicky, you want to be a doctor? So do I! Let me guess - pediatrician? That's what I want to do...<br>_**Victoria**: Actually, I want to become a surgeon because I want to help everyone!  
><em>O.o I hear you're fantastic with kids, so that's why I guessed pediatrics...<br>_**Laila**: Vicky is good with kids – because she treats them with a lot of respect … but she's quite lost when the kids don't want to be treated like equals. Nick is the specialist for all kids.  
><em>Hey, Ava? Do you think it'd be all right if we, ehem, 'accidentally' murdered all of the RoyOC fans? They're really starting to annoy me. Actually, that's not true. I've just been seeing them around, so it's been on my mind. They've always annoyed me. A lot. While you ponder my question, I shall bid you adieu and remind you that once more you have outdone yourself, you wonderful writer you.  
><em>**Ava**: Roy/OC always means that we need to deal with an OOC-Roy and a Mary Sue – and that's something I loathe. I don't even read it and try to avoid it as far as possible.  
><strong><br>kroutonrex**: _Aha I always wanted to see the personality of Knox's son more! Now I get to hanks to the wonderful Ava 3_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Technically, he is nearly an OC because we saw like, I don't know, seven seconds of him in the anime but I always liked him because he seemed so determinate with his goal to become a doctor and I wanted one doctor for all the times the characters end up in hospital somehow. (Especially since Jade, Nerissa and Victoria spent quite a lot of time there so far.)

* * *

><p>Owen wondered when exactly the chancellor would stop to stare at him. They were on their way back from Drachma and Victoria had fallen asleep an hour ago and was currently clinging to his arm like a far younger child would cling to a teddy bear. They had left Drachma where Prince Igor had announced that he would come to visit Victoria as soon as he would come to Amestris and where now on their way back home the young state alchemist, however, did his best to hide his nervousness behind a calm and collected mask which he had copied from his teachers, Miss Jade and Mister Phil. Still, it made him feel exactly the same way he had felt when his teacher had signed him up for the state alchemist exam without his consent. He had made it even though he had never thought that it would be possible.<p>

"…so," the chancellor finally said. "It looks like you are really close to my daughter, huh?"

"Yes, chancellor," Owen replied calmly and looked straight into the black eyes of the man. "Victoria is probably the most precious person to me. She is … different from the others in a good way."

"You are a brave one," Roy muttered. "One of the youngest who ever made it state alchemist. Fullmetal was younger than you, of course, and Golden Lightening, Silver Star and Mermaid were all your age when they passed the exam," he added. "My cousins were one year older – and me too."

"It was more a matter of going the way with the least amount of trouble caused by Miss Jade."

The Flame Alchemist chuckled. "It was definitively a question of pride for Madame Abigail," he said, paying his aunt the due respect. "I bet that she is the one who trained the most state alchemists in her life. She was the one who taught me the basics. She taught her twins, of course, and she taught you. In the end, no matter how well she will act as a state alchemist, she gave this country some great minds."

"I was afraid to disappoint her, Miss Jade and Vicky," Owen said quietly. "I didn't feel like I was ready."

"Jade is usually someone who knows people better than they knew themselves," his boss said. "And you did well, I have seen you. I first wanted to punish Jade because I didn't feel like you were ready as well but Vicky was so ill and when she asked me to attend your exam, I just had to be there."

"You surely love her, Mr Mustang," the young state alchemist said.

"I had a really special relationship with her mother," the chancellor said. "Lynn could push my buttons like no one else. She could let me blow up in less than three seconds and frankly, sometimes, I really hated her for being so goddamn overbearing. But in the end, I saw her reasons. Lynn was someone who believed in though love because that was what made her the alchemist and fighter who she was on the day of her death. She wanted to make me stronger and in some way, I believe she succeeded. She was one of my closest friends and to hear that she had been murdered, made me question myself because I wondered why she had to die when she was such a excellent alchemist … and I wanted revenge – not only on Jade's behalf, also on my own."

* * *

><p>Nick had been sleeping when his three blond sisters suddenly invaded his bedroom. Rachel jumped onto his bed and woke him up in progress, Helena just stood back and watched and Laila opened his closet and threw clothes into his direction.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" the boy asked while he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad and Vicky are stuck in some city in the northern part of the Central Area and it's mommy's birthday in, well, six hours and fifty-seven minutes," the oldest child said. "I already called aunty Jade; she will drive us. She lost her license some weeks ago, so she doesn't have to worry about losing it now. And dad always said that aunty Jade behind a steering wheel equals reaching the destination as fast as humanly possible."

"He also said that it includes a lot of trouble and that you need a strong stomach," Nick replied. "And the police **hate** to be involved with the ministry of science because that's where Brother Edward is officially working and he causes mass destruction wherever he walks."

"Well, he is in town right now…" Helena muttered. "Maybe we should tie him up or something."

"I've a better plan!" Rachel grinned. "He can drive us to get daddy, can't he?"

Nick had never been able to resist her pout and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing, Rachel, let's get him to do the dirty work this time around. Aunty Jade would be so proud of you, little sister."

"Aunty Jade is – by any means – a complete lunatic," Helena muttered. "I know that they are all saying that Aunty Nerissa is the crazy one but I think that Aunty Jade beats her any day. I mean – she puts up with Elric on a regular basis and she even complained when their team was about to be broken up."

Her twin rolled her black eyes. "Aunty Jade is really awesome," she said, "and you can't hate her just because she is loyal to her team and tries to keep them all on the right path. I don't even think that she actually can stand him but she's the only one who's patient enough to try."

* * *

><p>Jade was currently in her brother's study and sat in his favourite chair while she studied the document he had created with honest interest. "I really hope that here isn't your newest plot to get my secrets," she said with a faint grin. "Well, we may be twins and technically, we really shouldn't have any techniques that the other one doesn't have but hell, where would be the fun if we played by the rules."<p>

"Thoughts like this are the reason why you don't have a driver's licence at the moment," he replied.

"You know that I had a perfectly fine reason to drive too fast," she muttered while she leaned back.

"Yes, you feared that Roy could see the non-flattering doodles of him you drew in the margin of the report you gave to Serena before you realised that he had said that he wanted to see all your reports."

"See, that was a serious problem – or do you like your twin as a pile of ashes?"

"As if the glorious chancellor would risk trouble in his own family by burning his own cousin," Phil rolled his eyes. "Roy always left the lunatic part to you, dear sister. You remember?"

She glared at him. "I would so love to mess up your current plot," she whispered. "You would deserve to be humiliated that way, Phil. Your arrogance is killing me, you idiot!"

"That's good because yours is killing me too, Jade."

"Alright – let's settle this!" she hissed while she grabbed her gloves. "Let's drive to the gym and fight until we can act like the twins we're supposed to be again."

"You honestly believe that this would help us to get along again?"

"Foolish little brother," she grinned as she got up. "It always helped us in the past because the main reason for our arguments is that we stop to see the other one as equal after a while. We Mustangs, we are proud people and it's hard for us to accept that we can't fly alone. We both have just one wing. If we want to fly, we need to do it together."

* * *

><p>Nick suddenly wished that he could drive himself because he was sure that he would drive far better than Edward. On his priority list, the mission to get a driver's licence suddenly became even more important than to find a permanent cure for Victoria's suffering because her illness wasn't life-threatening … Edward's driving most certainly was lethal.<p>

"If we survive, Laila, remind me to tell everyone how much I love them!" Rachel yelled while she hugged her brother tightly while she tried to hide her face in his chest. "And yes, I admit that I stole your chocolate, Nick. I am sorry, honestly. But now, please make it stop!"

"I never had the chance to say it but," Helena's black eyes were wide with fear, "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"That's great – considering that I love you too!" Nick yelled back before he looked pleadingly at their driver. "Couldn't you please, I don't know, slow down a little bit? The girls are scared!"

"Where's the fun in driving slow?" Edward yelled back. "And you wanted to get your bastard of a father back to Central for your mother's birthday, so we don't have any time to waste! And since I don't even have a licence, they can't take it away from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just want you to know that neither Edward's nor Jade's lifestyle should be copied.<strong>

* * *

><p>"…you should confess to her," Roy said while he mentioned into the direction of his sleeping daughter before he smirked at Owen. "You know, when my little princesses started to grow up, I was slightly worried that they could fall for complete idiots. Well, Laila fell in love with Cai and even though he is sometimes really reckless, he is far from being an idiot and Vicky fell for you…" he slowly shook his head before he smiled apologising. "At first, I refused to accept it because, well, you're far older but then I looked back and remembered that I am two years older than Riza and even though she was far more mature than her age requested it, Victoria is even more mature than her. And you are also no idiot. I watched your fight against Fullmetal during your exam … you knew what you were doing. I actually liked that, a lot. We have so many lunatics running around and trying to do something right but they are all trying too hard. You are never trying to hard. You can accept a defeat." He looked at the younger male while his old smirk returned. "And you nearly won the fight. I loved the expression on Fullmetal's face when he realised that you were actually putting up a real fight against him. It was hilarious … that disbelief in his face … only for that, I would have let you pass."<p>

"Miss Jade said exactly the same thing," the Storm Alchemist said with a shrug.

"Jade and I … well, great minds tend to think alike," Roy chuckled.

"What exactly made her so smart?" the teenager asked. "I never saw someone like her before…"

"There are very few people you can actually show such an enthusiasm over codes, I know," the black-haired alchemist leaned back and stared into the flames. "Like Vicky, Jade had to spend a lot of time in hospital and my guess would be that she dedicated herself to the more theoretical branches of alchemy out of boredom and necessity. But you are right – she is the only alchemist I know who can figure out every code. That is one of the reasons why she is so intolerable at times, you know? You are so sure that you found a code that she can't break, no matter how hard she tries, and she breaks it down in less than a week. That she would never refuse a good challenge makes her so strong too."

"Your family surely counts a lot of geniuses and strong fighters."

Roy laughed softly. "True geniuses, well, I don't think that we have many of them," he said. "My wife's family has the geniuses, we have the hard workers. Jade, Phil and I, we may seem like true geniuses but we despise that title. We all worked hard to acquire the skill we have today. Phil spat blood and took punches without batting an eye while he trained to become stronger – both mentally and physically. Up to today, he has to work harder than Jade to keep his physical strength because his muscles tend to leave him quickly when he doesn't train enough. Jade, however, spent years over old, dusty books while her friends were enjoying the summer break. She was a really anti-social, pale little girl at one time. When Phil and I really want to made her go on a murderous rampage we call her 'vampire' because she hates to be called this. And I studied eight years under the tutorage of my wife's late father – and I tell you one thing: dealing with an anti-social teacher, an extremely shy musical genius, her slightly sadistic sister, an extremely extroverted redhead and the girl you have a crush on at the same time it less than funny. I am still surprised that I lived through that time of my life."

"So you're used to huge families, right?"

"Yes," the chancellor said. "And most of the time, I am sure that I would get depressed without them around me. I can't imagine a life without Laila's and Vicky's arguments about skirts and dresses … or Nick's constant attempt to keep Rachel from killing herself off while being too reckless. I don't know what I would do if I wouldn't have so many people I care for."

"It's nice to have people to care for," the orphan said while staring into the darkness.

"You know … when I first met you and Vicky clung to you like a smaller child would cling to a teddy bear, I wondered who was helping whom," the Flame Alchemist said. "Vicky used to command Nick without even thinking about it. She was always the most dominant child of mine – something she took from Serena or Kay, I guess. But after one month or two, I realised that she was calming down. She used to burn with anger about what happened in her childhood and yes, by Truth, it wasn't fair … but she came to leave it all behind … and that's why I approve of you. So don't mess it up or I will be out for your head," he ended his little speech with a creepy grin.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Vote, people, vote! <strong>**Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote! ****Vote, people, vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone who reads this story! It makes me really happy - and happiness is something I miss since I had to stop swimming because of some serious problems with my right shoulder which aren't solved yet :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement 1: <strong>I opened a poll on my profile, so I would be happy if someone would use it^^

**Announcement 2:** **_what-is-the-color-of-love_ **pointed out that 'Aerugians' as name for the people of Aerugo looks/sounds better than 'Aerugoans' ... who besides me agrees with that?


	27. Happy Birthday II  Trial and Error End

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians<strong>: _CONFESS DARN IT!_  
><strong>Laila<strong>: My own experience taught me that it's not always that easy  
><em>And Ed, if you kill those children... You better sleep with one eye open...<br>_**Edward**: Thanks for the trust you put in me

**Sira-the-Awesome: **_-Not enough time to sign in, but I'll try:  
><em>**Abigail**: That's the spirit!  
><em>Awwwwww! But I LIKE Jade and Edward's lifestyle! That's not fair! Sheesh Ava, though I love you to death, don't tell me things like that. It makes me sad...<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I just need to be an responsible author and driving without licence isn't the smartest thing you can do.  
><em>Great chapter, as always. I do read them all, even if I don't have the time to review. My hair isn't black. Like, almost totally the opposite,<br>_**Ava**: So … white or blond?  
><em>and I like your eye color; it sounds pretty!<br>_**Ava**: Creepy boys tend to tell me that my eyes are the prettiest thing about me. Alright, I admit that they are special and I never saw someone else who had eyes like mine but … honestly, there is more about me than just my eyes with the deep green ring on the outside and the brown rays in the inside and the grey-blue colour in between … hell, it annoys me. But on the bright side: since I have really special eyes, I always can say that the eye colours of my characters are logical^^  
><em>Cheer: AVVAAAAA! There. That's it. I'm sorry- running out of time.<br>_**Ava**: I know the problem  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, please update soon and write on! Sleep well and sweet dreams! Ten seconds to spare...<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Like I said – I know the problem

**mangagirl135: **_Okay, so we have: Oxygen and/or hydrogen equals fire. Which makes no sense because H2O is the chemical formula for water. *head/desk*_  
><strong>Lynn<strong>: Hydrogen in his pure form is highly flammable anyway. And I really hate to be the rain (see the expression on Roy's face, hilarious – well, he gets the joke for once) on your parade but Kay owns a book called **Flame Alchemy for Dummies** written by our dearest uncle B.  
><em>Okay, Kay. So we blow up the earth inorder to prepare a new one that shall be made out of chocolate an we do not allow Kimblee to watch because he's an evil jerk and we want to see him cry about not getting to see the coolest explosion ever. Gotcha.<br>_**Kay**: No, this is no revenge what he did to me during the war. No, honestly, this isn't to pay him back for ultimately causing the depression that gave the reason for this story, no, hell no!  
><em>And Ava! I am offended that you think I would ever read one of those horrid things! I did, once. But it was an accident that only happened because one of my favorite authors wrote it. And the chick was a Mary Sue.<br>_**Ava**: I never thought you would read something like that ON PURPOSE or even willingly, oh fellow Royai-fan. Some of those evil Mary Sue writers hide it well in the description and never warn that it contains a highly OOC-Roy  
><em>Anyway, excellent job with the chapter! No sh*t.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: That's what I'm known for^^ 

* * *

><p>The sounds from the fight between the twins woke the night patrol and the middle-aged man who came to check with everything was alright and he froze as he stood in the doorway. It was common knowledge that they were both very talented fighters but their fight at three o'clock in the night had all the elegance that was hard to find these days. They effortlessly followed the steps of their opponent. When Jade moved in Phil's direction to place a punch, he backed up before he attacked her again.<p>

Their elegance was perfect and unmatched by any other member of the ministry of science or the secret service. It reminded of some strange kind of dance, the man thought as he watched how the minister of science avoided her brother's kick by bending down and flipping herself over his body before landing on both feet – nearly without a sound. The brother twirled around before throwing five strange objects at her which she rendered useless with a flash of green transmutation light. Both siblings seemed exhausted after their fight that had taken them nearly an hour so far and the guard knew that the next attack would probably bring the decision.

"Play it fair, Jade!" the Breeze Heart Alchemist yelled while he picked up the silver items. "To deflect the shuriken with dad's technique isn't fair in the slightest! Fight me with fair methods!"

"Understood, little brother," she said and jumped backwards before she folded her hands in front of her body while she stared at him with her usual determinate eyes. "But don't run crying to mama when I throw you right across the hall," she added with a wide smirk before moving forward. Her speed was her greatest strength while her muscles tend to betray her at times. While she headed for her brother, her mind was focused on three things: dodging the sharp and pointy things he threw at her, alternating the transmutation she intended to use against him and making a plan for the case that she would fail to knock him down with her alchemy – something which was really likely because Phil had proved his high tolerance for her alchemistic attacks in their youth more than once.

Phil kept glaring at her as he calculated the amount of steps between them. He knew that her alchemy was slightly superior to his because she had used her maternal leave to improve her arrays. But he had other ways to beat her by now. The times when they had attacked each other with countless little tricks – all based on alchemy – were over and by now he had found his own style and she hadn't fought with him in a long time, so she just couldn't know what he was plotting. He threw some more shuriken at her, expecting her to dodge them without a problem and hoped that his move would be unexpected enough from her point of view. It was really embarrassing but to surprise her and catch her off guard was the only way he could maybe win against her this time around.

Jade's eyes narrowed as her brother made no attempt to avoid her. 'What the hell is he thinking?' she thought. 'He should know by now that he's no match for me when I get to attack him frontally…'

Phil saw the well-hidden confusion in her eyes and smirked while he went into a more defensive stance. 'Jade will attack just physically, no alchemy, no weapons. That means that she has to come really close to me … I'll use this for my advantage.'

The collision of the both Mustangs could be easily compared to a loud growl of thunder. Jade had tricked her brother and kept the glow of her transmutations hidden while he had been prepared to beat back in less than half a second. The fact that they had both played dirty and cunning caused that they knocked each other out. Phil had planned a physical assault on his sister from the first second because that was her weakness after all her injuries and she had planned an alchemist attack for the same amount of time – just to remind him that her alchemy was superior to his.

* * *

><p>Max Knox had gotten used to his most famous patient. Serena Hawkeye was a calm woman and she didn't complain about any medicine she had to take unlike Edward Elric who was always too stubborn to take the medicine until his saw himself confronted with the threat to call his boss. No, Serena Hawkeye was a good patient. She was calm and showed far more endurance now than in her younger years. Max remembered the first time he had met her. It had been during a trip in the western areas of Amestris when he had run into her father who had been searching for a trustworthy doctor and since the Knox-family had often worked for the Hamilton-clan, he had been the one to patch Serena up after a terrible car accident that had nearly taken her life.<p>

It was nice to have at least one patient every once in a while who appreciated the hard work of the doctors, Max decided, and Serena Hawkeye was such a person. She had been her sister's guinea pig when Lynn had been studying healing alchemy and after a while, she had picked up enough to see the effort behind all the treatments she got whenever she was brought to hospital.

"…how are you feeling tonight?" he asked as he entered the room where she was reading.

"Good morning," she said as she looked at her pocket watch. "Well, so far everything seems to be great. I haven't gossiped yet and I didn't lose my cool as well. I wasn't mean today … or vile or egoistic … I didn't complain yet and I haven't cursed so far. Oh, and I did neither eat chocolate nor did I waste any money today … but in three minutes I intend to get up from this bed and I fear that this change everything and I'll need your help because I am still hurt after all."

"When your sense for humour is back again, I guess you'll make it," he said drily as he handed her the pills she was supposed to take. "So, tell me … why exactly did you do push-ups last night when I told you at least hundred times that this would be the best way to prolong your stay here?"

"I was bored and I believed that it would be a smart idea if I wouldn't allow my state of training to crash down to zero just because I got shot," she shrugged. "And because I want to challenge Jade once I am out of here and if I lose, I would throw away the last shreds of my once infamous pride."

"You became far more talkative since the first time I met you," he said while he leaned against the windowsill. "I really wonder why you changed that much…"

"Is that your polite and sophisticated way to tell me to shut up?" she asked.

"No … I am just wondering because you didn't say a word when I took care of your destroyed ribcage some years ago," he said. "I never met another patient who stayed absolutely silent when I had to break the rub again because the bones hadn't healed correctly and I broke … five of them, right?"

"Seven, to tell the truth," she shrugged. "And, well, I learnt that my silence was pointless. It didn't help me to deal with the mess I got myself into right from the moment of my birth." She sat up and rubbed her shoulder where the freshly healed skin was still tender and soft. "And Laila … boy, that girl could move the world with her determination. Sure, they are all pretty determinate but I am sure that that girl could master the Energy Alchemy without nearly losing her mind."*

* * *

><p>Roy drove the car home after Nick told him of Edward's way to drive because that wasn't the safest way to travel through the country. Edward sat on the passenger seat and was sulking why Roy's kids were bothering their sister with their countless questions regarding her trip to Drachma.<p>

"Kids, do me a favour and let me sleep," the redhead muttered as she wrapped her arms around Owen had drifted asleep once more. Even though she had recovered from her illness a long time ago, she still needed far more sleep than the other children and tried to situations where she couldn't sleep when she needed it. (During her last competition, she had basically humiliated the other girls because everyone had seen her fast asleep in the grass before she had stepped up to defend her title.)

"Did she just include me when she said 'kids', dad?" Laila asked in complete disbelief. Sure, Victoria could be one evil little witch and her tongue was sharper than any kunai Jun Li owned but usually, the female twin tried to avoid any arguments with her older sister because getting in trouble with Laila meant a lot of problems and no matter how smart and fast Victoria was, she knew that her strength was inferior to her sister's. Victoria shared Jade's problems and brought them to a whole knew level. Being the older twin, she had to be the responsible one and the stronger one but just like the black-haired state alchemist, Victoria was less strong than Nick – just like Jade would never be able to beat Phil without her speed and her intelligence. Being faster than their male twins allowed them to compensate for their lacking strength and it gave them another kind of power. Once upon a time, Roy had been foolish enough to challenge Serena – who also excelled in speed and mind instead of physical strength – to a duel. The rules had been easy: no alchemy, no weapons. It had been a major setback for both but with her cunning mind and her speed, Serena had been able to trick Roy who had had just his sharp mind and his strength … and after three hours of hard and serious fighting, she had been able to win due to her higher stamina and her ability to recover fast after major exhaustion. Roy still cursed her for this but he had never asked for a rematch because that would have been suicide.

"I don't believe that she really meant you or Nick," Owen said calmly. "She is just really exhausted after the journey and all the action we had in Drachma. And no, we didn't get in trouble, Laila."

"Vicky sure looks tired," Nick said while his fingers combed her messy curls. "But she will deal with whatever is on her mind at the moment."

"She's probably figuring out how to murder Edward," Laila grinned. "She isn't happy about the fact that you nearly murdered her little brother, Fullmetal … and believe me, it's not good to have an organic alchemist out for your head. She can do a lot of mean things to you…"

"Maybe it's time for Edward to grow up," Roy chuckled. "A new haircut to show that he isn't a bratty little boy any longer…"

"As if that would ever be able to deceive anyone," Laila muttered. "He radiates **brattiness**."

"Is that even a word?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Nick whispered softly. "But I believe that it's now that Laila said it."

"Having such a bossy older sister is really not easy," Helena sighed. According to Roy, she had inherited Lynn's cold and distant attitude that was the cover for a soft and caring person.

"You're telling me," her father said darkly. "I mean … technically, I never had a bossy older sister but Jade is just one year younger than me and it's a fact that girls mature faster, so she probably counts as older sister. And she can be bossy." He looked at Edward. "Can you confirm that, Fullmetal?"

"Are you kidding me?" the blond man asked in shock. "The only woman who beats her on the field of giving orders and being moody and harsh is your dear aunt Izumi who still glares at me for taking your other aunt's offer to be her pupil! Jade basically **equals** extreme bossiness!"

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock when Riza got up and went to wake her children – to find all the beds empty and a single note that read: <em>'We went to get your present. Don't worry, we will be home soon enough. Oh, and happy birthday, mom. Love, the girls and Nick'. <em>Riza slowly shook her head while she went to make coffee for herself. She wasn't upset that Roy and Victoria wouldn't make it home for her birthday, not even the slightest bit. Alright, that was a lie. She was disappointed but on the other hand, she was old enough to accept that life wasn't always all sunshine and butterflies. She got ready and just when she was reading the newspaper, the butler (the only servant they had) entered the living room and told her that a Mr Mustang had come to congratulate his granddaughter-in-law to her birthday. Christian Mustang hardly left his home and it surprised Riza that he even knew that it was her birthday. Abigail had told her once that the patriarch of the Mustang-family tended to forget the birthdays of everyone whom he deemed below him (including his late brother) while the birthday of everyone who stood high in the man's favour was celebrated with the highest honours (like Phil's and Jade's _birthdays_). It was a really confusing fact about the Mustang-twins that they had – technically – different birthdays. Jade had been born on the 31st of December while her brother had been born on the 1st of January. According to Roy, it was good they the twins didn't have to share a birthday because they both wanted the complete attention of their guests and didn't like to share in general.

"Christian," Riza said calmly as she shook his hand. "I am surprised to see you here."

At the same time, she was quite relieved that her husband wasn't there because the last time they had seen each other, Roy had ignored his grandfather because the old man hadn't visited Victoria even once while she had been in hospital and the chancellor still waited for an apology from his grandfather to his daughter for this impolite behaviour.

"Riza," the man nodded while he looked around. "Where's my useless grandson?"

"Roy is still on his way back from Drachma," the birthday girl said calmly. "But Jade and Phil wanted to stop by later," she added with an afterthought. It was common knowledge in the family that Phil was the favourite grandchild by far, followed by Roy and Jade (in that order).

The doorbell rang again and with the support of Doctor Knox junior, Serena made her way into the living room. The time in hospital had made her pale skin nearly translucent and she had lost weight in spite of all the food her family and friends had smuggled into her room. The fact that she wore her standard black clothes didn't make her seem healthier.

"Rena," Riza said as she hugged her cousin carefully. "I didn't expect you here today. I was going to visit you in hospital tomorrow but now you're here."

"I basically talked Max over here into coming with me," the slightly younger blonde winked at her. "So in case that I've a relapse, he is here to take care of me."

"Battle wound?" the old Mustang asked while he looked at the young woman. Oh yes, he remembered her from previous occasions. She had usually been the one who had come as the last one and she had always left before anyone else. According to the press, she was one of the most important pillars of the country even though she looked like a strong breeze could break her down without a problem.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "I had the desire to take a bullet for my sister, you know. It wasn't one of my brighter ideas, sure, but she had so many injuries over the last few years…"

Voices on the hallway announced the arrival of Phil and Jade along with the rest of their family.

"…your last move … it was below you!" Phil complained. "It was low to do that!"

"As if your move was fairer!" his sister chuckled with her new cheerful attitude. "Of course it was unfair of me to trick you that way but you tricked me as well."

"To cheat is always wrong – and to cheat a cheater is wrong as well," Bea said calmly.

"How is it cheating when we said that we fought without any rules?" Jade asked. "I would admit that I cheated if I had broken any rules but I just went with the flow."

The door opened and revealed the bruised Mustang-twins. Jade was limping through the room while her face sported a deep purple bruise right under her left eye and Phil's right arm was in a sling after having the shoulder relocated and the arm in general sprained. Bea was smiling like everything was alright while Claudio looked slightly worried while Allen and Mia skipped into the room behind their parents to hug their aunt.

"My useless cousin isn't home yet?" Jade sighed deeply. "Well, that makes things slightly more complicated."

* * *

><p>Owen used the break they took for a first attempt to confess to his more or less oblivious best friend. It was a known and proven fact that Victoria was a genius but just like others of her kind, she was really dense when it came to love. To confess to her meant spelling it out in major letters for her because she wouldn't get it any other way.<p>

_'So much for being a genius in all aspects of life,'_ Nick who watched the scene with mild interest thought. _'I never would have guessed that my sister could fail at anything. Well, it seems like I found the only thing she really fails at: recognising other people's feelings.'_

Owen, however, tried it the most obvious way possible. He walked over to Victoria who was currently admiring a wild flower and wrapped one arm around her. "You know, Vicky, I really love you," he said.

She beamed at him. "I love you too," she said. "You're my best friend after all."

He groaned. "You are making this really complicate, you know," he muttered while he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sure, you're my best friend and probably the only person who I can always stand – even during my bad days – but you're more to me than just a best friend, Vicky," he said. "You're, well, the only one I ever truly loved because you are – let's face it – special. You are the only one who read _Modern Mathematical Problem VII_ and actually _liked_ it." He rubbed his temples. "I **really** love you."

Perfect purple eyes widened slightly and she tilted her love. "You mean love like in 'let's watch the sunset and the stars together'-love?" she asked, betraying for the first time the fact that she liked to read romance novels when she had nothing else to do.

"Exactly," he sighed. "I really love you."

She smirked at him. "I really love you too," she said before she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>* Reference to chapter 92 "Trouble III": <em>"I saw her just once in action … it was terrifying. Lightening Alchemy … Energy Alchemy … she could erase whole villages with a single wave of her hand…"<em> he (Doctor Know senior) shuddered. _"No wonder that Kimblee was so impressed."_

Edward nodded slightly. Energy Alchemy was dangerous; everyone knew that and just the best alchemists could even dream of using it. He had stayed away from it all his life.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**


	28. Rice thieves in sight!

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome:<strong> _I have time, but no patience to log in..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I bet we all know that problem^^  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIZA! I got you GIFTS! One: A new set of shoulder holsters made to go under civilian clothes. Two: Two new rifles of the utmost quality, then enhanced with alchemy. Three: Fluffy socks, because we all need them to survive. Four: A cookbook of tasty FAST recipes for when your running out of time. Five: A book on teaching young children how to shoot, not that you would need it, that I was thinking might help Helena learn to use the gun I gave her all those years ago... So yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!<br>**Riza**: Thank you very much! I really need fluffy socks because I have to deal with a lot of … slightly insane people – and no, I don't even mean Nessa  
><em>Great job, as always, Ava! It was marvelous! You always do such a great job seemingly without trying, and I'm jealous. Really jealous. I'm blonde-ish white, though I'm not old in the slightest. It's just really really light blonde and so annoying at a new school because EVERYONE makes jokes about it... Your eyes seem very pretty! You should be proud of them! They are special eyes for a special girl. :)<br>_**Ava**: Thanks – and I am sure that your hair is pretty as well  
><em>Hey, Kay? I was wondering... Is there cake in heaven? The question's been plaguing me for quite some time now, and I really, like, NEED to know...<br>_**Kay**: Cake, chocolate, oranges … you can get here everything you want – even internet… that's how we're following this story after our untimely deaths. I mean … at least I got to say something!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, sleep well, write on, and update soon.<br>_**Ava**: Thank you!  
><em>Oh, Jade dear? I think you know what's coming; Stalker-san says hello and that "Phil better prepare himself for a large beating for hurting my precious Jade-ums!"<br>_**Jade**: …  
><strong>Roy<strong>: Oh my god – crap, I'm an atheist but who cares? – she's using the three points!  
><strong>Alain<strong>: That means her brain is shutting down!  
><em>His words, not mine... Can I just say, I'm sorry?<em>  
><strong>Max Knox:<strong> And there she is again: ending up in hospital…

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**: _D'aw! Finally!_  
><strong>Roy<strong>: My little girl is growing up!

**mangagirl135**: _AWW, CONGRATS VICKY AND OWEN! Finally. And Owen, you better take good care of her. And if you don't... Vicky'll sick me on you. And that can't possibly end well for you. Heck, if anyone is ever mean to any of you lovely characters (except for Kimblee - he can die in a ditch), you tell me and I'll kick their pathetic butt._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Dutifully noted!  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Overachiever!  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Jealous of my good scores, huh?  
><strong>Riza<strong>: Nick, do me a favour and stop your sisters from killing each other  
><strong>Nick<strong>: I am on my way!  
><em>Vicky! I got the book! *hands copy of Flame Alchemy for Dummies* So, how do we burn the girly crap?<br>_**Victoria**: Let's get it started!  
><em>Kay, it's all right to want revenge on an evil ss hole like Kimblee. He deserves to rot in a ditch somewhere. Preferably in a ditch made of something like camel dung or something.<br>_**Kay**: *laughs evilly* The next time I see him, I will kill him personally. Creatures like him deserve to die twice.  
><em>Ava! It was the most horrible experiences I've ever had! The main characters were Roy and Riza and it seemed like a Royai theme set but it ruined my brain and it didn't even say RoyOC on it and it was horrible and I ALMOST DIED. The author wrote The Pact, which is a great Royai story, but I think it's been taken down, and I thought it was Royai! T.T And the OC was all, "Well, I love Roy despite the fact that I'm like 10 years younger than him and I also love Alphonse even though I'm like six years older than him and I'm married to Roy because Riza's dead but he doesn't really love me and no one loves me and MY LIFE SUCKS." And of course, because my luck is great, I HAD to read the chapter where Roy finally moves on and falls in love with the Mary Sue! HOW MUCH WORSE COULD YOUR LUCK GET? Not much, methinks. It was terrible and now I'm scarred for life. Sorry for ranting. Excellent work as per usual. I'll shut up now._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I somehow have no problem to believe that this was … traumatising in a really cruel way…

**kroutonrex: **_Yay! Young love! 3_  
><strong>Cai<strong>: It rules this story, I believe…  
><strong>Laila<strong>: Who cares, Cai, who cares?

* * *

><p>Nerissa inhaled deeply before she started to write the letter. She hated to be the unfortunate soul who had to inform Serena of bad developments because the younger blonde was a firm believer of the principle <em>'Shoot the messenger if you don't like what he has to say'<em>. Nerissa's sole consolation was that she would write a letter that would give her a head start of maybe two days before Serena would be in Ishbal and ready to rip off her head.

* * *

><p>The mood at home was great when Roy and the rest of the group arrived. Rebecca and Jean had been able to blackmail Serena into playing a song for Riza on Laila's piano and for everyone who was around Riza's age, the song was still popular enough to know all the lines. Jade who was singing along with her deep and soothing voice while she sipped on a glass of orange juice under the watchful gaze of her grandfather who was ignored by Roy yet again, much to Phil's dismay. To the Breeze Heart Alchemist, the facts were obvious: as long as the family stood united and tall, no one could wear them down. And now, Roy and Christian Mustang were giving each other a cold shoulder and avoided each other at any costs. While Roy stood next to Riza while Helena and Rachel clung to him and Victoria was holding hands with Owen behind the chancellor, Christian was talking with Charlotte and Leroy who had taken the time to visit Victoria every week – no matter how many missions they had had.<p>

"You need to forgive him," Phil urged his older cousin. "Look at it from my point, Roy: the family is getting weaker with every day you spend ignoring our grandfather. Yes, I know that you are mad at him and believe me, I would be mad too if I was in your place. But … I always was, am and always will be the impatient twin. Thinking before I act is something I do when I see a potential risk for the lives of my allies or my subordinates but in general, I head straight into a fight. That is also the reason why my score in fights against Jade is as bad as your score in chess against Grumman." The Air Alchemist sighed. "The thing is, grandfather is getting old, Roy, and we don't know how much time he has left. If you stay stubborn and he dies before you get to forgive, it will make you feel guilty."

The chancellor huffed. "I know that Jade wrote all of this for you, Phil," he said. "And yes, she's right in what she says. I will regret it … but as much as this argument bothers me, I promised Vicky that I would no one allow to hurt her feelings … and that her terrible state of health at the time was ignored by her great-grandfather was something that would have hurt her a lot if she had known."

"Jade says that you should stop to act like a baby and be more forgiving," Phil said, hiding himself behind his older sister who had always been the one Roy had listened to when she said something.

"Phil, hiding behind your older sister is unbecoming for a man of your age and your profession."

"So is holding a grudge behind your grandfather who is just too lazy to travel to Central City to visit his great-granddaughter he met just once or twice before," the younger man said calmly.

"For someone who got beaten up by his older sister last night – judging the state of your bruises – you are surely trying to use a lot of huge ideals to speak with me," the chancellor sighed.

"Jade cheated – as usual," Phil complained before he caught his sister's glare.

"You never changed," Izumi said from the couch where she had been talking with Abigail and Nick so far and turned her head into her younger nephew's direction. "You're always claiming that she cheats but at the same time, you basically beg her to stay your sparing partner…"

"Her skill outweighs her questionable attitude towards fairness," the young man grinned.

"He means that he rather has a sparing partner who plays dirty most of the time than someone who can't even deal with the slightest punch," Abigail threw in and rolled her eyes. "He's so cute…"

"Sometimes, yes," Jade turned her attention towards her slightly crazy family for a moment.

Roy, however, took the opportunity to send a sharp glare in the direction of his grandfather.

Riza rolled her eyes. "I heard from Izumi that this old man is still a really skilled hand-to-hand combatant," she said. "If you really hate him that much, challenge him and beat the apology you long to hear out of him … before Jade or Phil shut you down for today because they are both really unhappy about the current situation from what I gathered over the last few weeks."

Edward looked in shock at the old man before he shook his head. "As much as I would love to see that fight, Riza, I don't think that it is becoming for the chancellor of a proud country like Amestris to beat up his own grandfather. And I don't know how you feel about this but the old guy looks like he could hurt our beloved leader through all the times of sorrow quite badly."

Izumi nodded slowly. "Before Abigail officially became the heir, he threw her through the living room and didn't care at all when she crashed through a window," she said. "And that was his way to test if she had enough patience to do the job. He didn't, however, expect her to pass out after having shreds of glass cutting through her delicate skin. She patched herself up and there are no scars left by now but she never forgave him for that move. But she's patient enough to wait for him to let his guard down."

Abigail chuckled darkly. "One day, I will send him flying," she vowed. "I really can see myself grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing him across the estate…"

"See?" Phil chuckled. "That's why we all fear the revenge of a patient person … you never know when it will actually hit you because they are so patient!"

"Okay, guys," Serena said after a short moment of silence. "I need to get back to hospital to answer my incoming letters. Oh, and I make sure to tell Nessa that you are missing her … um … unique way of beating you up, Elric. I am sure that she will be very flattered to hear that you admire her skill."

"Now that you are mentioning her…" Jean looked around. "Where is our insane genius?"

"Still in Ishbal," Edward muttered darkly. "I really hope that she comes home soon because if she doesn't return soon, I am sure that she will get in danger once we finally move out into the war…"

"She will come back once she finished her mission to report about it," Roy said.

"And her current mission is to investigate the fact that someone has been stealing Jun Li's rice supply for the last few weeks by now," the blond head of security sighed. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I just gave her a mission that includes the lowest risk of being injured possible!"

"Knowing Nerissa, she will be able to get herself nearly killed even during this mission," Jade said.

* * *

><p>"…the Golden Dragon welcomes you," Jun Li grinned as the family arrived and crossed her arms in a really Nerissa-like way. "Happy birthday, Riza, and I feel really honoured that you are here tonight."<p>

"Well, it's our favourite restaurant and it ranks among the ten best restaurants in Amestris," Leroy chuckled while he shook her hand. "You seem really healthy, my dear child," he added.

"You are too kind, Mr Grumman," she replied before she mentioned towards a huge table in the middle of the room. "Your waiter will be there for you in a moment," she said before she disappeared.

"Isn't this a nice restaurant?" Roy asked in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh yes," Izumi quickly came to his help while she nodded quiet enthusiastically which seemed to be really strange for her. "I really … um … love the fans on the walls! They are really … um … pretty, yes!"

Her father huffed behind her and Roy turned around to glare at him. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Beside the obvious fact that you keep glaring at me for nearly a year by now, I really don't know what could cause my constant anger!" the old man hissed. "Boy, that's not good for my blood pressure."

Abigail decided that it was time to abuse her power as head of the family for the first time because even a woman of her patience couldn't take the constant bickering of two full-grown men. "Father and Roy, shut up if you don't want me to stab you with my chopsticks!" she hissed while twirling around.

"What the hell is the reason for this stupid argument anyway?" Peter asked, rubbing his temples. "This has been going on since the day Vicky had been released from hospital. I admit, I never had a good relationship with my grandfather but that was because he was dead by the time I was born."

"Well, my dear grandfather basically ignored the fact that my daughter was in hospital for a whole year and when I asked him to apologise, he hung up on me!"

"Frankly, you are acting like children," Abigail muttered under her breath.

Her daughter nodded. "And doesn't that prove that women are smarter than men?" she huffed. "I would never wait for Grandfather to visit my kids in hospital. When in doubt, I would drag him over to Central City and make him sit down on Mia's or Len's bed with brute strength if necessary."

"We Mustang-women were always the more … _pragmatic_ ones," Izumi agreed. "And yes, that also goes for the ones who married into the family. Phil depends on Bea to tell him what he has to do. Without her, he would be totally lost … just like Roy would be without Riza." She sighed. "I remember the golden times when Jade would smack Roy and Phil whenever they were acting silly…"

Her older sisters nodded with deep sighs. "Those were golden times, indeed…"

Nick, Laila and Victoria managed to sneak away while the adults were still talking and decided to look for Cai who usually was with Jun Li when she visited one of her many restaurants. They were laughing and teasing each other like good siblings tend to do before Laila suddenly stopped and glared with all her might at the spoiled little brat in front of them.

"Jacqueline," Victoria growled while her eyes narrowed and the delicate girl stepped in front of her younger brother and her smaller sister and slipped on a pair of gloves Roy had bought her in a desperate attempt to bribe her health into recovering when she had been sick.

"What do you want from us?" Laila hissed.

"I wanted to talk to the little orphan," the brat said, mentioning towards Nick.

"_Newsflash_, brat," Laila said sharply. "Technically and biologically, the three of us share the status as an orphan so shut up and leave us alone, understood?"

"Yeah … but you don't count because you were adopted right after your birth," Jacqueline said with a mean smirk. "And everyone with some brain can figure out why Miss Genius over there was adopted as well. It's surely good for the chancellor to have at least one child that has enough brain to inherit everything one day. The real orphan among the three of you is the failure, Nick. He has no special skill whatsoever and he is really dumb compared to Victori-"

She would never be able to finish this sentence because Laila and Victoria both punched her with all the strength their bodies could muster. Laila's fist went for the stomach while Victoria who had always been very interesting in causing as much damage as humanely possible with a single attack when she was provoked embedded her fist in Jacqueline's face and since she was in an extraordinarily bad mood, she felt free to use one of the meanest arrays she had found in her mother's books. According to the description, the array was meant to punish 'stupid sluts' (Lynn's original words) and caused acne.

It was hard to get both girls to explode at the same time but there were some topics which were dangerous to bring up in conversations and they both hated it when someone bullied Nick just because he wasn't a genius like his twin but merely an absolutely normal person who liked to enjoy his life.

Laila exhaled deeply while she smugly looked at the damage the combined effort had caused. "I really hope that teaches you a lesson," she said while she crossed her arms. "Vicky and I don't take it kindly when someone insults our little brother … and the next time, I allow Vicky to kick you because the experience taught me that her kicks hurt a lot more than her punches. I guess that comes from being the champion in running of Amestris. And now … you may leave us alone now…"

"One day, you won't be so smug!" the brat hissed at them. "Your father won't win every election!"

Laila chuckled. "By the time he loses the post, I am sure that Miss Doctor for everything that looks painful will be experienced enough to take over," she said. "And I'll be living in Xing!"

Nick slowly raised one eyebrow as he looked at Jacqueline. "You may want to visit a doctor. You should have known one thing about the supposed genius of our family: when she strikes, she always strikes twice as hard as anyone else," he smirked before he wrapped one arm around his twin and walked away with his sisters.

They made their way to the second set of stairs when Victoria turned her face to glare at her brother. "Care to remind me when exactly I was degraded from genius to supposed genius?" she hissed.

"Moon…" He bit his lip while he tried an adorable Please-don't-hurt-me-puppy look and the usage of her oldest nickname was also a clear giveaway that the boy feared his sister's wrath just as much as every other more or less sane person would fear her. "I didn't intent to insult you … I just thought that it would sound slightly more dramatic and I am still working on my first own play…"

Jun Li stopped in front of them and smoothed the wrinkles in her black dress. "Nice punch, Vicky," she said with a wide smiled. "And the idea to use the array while you had the direct contact…"

"I admit, I stole that idea from watching Phil and Jade train," the redhead said. "In a certain way, alchemy is a weapon – just like a knife…"

"Please, Vicky, no philosophical essay over the use of weaponry and alchemy," Laila whined.

"I saw what you did to Miss Bratty," Cai said before he hugged Laila tightly. "Great combined attack, by the way. Honestly, Vicky, I never got how someone as smart and gifted as you can fail martial arts … I mean … you were brilliant in nearly everything so far but you can hardly deliver a straight punch before! And now, you go around and smash in the brat's face – not that I would complain about that!"

"She insulted Nick," Victoria said as if it would explain everything and in a way, it did.

"You basically pulled off the old trick again?" the xingese prince smirked at her. "Usually, anger clouds the judgement as seen in Lan-Lan's case but in your case … it seems to sharpen your senses…"

She nodded. "That's how I get through school that easily," she said. "I always found a reason to get mad at something because – let's face it – my original grade was really messed up."

* * *

><p>"Abigail…" Christian said after diner as he failed to stand up like he usually did. "I am tied to my chair."<p>

"So?" his daughter asked innocently. "I know that you're tied to your chair."

"Then allow me to ask the question in another way," he sighed. "Why am I bound to my chair?"

"Because I am sick of you and Roy treating each other like dirt," she said cheerfully. "So I spoke with Jade and Riza – and they helped me with it."

"I agree with my mother," Jade said while she had her daughter on her lap and braided Mia's hair in the same way Laila wore her hair since Roy had braided it for her. "This argument is getting on my nerves and you both know how I can get when something is annoying me. So get your act together and deal with the situation like two adult men should deal with such an issue."

Christian looked at her and he remembered the day he had seen her in the hospital after her kidnapping. She had been bruised and beaten but the fire in her eyes had been bright. Jade was cursed to be always the second in line and her grandfather knew this. The only thing where she had surpassed Roy a long time ago was in the fight who would be the next head of family after Abigail because Jade had far more patience than her cousin would ever be able to gather.

"Can I point out my point, please?" Roy asked. "Alright – I wrote him a letter in which I stated that Vicky was really sick … I asked him to visit her in hospital. I never got a reply, so excuse me, Abby, but I would like to see your face if someone would disrespect a member of his own family that badly!" He exhaled. "I mean … Ling came from Xing to visit her … and my own grandfather didn't deem it as serious enough to grace her with his presence. That … that was so unfair…"

Abigail directed her Infamous Stare of the Death onto her father and frowned. "Father?" she asked. "I knew that you were informed about Vicky's illness but I didn't know that he even wrote a letter."

Mia tried to imitate her grandmother's glare and looked – according to Jade and everyone else who found little four-year-old girls adorable – really cute while doing so.

"And now, Abigail, tell me how I am supposed to visit my great-granddaughter while I am stuck with hundreds of folder I had to go through because you dumped everything on me – as usual?"

"Roy – who happens to be chancellor, by the way – managed to be at her side most of the time," Jade said with a shrug. "So the I-had-too-much-work-card is useless here."

Riza nodded silently while she wondered why she hadn't met Roy's complete family before agreeing to marry him. _'Oh shut up, Rize,'_ a voice inside her head that sounded a lot like Kay said. _'You loved him nearly as long as I loved Charles … and that actually means something. You would have married him even with knowing his … slightly insane family!'_

"Alright, gentlemen, I came to a decision," Abigail said and slammed her palms onto the table. "Since it seems like my dear father never got to connect properly with his younger relatives, I invite him, Roy, Riza and all the kids to Barley for the summer break!"

Roy paled considerably and muttered something about regretting everything he had ever done wrong.

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

* * *

><p><em>My dear sister whom I don't fear in the slightest and whom I admire for her marvellous strength!<em>

_Do you remember the fools who called themselves the Cretan Secret Service? Well, you should since they used to be the target of your aggressions for multiple years and you always said that you wanted to kill them all for being so damn smart. Maybe you want to reconsider about that fact because – and please do not hate me for writing this – your former enemies who used to be a threat to your country are now the guys behind the theft of xingese food from the Golden Dragon XXI in Ishbal City that you asked me to investigate because you owed Jun Li a favour._

_And before you can ask me – no, even though I wish I was, I am not kidding. I would never kid about something this serious. Oh well, maybe I would but I am sure that you can see that this is not a situation that would call after a joke from my side. So yes, I am serious about this. Instead of plotting how to kill the chancellor along with his family – not that I would have approved of such a plan – they are now robbing Jun Li's rice supply for still unknown reason. I would write 'Can somebody please shot me?' but I fear that you could take this seriously and put a bullet between my eyes … and I do not think that I would like that._

_However, lots of love,  
>Your sister Nerissa whom you should respect for her insane strength<em>

* * *

><p>Serena's left eye twitched – and everyone who knew her could tell that this meant trouble. Her palms nearly shattered the thin bedside table as she got up and dressed. Half an hour later, she sat in Max Knox' office while she tried to explain him what had just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**


	29. Rice thieves in sight! II

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome<strong>: _They're stealing...Rice... Ok? What exactly is their problem? I mean rice *Shakes head, muttering* I don't know..._  
><strong>Serena<strong>: I really wonder about the same thing at the moment, believe me. I mean … rice is such a … random thing to steal…  
><em>Roy<em>_! Stop being a butthead! and You, good-sir-who-is-his-grandfather, I want you to go stick your head in a bucket of ice water to wake you up to the real world. I mean seriously; You should have been there! *Fist shaking*  
><em>**Roy**: Hey, what did I do now again? I am just defending my opinion!  
><strong>Phil<strong>: Cousin, you nearly set his coat aflame  
><strong>Roy<strong>: Accidents **do** happen, you know?  
><em>Ah, Ava... Brilliant! Watashi wa kaku tame no anata no nōryoku ni odoroite imasu! Watashi wa eigo de sore o iu hōhō o tsukai<em>_hatashitanode, watashi wa nihonjinde wanaku anata o sanbi shinakereba naranai. Anata wa subarashī, subarashī, omoshiroi, subarashī, utsukushī hitodesu. Anata no hanashi o arigatōgozaimashita. I felt like Japanese today...  
><em>**Ava**: And I don't know any Japanese … mind to translate for me?  
><em>Thank you, Kay. I feel so much better... And Jade dear, I'm sorry... so sorry.. And stalker-san says, "JADE-KINS! MY JADE-KINS! I'M SO SORRY YOUR BRAIN SHUT DOWN BECAUSE OF PHIL!I WILL GO BEAT HIM UP RIGHT NOW!" <em>_He is so oblivious..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Tell him that if he loves Jade that much, I will write a special one-shot about her misadventures while dating in her youth and her early adulthood. Could be pretty funny and it's not like I have anything else to do^^  
><strong>Abigail<strong>: What about the unfinished homework for Social Studies?  
><strong>Alain<strong>: Or the German essay?  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Or the Geography thing?  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Social Studies, alright, nearly done. German, beurk – wait, we watched a film. And Geo … hell, I wrote the class test today, Vicky!

**mangagirl135: **_Here's a tip for Vicky and Laila: if you really, REALLY want to hurt someone, elbows and knees are your most powerful weapons. They hurt a whole lot. Just for future reference. You know, if the b*tch ever bothers you again._  
><strong>Laila<strong>: I made the note in my special How-to-beat-up-the-brat-book, thanks!  
><em>Okay. So it says here that if we turn the oxygen in the air into hydrogen and then use the gloves to create a spark, we can use that to set the girly crap on fire!<br>_**Victoria**: Let's do it, Lyra! Freedom!  
><em>Kay, I think we should take turns killing Kimblee and bringing him back to life so we can kill him in the most horrible ways imaginable. How does that sound to you?<br>_**Kay**: Do I get the first turn?  
><em>It was a horrifyingly traumatic experience. I was scarred for life. And the worst part is that there are some things you can never unread, and I'm pretty sure that was one of them. Like I heard today was RoyEd day. *shudders* I need someone to hold me while I cry and vomit. <em>  
><strong>Winry<strong>: Let's cry together  
><strong>Roy<strong>: Good idea  
><strong>Edward<strong>: And I am going to vomit as well  
><strong>Riza<strong>: I guess I'm going to join you, Elric.  
><strong>Edward<strong>: Be my guest  
><em>Happy birthday, Rize. Hope it was a good one. And remember: you aren't getting older, just better<br>_**Roy**: I've a question! What's better than perfect?  
><em>Hey, would you guys mind if I drew you all? And I'll then send you a link so that you can see them, Ava. If you dint mind, of course. Regardless of that, you've done an over the top job with this chapter and I shall see you tomorrow.<br>_**Ava**: You have my permission – and I envy you for being able to drew, you know? I nearly failed a grade because of my *coughsarcasmcough* amazing *coughsarcasmcough* art skills^^

* * *

><p>The male part of the Breeze was a hot-headed, easily annoyed man who was well-known for his lack of patience. Unlike his sister, he had never been send on missions that included swift and silent kills because he lacked Jade's coldness that had allowed her to kill in the name of duty and sleep well at night without any nightmare. She had nightmares, true, but none of them had been caused by the many missions she had done that plagued her at night. She had seen worse and she had lived through worse things than simple missions in the name of a system she loathed. She was a good assassin because no one would ever suspect her to be the bad guy in the game of life and death. But for all her power and everything she had become over the years, Jade was a fragile being that clung to her shattered peace like a drowning woman to a piece of wood that would allow her to survive. That had been the reason why Phil had vowed to take the burdens from her shoulders – as far as it was possible to him.<p>

"Owen," the black-haired man said as his student passed the doorway of his office. Phil liked his and his sister's pupil because the younger air alchemist embodied everything Phil embodied as well. They weren't born geniuses like Edward or Victoria. They were people who got to where they stood with hard work. Phil didn't share his sister's ability to memorise even the most difficult codes in less than a minute and to see patterns where everyone else would just see points and lines.

"I am coming," the boy said as he entered. Owen had grown into a responsible young man – just like Bea had predicted from the very beginning. His reddish brown hair was brushing his neck but it was just because he hardly had the time to get it cut – and no one who valued his life would allow Jade to lurk around in the person's back with a pair of scissors or a knife. It was just not smart.

"Very well," Phil said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "As you know, I am not a person who likes to beat around in the bush when I have a suggestion. I am a man who asks straightforward what my issue is … and right now, it is that Bea and I've been toying with the idea to adopt you, boy."

Owen's eyes widened considerably. "May I ask what I did to deserve that honour?" he asked.

"Let's say it that way … Jade wants her children to learn something – and I quote my dear sister – 'useful' and when she says it that way, she means 'something that isn't Air Alchemy', so I was kinda worried that the great techniques my family created and well, you spent a good deal of your life with being beaten up and lectured by more or less insane members of the Mustang-family," Phil shrugged. "I thought that you may want to belong to the band if you know what I mean, my dearest colleague."

Owen was silent for a second before a grin spread across his face. "As long as I don't have to sing, I am perfectly cool with it," he said casually.

Jade who suddenly stepped out of the shadows next to the window smirked widely. "Prepare yourself for losing your sanity in less than two weeks," she warned. "Being a member of this family is the best way to prematurely grey hair and random yelling because you just can't stand it."

"Whoa!" Phil yelled, completely surprised to see her in his study. "When did you get in?"

"I was actually waiting for you when I feel asleep in the chair," she replied before she turned her gaze at Owen. "And don't worry, Owen," she said calmly while she smoothed her black dress. "As long as I am feeling good, I am playing the leading role in every musical we are playing."

Phil looked at her like she had just invented ice cream. "Sister, you are a genius!" he announced.

"Well, one of us as to be smart, huh?" she asked before she froze. "Wait a second – you hate geniuses as much as I do! Are you insulting me, Philippe Mustang?"

"I am not suicidal, no matter what you seem to believe," he replied quickly. "Listen, your good friend Liv told me to figure something out for the Summer Festival of the government, right? And if you wouldn't have said this, I would have told her that I am clueless – but now, I have an idea!"

Jade's face was a perfect mask. "It never went well for me when you said that you had an idea," she said calmly before she tilted her head. "And I really don't remember a time when these words of you didn't cause me to end up in detention or hospital…"

"This time, everything will be perfectly fine!" he grinned while he winked at her.

"Uh-uh…" she groaned. "You said exactly the same thing when we got into hospital for eating too much vanilla ice cream and getting the worst stomach ache of the last century. I don't trust you, brother."

He rolled his eyes at her usual protest. She had never seen the greatness of his plans and pranks. She had just seen how often they got in serious trouble – never the fun they had. "Jade, I am sure that even you can enjoy this idea of mine," he said seriously. "After all … you like to sing, don't you?"

She glared at him before she shook her head. "There is no way in hell that I will disgrace myself that way!" she hissed. "I have far too much self-respect to sing in front of everyone, Phil!"

"I don't want to have to blackmail you, Jade!"

"Phil, you have no dirt on me, you moron!"

"You wish I had nothing on you but the reality says otherwise!"

"If you talk about **that** incident, you can consider yourself as brutally slaughtered!" she hissed.

* * *

><p>Serena was fuming. She had been basically tied to her bed at home because her father refused to allow her to go on a mission that included assisting Nerissa on investigating the rice theft (and probably killing some of the remaining agents of the Cretan Secret Service while she was at it) because Peter thought that the real reason behind Serena's not-so-sudden aggressiveness was that a unfortunate soul had asked her if she was on a date when she had been seen in the <em>Golden Dragon I<em> with Max Knox and even a former general of the amestrian army had enough common sense to forbid his youngest daughter to go on a personal vendetta just because she felt embarrassed by a misunderstanding.

"Listen, father, I know that you are just looking out for me and I am sure that this decision is the best for the family," Serena said while she paced around in the living room. "But you don't get that I need this mission. I am like Lynn … we need the mission … we need the thrill of being nearly caught…"

"Nice try, darling, but I know that I would get in serious trouble with your sister if I would allow you to follow her. You took a bullet, not too long ago, and I had enough injuries to know that this will be a real problem for you if you don't recover properly, Serena. Please … be reasonable."

"That's the part I usually left to Kay or Lynn…" the blonde sighed as she sat down on the couch. "But I will try to be a good girl now."

"Why don't you tell me something about that new defensive array you created?" he asked, slowly steering the conversation away from the mission.

"It's basically a certain branch of energy alchemy," she said enthusiastically. "I watched Kay train for years and well, I copied some of her basics and put them together in another way. She used the energy for attacks, right? Thin blades of pure energy … well, they caused quite a lot of damage in Ishbal from what I heard. Now, I keep the energy close to my body instead of throwing it away. I basically wrap myself into a blanket of pure energy … but it's nearly a classical hara-kiri technique, you know? It's insane to keep it up for more than forty-three seconds because it drains a lot of energy from you."

Her father nodded. "That was always the problem with energy alchemy, right…" he muttered. "You should see Cathy after a real fight … yes, energy alchemy always takes as much from the user as it takes from the opponent … it's really no miracle that even Nessa stays away from it – and she collects dangerous and potential lethal arrays like other people collect stamps."

"She basically owns the keys to the twenty most dangerous techniques between here and Xing, I know," Serena said. "By the way … the move innocent little Vicky used on that brat on Riza's birthday … I heard Jade and Phil talking about it … it interests me. It's a technique we don't possess so far."

The Hamilton-family was famous for collected the many different techniques of alchemy in order to perfect them. Peter was able to use every kind of element alchemy but his skill in air alchemy was really low when compared to Alain's or Abigail's abilities. Catherina had been one of the first who had seriously studied energy alchemy and combined with the fact that she used a different source of energy for her transmutations, it made her a really dangerous opponent. Nerissa was the keeper of the twenty most dangerous techniques – minus Flame Alchemy, of course – but she usually used her own form of water alchemy if she got in a fight. Serena's speciality had always been her strong defence against most attacks which had made it possible for her to defeat Kay once.

"Basically, we already own the technique if it's Victoria's," Peter said calmly.

"I want to combine it with some of my own arrays," his daughter said. "And I am sure that Phil and Nessa will be interested in a possibility to use weapons with alchemy at the same time. Until now, it was always a major setback for them to use both at the same time." She shrugged. "Nessa can make up for it because, well, she's a real Hawkeye-genius after all and she has the speed and everything but Phil will always lose to Jade until he finds a way to use both at the same time … and I will always be too weak to beat the really strong ways if I have to concentrate at two things at the same time."

"And here I thought that my little sister was the last one to complain about things like that," Peter grinned fondly at the memory of his younger sister who had been an extremely good alchemist before she had blown herself up and lost her memory. "Really, you should be careful. You never know what will happen when you don't pay attention to your back, daughter."

She rolled her sapphire eyes. "I am not dumb, father," she said. "I am usually really smart and can figure out a lot of things on my own."

* * *

><p>Ling tried to comfort his sister-in-law but it was useless. Jun Li had been reduced to a little girl who was crying her eyes out and whatever he said, he was making it worse. "See, Jun-Jun," he tried while he rubbed her back, "he had a long and happy life. He got to watch Cai grow and become a good fighter. He watched how his favourite son married his favourite bodyguard. He got to see so many wonderful things … and now he died in his sleep. I bet he is the first emperor who died from old age … and he was really old, you can't deny that. He died a peaceful death … the kind of death I wish for as well."<p>

But she continued to sob and punch the pillow in front of her. "You … you … you really do … don't get … it…!" she wailed while her legs kicked out. "It … it's my … my fault!"

"No, it isn't," Ling said while he wondered when exactly Jun Li had lost her usual calmness. "You did not poison his tea. I do not have to check it because I know you too well to suspect you of something like that. You did not suffocate him with his pillow. Again, I know you and such a lame assassination attempt is far below your standards. And you did not stab him from behind. You did not kill him."

She sat up and wiped away her tears. "I … I didn't kill him personally, that's true," she whispered, "but I … I didn't stop him either. He … he cut off the life-transfer I created between us. You know about it, right? I supported his life with my chi … that's why my sense to spot it was so … instable at times. And … he cut it off completely. He switched it off … sometimes, that's why I didn't suspect anything but…"

"…but he decided that it was time for him to leave this world to go into the next, exactly," he said while he hugged her for a moment. "Listen, my dear dragon girl," he muttered softly. "You are the reason why he stayed alive for more than hundred years. You are the reason why he never gave up. You are the reason why he kept fighting even though he felt how his power left him slowly."

She glared at him. "If I had the strength right now, I would so kick your ass from here to Xing!" she threatened. "The only persons who were allowed to call me Dragon Girl were the ones I went on missions with when I was still in the Eye of Xing. But most of them are dead by now…"

Ling sighed deeply. "Listen, Jun Li," he said. "You faced death before – and usually you are the one who deals with it the easiest among of us. Maybe it is because you saw it yourself more than once and got out alive by miracle, I don't know, but I know that no matter how much you cared for my grandfather, you aren't the kind of woman who cries for ten hours about this," he said with a sigh. "So could you please get up now and tell me what exactly happens to bother you now?"

She looked up from her hands which were still smooth after years of using knives and bombs. "I … I guess I'm just scared of being left alone again," she whispered. "Your grandfather … he gave me my purpose when my father was gone and my own grandfather had decided that I was … worthless because I was too stubborn and too unskilled when it came to his favourite weapons. I … I just don't want to be alone again. Being alone … it scares me, you know? I … I hate it…"

"You fool," he said and ruffled her hair. "You have Cai and Lei … and if Fu gets his will – and I am counting on that – you will have him too. You are many things, sure, but you will never be alone, Jun Li. And honestly … the great Jun Li who fought a battalion of bandits with just eight smoke bombs, three kunai and two swords is scared? Don't make me laugh, honey. You are the last one who would ever give in to her fears … but well, your joke was good. I nearly believed you."

She glared at him before she got up and stretched her arms. "Training, now," she hissed.

He sighed deeply while he hoped that she would hold back a little bit before he followed her. He had expected this and to tell the truth, he would have been shocked if she hadn't challenged him after he had tried to tick her off. When in doubt, Jun Li functioned on her instinct and after the training she had received throughout her youth her mind was set on fighting whenever she lacked another fix point in her life. "Let's go," Ling said while he mentally remembered all the moves he knew.

Jun Li got back into her usual determinate state and took off her elaborate silken coat and put up her hair into a high bun. "I am more than ready," she said as she took her swords and in a way, she was ready because she had never missed her training while Ling had been stuck with his duties for way too long. She still mourned her old master but Ling was right: she had no right to cry while the world was moving on and everything would be fine again.

The emperor smiled. "That's good to hear," he said.

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**


	30. Rice thieves in sight! III

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>mangagirl135<strong> (chapter 140): _Okay. Here are the gloves, Vicky. Well, one of them. I have the other. On the count of three, we snap and preform the transmutation. Ready? *hands glove*_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Burn, burn, burn!  
><em>Hmmm... Okay, I guess you can go first, Kay. I have a particularly evil death involving three lawn mowers, several rabid chickens, a woodchipper, and an extremely sharp knife (Peruvian, which is so sharp that some people can't even feel the initial cut) planned for when it's my turn. XD Yes, he should be very afraid.<br>_**Kay**: I … I really like your idea!  
><em>All righty guys, let's all cry and vomit together! At least Royai day is soon. :D I have to work on my oneshot for that special day.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Oh well, I should get to work as well…  
><em>Better than perfect? Aww, that's sweet. Uh... Nothing, I suppose. Perhaps an increased level of sardonic-ness? XD<br>_**Roy**: *pouts*  
><em>I can't draw, actually. But I can attempt to draw. Which is what I shall be doing. Because I can't actually draw. And you guys can expect this to take a while. I have lots to work on. But I will get it done, promise.<br>_**Ava**: At least you never came close to repeating a whole year of school because of disastrous marks in art! I am so happy that I have Drama now!  
><em>Excellent work (not even going to bother adding the usual witty snippet it's so obvious), Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Aww…

**kroutonrex** (chapter 140): _Rest in Peace, Great Emperor. You were truly the most humble and good-natured royal soul to pass through this world and you will be deeply missed in all of these readers' hearts. 3_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I will miss him too … but he was so old … he deserved to have his peace now – and he still lives in The Unstoppables.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians** (chapter 139): _Dang brat deserved that... Can I have that array? There are some -ahem- people the I know who need punishment..._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Sure thing! My mother's legacy has to live **on!**  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Sorry ... I somehow failed to see your review yesterday. I apologise!

* * *

><p>Ling had trouble too catch his breath as he fought Jun Li. She was after all a former top agent of the Xingese Secret Service (who was secret enough to go unnoticed of every other country since 1624) and even though she had been stabbed from behind through her whole body on at least eight different occasions, she was still able to give him a hard time. She was a swift and gracious fighter who won her fights with her strategy and her nearly scary stamina. Her black hair had left her bun ten minutes ago when she had barely dodged his attack and he had sliced the silken ribbon she had used to keep it up but she was too much of a professional fighter to be distracted by such a minor issue.<p>

"You are good," he said while he flipped backwards to escape the blade of her sword.

"And it took you this long to realise?" she asked, slightly insulted before she moved forward again. She deflected his sword with her right one and placed the flat side of her left one on his throat. "I won."

He nodded before she bowed and stepped back. "It was a great fight," he said while he collapsed onto the ground. "Say, Jun Li, do you believe in a life after the death in this world?"

She sighed deeply before she said down next to him. "Indeed, I do," she whispered while she stared at the clouds above them. "I learned a long time ago that energy can't be truly destroyed. And life is a kind of energy – like the Philosopher's Stone showed us. So … in my opinion, death means just that our life energy is transferred into another system. So, yes, there has to be something after the moment we close our eyes for the very last time." She shrugged. "Well, that's what I believe."

He sighed while he rested his hand on the left side of her back. "Does it … does it still hurt?" he asked. He had seen how she had been brought back to the clan residence after a mission for the Eye of Xing during one of her rare vacations from the Imperial Court. Jun Li and Lei Yao had been partners for a long time and everyone had known that she trusted him like no one else. When the first rumours had ran through the little city where the Yao-clan came from, no one had believed it. No one had believed that Lei had really stabbed his sword through Jun Li's weakened body to fatally injure an opponent. But the rumour had been nothing but the truth. When Jun Li had run out of bombs and weapons, she had put her life on line to ensure the success of the mission. As an accomplished alkahestry user and a well-trained swordsman, Lei had been, however, able to guide the blade through her body without injuring anything vital and he had closed the wound as soon as they had finished off the opponents. Jun Li had made a full recovery in less than two weeks and had gone back to work three weeks later. The scenario had repeated itself seven more times and Lan Fan had once called it 'the most dangerous of all tricks' because in this attack, everything depended on the nerves of the one who stabbed his comrade from behind. Jun Li called this technique the 'backstabbing friend' because that described perfectly what it was: it was – in a way – betrayal but it had good intentions at least.

Jun Li shrugged and sighed deeply. "Sometimes, I feel it," she admitted, "and when I have nightmares, I relive the eight occasions when I put my life at stake. Sometimes, I nearly believe that I am stabbed again and I can basically feel how the blade pierces through my body."

"You are really an incredibly loyal person, Jun Li," he said with a faint smile. "Just like Fu."

She crossed her arms. "It is true," she said. "No opponent can avoid an attack if he cannot see where it is coming from. And you have to admit: the typical xingese warrior doesn't stab his comrades."

"Just if they are from a different clan and it is benefitting for the clan to get rid of him," the emperor said. "I can remember how a guard from the Fei-clan attempted to poison you, Jun-Jun."

She shrugged again, obviously unaffected by the memory of this horrible incident. "It's pretty difficult to poison me," she said. "I had years of training in which I slowly made myself immune against eighty percent of the common poisons. And that was the lamest attempt on my life I ever saw, Ling…"

"You never took it seriously when someone tried to kill you," he scolded. "You need to value your life."

"It wasn't really an attempt on my life," she corrected herself. "It was more like an attempt on my position. However, I do value my life – that's why I don't plan on returning to Xing anytime soon."

"The lily of Xing truly left her country for good," he said with a childish pout. "However, I respect that decision – especially since you can educate my children far away from any assassins."

"I thought you were strictly against outsourcing such important duties, brother-in-law…"

"You change your mind after the first attempt on your children's lives," he said darkly. "Right now, I am sure that they are far better off here than in Xing … and Fu gets to adore Victoria-**sama**."

"You are too hard on him because of that," Jun Li scolded. "Let him adore her. It's not like he endangers the safety of our country while he writes poems about her awesomeness, Ling."

"I am more worried that he will never grow out of it and that he will blackmail Amestris into making her queen or chancellor once he is emperor, you see?"

"I frankly don't believe that Amestris would need a lot of blackmailing to make her chancellor."

"You are still supervising the atmosphere in Amestris despite knowing that it's useless at the moment? I always knew that you are some kind of overachiever – but now you are going way too far."

"Being an overachiever made it easy for me to sneak into the rows of the geniuses back home, Ling."

* * *

><p>Roy was glaring at her but, frankly, Abigail didn't care at all as she continued to read the thick book on air alchemy she had borrowed from Peter who owned most of the really interesting books on the topic – even some she had never heard of before … and that despite having been nicknamed the Queen of Heaven a long time ago when she had still been a teenager. She smirked behind her book and wondered when he would give in because everyone in the family knew that Abigail's nerves were made of steel and no matter how long her nephew would glare at her – she would not give in.<p>

"Major Mustang," he finally growled and stepped into the room before closing the door behind her.

She suppressed her smirk as she looked up. "After the demilitarisation of the state alchemist program which was your first new law, all the state alchemists who received the qualification after this new law didn't receive a rank in the military because they are not supposed to be used for matters of war," she said bored. "So you can hardly call me Major Mustang, _sir_."

"Technically, you got your state qualification back in 1890," he replied, "and furthermore, I can call you whatever I want to call you, understood? I was just wondering what the hell you were thinking when you decided that it would be a great idea to drag the whole family to Barley this summer! Are you even aware that there will be war in the Eastern Area starting next month, dearest aunt?"

"Honey, I lived in the east all the time during the Ishbal War and our house didn't even get a scratch," she said with a bored yawn. "Barley is one of the few influential towns in the eastern area which weren't harmed at all because Barley is the city of the smart people, you remember?"

He grinned before he whispered. "That's why I still wonder why they ever let you in," he said.

"Roy…" she growled as she finally put down the book. "I highly advise you to apologise because unlike you, I know what my son and the foreign minister are planning right now and I am sure that I will find a way to humiliate you the worst way possible if you don't start to act how you are supposed to act like, my dear nephew. But on the other hand … Amestris would love to hear you sing…"

Roy paled considerably. "Phil isn't really planning some kind of musical with Olivier, right?"

"He already tries to talk Jade into playing the lead because she has actually a really decent voice for a member of our family," the Butterfly Alchemist said. "I bet she takes after her father in that point."

It was sadly true that the Mustang-clan had excellent athletes and even better brains but not one person who could hold a tone without sounding like a dying cat. Jade was the only exception from that rule but she failed at playing the violin which her brother had mastered a long time ago.

"Oh, I will make sure that I see Jade when she honestly returns to the big stages," Roy grinned. He could faintly remember some school plays in which Jade had usually played the lead as well because she had been the only girl with enough confidence to discuss with her Drama Teacher until she got her desired role. The only time when she hadn't gotten the lead role, she had played a smaller part but in the end, everyone had adored her way to play the Carla of Nothing at All.

"She played some smaller roles during missions," Edward said as he opened his eyes. He had taken a nap on Abigail's couch because it was – as the blonde claimed – the best couch in town.

* * *

><p>"You are getting ridiculous," Victoria informed her brother while she sat on the windowsill. "You know as well as I know it that Eli won't fail this exam. She is too smart to fail, Nick."<p>

"You are in a really comfortable position, Vicky!" he scolded. "When Owen was taking his exams last year, you were in hospital and the doctors had knocked you out because you were caught twice when you wanted to sneak out and wish him good luck for his exam."

"It was a completely different situation," she said while a faint blush covered her face. "I was _really_ sick and it had influenced my rational way of thinking in a really bad way. Furthermore, it was his last exam. It was really important, you know? And I really didn't want him to fail. For Eli, it's just another exam … and you helped her studying. And as long as you really did study, I see no reason why someone with her intelligence should fail a little aerugian exam, Nick."

"What exactly are you implying, sister?" he asked while his eyes narrowed slightly.

"C'mon, it doesn't need a brilliant mind to figure that one out," she rolled her eyes.

"We did study … all the time. Uncle Maes supervised us, you know?"

"That's why I am so happy that dad is totally cool with the fact that I am going out with Owen."

"Lucky girl," he muttered under his breath. "Listen, I am just worried that I was a bad tutor."

"Nick – you pushed Laila through her graduation exam in aerugian and she got – thanks to **your** help – a neat 102/100, remember? You are something like a god when it comes to foreign languages."

"Vicky, you have been pushing up our math grades ever since we started school. You were doing Laila's fourth grade homework three months into our first year of school," Nick said. "That was never healthy … and I am really worried that you will overwork yourself again once you start at university."

"Nick, to be overworked and underpaid has been a tradition in our family for centuries and I want to keep it alive," she said while she wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "And now, little brother, keep smiling. Life is far too short to be serious and sad all the time."

"Your personal attitude changed surely a lot while you were tied to your bed, moon."

Nick and Victoria were completing each other in a certain way. They shared a for their age untypical serious and sincere attitude but other than that, they were different. Olivier had once said that the girl was like the night, dark and yet lovely with her stars and qualities while her brother was like the day, bright and yet darkened by clouds and some sorrows. Victoria had been called 'moon' by Nick at times when they had a little heart-to-heart moment since she could remember and she had called him 'sun' for the same amount of time. They depended on each other in a certain way.

"Having nothing to read but your cretan philosophers you adore that much does that to me."

A wide grin appeared on Nick's face. "I thought you didn't read the books I lent you, moon," he said.

Her blush nearly rivalled the bright colour of her hair. "I had nothing else to do, alright? I mean … it's not like I had an option. I had read all my other books and yours just were there…"

"So I just have to deprive you of any other books to make you read them?" Nick grinned slyly.

"Don't take this too far, Nick!" she warned with a sharp hiss. "I admit that they are pretty good – and really rational and their ideas are actually really wise but I still won't join your philosophy club."

"Vicky, you just have to come once to see how awesome it is," he said. "We are discussing a lot … and many of the old philosophers even wrote about mathematic…"

Her left eye twitched – a clear sign that she was tempted yet unwilling to give in that easily. "I know."

"And last week, I got Owen to join my little club as well…"

"Just because he is my boyfriend, it doesn't mean that I have to supervise him all the time – including during your club project," she said while she fought for her collected demeanour.

"And did I already tell you that this one girl who had a major crush on him joined as well?"

"No…" she gritted her teeth while she frowned slightly. "But I really don't care about her."

"She is throwing herself at your boyfriend, Victoria … it's really terrible to watch…"

"Throw her out if it bothers you that much, Nick," she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't making this easy for me," he sighed. "Listen, Vicky, I keep asking you to join the club because we really want to have the genius girl. You are the inspiration for some of the girls and even some of the boys want to be like you. I know that you hate it but you are so … responsible…"

"I am the queen of blackmail, Nick," she said. "You can hardly call me someone who should be an inspiration for other people. I am a person who wants to become really powerful one day."

"You are trying to hide your fears by becoming stronger, right?" Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Listen, moon, I don't let you lose yourself. And believe me, you will enjoy it. The people there are like you. Everyone is really smart and no one gossips at all."

* * *

><p>"…sorry, but I really don't believe you!" Riza laughed. "It's just … so un-Jade-like in my eyes!"<p>

"Believe me, I can sing and act like a real actor," her black-haired cousin-in-law groaned while they sat on the floor of the gym and took a break from their training. "I admit – it's rare for someone from my family to be able to sing but I really can do it and I actually like it, honestly."

"But … it seems so … unfitting for you!" Rebecca giggled. "You are always all business, Jadelina!"

"That's because I like to be professional while I am at work – in private, I am a different person!"

"But I can't imagine you in a frilly pink dress at all!" Maria said while she shook her head.

"Do I have to prove it, really?" the air alchemist sighed as she got up and braided quickly her hair before she stepped backwards and inhaled deeply before she started to sing a short song about the beauty of the Eastern Area where she came from. Her voice was good, everyone had to admit that, but no one could imagine her to play the leading role in a play that her brother and Olivier would create in a combined effort to raise the spirits of the soldiers before the war.

"You have actually a decent voice," Rebecca admitted with a shrug.

"Ah, really?" Jade rolled her eyes as she sat down again. "Yeah, I hear that quite a lot. You have no idea how many soldiers back in the western area asked me out on a date because they liked my voice."

"Isn't your dating statistic worse than Jean's?" Maria asked with a smirk. "I heard some rumours…"

"It's true, yeah," the black-haired woman said. "I somehow lack the typical Mustang-charm. Roy asked me once to do a mission for him in which I had to date the target and hell, it was a catastrophe. In the end, we had to change all the plans because I can't flirt to save my life. I fail at things like that."

"That's your weakness?" Rebecca stared at her in disbelief. "Well – how did you manage to snatch your blue-blood husband when you can't flirt and mess up dates from all I heard?"

"I was just myself … and somehow, he liked that I didn't try too hard," Jade shrugged. "Remember, I just came out of this strange pseudo relationship with Bendix when I met Claudio."

"How did you, by the way, manage to keep Olivier from breaking your neck?" Riza asked with a smirk.

"The same way Nerissa chose to stay alive: the cold and unexaggerated truth," Jade said. "I told her when Ben and I broke up – not that there was much to break up anyway – that I was sure that he had feelings for her and that one of the reasons why I agreed to go out with him in first place was that I felt sorry for him and that I could relate to his problems in some way."

* * *

><p>Fu Yao glared at Frederic Hughes as they sat together in Jun Li's huge living room. "It's not silly!" the prince said with a huff. "It's extremely awesome, you know? But on the other hand – you know nothing about true devotion and stuff like that!"<p>

It wasn't that Fu had a clue about devotion and this kind of thing in general but he had heard how his father had spoke with his aunt about these things and they had sounded really awesome.

"It is silly!" Rachel agreed. "Why are you doing things like that?"

"I think it's really nice," Laila interrupted the discussion with a soft sigh. "Listen, you did basically the same thing for Nick, Rachel, and when Helena laughed about you, you nearly strangled her, right? You need to learn to respect each others opinions – even if you don't agree, understood?"

She smiled friendly before she bent down to pick up the piece of paper while she decided that she would give it Victoria when the red-haired girl would have a really bad day and would need it. In Fu's slightly messy handwriting stood there:  
><strong>V<strong> – Victorious  
><strong>I<strong> – Intelligence  
><strong>C<strong> – Champion  
><strong>T<strong> – Tactician  
><strong>O<strong> – Original  
><strong>R<strong> – Red  
><strong>I<strong> – Incomparable  
><strong>A<strong> – Always

**S** – Sprinter  
><strong>A<strong> – Angelic  
><strong>M<strong> – Master of Healing Alchemy  
><strong>A<strong> – Antelope 

* * *

><p>"It has been a while since we could eat like this," Roy said while he smiled at his wife. "How was your day so far? You trained with Jade before lunch, correct?"<p>

She nodded while she cut her steak. "She is a real fanatic for training," she said with a sigh. "I feel muscles I never knew before! We really need to keep her from Serena, Nessa and Lei once they are all back in town and ready for duty again. Alone, they are just fans of excessive training but together, they would be like some strange kind of fan club. I really wonder how they can use so much time on getting a simple punch on the level of complete perfection…"

"Oh, I wouldn't complain about that," her husband grinned. "As long as they are busy with that, they can't go on missions, mess everything up and leave it to me to clean up after them."

"It's not Nessa's fault that her simple investigation turned out to be a mission regarding the CSS."

"Well, I won the bet I had with your uncle," he winked at her. "I said that Nessa would run straight into some evil plot of these guys. And I was right."

"I somehow fail to see how the theft of rice is to be considered as 'some evil plot'," she admitted.

"There are a lot of people out there – me included – who would do everything for some food from the Golden Dragon. By cutting of the line of supply, they will ruin Jun Li and she won't be able to provide all of us with her delicious food!"

"I read Nessa's first report this morning before I went training," she said. "Underneath her slightly annoyed words and her incredibly messy handwriting, I could figure out that they made no attempt to hide their crime … and that makes me wonder what exactly they are plotting. Isn't in possible that they want just, well, a plate of the delicious xingese food as well?" she tilted her head. "Oh, speaking of delicious xingese food … it was in all the newspapers: Mr Wu died last night."

Roy sighed deeply. "After more than hundred years, it was to be expected," he muttered. "And the old fellow was ill last winter … it's mean to say it but … I kinda expected this to happen sooner or later. I just hope that Jun Li won't be too miserable about this."

* * *

><p>First of all:<br>You need to know that I usually update right before I go to bed and since I check my mails with my handy every morning because some teachers would write us a mail if he would miss the first 2 hours. I also check my reviews every morning. That means that I have a really good morning when I get many reviews. **Save my morning - review _now!  
><em>****And everyone who puts this story as a favourite should take the time to write at least one review. 47 people have it as a favourite but it seems that the people who are reviewing are always the same 5-10 :(**


	31. Rice thieves in sight! IV

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome<strong> (chapter 141): _Finals are in full swing, so I will review as much as possible!* solemn, one hand over heart* Once again, too lazy to log in... *sweatdrop*_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Mathematic on the 31st of May and French the day afterwards … and I am done for this year! Woohoo!  
><em>Jun-Jun, I must say, I really love you sometimes. Not THAT way, but... you know... how about this: You're almost as high as Riza. You too, Jade, and Nessa also, though she already knows that...<br>_**Jun Li**: I feel really honoured.  
><em>I'm sorry I did not review last chapter, but I *starts listing* had a giant math test and another on Thursday and next week.<br>_**Ava**: I know the problems and I really should learn for math right now but I update first!  
><em>That Japanese translates to roughly *clears throat* " I am amazed at your ability to write! I've run out of praises in English, so I must now praise you in Japanese. You are awesome, amazing, wonderful and someone to look up to! Really you are!", that is, if I remember correctly. So I repeat that now! Another amazing chapter!&amp;cheers* Hurray!<br>_**Ava**: That sounds really, really nice!  
><em>That one-shot sounds awesome, but you don't have to do it if you have to much to do...<br>_**Ava**: I write during classes so it will fit in somehow  
><em>Stalker: JADE-KINS! I WANNA STORY ABOUT MY JADE-KINS!<br>_**Ava**: You will get it  
><em>Sira: *shakes head* I swear, he emails me or passes me a note every day of his opinion of the story and his "precious Jade-kins" and what he wants me to type.<br>_**Ava**: It's actually kind of sweet  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, write on, sleep well, eat lots of cake and update soon.<br>_**Ava:** Dutifully noted  
><em>Oh, and Roy? I think that... well... we need to talk about some things. In my torture- I mean office. The soundproof one. *beckons evilly*<br>_**Roy**: I survived Lynn and Jade – I am well-prepared for everything

**mangagirl135 (**chapter 141): _Okay, now on the count of three, Vicky! One, two... THREE! *snaps* MWAHAHAHA ALL THE GIRLY CRAP HAS BEEN BURNT!_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Victory!  
><strong>Laila<strong>: You're such a tomboy, Vicky  
><em>I'm flattered that you like my idea, Kay. I'm not really that smart, but I AM really, REALLY evil. XD And that's how I come up with my morbid murder plots. Heck, I even write morbid poetry. Though a bunch of people said it was really deep... But I digress.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Ah I remember how we wrote this dark poem in French and got the best mark…  
><em>Maybe I'm secretly a Mustang... Honestly, I can't sing for my life. I sound like a dying animal that had it's vocal cords ripped out. And that's why I don't sing.<br>_**Ava**: I actually can sing but my voice is often hoarse – my throat is really whiny and always hurts when I yell too much…  
><em>Lucky Jade can, though... Even if she can't play the violin. But that's okay, Jade. The only thing violins are good for is injuring people by beating them over the head with said instrument.<em>  
><strong>Olivier<strong>: And torture. Violence comes from violin after all!  
><em>Royai! You two are so cute, you know that? It gives me warm fuzzies inside to see you two together and happy. :]<em>  
><strong>Riza<strong>: And we can get out of most problems really easily…  
>I<em> should have your drawings ready by... Honestly, I don't know. It might take a while, and I apologize for that. And Ava, I had good grades last year, but my art grade killed the rest of them. It was so sad. T.T Excellent job (durrrrr) Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Somehow, I know that. My grades weren't that bad … but one 6 and you're out

**kroutonrex** (chapter 141): _SAKHDIWEHRJTB FU, YOU'RE SO SWEET! *pinches your cheeks* Why can't all men be like you, little one? *strangle hold hug*_  
><strong>Little Fu<strong>: Not all man are xingese princes!

**mishy1** (chapter 141): _It took me a three weeks to read this story. Its a great story. I fell in love with it. __Keep it coming!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thanks fort the review! 

* * *

><p>Being a tall, blond woman in an area where most women were small and tanned, Nerissa was bound to attract attention during her investigation. She knew this – and she had accepted it with a little huff. She roamed through the towns, hid behind the stands on the market and was – all in all – content with her current situation. Sure, it was a mission which would most likely cause her to get injured again but she didn't care because she got to do something instead of sitting around and waiting for a miracle to happen. Forgotten were the dark days when she had nearly left the Amestris Fire Lion because she had felt terrible and useless after the incident in which Serena had taken the bullet for her but the <em>annoying<em> Elric-brat had brought the self-respecting and proud woman back on track.

"You are attacking them directly tonight?" Scar asked while he bent over Nerissa's detailed map of the area where the rice thieves who used to call themselves the Cretan Secret Service some years ago. The experienced fighter had cooperated with her before when a mission had led her to Ishbal and he had found himself respecting her for her determination because he knew by now that she wouldn't give up as long as she someone managed to stand on her own feet and attack. Nerissa's credo was easily brought into words: _'Whenever I get into a fight, I put my own life at stake … because I don't have the right to decide over another person's life. That's not my job.'_

"I watched too long how they managed to get through with her … ridiculous logistic," the blond woman said while she marked her own way in red ink. "I am not as patient as other agents, to tell the truth. I gathered enough information about that hideout and I am going to play it my way."

"We don't want blood spilled on our ground," Scar said slowly. "The earth saw enough blood."

The alchemist nodded while she leaned against the wall of an old temple. "I will respect this," she said politely. "Well, since I want to get through with that job tonight, I have to leave now."

"Hamilton – please don't die out there," the scarred man said. "It would look bad on Miles' record."

She rolled her dark blue eyes before she pulled the hood of her black pullover over her bright golden hair. "I will see what I can do," she said with an ironic little bow. "Oh – just for the case that Serena has sent someone as my backup … as long as it's not Elric don't tell them where I am. This is a dangerous mission … and just really strong agents can do this without getting themselves killed."

"You have a really charming way to flatter yourself," he muttered darkly.

"I am trying to tell myself that I can do this … inside of me, I am trembling."

"So why are you going alone if you are afraid?" he asked with a deep frown. She had always been a really complicated and sometimes even troublesome partner during missions because her conscience tended to speak up at situations when they really couldn't afford it.

"I don't even think that I am really afraid," she said and looked up to the sky above them. "Let's say it this way: if this mission finally takes my life, I would see it as salvation because I have a lot of trouble in Central and if I were the minister of science, I would make sure that Nerissa Hawkeye never gets an important mission again. I mean … I admire Jade … she **is** a really awesome alchemist and without her, things wouldn't look that good for us but sometimes, I really wonder what is going on in her head."

He nodded and handed over the map. "Keep an eye on your shoulder," he said, remembering the many occasions when the wound which was supposed to be healed completely by now had bothered her.

She smiled brightly as she put the map in her bag. "I will be attention," she said before she stepped back into the sunlight. "Oh, and tell Teddy that I have to skip diner with him again tonight."

"You are such a workaholic," he muttered. "Honestly, in my opinion, you shouldn't do this tonight. You should go on your date with him and spent some time with him. You are here to relax; don't forget it."

She rolled her eyes before she waved at him and disappeared in the shadows of another building. He watched her how she climbed up a tower and ran over the roofs of the town to avoid to be spotted.

* * *

><p>Serena was busy despite being still tied to her house. She had decided to play after her father's rules and since this meant that she had free access to the library in the third, she got to study all the old books and scrolls her family had collected over the past three-hundred years. She had her hair in a high ponytail which was slightly messy after four hours of intense reading and studying and her clothes were dusty. She didn't look her usual perfect head of security self. She looked like a human.<p>

A soft knock interrupted her as she read about the Blue Flash Alchemy – Catherina's kind of Energy Alchemy. She lifted her head and sighed deeply. "Come in," she said strictly as she brushed back an unusual rebellious strand of her otherwise easy to tame hair.

Max Knox entered and closed the door behind him before he walked up to her and handed over a bottle of medicine. "Those are caffeine drops," he said. "They will help you a little bit."

Instantly, Serena felt reminded of her older sister Kay who had taken caffeine drops as well when Ishbal had caused insomnia and the redhead had failed to stay awake at work because her nightmares had caused her to lay awake for hours each night when the desert had been silent. Doctor Knox senior had been the one who had given the drops to the late state alchemist and had helped her to stay alive during the war this way. Serena smiled brightly at Max which was rare for her. "Thank you," she said.

He politely bowed his head before he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and I saw Armstrong-Llewellyn and the chancellor's male cousin looking for you at the governmental area," he said, referring to the huge area in which all the ministries and important organisations had their headquarters. The 'governmental area' had been founded by Charlotte Llewellyn and was really pretty.

"What do this … people want from me?" the blonde muttered unhappily. She had every reason to be unhappy to hear this. Serena liked Phil – to a certain extent – but she couldn't stand Olivier and Phil when they worked together because that usually caused mass destruction.

"What we want is easily said," Olivier said as she dragged Phil into the room. "A little bird – well, rather a little horse told us that you happen to be really gifted when it comes to music, so we hire you as well for our current project. We already spoke with the other Mustang and your father, so it's alright."

Serena groaned. "I won't write music for some stupid, silly musical just because you feel like it!"

"The main story is written by Nick, so it will hardly be silly or stupid," Olivier said calmly. "We could ask a professional songwriter but that would be like cheating because we said that we could do it with the people we actually know. I mean … I am sure that I have connections but…"

"…it's far greater than we have people you are ready to pour their soul into the music!" Phil grinned.

"Listen, guys, I need someone to help me if you really make me write the music for you," Serena said. "I admit that I am not that bad … but I need someone to remind me that I need to eat and sleep."

"You always need someone to remind you of these things," Olivier sighed, "but I get your point. We need someone who can take care of your wellbeing while your muse kisses you…"

"I really hope for a make out-session," Phil said with a typical Mustang-smirk.

"Phil!" Olivier scolded before her eyes stopped at Max Knox. "Perfect, I just found Serena's guardian while she gives in to the power of art!"

Being responsible for a musical that would include a huge cast from all they had seen so far had surely influenced her in a way that her husband surely wouldn't approve of – seeing that she nearly paid more attention to the script of the play than to everything else around her – including her family.

"I really can't bother Max with that," Serena said while a slight blush spread across her face for the smallest fracture of a second. She was lucky that the light in the library covered it up for her.

"You can't, that's right, but as long as I am giving the orders around here, you don't even have to."

Serena glared at the other blonde. "Did I ever tell you that there are times when I really want to kill you?" she asked darkly. "Right now, I want to rip you apart piece by piece."

Phil rolled his eyes since he wasn't in the focus of her attention right now. He had seen enough strange and slightly twisted and sick matchmaking schemes of his sister to be able to spot one with blindfold and without any hearing. Olivier was really obvious to him – that it was. Another person who hadn't lived to see at least eighty-nine attempts of his cousin to hook up Jade with someone wouldn't be able to recognise this because Olivier was far more subtle than Roy ever had been in these things.

* * *

><p>"…you are such a lucky girl, Lai," Victoria muttered as she sat down on her sister's bed. "Just because Cai is having a difficult time right now – which isn't even true by the way and you know it – you got Abigail to allow you to stay in town while everyone else is watching how dad kills his grandfather."<p>

"Look at it this way – you get free entertainment because Aunty Nessa was totally right when she said that daddy is incredibly funny when he is annoyed," Laila said while she sat on the desk. "And well, I will miss a lot of fun … but I will also miss a lot of torture. Anyway, Nick is trying to worm his way out of this as well … and mommy didn't look too happy about this as well. She had planned on spending more time with Rebecca and her other friends and now she gets stuck in some mansion…"

"And I wanted to go on some really great dates with Owen this summer!" Victoria complained. "I am going to get out of this as well. And I am a genius – and supposed to figure out how to get out of it."

"Isn't it slightly cruel to do this to dad? I mean … all alone with that old man…"

"Scratch the slightly, sister, we are playing this seriously," the redhead said. "And we just can't lose. I bet we even lack the genetic basis you need to be able to fail at something." She exhaled. "And it was dad's own stubbornness that got him into that mess, so it's his to survive it."

"And here I thought that you, well, like him…" Laila muttered softly.

"I do like him but I am going to study next year. I don't have the time to go insane because of them."

"Such a selfless little girl who puts the needs of the others above her own…"

* * *

><p>Nerissa was just about to kick in a door when a low sound behind her alerted her and she twirled around before she relaxed. "I should have known that you would be here today," she said with a deep sigh. "Honestly, Elric, you really like to sneak up on me and try to scare me, right?"<p>

"You are the only agent who don't kill me for things like that," he replied as he stepped out of the shadows. "So … we're going against the rice thieves of Ishbal today? Hell, we used to take out hideouts of the Cretan Secret Service because we spoiled it all and captured the leader…"

"Here go the good news, Elric," she said with a warm smile. "This is the hideout of former members of the Cretan Secret Service who now decided to steal rice."

"You have to be kidding me, Nerissa."

"Do I look like a woman who would kid about serious stuff like that to you?"

He sighed deeply. "Not really," he admitted. ""But honestly – which self-respecting former agent steals rice? I mean … I never got why you took this mission but really, that's close to _insanity_."

She nodded with a faint smile on her lips. "Well, insanity is always around me, so I shouldn't have been that surprised when I finally figured it out," she said.

########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	32. Rice thieves in sight! V

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>mangagirl135<strong> (chapter 142): _Haha! I'm finally submitting a signed review! Honestly, you guys should be proud of me. I'm normally WAY too lazy to even review, let alone log in to review. But this story has a special place in my heart. 3_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Aww… thank you so much!  
><em>High-five, Vicky! We have finally destroyed all of the girly crap and now we never have to wear it again.<br>_**Victoria**: And I just got one step closer to world domination!  
><em>Ah, morbid poetry... What was yours about, Ava? Mine was about the world crashing and burning. Good times.<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: It went a little bit like this  
><em>The slumber and the dream<br>I sleep – but I don't sleep  
>My feelings of sorrow have caught me<br>in a cage of dreamless nights  
>a dreamless life<br>The nights are obscure and cold.  
>Lonely.<br>When I finally fall into the dark lake of sleep,  
>my dreams start to pursuit me<br>I dream that I sleep  
>but in reality, I am dead.<em>  
>To my defence … it was a dark and rainy November morning when we wrote this and none of us had slept enough<br>_Violence comes from violin? ...I KNOW WHY. It's because listening to the violin is supposed to be horrible and painful, so therefore Jade can play the violin better then Phil. DO NOT TRY TO DEFY MY DIVINE LOGIC.  
><em>**Jade**: I wish I could beat him at that…  
><em>Nessa, the next time Ed tries to sneak up on you, you should kick him in the face. That'll teach him.<br>_**Nerissa**: Thanks for the advice!  
><em>You have done a most wonderful job (as always, but I take it saying this is unnecessary now, yes?) with the chapter and the story overall, Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Roy exhaled deeply as he finally removed the black ribbon from the picture on his desk. The picture was one of the few official photos of Kay and Charles together. They looked serious (which they never had been) but someone who really knew them could see the sparkle in their eyes. They had been two of the best people Roy had ever had the chance to meet. Fiery and determinate, of course, but always full of the spirit of fairness and equality which had been their goal since they never had been modest and when they had made a wish, they had wanted the best for everyone because they had never thought about the possibility that they could die. But they had died because a certain bastard had decided that they were a risk.<p>

Back in Riza's hometown, they had had the most carefree and awesome time anyone could call his youth. But unknown to any of them, the time had been running out from the first meeting. They had been fighting a battle which had always been a lost one. It would have been too great if they had made it and at least Lynn had probably known this. They had been too smart and too skilled. During the time when Roy had planned the Promised Day on his side, he had realised that Kay had had to die because if she had been still alive, she would have been too powerful. Her skill would have allowed her to kill Bradley in less than three seconds, Lynn would have been able to heal the wounds of the injured soldiers, Martin would have been able to use his charisma to make more people join them and Charles with his talent for organisation could have made everything far easier.

But this had always been the problem; Roy knew it just too well. They had been far too good to have the success they had desired. Kay had wanted to surpass any other major general – especially her mother – and when she had come so close to gain everything because she had been promoted during the war, fate had broken her strength as well as her spirit. Charles had bound his life to hers and her end had been his as well – and everyone who hadn't been blinded by their earlier success could have seen that Charles' fate had been sealed a long time ago. Lynn, however, hadn't been better that her brother-in-law. Usually she had been slightly cruel and distrusting towards strangers while being soft and kind with her friends but despite her insanely high intelligence, she had failed to calculate the risk of the investigation that let to her death correctly. Martin who had shared her fate hadn't been able to see the danger as well which had surprised many people because he had been far more rational when his wife. Roy had grown to forgive them for dying and breaking their promises but now it was time to move on. Life was going well and even though he wished that they hadn't died, he had to admit that he had often profited from it.

He sighed deeply as he put down the black ribbon and stepped back. "When I see you in our next life," he threatened, "I will make sure that you won't die that easily. You were all better than that, guys."

Finally, he had gotten some kind of closure after all the years he had mourned his friends. Now he could concentrate on making Abigail happy by getting on better terms with his grandfather again. The chancellor sighed deeply before he decided to go for a walk.

* * *

><p>Sometimes over the last years, it had stopped to hurt, Maes decided while he looked at the photos from their youth. Of course, he still missed his cousin who had been like a brother to him but it had been time to let go of Martin. The regret that faded away over the years as well but Maes knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for allowing his cousin to investigate the Fifth Institute. But on the other hand, Martin would never have given in. The one year younger cousin had been proud and stubborn – and sometimes really reckless. It had used to be a brilliant combination because he had never given up on a case until he had gotten the culprit. But that time, it had killed him and Maes still felt guilty when he saw the wedding picture on his desk. He remembered so many wonderful days with his cousin and Lynn who had always been there – unwavering and strong to her last breath.<p>

"I am really fast, you know?" Martin had said once before they had started to investigate a really complicated murder case. "And when they can't see me since I am too fast for them, they can't kill me. I know the risk, Maes, but you shouldn't count me out of the game that easily."

Martin had always known the risk, this was for sure. But even more than ten years after his death, Maes wondered if knowing the risk and really acknowledging the possibility of dying in an alleyway while being on line truly was the same thing how Bradley had claimed.

But on the other hand, Martin had left behind the greatest treasure anyone could offer. He had left behind his children and even though it was sometimes painful for Maes to look at Nick and Victoria who reminded him of all the friends he had lost, he would never hesitate to help them. They were what had been left of Martin after he had closed his eyes forever. It was depressing to know that this death had come too early and too cruel after the couple. He remembered a more or less serious conversation with Lynn about the value of life and she had said that she would die for her ideals and her family anytime but that she would prefer to get the chance to say goodbye before she passed away.

* * *

><p>Edward saw the knife flying at him but before he even got the chance to avoid them, Nerissa appeared out of nowhere which was perfectly normal for her during a fight and used her palm to deflect the blade. Being a fighter who had perfected the usage of knives at the age of twelve, she had a lot of experience which allowed her to do things like that.<p>

"Thanks a lot, Nessa," Edward said as he picked up the knife and handed it to her. "You will need it."

She grinned widely as she back flipped to get out of the way of a man at least twice her weight. She gracefully landed on the man's shoulders and knocked him out before she found herself back to back with Edward. They took a deep breath before they moved forward against more rice thieves. Nerissa was – despite using water alchemy most of the time because it was her personal preference – fighting like a hurricane. Her fists and knives were everywhere and nowhere at the same time and she used her vast knowledge to keep her old partner out of trouble.

"Someone is annoyed, huh?" the blond man asked as he kicked a man and watched how his opponent learned to fly and hit the wall. "Really, Nessa, you need to get your temper under your control."

She scowled while she dodged a punch. "Hey, Elric," she grinned while a small trace of blood ran down the right side of her face. "That guy called you short…"

"Thanks for telling me, Nessa," the state alchemist said while he started to beat up the sinner. "You see, I really hate it when people call me short because I am not short."

"Compared to me, you are," she said amused. "Well, let's finish this job. I am getting tired."

"It seems like your age is catching up with you," he said amused.

"I totally kicked your ass when we sparred the last time," she hissed before she sent one of her opponents flying as she spun around and landed a perfect punch. "Well – that's _art_, Elric."

He rolled his eyes before he used his automail to follow her example. "Really, Nessa, you are the most arrogant partner I ever had – you are worse than Mustang!"

"Hey, while Roy just got that far because he had his Flame Alchemy, I went nearly the whole way without any help," she said while she grabbed the bar above her and swung herself against another cretan agent. "And you know that my skill doesn't leave me once it rains a little bit, Elric."

"True," he muttered as he lowered his fists. "Hey – look at this, we already won."

She smiled brightly. "Look – I always said that we make an awesome team when we don't argue that much," she said before she stepped away from her last enemy and turned around to look at her co-worker. "Well, let's call the reinforcement and get the job officially done, alright?"

The next few seconds would have been a good reason for the woman to be traumatised but someone who was already traumatised since her early childhood could deal with more things than usual people. And so Nerissa would take the way Edward's blood stained the ground as he was hit by a stake.

* * *

><p>Max Knox was used to strange occurrences by now. Working closely with the amestrian secret service had given him a really stoic behaviour whenever something strange happened. Well, he was still a little bit surprised when the healing alchemy prodigy, Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton, appeared in his office shortly before he left for Serena's music studio where he had to supervise the blonde. But Victoria was the chancellor's daughter and the doctor who had taken care of her when she had been in hospital knew just too well how Roy Mustang reacted when someone disrespected his children.<p>

"What can I do for you?" Max asked while he closed his briefcase and looked at the girl.

She bit her lower lip before she started to speak. "I would like to do an internship over the summer," she said while she looked at him with puppy eyes. Usually, she left this field of persuasion to Laila who was really talented at this but desperate times called for desperate measures."

The young doctor frowned slightly as he looked at her. "Miss Hamilton?" he asked.

She smiled brightly and he stepped backwards. Too see her smile this way reminded him of the time when she had been talked into giving an interview. Five minutes and a really detailed description of the inside of a human skull later, she had been off the hook. It should be forbidden for one of the most known female geniuses Amestris had at the moment to smile like this because everyone knew that her smile usually meant that she had found a new explosive she yearned to try in reality.

"You see, Doc," she said with a sigh. "I am really interested in this hospital – especially since my grandfather was the one who donated it. I really would love to spend more time here and since I don't intent to return as a patient, this is the only possibility."

"If you really want this, no problem," he said while he took his coat. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, so you have a date tonight?" she smirked behind her hair.

"No, I have to meet your aunt to work for the musical," the doctor said. "I heard that your brother is working on this as well. I am really interested to hear what he created so far. He has to be very talented and I am sure that he will prove himself as a writer very soon."

Victoria, however, was already plotting something. Since she had finished school, she had been really bored because unlike Laila's boyfriend, hers had a really good job which required him to be present unless he wanted to have an annoyed Jade Mustang hot on his heels (which no one wanted). But even though Owen was always really busy, Victoria never complained. She had known everything about him before he had become her boyfriend and so she had decided to get more hobbies to have something useful to do while Owen was working for the ministry of science. And while Victoria stayed away from her brother's play, she had joined her uncle Matchmaking Organisation and used her sharp mind to find people you should be together and reported them to Maes Hughes. Afterwards, those people were basically doomed but she didn't care because she was already off to search new victims.

"Yeah, I think so too," she finally said before she decided to leave. She had to report another potential couple after all. Sure, Serena had lost Buccaneer but that had been eight years before and it was time for her to move on. And in Victoria's humble opinion, Max Knox would be great for Serena because he shared a lot of traits with Owen which made the redhead like her doctor a lot.

"I get the internship, Laila," Victoria said as she noticed her sister at her side. "Phase one is therefore complete now. Now we have to make sure that Nick stays in town as well. Oh, and we should reassemble our old matchmaking team," she added with an afterthought. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's get Elicia – she should be in the chemistry laboratory right now."

* * *

><p>Nerissa still sat on the floor and held Edward as the sun raised again in the east. The cretan agents had been taken away by the soldiers who worked at Ishbal Headquarters but they hadn't found the water alchemist and the hero of the people because Nerissa had decided to protect Edward's reputation which would be pretty much ruined if someone would hear that he had been knocked out that easily. So the usually so patient woman still took care of her younger comrade who was unconscious while getting more and more nervous because he just didn't wake up.<p>

After twenty-eight successful missions, Nerissa and Edward had come to respect each other – and to be slightly protective about each other. _Slightly protective_ meant: Edward had broken the nose of a man who had touched Nerissa in an indecent way during mission #17 and he hadn't regretted it at all. _Slightly protective_ also meant: Nerissa had sneaked out of her hospital room against the strict orders of her doctors when she had heard that Edward was in hospital as well and that his nurse adored him.

The blue-eyed blonde closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the silence of an early morning in the desert when her injured partner finally stirred. She just opened her eyes to tell him that he had to pay more attention when she realised that he wasn't completely with her again.

Softly but clearly audible to her sharp ears he whispered: "Mother…"

Nerissa's heart broke. She never heard the whole story but she had heard pieces of it and with her intelligence, she had been able to get to know what had happened without asking any questions. She bit her lower lip before she carefully dragged him up to his feet and lifted him onto her back. He was heavy from all his muscles but she was pretty strong as well and managed to get him out of the burning sun. As she reached an empty house, she put him down in the shadow to allow him a more comfortable rest while she cleaned and sharpened her knives while her mind was spinning like crazy as a long-lost desire resurfaced again. In her youth, she had always wanted a family and a normal life – well, as normal as life could be for her who came from a really old family – and she had always wanted a child to take care of and to pamper a little bit. While she had never got the affection she had wanted so badly, her child should never lack human warmth and love. She had, however, buried this dream a long time ago. A woman who lived for her revenge was hardly a good mother after all.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	33. New moves VII

fAN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p>mangagirl135 (chapter 143): <em>Of course this story has a special place in my heart. You wrote it, Ava<em>**_._  
><strong>**Ava:** Aww ... thank you so much!  
><em>Vicky, now that we burned all the dresses and skirts, I think we should find more girly crap to burn. How about high heels? I'm pretty sure a man invented them, because no woman would ever willingly submit herself to that kind of torture. Not only herself, but every single other woman too!<em>  
><strong>Victoria:<strong> I am so in for this one as well but I think we should find another way for this one. Maybe something with knives...  
><strong>Ava:<strong> I have to admit that I own a pair of high heels ... well, they are remains of a phase in my life when I was unhappy about my height ... three weeks later, I grew  
><em>I really like your poem, Ava.<em>  
><strong>Ava: <strong>Thank you! We had a lot of fun while writing it!  
><em>Do you want to hear mine? About half the people who read it really liked it, though the other half now think I belong in an asylum.<em>  
><strong>Nerissa:<strong> I know the problem  
><em>Jade, you can clearly play better than Phil. And I can play the violin better than everyone else on the face of the planet. I'm pretty sure recordings of my playing said violin are used as a torture device in like seven different countries. And being me is illegal in at least ten... But that is a story for another day!<em>  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Just ten? I am banished from at least twenty^^ no, not really. And it's better like that.  
><em>Oh, and about the backgrounds of the characters, why don't you tell me everything about all of them? I'd really like to know. <strong>:3<strong>_  
><strong>Nerissa:<strong> I am going first today! Yay!  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Thank my sister, she wanted to see more of you.  
><em>Excellent job (anyone who disagrees will be slowly driven insane by my violin playing) Ava!<em>  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Sounds like a plan^^

* * *

><p>Elicia was just cleaning her table when Victoria entered the laboratory. Being one of the most famous students of the TempestHigh School in Central City, the red-haired girl had never had any problems with getting into every classroom she wanted to enter. The brown-haired girl smiled at the sight of her best friends and crossed her arms as she leaned back. "Nice to see you down here," she said amused before she raised an eyebrow. "Mind to tell me where my boyfriend hides?"<p>

Laila shrugged as she looked at her sister. "Yes, where is your highborn brother?" she asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "He probably works with Uncle Phil and the others on the play," she said with a silly little pout. She had been disappointed to hear that her help wasn't needed but upon considering the fact that this was a play with music, she had seen that it was probably really better if she stayed away because her skill in music was nearly non-existent while Nick and Laila both knew how to play the piano. Victoria could play a little bit guitar because Serena had decided that no niece of hers was allowed to be unable to make any music at all but the redhead loathed it with passion.

"Oh yes," Elicia nodded while she grabbed her bag. "He is really excited about this one."

"It's his chance to prove that he has more than just his name," Laila said. "He can prove his skill now."

The younger girl nodded as she let down her hair and walked towards the exit. "He really should pay more attention to himself," she muttered darkly. "I don't like it that he spends so much time with them for the play but … I support his decision. I mean … he **is** a great writer."

Elicia believed in her boyfriend and ignored whoever dared to claim that Nick was no genius. She saw behind the mask the supposed genius called Victoria wore every single day of her life. She had seen the older girl's despair more than once because after Victoria's sickness, her speed had been lost for a long time. And someone like Victoria who was just expected to be the best at everything easily got depressed when nothing went right. Nick didn't have to live with such a pressure and sometimes, Elicia was really happy about it because she doubted that he would be able to deal with the pressure Victoria had to deal with wherever she went. When the girl with the burning red hair had turned ten, many people had believed that she would chose the career as a state alchemist – beating Edward Elric as the youngest dog of the military in history … just like Edward had stolen Kay's crown, once upon a time when everything had been worse than now and yet better in some ways.

"He is, that's true," Victoria said and ran a hand through a hair. "I have a competition tomorrow."

"You know that Doctor Knox will kill you if you strain yourself," Laila warned while they walked down a hallway. "Yes, he said that you could get back to business but I am not sure if he meant that you have to defend your title and everything else tomorrow, my dearest sister."

"I am not going down without a fight, Laila," the taller girl said. "And even if I lose my title, I will fight for it to the last metre. I am weakened, sure, but I recovered and I will win this competition."

She was a stubborn girl and her speed was her strength but her ambition and her pride would break her one day if she didn't pay enough attention to herself.

The blond girl sighed deeply. "Well, I will be there and cheer for you," she said. "And I am sure that I can drag Cai out of his cave as well. Jun Li is busy with the preparations for the burial, true, but I am sure that she doesn't need him to decide which flowers will be there."

"And I will drag Nick out his author-zone and bring my brothers as well," Elicia promised before she gently nudged her friend's side. "And maybe, I can get dad to talk with Jade so that your boyfriend can be there to cheer for you as well. I am sure that you would like it."

Victoria's face nearly had the same colour as her hair as she hid it behind her hands.

* * *

><p>Max was slightly bored as he watched his most favourite patient how she argued with her friends over the play and the music. He smiled a little bit as he watched how Serena pushed Nick gently away from the piano to show him how she had wanted the first song. It was amusing to watch them dealing with each other. The young doctor leaned back as he listened to Nick's disapproval and Phil's attempt to calm them down – which was pointless because Nick and Serena were both far too stubborn.<p>

"Listen, Serena, I appreciate your advice, I really do but when I first wrote this poem which we are using now as a song, I had a special atmosphere in mind and to arrange the music like that would ruin it," the boy said calmly. "I wrote this song to honour my sister, get it? And to change the music to this, I would insult every sacrifice my sister made for me over the past thirteen years."

Serena sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples. "I see," she said calmly. "Go on with it. It fits her."

The black-haired boy smiled before he looked up from the ivory keys. "Say, Serena … seeing that my twin is defending her honour tomorrow … are you coming as well?"

Max who had relaxed a little bit opened his eyes as he sighed. "She really should pay more attention to herself," he muttered. "She will end up running herself to death if she keeps this up."

"None of us killed herself with working out too hard," Serena said while she sat down next to him. "Kay was Eastern Area Champion in swimming and diving – much to Roy's dismay."

* * *

><p>Nerissa was exhausted by the time she could see the yellow house. She had decided to bring Edward home after his run-in with the stake and since the guy had passed out on the way back again, she had no other choice but carrying him home. She scoffed at her own ridiculousness as she stopped for a moment to pour the content of her water bottle over herself. The heat was making her go lazy and she caught herself of the peaceful hills in the west where she had spent whole days laying in the grass and watching the sky above her – especially the birds. She had always liked birds but she had envied them at the same time for their freedom to fly away while she was bound to the ground. She shared the dream of flying with Jade who wanted to leave the ground as well.<p>

"Stupid genius boy," Nerissa muttered as she nearly tripped. Walking up a hill was harder for her with the dead weight of Edward on her back but she had survived so many dangerous situations, she was used to … interesting tasks. And even though Edward had grown, he was smaller than her and he was really slim as well. She could actually tolerate this guy so close to her – which was surprising since she usually tended to shy away from the touch of other people who weren't part of her family or Miles.

"…looks like you dragged in something really interesting, Nerissa," Alphonse said as he helped her to carry Edward. "Honestly, what did he do this time?"

She rolled her eyes. "He was being reckless…"

"…nothing new so far…"

"…and hit his head on a stake," she finished as she brushed back a sweaty strand of her hair. "Honestly, I should talk Rena into preventing him from getting a job where he can get hurt. Maybe he can do all the paperwork … oh no, wait, he could get a paper cut there…"

"You are in a hilarious mood today, Nerissa," the younger brother said amused.

She chuckled darkly. "It's the sun," she said. "I am not used to be that far in the East. When I am in Ishbal, I usually wear a hat but I left it there when I left, you know? And when I get too much sun straight on my head, my brain melts and I am talking absolute nonsense, you see?"

He chuckled before he stopped in front of the house. "Alright," he said quietly. "Since Win is pregnant, she throws more wrenches than before. Mei and I are really good at dodging them by now so we can avoid to be maimed by them but … well … try to avoid them, Nerissa. Don't try to catch them."

She sighed deeply. She had encountered the wrench before and until now, she had always been able to dodge them … and she wanted to keep it that way. "So, Winry is really pregnant, huh?" she asked.

"Didn't brother tell you?" Alphonse asked as he opened the door and promptly dodged the first wrench. "Yes, that's why we will move later on to Central. He said that he told you the news…"

"Well, now that I think about it … he tried to tell me something for the last seven months or so but whenever he tried, he was shut up by the one or the other incident…"

* * *

><p>Riza had her arms crossed as she crossed the office as Roy came back from a meeting with Olivier. She smiled as she mentioned towards the picture above his desk. "Peter found it when he searched something in Nessa's room," she said. "The note said that it's for you, so I was so free…"<p>

Roy was silent for a moment before he nodded in approval. "She surely put a lot of effort in this one," he said calmly. The huge picture showed the original crew in their youth which made it sure that Nerissa had worked with old pictures – something she loathed. And she had got a perfect hold on every single member of their old clique. And like it was to be expected from Nerissa, she hadn't forgotten that as an artist, it was her duty to write down important sentences. In this case, her neat and elegant handwriting presented the following words: _You can't reach triumph without loss for no victory comes without suffering and no freedom without sacrifice._

"We should make her the official artist of the government," Roy muttered as he smiled. He could stand this picture around him since he had found the closure he had needed so badly. And furthermore, these young people had nothing to do with the four people who were buried on the graveyard.

"She would thank you," Riza muttered before she hugged him. "I really hope that you have nothing to do tomorrow because Vicky has a competition and from what I gathered when I spoke with Nick, he is going to recruit a lot of people to cheer for her."

* * *

><p>In Creta, a woman with short red hair and empty green eyes awoke from her nap. She wore a white dress and smoothed it as she got up from her huge bed. She had a frail body and was far shorter than most people of her country. Her moves were mechanic and lacked the elegance other people had. She brushed her hair before she took a green jacket and wrapped it around her fragile shoulders. For a moment, a hint of her former brilliance glinted in her eyes before she grabbed the painkillers from her nightstand and swallowed them. Memories from her life before the accident still haunted her and as she sat down on the bed, she wondered if she had made the right decision once upon a time. She scoffed at her own weakness before she looked at the chess board. She looked out of the window, right into the sun whose rays she hadn't felt on her skin for many years by now for she hadn't left the house since her accident. She was too weak for the outside – especially with the strange flashbacks she had from time to time … and her constant headache.<p>

* * *

><p>And here goes the first character:<p>

**Nerissa Hawkeye … makes insanity look awesome since chapter 41**

Born in 1890, the heiress of the Hamilton-family is a child of a time of many revolutions in the amestrian history. She was twelve when the Ishbal Civil War started, twenty-five when Bradley died and twenty-seven when Roy Mustang became chancellor.

Her hobbies are painting flowers, cooking (especially xingese and cretan cuisine), sparring with friends and co-workers and alchemy, especially dangerous techniques. She is well-known for possessing and mastering twenty out of the twenty-five most dangerous techniques and the five she never cared for are Flame Alchemy, the creation chimeras, philosopher's stones and other things even she considers as too dangerous.

Her fighting style is influenced by xingese martial arts but also by cretan techniques. In fights, she uses alchemy, hand-to-hand combat techniques and knives which she uses for throwing with extreme precision. She is also known to show mercy and for the fact that she never kills. The only time she killed someone, it was an accident caused by painkillers in her system.

Despite being described as beautiful by most people, her body sports signs of her self-destructing behaviour of her early twenties like scars and tattoos. Around the age of seventeen she got her first tattoo, the work that describes one of her most important characteristics: patience on her right wrist, often hidden underneath her bracelets. Many scars run all over her body, nearly invisible due to their age. Easy to spot, however, is the scar on her shoulder where she has been stabbed during a fight against an assassin.

Being the oldest out of four sisters, Nerissa is used to responsibility and tends to take charge while others are still lost. Having a shaky relationship with her twin sister Kay and their younger sister Lynn on the one hand and being pushed around constantly by her mother caused Nerissa to develop a Borderline Syndrome which led her to the drastic acts of violence in 1915. After the kidnapping of Laila, Nerissa was in a mental hospital for one year before she was put under the supervision of Doctor Esmeralda Robinson.

Nerissa atoned for her crimes by helping Edward Elric to free the cretan alchemist (and former fiancée of Nerissa's father) Duchess Catherina D'Artagan who worked as a professor of Mathematics and Geography at the University of Lutetia at the time. Afterwards, Nerissa became a valuable asset of the circle around Roy Mustang and participated in the Get-back-the-book-mission along with various others where she got injured while she tried to protect the others. The same mission led in its aftermath to the return of Peter Hamilton, Nerissa's father, and Nerissa's favourite sister, Serena.

When the amestrian was created after Serena's return and the attack against the children, Nerissa became one of the first and still most important agents. She usually fights alongside with Phil Mustang with whom she shares a deep and strong friendship which is based on mutual respect and understanding. Another regular partner is Edward Elric who sees the water alchemist as some kind of older sister who would never allow him to get hurt.

Nerissa proved to be an extremely strong fighter at many occasions. In chapter 41 she defeats Jade Mustang without any problems. In chapter 47, even Izumi loses her fight against the blond woman before Nerissa stops fighting until chapter 94. Many of Nerissa's fights are easily won by her but some opponents manage to injure her heavily before they go down. She prefers to fight on a distance because that gives her more chance to dodge the attacks of her opponents but she is also experienced in close-range fighting.

Nerissa's credo is easily brought into words: _'Whenever I get into a fight, I put my own life at stake … because I don't have the right to decide over another person's life. That's not my job.'_

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	34. Philosophy

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

**mangagirl135** (chapter 144): _How about... Massive amounts of explosives? I happen to have a few here with me (read: several tons of high power explosives) if that's what you think we should use.  
><em>**Victoria:** That sounds really awesome ... and I believe Aunty Nessa has some arrays of Destruction Alchemy à la Kimblee...  
><em>Hey Kay, I had another idea! How about we give the world some poetic justice and blow Kimblee up like he did to a lot of other people? I think it would be fun. (For us, that is. I imagine that all Kimblee would feel is pain.)<em>  
><strong>Kay:<strong> Now is the only question ... would we feel sorry for that creepy bastard?  
><strong>Ava:<strong> I don't think that you would  
><em>Banished from 20 countries, Ava? Have you been slacking off lately? I said that being me is illegal in yen countries and I would get shot on sight if I ever went to any of them. I have been banished from at least 37. At least, dear friend <strong>mine.<strong>_  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Well ... with this project going on, I didn't have the time, you know?  
><em>Excellent wonderful interesting chapter. I hope Nessa doesn't get hit by a wrench. I'll see you tomorrow.<em>  
><strong>Ava:<strong> I hope so ... oh, and check out the end of this chapter^^

* * *

><p>Nerissa's eye twitched when Edward woke up and for a second, he considered to play dead because if her eye twitched, he was in trouble. But playing dead would be the cowardly thing to do and Edward was brave enough to face the blond woman's wrath without backing down from anything. She glared at him for a moment longer than usual when she was angry with him for endangering himself and the mission's success with his recklessness before she finally decided to speak. "I believe you forgot to mention something," she hissed while she continued to glare at him.<p>

He gulped. "Um … yeah … I didn't know how to tell you … I mean … we are partners and friends … but we never called each other before … when something important happened, right?"

"You never became a father before – hopefully," she said darkly. "You really should have called me! Hell, in the last seven months, I saved your life more than once … and I was the one who prevented you from challenging Jade when she was mad at everything and everything last months." She punched his shoulder but she didn't use her full strength. "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me things like that, Elric. Hell, I trusted you with my life more than once … and you don't even consider that I would want to know things like that? You are my subordinate – if you would have died and left your wife and your unborn child behind, it would have been my fault!"

He sighed deeply while he rubbed his shoulder. "Listen, Nessa," he said carefully. "I do trust you – I trust you a lot more than I trust our dear chancellor or most of the other agents. In my ranking of the best partners I ever got for a mission, you are tied with Jade and Jun Li. The only reason why I didn't tell you was that whenever I tried, we got into a life-threatening situation or you were hurt and down. And unlike many people think: I care about my comrades enough to make sure that they aren't nearly depressed when I tell them that my life is really awesome at the moment!" His eyes narrowed. "And since you are my friend, I would never be that … uncaring."

She sighed deeply and sat down on the chair. "You need to pay more attention," she said softly. "When you are becoming a father, you need to be a good example for your kids … oh, and I would tell them how you lost your leg. I am sure that this would prevent them from doing foolish things."

"To know what seemed to have happened to your father didn't keep any of your sisters from following his path," Edward replied calmly. "I saw the old files, you know? They all made the same mistakes."

"Maybe it was that they didn't follow the way he really went," she said slowly as she looked right at him. "Maybe the reason why our fate is so tragic and so hard to bear … maybe this reason is that we followed our mother where we should have followed our father."

"You really see him as one of the greatest alchemists who have ever lived, huh?" he muttered.

"Sure," she said while she smiled contently. "He is still called the Element Alchemist, remember? And he has this name for a good reason. There aren't any alchemists of his quality out there anymore. None of our generation can use so many different skills at the same time."

"You can use twenty out of the twenty-five most dangerous techniques that have ever been," he said in disagreement. "I would say that we have still a lot of really skilled alchemists out there, Nerissa."

"Tss, it's not like I would count," she snorted. "I am the firstborn daughter of two really talented alchemists, so I never had a choice. And furthermore … I always liked to read, you know?"

"Hey, thanks for bringing me home, by the way," he said. "And well, we are still strong. We just lack the skill to use more than just one type of alchemy."

"I could hardly leave you in the dirt," she said. "And yes, you are right. Jade and Phil can beat my father when it comes down to Air Alchemy every single day of their lives. Speaking of your favourite boss … did you already tell her or do you want her to kill you when she hears it from someone else?"

"I handed in the paperwork for a longer exemption from missions that take place out of Amestris and when they asked me for a reason, I told them that my wife is pregnant … and they wrote it down. So I guess that once Jade catches up with her paperwork, she will know."

"You are one evil man."

* * *

><p>The black-haired girl who had been the champion on eight-hundred metres for the past two years froze as she read the list of the participants. It was a ranking among the runners after their past successes and right in first place, a name which was usually connected to humiliating defeats in most runners' minds was written in bold letters. Victoria Olivier Hawkeye Hamilton. If the redhead would really take part in this competition, it would get really dirty because no matter which place the former champion would make, she would be the star of the day. Her comeback had been unexpected by most girls in the scene but then again, it had been foolish to count her out like that.<p>

The dark-haired girl continued to stretch while she looked around before she finally spotted the red-haired girl in the black and purple clothes and the flame on the back. Behind the star of the scene trailed her usual escort: her siblings, her own boyfriend and the other halves of her siblings along with some more or less unknown people who were probably related to her or her friends as well.

One of the more bitchy girls crossed her arms as the red-haired girl passed her. "Looks like you are too much of a coward to come without your bodyguards," she spat venomously.

"Shut up," Victoria's sister Laila said calmly. "We came because we … appreciate a day out of town. And this stadium is really amazing. I believe that our grandfather donated it…" She looked at Victoria. "Hey, you don't happen to know something about it, huh?" she asked.

"I lost count on all the things grandfather let build years ago," the redhead replied as she looked into her twin's direction. "Say, Nick, is Lai right about this one?"

The black-haired boy who was as tall as her nodded. "Yes, she's right for once," he said. "And you could have figured it out as well, Vicky. He dedicated it to Aunt Serena after all because before it was created, a tennis court was at the same place … and it was here were she won the Amestrian Open."

Roy had told him the story of Serena's victory – a victory no one had really believed in before she had actually stepped onto the court that day because unless she was fighting, Serena tended to be a little bit clumsy and even without _attempting_ to win such a hard match; she already managed to hurt herself on a regular basis. But Serena had fought with all she had and in the end; she had been victorious against one of Olivier's annoying upper-class cousin's who had been a little bit too sure that she would win. Olivier who had seen the match as well (and who had been greatly amused by her cousin's defeat) had said once that Serena's strength had been the fact that she could hit the balls with an extreme precision and a lot of power since she had been physically stronger than the other girl. Serena had just participated at the competition because her teacher had told her that she could improve her grade this way and since Serena had always been really ambitious, she had taken the chance.

"It's really cute to show how much you love your daughter by naming a whole stadium after her," Laila said while she looked around. The stadium was pretty new since Peter had let it build after his return and when the blonde checked the track, she raised an eyebrow. Usually, the track turned to the right side which sometimes caused problems to Victoria for her right foot was weaker but this arena had the track turned to the left side which play out benefitting to the redhead.

"When I ever have a child, I will name a whole town after it," Cai announced.

Victoria smiled widely before she put down her black bag and changed her shoes. "I never knew that you and Laila were that sure about your relationship," she smirked as she looked at them.

Elicia chuckled while she took a brush from Victoria's bag. "Well, you need your hair braided today," she said strictly while she brushed the long mane of her friend. The fastest girl of their group usually wore her hair on one side of her face – which depended on her mood – and the brown-haired girl quickly braided the long red curls into a firm cretan braid.

"You look like a winner," Owen said calmly as he hugged his girlfriend. "And you are beautiful as usual. I am sure that you will prove the world that they shouldn't count you out yet."

She nodded while a faint smirk ghosted across her face. "Speed is a key factor to my success," she said. It was true in more than one way. Victoria's whole _being_ was based on speed. Her mind worked fast and no one else in Central City could solve complex equations that fast. She was also fast when it came to hand-to-hand combat which made it possible for her to defeat her stronger siblings.

"I know," he smirked at her before her kissed her forehead. He had trained a lot under Alain Tempest and Jade Mustang – two fighters who specialised in speed as well, so he had grown really attached to his own speed as well. He had sparred one with Victoria and in the end, both of them had collapsed in exhaustion and it had taken both Jade and Riza to keep Victoria's father from getting Doctor Knox junior to check on his delicate daughter (who wasn't that delicate anymore … especially not when she was doing backflips and cartwheels to avoid punches).

"Guys, don't forget that we have kids here as well," Nick said with a sigh. "Well, Vicky, good luck … not like you actually need it … you know exactly what you are doing after all."

His sister hugged him for a moment before she nodded. "Sure thing," she said.

"Do I really have to say something?" Laila groaned. "Everyone knows that she will make it."

Her own boyfriend nodded. "And look – everyone else came as well!" he exclaimed.

Victoria turned her head towards the audience. She was pretty good at spotting her father and their friends in their disguises by now. Ling was wearing the most ridiculous green shirt the chancellor's daughter had ever seen and Maes didn't look much better. It was … fascinating that men who had helped to save the country couldn't dress properly. Olivier had had enough common sense to leave her sword at home and dress into casual clothes while she had her hair in a ponytail and Bendix wore his hair in a way that it covered his eyes which would instantly betray the fact that he came from one of the most prestigious families of Amestris.

"Look at them, Eli," Nick muttered while he followed his sister's example. "They sit there and look down at us like a bunch of royalties … well, some of them have blue blood in their veins after all…"

Cai smirked widely. "True nobility is a question of attitude and not a matter of blood."

* * *

><p>Jun Li was busy and whenever she was busy, she was dangerous and easily angered. She moved in a way that reminded Lei of the many days they had spent sparring and perfecting their skills on the imperial training grounds. They were both fighters who specialised in the usage of twin swords and weapons they could throw at their enemies. Back in the days in Xing, when Jun Li had been the best female fighter between the desert in the west and the sea in the east, Lei had described her way to move similar to the movements of a tigress. She had <em>always<em> embodied sheer power and strength along with her pride that had always kept her from giving up during a fight. When she had been asked why she had always stood up – even after being stabbed right through her body and healed just enough to keep her from bleeding to death, she had once said: _'Many people consider me as some kind of weapon using genius … they believe in me … and I won't let them down. Sure, the wounds hurt … but it would hurt far more to know that I have failed those who believe in me.'_

She had never mentioned Lei's name but when he had heard what she had said, shortly after awaking from the coma she had fallen into after the sixth time he had stabbed the sword through her body, he had known that she was talking about him.

He watched from his favourite chair how she walked around in the house while she searched her favourite set of ceremonial kunai because as a warrior, she couldn't attend the burial without the proper accessories – and this special set of kunai had been a present from her old master. He sighed deeply before he looked up from his book. "Bird, your kunai are in the top drawer of the cupboard in the entrance hall," he sighed. "Really, you shouldn't worry that much about everything."

She glared at him while she smoothed her plain white dress with the golden sash. "Thanks," she said before she bowed her head. "I know that it is hard on you as well, Lei."

He nodded slowly before he closed his book. "It is probably harder on you than it is on anyone else," he said calmly. "But then again … you could always deal with the pain of losing someone dear far better than I will ever be able to."

Their love had always been against the rules … but they had taken the risk to fall in love. They had been ready to fight for their happiness, a long time ago. That she had had to leave Xing had shattered their dream of perfect happiness but they were like two magnets … always drawn closer to each other by an invisible yet incredibly great power.

* * *

><p>Roy knew the outcome of the competition before Victoria had made a single step. He had seen the burning determination in her eyes and since he had seen exactly the same expression in Riza's eyes whenever she had wanted to achieve something, he knew that hell would freeze over before his second-oldest daughter would lose today. He smiled proudly while he watched the children who stood closer to the track while they unwrapped the transparent they had designed for the runner. "It's really cute," he said thoughtfully. "They know that our faith is the wind beneath her wings…"<p>

Riza nodded slowly while she smiled gently. "I really became like one of the mothers I always disliked," she said with a little huff. "I always looked down on all the mothers who saw their own children like completely divine beings while everyone else was weak and ridiculous to them. And yet, here I am … wearing the same colours as my daughter down there and knowing that Vicky will live up to her name once more … just because I believe that she deserves to win this fight … isn't that pathetic?"

He shook his head. "The things we do out of love are never pathetic," he said. "And I know what Lynn would say if she could be here tonight: _'The key to victory and success are inside of us … if we are starting to lose our touch there, everything goes down the drain.'_ And like our whole family, Vicky is holding these keys in her hand … and she doesn't plan on letting go of them."

"I also remember other things she used to say," his wife said slowly. "_'In the end, when everything is said and done, I just wish for one thing: to be able to look back and say that it was worth it.'_"

Roy was silent for a moment before a faint smile appeared on his face. "It **was** worth it," he said. "All pain we lived through … all the tears we cried … all the days when the rain just didn't stop … looking back, I believe that it was worth it … we just didn't value the moment while it lasted."

"It's human that we fail to recognise the value of everything around us until it is too late," Ling said while he held Lan Fan's hand. "However, being a fighter taught me that there will never be a second chance to make things right. Every moment comes around just once … and to believe that we could fail once because there will be another time is painfully dumb. If you don't pay enough attention, you die. It's like that and it would be foolish to deny it. We need to live the moment instead waiting for a better one." He shrugged. "And that's why I like this life so much."

* * *

><p>Victoria's experience and her speed didn't fail her. She won the race like it had been to be expected from her after so many years in which she had dominated the scene. She was too fast for anyone to catch her. And she was a Hawkeye-woman … and just like Laila always said: <em>'Whatever we want, we get it … because we are just too stubborn to back down easily.'<em> The blond girl was right about this. None of them had ever given in easily. Nerissa had still fought when her leg had been broken and it had just hurt to stay standing. Kay had fought back as well when she had been attacked by Envy – and even if her strength hadn't been enough to keep her alive, she had surely taken some of his lives. The same went for Lynn who had fought for her life as well and who had refused to lay down her arms and give in without trying to change her fate. The fate of the second-oldest and the second-youngest sister was a tragedy but sometimes, great sacrifices were necessary to achieve great success.

"Good job, Vicky," Lan Fan said calmly as she shook the girl's hand. The xingese empress decided that it was healthier for her to ignore the gleam in the purple eyes as Victoria looked at her automail. Everyone who cared for other people could see that the champion was bothered by the automails around her. Victoria was mad at Phil's hand made of steel (even though she admitted that there had been times when this had been quite … handy). Victoria loathed Edward's leg (even though she knew the story and the fact that it was punishment for wanting too much). And she also hated Lan Fan's arm (even though she admitted that the sacrifice had been probably worth it and that she really wished that she had been there to see Bradley's face). Victoria wanted to erase the reminders made of steel the war against the homunculi had left behind. It was her goal to see all of them free of their chains.

"That was nothing special," Victoria said, "just a silly competition. The people who run the countries and make sure that everything is alright are the ones who should be complimented for their work."

"You are maybe a little bit too ambitious," the older woman said knowingly. "Don't strain yourself."

The red-haired girl looked at the blue sky before she looked back at Lan Fan. "I don't know if you already heard it in Xing but some crazy cretan scientist invented a plane some years ago … and the rumour is that soon enough, there will be passengers. And then Jade and Nerissa can make their dream of flying come true. What I am trying to say is this: without the right ambition, my dream will never come true. And since I want it to come true, I have to work for it."

* * *

><p>The scent of the flowers was incredibly soft and the wind carried it away with ease. Jun Li, Lan Fan, Mei and Ai wore white kimonos with golden sashes while the males wore white suits with golden embroidery. White was the colour of death in the xingese culture and Jun Li had decided that they would respect Jun Yao's achievements as xingese emperor – even if the gravestone carried the name Lei Wu for it had been his alias for more than ten years. The whole staff of the <em>Golden Dragon I<em> to _Golden Dragon XXXVI_ attended the funeral along with the amestrian government and friends of the late owner of the restaurant. Jun Li wasn't crying because her grief had always been something private and she didn't like to display it openly. Her grief was hers and hers only. She wasn't a weak woman and no one would ever see her at her worst because after all, she had her pride and she wasn't ready to give up on it just because her master had died.

Lei who had one arm wrapped around his wife looked down at the coffin who was being lowered into the earth. "Father…" he muttered. "Forgive those who broke your heart for they didn't know better. Forgive those who were in your way and who mocked you. Forgive those who you trusted and who didn't value the faith you had in them. They didn't know any better … just like I am far from knowing everything. But I know that one day everything will be avenged … so please, don't feel any wrath, hatred or sadness for them. Just smile because everyone will get what he deserved in his life … at least most of the time. Sometimes, life isn't fair and it's our job to make the best out of it."

Ling sighed deeply as he looked at the gravestone. "You were right, grandfather," he said. "It is hard to get the meaning of a life. Some would really say that it can be measured in what he leaves behind. In your case, you would leave behind a peaceful and happy country and a mourning yet content Jun Li. Others say that it is to be measured in faith or love. The pessimists would say that life has no meaning at all. You, however, believed that it can be measured in the memories of those who were left behind. And everyone of us remembers one of the greatest and strongest emperors Xing ever had while we stand at your grave. What you left behind is more than a peaceful Xing. You left an idea behind."

Cai bit his lower lip. "If we would be in ancient Xing, I would say now: It was great to fight at your side. Since this time is over, I say: It was great to live at your side," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Laila Hawkeye … because it's not over until the fat lady sings<strong>

* * *

><p>Born in March 1909, the biological daughter of Kay Hamilton and Charles Mayer entered the world one month after the Ishbalan Civil War in which Kay served as state alchemist in the same unit as Roy Mustang with whom she shared a close friendship. After the war, however, Kay developed a strong depression which made her unable to take care of her daughter. Seeing that Laila was a member of the Hawkeye-family even though she never was to be considered as the heir of this family, Kay decided that her younger cousin Riza would take care of the little girl.<p>

At the age of fourteen, Laila is with a height of 152 centimetres a little bit too small for her age which is just noticeable when she stands right next to her sister Victoria who is with a height if 163 centimetres a little bit too tall for her age. Laila has inherited the classical blond hair of the Hawkeye-family even though Kay had inherited her father's bright red hair. Laila, however, has Kay's green eyes which make her resemble the matriarch of the Llewellyn-family, Charlotte, who shares the attributes golden hair and green eyes. Laila is often considered as the most beautiful out of her siblings – something she denies and she often claims that everyone is beautiful in a certain way.

Laila's hobbies are reading, drawing, alchemy and sparring with her brother Nick and her boyfriend Cai under the supervision and tutorage of Cai's guardian Jun Li. Laila's most noticeable skill is her agility which she often uses along with her physical strength which easily surpasses Victoria's limited power. On the other hand, Laila's speed is less high than her sister's which often leads Laila to lose against the red-haired girl. Laila's alchemy is limited on the most basic reconstruction arrays while she also possesses the ability to use the strictly offensive Energy Alchemy Kay crafted many years ago.

Laila easily makes friends and can keep them easily. Her most important relative is her adoptive mother for Riza had always been there for Laila and often put her well-being above other things. Another really important person is Victoria for the younger yet taller girl is Laila's closest female friend and her confidant. The sisters, however, have a slightly rivalry considering her fighting skill. Victoria's twin brother Nick is another close friend of Laila's and if necessary, she would abandon everything and everyone to help him. While Laila has a close relationship to most members of her huge family, she shares her adoptive father's dislike for Christian Mustang who failed to visit Victoria when she was gravely ill – something neither Roy nor Laila ever forgave him. Laila usually shares Roy's opinion in arguments but she disagreed with him when he decided that Owen Johnson wasn't the right one for Victoria.

Laila's character is described as friendly, loveable and often adorable. Despite these similarities to her aunt Serena, Laila doesn't share Serena's dark and dangerous side. Laila resembles the young Serena quite a lot since they share the talent for music and complex transmutations but Laila denies that she is basically a younger version of her aunt and claims that Nick is more than Serena than anyone else.

The girl's favourite line is 'It's not over until the fat lady sings'.

* * *

><p>And here goes a little competition. The idea came this afternoon when I joked around with my sister. Whoever can write the cheesiest description of the outer appearance of a character wins. Don't be afraid of using adjectives which scream out 'Mary Sue!' … and passages like this are perfectly okay:<p>

_Even though the wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth betrayed her age, he adored her beauty as he looked down at her. She had grown old on his side, true, but he still loved her more than the world. Her emerald green eyes with the perfect onyx circle in the middle still held a youthful glint and whenever she laughed and her golden voice formed pearly giggles, her eyes would be brighter than the sun above them. She had always been his flower and … she had never lost her beauty. She was a strong woman and her formidable success had made her immortal – just what she deserved to be. She was too wonderful to vanish. He couldn't take the idea that she could leave him…_

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	35. Summer

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

**mangagirl135 (chapter 145): **Tah-dah! I'm back! And I'm signing in because I just woke up because you posted this chapter a LEETLE BEET too late for me to read. :( But I found it, so it's all good.  
><strong>Ava:<strong> I had to prove my genius last night when I wanted to update.  
>22:12 - Preparing the update<br>22:13 - hey, let's answer that PM  
>22:14 - let's log out<br>06:59 - no one reviewed chapter 145  
>07:43 - I should take a break when no one reviews anymore<br>08:41 - or maybe I should abandon it...  
>11:12 - wait, did I even post chapter 145?<br>Well, that's what happened.  
><em>Oh, Nessa can help us too! Hey Nessa, are you willing to help us by giving us the formula for Kimblee's alchemy? :3 Please?<em>  
><strong>Nerissa:<strong> Give me a moment ... *goes to the Hamilton-library* *returns* There you go. I knew I had the arrays somewhere  
><em>Would we feel sorry for him, Kay? I would think not. I mean, he's like the emperor of evil or something. Its horrifying.<em>  
><strong>Kay:<strong> Me feeling sorry for Kimblee? You have to be kidding me. Not in this life - or in another one. Does everyone besides me notice that he always molests me? Or that he at least tries to?  
><em>Ah, it's okay Ava. I understand. Projects are horrible. They stink almost as much as Kimblee.<em>  
><strong>Jade:<strong> Amen to that.  
><em>Ed decided not to be a coward? This is a monumental day. We should have a celebration and honor the one time he decided not to be cowardly. Sorry Ed, I can't help myself. Torturing you is just way too much fun for that.<em>  
><strong>Edward:<strong> Tss ... I would like to see you how you speak with Nessa. That woman can be really creepy.  
><em>I like Laila's bio! :D And that's a lot of hash tags (sp?), Ava. Impressive.<em>  
><strong>Laila:<strong> Thank you ... in chapter 147, it's Serena's turn to be presented. Ava is too tired to write it now...  
><em>Excellent job with the chapter and I shall see you tomorrow! (Unless, of course, you fall off of the face of the earth, in which case I shall be very <strong>sad.)<strong>_  
><strong>Ava:<strong> And I would be ... well, dead.

* * *

><p>"I believe you know exactly what I will do when you purposefully mess this up, Roy," Abigail said softly as she welcomed her nephew in her mansion. The Butterfly Alchemist was visibly unhappy about the argument between her father and her nephew. Jade and Phil had warned their cousin that Abigail could use some of the really drastic ways of making them going along and Alain had mentioned that his wife was really livid about this issue, so it would be smart to avoid her when she was mad at anything.<p>

"I certainly have some experience with you when you are mad at me, yes," he said with a short nod. "I have just one question: why do you want for us to get along? You never did something like this before."

His aunt was quiet for a moment. "When your father died," she said slowly, "my father blamed me for it. He said that it was my fault that Abel died in that car crash. Izumi agreed with him in that point – for the first time I would like to add. However, I argued back and we had a terrible fight. That's why I know his temper better than anyone else. That was the fight when I crashed through the window, by the way. He refused to accept me as his successor as the head of family, you know? He tried everything to bend the law and to make Izumi the next in line but Abel's testament made it impossible. As a lawyer and someone who knew our father better than most people, he prevented it from happening. I know that it is hard to deal with your grandfather and yet I managed to gain his respect. And you need to gain his respect as well, Roy. I don't tolerate arguments in my family."

"What's in for me?" he asked while he leaned against the doorframe. "What is my gain here?"

She smiled slyly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said before she threw back her hair and moved into the direction of the staircase. "He is in the living room, you know…"

"This is better worth it," he said darkly before he walked away. "What are you doing, anyway?"

She sighed deeply as she put down the bucket and the bleach she had been carrying. "I am still trying to get out the stain Jade's blood left on the white carpet of my study," she said exhausted.

The stain was the constant remainder for the whole family how close they had come to losing Jade that day. So many years everyone had believed that the mission had gone wrong because Phil had failed to read all the files but when Serena had beaten the Cretan Secret Service, they had found out that the killers who had nearly taken Jade's life had been the best killer squad of the Cretan Secret Service which had finally explained why they had been so strong. But the stain on the floor had always been the symbol of the failure of the best team the amestrian army had had at the time. The stain was the reason why Phil still avoided his mother's study like the plague and why he hardly came home.

Abigail had been fighting the stain for years by now and somehow, she had never gotten it out of the fabric which frustrated her on the one hand but posed a really good challenge on the other.

"Tell me should you get it out of the fabric," Roy said before he headed towards the living room where his grandfather sat and looked at the huge garden. "Grandfather…" he said darkly.

"Ah, grandson," the old man said as he bowed his head. "My annoying daughter decided that we should spend more time together in order to improve our … mutual understanding."

"So, what will we do now?" Roy asked sharply. "I don't like doing nothing at all. Well, I used to like it but you can't relax when you have five kids running around who want to play with you."

"We can play chess," Christian offered. "I heard from Jadelina that you are quite good in it…"

The chancellor snorted. "She honestly said that?" he asked. "She always beats me, grandfather. Strategies of all kinds are her forte after all."

"I always thought that you would have been a better future head of family," the old man said while he turned his head to face Roy. "I have nothing against Jadelina and I admit that she is a strong and smart woman but … it should have been your position. I never understood why your father decided that my annoying daughter and Jadelina would be the better heads of family. They are so…"

"…strong and therefore the best leaders we can wish for," Roy said calmly. "Back in the Middle Ages, the strongest fighter of a family of our greatness and influence would get to lead the family … and it's a fact that I just once managed to defeat my cousin – and that was three weeks after … the stain."

* * *

><p>"…your aim is off today," Phil stated while he got up from his place in the bright sunlight. The summer break had finally begun but some of his training-obsessed colleagues (Nerissa, Jun Li, Lei and Jade) had dragged him to the sports field where some of them were currently throwing shuriken and kunai at innocent targets while Jade was working on her agility by doing backflips and cartwheels like there was no tomorrow. (Phil, however, knew that she would stop once she would feel dizzy.)<p>

"I know," Nerissa admitted as she sat down in the grass. "I somehow can't concentrate on my target when the sun is burning so hard and the metal reflects…"

Jun Li scoffed before she lowered her own set of weapons for a moment. "Lei and I always had the same problem when we still worked for the Eye of Xing," she said before she held up one of her many kunai. "That's when we started to use the knives with the blackened blades. Another advantage: our opponents hardly saw it coming as well."

"Can I borrow some of them?" the blonde alchemist asked while she took of her jacket. Everyone who knew her was used to her style by now. While on duty, she wore black pants, a tight shirt and a loose jacket in which she stored her knives. Since it was currently a) summer and b) her vacation time, she had returned to her usual colours and wore navy shorts and a pale blue, xingese-styled shirt with golden trims. Her hair was bound up in a high ponytail and her bangs were held back with some clips.

"Sure thing," Jun Li said before she looked worried at Jade. "Hey, Soul, don't you think that's enough?"

"I am perfectly fine," the only black-clothed woman among them grinned as she landed on both feet.

"I am not sure with the human body is supposed to bend that way," Lei muttered as he finished a perfect row of throws. "I mean … Jade, I really appreciate your effort but … don't go too far, yes?"

She glared at the earth in front of her before she looked at him with her deep and slightly sad eyes. "12th of July 1917," she said like it was an explication – and maybe it was one in her eyes. She added more dates before Jun Li caught on and bit her lower lip before the xingese woman raised and walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "You are being foolish," she said softly. "All those accidents during the missions … those weren't to be blamed on you. You always gave your best and thanks to you, we have no dead agents on our hands. Don't strain yourself, alright?"

* * *

><p>"…I love the summer!" Olivier announced as she put down her bag and put on her sunglasses before she marched onto the tennis court. "I mean, the sun is shining, no evil people are attacking the country and even Hellas decided against a war with Ishbal because of my fast intervention … and now I get to teach my children how to play tennis. I think this could be the best summer of my life."<p>

"This winter, you said that it would be the best winter of your life, mommy," Laura chimed.

"Well – let's cut it short: I just happen to love the way this year is going so far," her mother said. "The Amestris Fire Lion managed to beat the Cretan Secret Service. No one is gravely ill or injured. I think this year has the potential of becoming one of the best and most peaceful Amestris ever saw."

"Alright, princess," Bendix said as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "I can see your point. This year is really going extremely good. And since you scared off the guys from Hellas…"

"Hey, I just told them that I tell send Alex after them if they really would attack Ishbal. And believe me, just a total idiot would risk that," she grinned while she brushed back a strand of his hair.

"And fortunately for us, these people aren't idiotic enough to risk Alex coming after them."

She nodded while she picked up her racket. "Oh – Benny, be prepared for a humiliating defeat, yes?"

He smirked back at her. "We usually ended up without a clear champion, honey," he said teasingly.

She playfully punched his shoulder. "You are being mean, Ben," she said. "But well, I have a job to do."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, the Cretan Secret Service had been different from the monster the Amestris Fire Lion and the Eye of Xing had fought alongside with the secret services of Drachma and Aerugo. The CSS had been led by a very influential and thoughtful woman who had kept it from going too far. But then, she had had a terrible accident in her laboratory and her memory had been lost. When she had woken up from the surgery, she had recognised no one and even though some of her memories had come back to her over the years, she had had to give up on the CSS which had become the dangerous and ruthless organisation it had been for the past few years.<p>

The former leader, however, had never seen or heard anything of the downfall of the previously honest and honourable secret service. Her doctors and everyone else had made sure that she would never hear anything of it because it would probably have broken her heart in thousand pieces.

She was a beautiful woman – even with short hair and empty green eyes. She was fragile after so many years of being inside her mansion and her skin was nearly as white as the moon. But then again, she had been an agent for years and she had been the best in the scene.

She stepped forward as she threw the painkillers and the other medicine into the bin before she inhaled deeply. "You can do this," she said before she looked into the mirror for the first time since her accident. She nearly screamed in terror. She looked like a corpse – and she couldn't have that. Gone were her muscles of which she had been so proud once upon a long time and gone was her beauty. She looked like a shadow or a bad copy of herself. "Well, let's consider this as my new mission," she huffed while she slipped into her sport clothes. "If you really want to prove the world that you awoke and that you aren't dead yet, you should start your training now, old girl. Let's do it."

To her, the success always depended on how hard someone tried. She had always looked down on people who complained instead of acting and she had always admired people who worked hard for their success. She had always been someone to work hard for her goals and she had achieved many of them – or at least that was what they had told her. She couldn't remember anything like this.

But here she was. After nearly twenty years of being caged in this house, she would return to the sun.

* * *

><p><em>'…it's safe to say that I hate fishing,'<em> Roy said darkly. _'I mean … it was so boring!'_

"I hope that you didn't kill your grandfather because that's the last thing we need right now," Riza said drily. "Vicky is missing you by the way. She came home first today because Nick is still working with Phil and Serena for the musical and Laila is out with Cai while the twins are sleeping at Gracia's tonight. Oh – and I am not sure if you want to hear it but even Serena asked me to tell you that you should hurry up because she wants a decent sparring partner of her own."

_'She just wants a punching bag,'_ he replied darkly. _'And what did Vicky say about her first day at the hospital? I mean … she already spent a lot of time there … as a patient but who cares…'_

"She seemed to be really happy when I saw her skipping up the stairs but also a little bit tired," she chuckled. "Oh, and she apologised again for leaving you alone with the – and I quote her – 'evil old man'. She seems to be really worried about the condition of your sanity right now."

_'She is such a cute girl,'_ he said. _'I am really happy that she is going out with Owen because I can trust him at least well enough to know that he would never hurt her in any form or fashion.'_

"What did you expect from a guy who risked his life for her mere hours upon meeting? They are meant to be, I guess. Sure, there was his girlfriend and her boyfriend but those … obstacles were easily removed and now they are dating and quite happy and content with their current situation."

_'I still think that your father would have been proud of me because I dealt really mature with everything.'_

"You threatened to burn Owen just because of the age difference," she reminded him with a smirk.

_'Your father did exactly the same for exactly the same reason, Riza. And Kay told me that she would have Rena killing me in my sleep should I ever hurt you.'_

"Oh, but you would have fallen in the line of duty," she smirked. "You slept a lot during work times."

_'I am really missing you,'_ he said in a well-hidden attempt to change the topic.

"I miss you too," she replied. "It's really boring without you to mutter about how you will kill Cai and Owen should they hurt Laila or Vicky. I am missing this, you know?"

_'Like I said: I learnt from the best,'_ he chuckled. _'And believe me; your father would be really scary.'_

"I know – where do you think did we learn our glare?" she asked amused. "Father was a _brilliant_ teacher for stuff like this, believe me. Oh, he would have been so proud of Serena's glare last week when Edward asked her if she was dating Knox junior. It was hilarious."

_'I am still surprised that Edward wasn't due for another trip to hospital when she was finished.'_

"I love you," she said while she smiled. "Come back in one piece and _without_ killing your grandfather."

_'You're the one to talk,'_ he huffed. _'Your grandfather basically camped next to Vicky's bed.'_

"I had other reasons to wish to kill him in the past, believe me."

* * *

><p>And here goes a little competition. The idea came this afternoon when I joked around with my sister. Whoever can write the cheesiest description of the outer appearance of a character wins. Don't be afraid of using adjectives which scream out 'Mary Sue!' … and passages like this are perfectly okay:<p>

_Even though the wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth betrayed her age, he adored her beauty as he looked down at her. She had grown old on his side, true, but he still loved her more than the world. Her emerald green eyes with the perfect onyx circle in the middle still held a youthful glint and whenever she laughed and her golden voice formed pearly giggles, her eyes would be brighter than the sun above them. She had always been his flower and … she had never lost her beauty. She was a strong woman and her formidable success had made her immortal – just what she deserved to be. She was too wonderful to vanish. He couldn't take the idea that she could leave him…_

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	36. Summer II

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

**mangagirl135** (chapter 146): _YOU THOUGHT I WOULD ABANDON YOU? I WOULD NEVER DO SO HORRID A THING! That would be akin to blasphemy! I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. NEVER EVER._  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Aww ... thanks for this wonderful support!  
><em>Thanks for the books, Nessa! VICK! I GOT THE DESTRUCTION BOOKS!<em>  
><strong>Victoria:<strong> I am not surprised that Aunty Nessa has stuff on that kind of alchemy...  
><em>Yes Kay, I noticed his... ahem. Unwanted advances toward you. They disturbed me a little bit. CREEPER, HE IS.<em>  
><strong>Kay:<strong> I am still disturbed ... and technically, I am **dead!  
><strong>_Ed, you want to know how I talk to Nessa? We're friends. Right Nessa? And you gave me permission to kick Ed's butt and make fun of him, right? Or maybe I'm just delusional... OH WELL!_  
><strong>Nerissa:<strong> Yes; that sounds like something I would do  
><strong>Edward:<strong> Traitor  
><em>Rena's next for the bio? Exciting. I can't wait.<em>  
><strong>Serena:<strong> Me too  
><em>I hope you don't fall off of the face of the earth, Ava. That'd be sad. I'd have to live without the ending to this awesome story! That would be torture!<em>  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Thanks for the kind words ... and I'll try to stay alive  
><em>Oh, and I'll take you up on your character description challenge. I just have a few questions. Does it have to be a character from this story? How long does it have to be? I shall present you tomorrow with a long flowery description when tomorrow you present me with the answers to my questions and another wonderful chapter that is sure to be even better than this one. (Though that would certainly be a difficult feat - this one was wonderful.) :)<em>  
><em>Lyra out.<em>  
><strong>Ava: <strong>Regarding your question ... it would be probably the best if you would choose a character from this story and it should fit into the review ... and I hope that like this chapter^^

* * *

><p>Victoria was going to the hospital really early to avoid her sister's question. Laila had always been far too curious for her own good and the blonde always ignored her sister's warnings. <em>'Curiosity can kill you if you aren't careful enough,'<em> she often said while she tried to remember her biological parents who had paid the price for their curiosity. It wasn't like Victoria wasn't curious as well but she had another style to get the information she wanted. While Laila spied on people and tried to avoid being caught, the younger girl read the body language like an open book.

She walked down a street and smiled softly as she welcomed the sunlight on her face. She liked the summer because everyone seemed to be friendlier and more open in summer. She still thought about it when she heard someone yelling her name behind her. And seeing that she had her hair under a cap and wore red clothes instead of purple and black, just a really close friend of her could recognise her.

"Hey, wait a second, Vicky!" the boy yelled before he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Cai," she sighed before she looked down and smiled friendly. "Good morning, Fu," she added.

"Good morning, Victoria-sama," the little boy said cheerfully. "I hope you can enjoy this … _magnificent_ day as well as I can!"

"I hope so as well," she said before she ruffled his hair. "Say, Cai, is there a reason that you yelled my name through half Central? I am on my way to work right now and I'd like to be on time."

"I need to ask you for a favour, Vicky," the older boy said calmly. "Alright, Ling asked me to take care of Fu and Ai today but well, I have a date with Laila and so I wanted to ask you if you can take care of Fu for me. Nick keeps an eye on Ai and he suggested that I should ask you … so please…"

"Alright," she said. "But you owe me big time, Cai. This won't be done with a kilogram of lemons this time. You will have to be prepared for something really important, alright?"

"Sure thing, Vicky," Cai grinned. "Well, Fu, be a good boy for Vicky, alright? We know that you aren't as hyperactive as your sister, so don't freak out when someone isn't respectful towards Victoria."

"I will make sure that nothing happens," she said seriously before she held out her hand. "Let's go, Fu," she said softly. "We need to get going."

Cai watched for a long time how they walked down the street, hand in hand, and for a moment, he had to agree with Ling. His older brother could be really annoying but Ling had a sharp eye for the potential other people had. Cai remembered what Ling had whispered in Lan Fan's direction when the red-haired girl had come to Xing for the first time. Back then, Victoria had been a broken doll, hardly strong enough to go on with the cards fate had dealt her a long time ago. But she had surely grown and now, the xingese prince could see why Ling had seen a potential leader in the young girl. The older boy ran a hand through his thick black hair while he watched how the red and the black disappeared from his sight. _'Very well,'_ he thought with a faint smirk. _'At least, Fu doesn't have to worry that Xing could get in trouble with Amestris once he's emperor. It looks like he has already a good connection to a future amestrian leader as well … and brother was never wrong about who can reach the top after all.'_

* * *

><p>Max Knox had been making coffee for himself and tea for his blond patient who was still hanging around him despite being released since some weeks by now when the door to his office opened and a certain redhead entered while a little black-haired boy was walking right behind her.<p>

"Good morning, Vicky," Serena said while she raised her gaze from the papers on her lap for a second.

"Morning, Aunt Serena," the girl replied politely before she smiled widely. "I am responsible for Fu today and I just wanted to ask if I can take him with me to the children ward…"

"I thought that Cai should keep an eye on Fu and Ai today…" Serena said with a slight frown.

"He has a date with Laila and believed that it would be better if I would keep an eye on him today."

"It's so typical for him," the blonde said with a smirk before she got up. "Well, I need to meet your little brother for the last details of scene 12 today. And, Max, I see you at lunch, alright? Dad would be really upset if no one would check on me every five hours to make sure that I am still alive."

"Of course," he said while he got up from his chair. "And yes, Vicky, you can take him with you … as long as you avoid the contagious cases. I don't want to see you as my patient again, understood?"

She nodded while she smiled brightly. "Sure thing," she said. "I know the risk after all."

Serena nodded slightly distracted while she downed her cup of bitter green tea. "I am on my way now," she said softly before she rested her hand on Max' shoulder for a second. "Phil will kill me when I'm too late again," she added with a slight smirk.

"You know that you're too fast for him," Victoria said drily. "Well, see you this evening, right?"

"Huh? What is this evening?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Owen's official 'Welcome in the family'-party!" the redhead clapped her hands. "Phil finally got mom to sign the adoption application and now Owen really belongs to us."

"I hate to ruin your glee, Vicky, but he seemed to be a part of the crew from the first day I met him," her aunt said before she smiled and left. It was common knowledge that she hated to say goodbye.

"Well, let's go, Fu," Victoria said while she grabbed her white coat and waved at the doctor. "And thanks again for allowing me to do the internship here," she said seriously before she left.

* * *

><p>Jade wanted to scream as she woke up and looked at her rarely used alarm clock. For the first time in twenty years, she had overslept. It was already nine o'clock and Claudio had already left for work while she was still at home instead of jogging in the park what she was supposed to do right now. She quickly got up and brushed her annoying long hair while she thought about cutting it again because it just got in her way before she surrendered and took a cold shower to wake up properly. Once she wore her sport clothes, she hurried downstairs.<p>

"Mama!" Allen yelled as he spotted her. "Where are you going?"

She froze and turned around. "Well, I hoped that you were both still asleep so that I could go jogging now but it seems like my day really starts to be one of the days when nothing is like I expected it to be," she said calmly. "But well, since my whole plan for today is ruined now, I can enjoy the day with the two of you and we can get some ice cream after breakfast."

"Why are you so disappointed that you woke up so late?" Mia asked while she tilted her head.

"It's silly … but I like to have a certain routine in the morning," her mother replied as she sat down and smiled. "I always get up at four o'clock and I always take a cold shower before I get my clothes from my closet. It has been that way since I was thirteen and I'd like to keep it that way," she shrugged.

"Uncle Phil is so right," Allen muttered under his breath. "You are really obsessed with rules and patterns, obsessed enough to allow them to rein your life and everything about you!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Please_," she said. "I just happen to like clear structures in my life. I had more than enough unpleasant surprises in my life, so I like to stay on the safe side for now," she added with a slight pout. "And frankly, Phil is the one to talk. He was the one who is really obsessed!"

"Jade, there is nothing wrong with an obsession towards oranges," her brother said calmly as he stepped out of the kitchen. They shared a house because it was easier for them this way. "Claudio asked me to stay at home today while he and Bea are at work because he wanted to let you sleep properly. You always get up so early … it can't be healthy."

"Traitor," she muttered darkly before she took the glass orange juice he was handing her. "Alright, the party is today, right? That means that we need to start the decoration now … where is Owen?"

"He left earlier today and said something about buying a present for Victoria since they are together since two months by now," her brother replied. "Well, you should eat something before we hit the town and prepare the party. I already called Riza and our dear cousin-in-law is in as well."

"So, Liv will be the babysitter today, right?" the Breeze Soul Alchemist asked.

"We don't have many alternatives, considering that everyone else is busy or on dates today," Phil said before he kissed her forehead. "Oh, and Jade … please try to avoid the colour black today."

She mentioned towards her long hair. "And how exactly should I avoid black?"

"I meant that I don't want to see you in black clothes today."

* * *

><p>Nerissa was enjoying her summer break so far. She had travelled to Ishbal for the last few days to catch up with Miles before she had gone to Resembool to check on Edward and to make sure that he wasn't freaking out that much and currently she was enjoying the sunlight while she was picking flowers with Mei and Alphonse who were both happy that they had a more experienced and especially calmer woman than Winry there. Nerissa was a fighter who worked with knives and she could catch them without even looking, so she had been spending a lot of time with protecting the habitants of the yellow house from flying wrenches. It had gotten worse – according to Edward at least – when Pinako had left for a mechanic congress in RushValley.<p>

"Your flowers are really pretty," Mei said as she sat down next to the older woman. "They look so … real. I would like to be able to draw like that."

"I always liked to draw," Nerissa said while she added some shadows. "It helps me to concentrate."

"Can you draw people as well?" Alphonse inquired.

She nodded slowly. "Yes … but I am not so fond of this motive," she said with a hint of hesitation. "I seem to prefer the silence of the nature and people tend to move too much. They are okay for some fast sketches but I attempt to make perfect pictures. If they move too much, I fail to … capture them." She huffed in annoyance. "I really don't like to fail," she admitted.

"Did you ever really fail at something?" Alphonse asked.

"Half my life is a single failure," she said drily.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the decision to return, the cretan woman looked into the mirror again. Her hair had regained the former shine and the eyes didn't seem as lifeless as they used to. She carefully smoothed her white top as she exhaled. <em>'I am going to reclaim my place<em>,' she thought. _'I have the life-long right to be the head of security – and no matter what, I am still the right one for that job.'_ She closed the golden buttons of her dark green, nearly black uniform jacket. _'I am not down yet,'_ she added darkly as she added the clips to hold back her unruly red hair. '_And frankly, I don't intend to go down ever again. Those twenty years, hell, it was more than enough. I was careless and ruined everything I ever worked for. The CSS … without me, this organisation was like the mafia we used to fight. But now, a new era will begin. The world may have continued to turn without me … but this country still needs me.'_

She smiled at her reflection before she turned around and walked out the door with firm steps. She had been weak before, too weak to understand what she had been wasting away without a second thought but … she had caught herself before she could destroy even the last spark of hope in herself. She walked away like she had never been injured and as she turned around to look at the mansion she was leaving behind, she nodded at herself. "In a way, all the heirs of this family are birds in golden cages," she whispered. "We have everything we need, so we never feel the need to be truly free. My father never wanted me to be like a caged bird, right? He gave me the chance to make something out of me. And there I went, destroying myself … I should be ashamed … but then again, I got up, didn't I? I bet that they counted me out by now … but they are in for a huge surprise. Because one thing never changed about the members of my family … it's damned hard to kick us out of the game. As long as I am still alive, I am fighting for my honour and my dream." She smiled as she looked down at her hands which were completely covered in arrays and purple ink. "It has been a while, true, but I don't think that I could ever forget the reason why I got so far." She stepped forwards into her future. "Here I go," she announced proudly. "The diamond fist is about to strike again."

* * *

><p>"…your children … what are they like?" Christian asked suddenly while he raised his head.<p>

Roy shrugged before he decided to answer. "They are all … unique," he said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Even the twins are completely different from each other. Laila, the oldest, is a team player and likes to help other people. She is really kind and feels compassion for the people who suffer. Her dream is to become and ambassador and I guess that she'll leave for Xing at one point in her life. Victoria has the qualities of a leader. She can play in a team but she doesn't feel lost without it. She is stubborn – they all are – but she is very rational as well. Her dream is to improve the country and Ling believes that she could become the first female leader in amestrian history. Nick, her twin, is a sincere and serious boy. He supports his sisters wherever he can. He shares a close bond with Vicky but he doesn't forget about his other sisters. He dreams of joining the secret service and considering his intelligence, he could really be a good agent. Rachel is a little tomboy and we all love her that way. She is like Riza's cousin Kay in many ways while Helena is a lot like Lynn, another cousin of my wife."

"I am sorry," his grandfather said quietly while he stared into the distance. "I was never good with my emotions … and when Graziella died, well, it became even worse. The things is that it is hard for me to realise that yes, these children are my great-grandchildren. I hardly saw you or Jade when you were younger, remember? The only one of my grandchildren who I really know is Phil – and he's the only one who doesn't have a child of his own." The old man sighed. "The problem is … I was like a hermit after your grandmother's death. It's not an excuse for the pain I obviously caused you, merely an explication. I don't wish for our family to break apart, Roy. I just have problems to feel like I still belong to this clan. Since your father died and my annoying daughter took control, I feel like I am useless."

"Don't worry, grandfather, that's normal for the men of our family," Roy said light-heartened. "I feel really useless whenever it rains and Phil thinks that he is totally unnecessary since Jade proved more than once that she can take care of herself." He smiled slightly. "And never forget the motto of our family," he added. _"'What works once, will work twice as well. And if it works again, you can start all over again. And when you can start all over again, it's just the beginning of something new.'"_

"The beginning of something new, huh?" the old man asked. "That's true, I guess."

* * *

><p>The party was a full success. Everyone was laughing and talking. Bea leaned against a pillar and smiled slightly as she watched how Jade and Phil danced wild and careless as usual. The dark-haired woman was still smiling as she crossed the room to talk a little to Owen who was watching Victoria who was laughing with Elicia and Laila about a joke Elicia had told them.<p>

"You should join them … son," Bea said calmly as she sat down next to him. "It's your party after all."

"I needed a moment of silence to think," he replied slowly. "I was thinking what will be my next goal seeing that I already have an awesome job and a really great girlfriend, I really wonder what should be my next goal to reach. I don't like wasting time after all…"

Before Bea could reply, Riza returned from Jade's study where she had searched for a file. The blonde stopped the music before she inhaled deeply and looked at her cousin-in-law. "When exactly planned you to tell us that Edward and Winry are getting a child?" the vice-chancellor asked slowly.

Jade grabbed the file out of Riza's hand before she cursed in a way her mother would never approve of. "That sneaky bastard!" she hissed. "He didn't tell me – he just requested this leave because he knew that I would never finish all the files before my own vacation. The nerve of that … that boy!"

Completely unexpected, Serena collapsed laughing on the floor. She was nearly choking because she was laughing so hard and her doctor who was on her side once more raised an eyebrow at her while he seemed to be considering if she needed to be saved or not.

"Well, he surely has style," Izumi who had been in town stated drily. "I would have wanted him to tell me personally since I saw him just three weeks ago but to shock everyone like that…"

"I am more interested in the question who will be the godparents," Maes said with a shrug. "I'd guess that Alphonse will be one since he is Edward's closest friend … and Riza could be the one for Winry. Our two blondes are really smart after all, right?" he looked around.

"Of course," Olivier said sternly while she glared at him. "We are really, really smart. I mean: look at us and what we managed to do! Godmother Charlotte married Leroy Grumman and with her support he managed to become Fuhrer for two years, Laila snatched Cai before someone else could do it and oh well, it's not like I would understand how anyone can voluntarily marry that guy but Riza managed to get the chancellor. I'd say that we know how to choose our men."

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Hamilton – because even the most innocent looking girls have their dark sides<strong>

* * *

><p>Serena Ann Hawkeye Hamilton is an autumn child for she was born in September 1892. With her height and her outer appearance, she was often mistaken for a mannequin. Her long blond hair is styled in many different ways but the most common for her is a bun. Her eyes are blue and have the same colour as her oldest sister's eyes. As head of security, Serena established the dress code 'all in black' for the Amestris Fire Lion and even on her days off, she mostly wears black. Despite of this strict dress code, her favourite colours haven't changed since her youth and are still red and gold.<p>

Serena's fighting style is based on her extremely strong defence which is superior every other attempt on defending himself other state alchemists ever did. Her offence is far weaker and the range she covers with her water alchemy is less huge than Nerissa's but through the strong defence, Serena was able to beat Roy Mustang in a fair fight. Furthermore, she possesses knowledge about martial arts and through her high intelligence she is able to develop strategies for every kind of situation.

In her early youth, Serena was extremely shy and hardly talked with anyone unless she was driven to the end of her patience – which was easy, considering how short-tempered she always was. She is also kind-hearted and friendly in most cases but while on duty, she is extremely focused and determinate. She is also the only member of a governmental organisation who works more and longer than the minister of science. While she isn't on duty, Serena enjoys her hobbies which are music, alchemy, cooking with friends, music, training with friends, music, knitting and music. She enjoys aerugian food, especially pizza, and therefore she loves to cook with Claudio and Bea. Furthermore, she is part of the training fanclub along with Jade and Phil Mustang, her sister Nerissa, Jun Li and Lei Yao. She currently works on the music for the musical Olivier Armstrong and Phil Mustang wish for the summer festival of the government. Serena also enjoys calm and peaceful activities like knitting to relax after a hard day at work and possesses a vast knowledge of housekeeping qualities.

She has however no talent for healing alchemy which often frustrates her when her partners on a mission get hurt and she can't help them properly. Serena tends to feel responsible for every failed mission the Amestris Fire Lion has in the books because she says that as a leader, she is the one who is responsible for success and failure of the organisation. She is also often frustrated when a team doesn't work well together and nearly disbanded the Team ME (Jadelina Mustang and Edward Elric) for the constant bickering between the both accomplished agents. Serena herself is restricted in her missions for an injury which ended her reputation as the most agile and flexible state alchemist.

This injury which also led to the assumption that she was dead has been caused by a bear and left a scar on her back. She also wears a tattoo on her back – consisting of the alchemistic symbols for the four elements as well as of the signs for hope, love and forgiveness. Serena has another tattoo around her wrist with the names of her closest friends and the word patience in red and black.

She lacks patience when a mission isn't going like it is supposed to go (see: the Tent Incident in the Outtakes) and demands more from herself than she demands from other people because her motto is: _'If I fall, I get up again … because a winner gets up where a loser continues to lay in the dirt. Never count me out of the game when I am still alive. I came too wide to give up easily. And I will never ever disappoint those who truly believe in me. So … I am not down yet.'_

* * *

><p>And here goes a little competition. The idea came this afternoon when I joked around with my sister. Whoever can write the cheesiest description of the outer appearance of a character wins. Don't be afraid of using adjectives which scream out 'Mary Sue!' … and passages like this are perfectly okay:<p>

_Even though the wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth betrayed her age, he adored her beauty as he looked down at her. She had grown old on his side, true, but he still loved her more than the world. Her emerald green eyes with the perfect onyx circle in the middle still held a youthful glint and whenever she laughed and her golden voice formed pearly giggles, her eyes would be brighter than the sun above them. She had always been his flower and … she had never lost her beauty. She was a strong woman and her formidable success had made her immortal – just what she deserved to be. She was too wonderful to vanish. He couldn't take the idea that she could leave him…_

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	37. Preparations III

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

**Lalaina Elizabeth Raven** (chapter 147): _U miss me, of course u have, yay I escaped the academy for once, I left to visit my grandperants but I didn't and went to a cafe or something, I finally got to read this I'm so behind and confused is Lynn alive_  
><strong>Lynn<strong>: No, I'm still pretty much the deadest thing around at the moment. The only two out of us four who didn't die so far are Serena and Nerissa  
><strong>Mysterious Cretan Woman with short red hair<strong>: I am, however, pretty much alive … as far as it's possible to say this, considering that I nearly died. I was mentioned once before in a conversation…  
><em>I'm so weird, i missed the Internet, all they make me do is run, train, and educate me in the most proper way, I missed reading this hum I will try to come later I only get days I can leave and today was the only day I got,<br>_**Ava**: That would be killing me!  
><em>i really miss this story, but my godmother is fighting to get me out of there<br>_**Ava**: I hope she succeeds!  
><em>well I wish good luck with this very fascinating story<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>Sincerely, Jr. Major Raven (( that's my name in the academy))<br>_**Ava**: I hope you get out of there soon

**mangagirl135** (chapter 147): _Aww, you're welcome. You can't get rid of me. I'm like some sort of deadly virus or something._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I believe I like this virus^^ - and don't forget: once I hit 700 reviews, there will be a special chapter…  
><em>XD Yeah, I'm not surprised either... Well, it says that we draw these circles on our hands and when we clap them together, all the girly stuff will go asplodey! :D<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I love that idea!  
><em>Yeah, I'd be disturbed too... Kimblee is disturbing.<br>_**Kay**: Yip – but he always found himself totally attractive.  
><strong>Ava<strong>: My sister and I called him Michael Jackson when we watched Brotherhood together…  
><em>WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, OWEN!<br>_**Owen**: Thanks! I am really happy about this!  
><em>Edward, don't blame Nessa. It's not her fault you're so amusing to make fun of. (Shrimp.)<br>_**Nerissa**: Listen to her, Elric, she knows what she's talking about  
><em>Maes, you're generally right about the blondes here, but you forget Ed. He doesn't exactly constitute smart. At all.<br>_**Jade**: I agree with you!  
><em>I like Rena's bio! Great job, Ava. :)<em>  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thanks!  
><em>Okay, here goes nothing. My Mary Sue-resembling character description!<em>

_Her golden-blonde hair fell just below her shoulders, and he couldn't help but think that it was the perfect length. Not long enough to bother her if she were to get into a fight, but long enough to be tied back, clipped into the style that she had made him so fond of, even if he did prefer her hair down, and it was even better when he could run his fingers through it. He loved her hair - it was soft, not betraying her occupation, the difficult job that she handled so well, and it smelled like her favorite shampoo. He couldn't even discern the scent, but that didn't matter. He knew regardless that it was beyond the best thing he had even smelled. He loved her bangs, too, the way that they fell so perfectly over her eye, reminding him of a hawk's wing. Ironic, given her name. He loved her ochre eyes, the way that he felt they were searching his soul each time his met hers. He loved they way they could search relentlessly for a target, pierce into ones soul, scare the wits out of most grown men, and yet still give him the loving gaze that he absolutely adored. He loved her nose, and the way that she smiled when he kissed it. He loved her lips, and he loved all the sounds that they made. He loved how soft they were, like kissing rose petals. He loved her laugh, loved her sigh, loved hearing the rare giggle she gave when he did something she found particularly pleasing. All in all, he really just loved everything about her. He loved how she loved some silly, frivolous things, like bubble baths and romance novels. He loved how her hands - so callused from wielding guns, were always so gentle and smooth when she touched him. he loved how strict she was at work, even though all of her threats were empty and she would never hurt him. He loved the way she protected him from everything, including (and perhaps especially) himself. He loved the way she could take care of herself, no matter the situation. He loved the way that the only person she cared enough about to cry for was him, though he hated seeing her in tears. He loved the way he knew she would never leave him. He loved the way that she did everything - from the strict way she ran the office, to the gentle way she cupped his cheek when they had a moment to themselves, to the silly way she laughed when he ticked her. Put simply, he loved everything about her and hope nothing would ever change._

_Phew! That was about Riza from Roy's POV. I think. I really have no control over any of these characters. ' Excellent work today, Ava dearest.  
><em>**Ava**: That was amazing! I'd love to see you trying to describe Jade in this … strange, mary-sue-ish way…  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava: See you tomorrow!**

**Sira-the-Awesome **(chapter 147): _*pokes head up* HELLLOOOOO! Look who's back! *strikes pose* That's right, Me! I'm so sorry I didn't review, but I warned you. I did, didn't I, Riza..._  
><strong>Riza<strong>: Of course you did!  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I was still afraid that you could have abandoned me  
><em>Your chapters were all wonderful; a collective WOW.<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>I see you've removed your message about your problem.'Is it solved? *is hopeful*<br>_**Ava**: I wish it was but no, I still have to deal with it  
><em>You know, I actually play the violin and play it really quite well, like scholarship well. Though I do agree that bad violin playing is torture, I don't believe it's always so.<br>_**Ava**: My cousin used to play the violin and my ears are probably permanently damaged now. I was so happy when he gave up on it.  
>Edward, Winry, I hope you are going to name me one of the Godparents, or at least name the child after me. *crsses arms*I Will be very disappointed if you don't.<br>**Edward**: The godparents are Al and Riza, sorry. We asked them a long time ago…  
><em>As for your competition, would it be so terrible if I did Ed and Win's child? I have a sudden urge...<br>_**Ava**: Sure!  
><em>Speaking of Ed, it's time to measure you again. *bekons* Come forward, oh tall one. *pulls out THAT measuring stick.* Mmm mmhum, yes, I see, hmm. It shows you as being one centimeter taller than last time!<br>_**Jade**: A miracle!  
><em>I still show up smaller... Nessa, make him stop laughing! *cries*<br>_**Nerissa**: Mission complete … but now he cries…  
><em>I swear, I'll try to review more! I swear!<br>_**Ava**: Take your time.  
><em>So, Godess of Literature, Write on and update soon!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks – and sure!  
><em>Jade dear, Stalker-San says that... Well... *whispers in Jade's ear, blushing* His words, not mine.<br>_**Jade**: *pales considerably*  
><strong>Phil<strong>: Sister, are you alright?  
><strong>Jade<strong>: …huh? Yeah … I think so…

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you again, Roy," Riza said calmly as he opened the front door.<p>

He nodded seriously before he handed her a present. "Grandfather forced me to go shopping with him and between going shopping and facing Abigail's wrath, I had not much of a choice," he with amused. "Where are the children? I have presents for them as well and I want to give them to my kids."

"Vicky and Nick are in the living room," she replied. "There is a little problem. The day Rachel and Lena start school is also the day Laila starts her studies and right now, Vicky and Nick are trying to figure out a way how we can be there for all the most important events."

"And that seems to be as good as impossible," Laila said lazily from the doorway. "Vicky is a tiny little bit annoyed but it's not like we could change anything. It just looks like we will have to separate and regroup multiple times. And maybe someone should stop her before she makes this a mission for the AFL, just saying. Vicky's plans tend to be extremely complicated after all." She smiled brightly. "Hi, dad," she added. "It's great to see that you're back. You missed the party, though."

Roy sighed deeply. "That's really a shame," he said. "I always liked Jade's and Phil's parties."

"We ended up calling Edward and yelling at him because he somehow forgot to mention that Winry's pregnant … and well, you know the way he and Jade operate, right? Let's say it this way: she basically threatened him to kill him should he ever forget to mention such an important detail to her," Riza said with a shrug while she headed towards the living room. "And Serena would have killed them both for ruining their team dynamic. She hates nothing more than arguing partners."

"I always knew that she has to be some saint for putting up with Jade and Edward at the same time," he said before he hugged Laila. "It's good to see that you are all well and that you didn't kill each other."

He knew, however, that even though he tried to formulate it as a joke their older relatives had seen the darkness of human soul at this age. Jade had been around Victoria's age when she had been kidnapped. Lynn had been fourteen like Laila when she had walked straight into a crime scene for the first time – many others were fated to follow until her untimely death. Charles had been thirteen when he had been stabbed for the first time. It had been a street fight and being a responsible boy, he had decided to interfere. The wound had been just a minor flesh wound – nothing what Lynn couldn't close in less than a minute – but everyone out of their group at felt how – for the first time – death had come too close to one of them. Kay knew that if the knife had gone a little more right, it would have pierced his chest. They all had seen Lynn's ashen face and it had told them what they never wanted to know.

Victoria sat on her favourite place in the living room, on the windowsill while she frowned at the bunch of papers in front of her. She was too distracted with her work and for a moment, Roy decided that he would wait for her to finish. She was a determinate young woman after all and many years of experience taught him that it was dumb to mess with a Hawkeye-woman, no matter how young she was. Lynn had been. After all, eight when she had punched him so hard that he had had felt it for days.

"Hey there, dad," Nick said while he organised Victoria's notes. "She is in the Zone."

"I figured out as much when she didn't look up and greeted me," Roy said with a shrug. "But it's okay."

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled as she ran into the living room before she noticed Laila's warning gaze. "Oh," the youngest child said shyly. "She is still busy with the plan? I … I didn't mean to disturb her…"

"It's alright," Roy said calmly. "It's just that she tends to get all nervous when someone startles her."

"And that would mean that she does all those calculations _again_," Nick sighed.

Rachel seemed to be really disturbed. "But … she already spent the whole day on them!" she said.

"And I just finished," the redhead said as she raised her head. "There, I wrote it down for each of us. Oh, and hi, dad. How was your vacation with your dearest grandfather?"

He rolled his eyes. "I obviously survived," he said before he threw a violet and black gift at her. "I hope that you'll like it," he added. "I had a lot of trouble with finding something you would enjoy."

She sighed deeply. "You don't need to get me something whenever you are away," she said calmly while she unwrapped the present. "I mean I surely enjoy – okay, I take everything back," she suddenly said as she stared at the book. "You really, really got me Advanced Problems of Stochastic? I mean … I looked for this book everywhere! Thank you so much! I couldn't find it anywhere and now…"

"Yes, you mentioned it some weeks ago," he said with a shrug. "And you really get most of ten rarest books in Barley. Don't ask me why but that's why Jade's knowledge is so … vast."

"Okay, dear family, I am off to bed," she said with a wide grin. "Um, good night and don't forget to read the notes I made for you. We need to show them that even such a big family is manageable as long as everything is well structured and there are clear schedules for everyone to live by."

Roy watched her as she left. "She spends too much time around Jade," he stated.

"And you only noticed that now that she spoke of clear structures?" Riza asked drily.

"Jade is the only person with a clear routine I know," he shrugged. "I could set my clock after her."

"According to Vicky's last trip to the ministry of science, eighty percent of the employees do this," Nick said unimpressed as usual.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy night in the eastern area when a blond woman hurried from the train station in Resembool to the infamous yellow house on the hill. The woman knocked before the door was opened and a petite, black-haired woman let her into the house.<p>

"I came as fast as I could," the blonde said as she pulled back the hood of her navy jacket. "Hell, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" she cursed while she stared at her dripping wet clothes.

"You came faster than I expected you to come," Alphonse Elric said amused while he handed her a towel. "Um, maybe you would want to borrow some dry clothes from me. Win and Mei are both much shorter than you and the same goes for Edward…"

"Nah, I can deal with wet clothes," the agent said in mild amusement. "It's just water after all. If it was blood, it would be a completely different story though. So … the baby is there, right?"

"Yeah, little Trisha came onto this world one hour ago," Mei nodded. "Edward wanted to call her Rain because of this weather – and to annoy the chancellor. At least we suspect the latter."

"It's something he would surely do, yes," the blond woman nodded in agreement. She knew her old partner quite well after so many years of cooperation. "I was named Nerissa because it rained when I was born as well," she added drily while a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, Ed said that he wanted to show you little Trisha once you get here but it seems like he is still unconscious from the wrench Winry threw at him…" Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you'll have to wait a little bit. That's why you'll have to change into dry clothes, Nerissa."

"When your brother is stuck in an abusive relationship … shouldn't you help him?"

"He knew exactly what he was getting into when he asked her to marry him … so I don't think that there is the need to free him from his chains," the younger brother smirked. "And most of the time, he deserves the wrenches she throws at him … so don't worry, Nerissa."

She rolled her eyes. "I am saying this for your sake as well," she muttered. "When Jade hears that Winry is using … questionable methods to keep Edward in line, your brother will have a real problem soon enough," she went on. "Jade is no one I'd like to have as an enemy and she always complains about Edward's antic to claim that he has a headache whenever she needs him to do something."

"That could be a lie as well," Mei muttered. "She is not that violent after all."

"You were saying?" the gruff voice of the younger agent came from the staircase. "It still hurts."

* * *

><p>Jun Li stood in front of her mirror while she closed the buttons of her xingese-styled shirt before she brushed her still moist hair and put it up into a neat bun. This bun had been her favourite hairstyle back in the golden times when she had been an agent of the Eye of Xing because it kept her hair away from her face when she had been fighting. Today, she wore her hair this way because it made her feel safe and that was the most important thing to her. She added two silver knives in sheathes which were small enough to resemble chopsticks because even though she didn't expect it, she could be attacked today, especially since she was known as one of the richest women in Amestris by now and she somehow didn't want to die just because of some fool who believed that she was better off dead.<p>

Anyway, her master's death had shattered her former strict resolve and even though she was far from being weak in any sense of the word, she knew now how fragile life could be at times and she wanted to protect it at all costs. She giggled at her own idealism and smiled at her reflection. She was a lucky woman. Her skin showed no wrinkles and she was happy to see no white or grey lines in her hair. She smirked as she looked at herself. She wore her usual clothes: a red shirt, black pants and red shoes. She had always liked the combination – even though her old outfit during her time as an agent of the Eye of Xing had consisted of red pants and a white jacket … which had often been red after a long mission.

She inhaled deeply before she added some alkahestry knives to her attire and left the room. "Cai, we need to get going!" she yelled. "If you are too late for this important day of your life, I'll kill you!"

Her protégé appeared in the doorway before she had to find him with her sharp senses which were – even after so many years – unrivalled in whole Xing. "I am here, Jun-Jun," he said with a short bow. "And you will really come with me to the university? That's so nice, really!"

She huffed. "Let's hurry up before I can change my mind," she muttered while Lei followed them quietly down the stairs where they said goodbye to the others and left the house.

It wasn't always easy to deal with the boy, true, but most of the time, she managed him quite well. She was also really proud that she hadn't strangled him for his recklessness by now because somehow, she was too kind-hearted to go through with her threats for once. But then again, she was no traitor and killing a prince of Xing would be betrayal – even though she was a princess through her marriage.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	38. Preparations IV

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

**mangagirl135** (chapter 148): _Aww, Ava, you're too kind to me. :) And I meant what I said - you're never getting rid of me. I feel like some awkward growth or something. :P_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I gladly take this kind of cancer^^  
><em>And was then seven hundred reviews comment a plea for me to spam you with reviews again? Because if you want me to, I will.<br>_**Ava**: It would bring you closer to the **_special chapter_** *insert dramatic sound effect here*  
>All right, Vicky. Give me your palms and I'll draw the circles on them, and then you can draw them on mine. Okay?<br>Michael Jackson? It kind of fits. -_-; He's just a creep. And we should have killed him. A long time ago.  
><em>Owen, I think you will be an excellent addition to said family.<br>_**Owen**: Thanks  
><em>And if you hurt Vicky, I will personally kill you in the most painful way I can imagine with me twisted brain. And believe me, I can think of many painful and torturous things.<br>_**Owen**: You would be too late. I'd never forgive myself when I hurt her and I'd kill myself.  
><em>See, Ed? I told you me and Nessa are friends.<br>_**Edward**: Everyone betrays me! Vicky, you're my new best friend and partner in crime now!  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Alright…  
><em>We're going to take over the world together. I mean, what? I didn't say anything.<br>_**Nerissa**: Cough, cough … I feel great, Ed. No need to ask.  
><em>(SHRIMP. ((Sorry. I couldn't resist.)))<br>_**Ava**: Who ever could resist? Definitively not Pinako  
><em>I'll try to write up a Mary-Sue description of Jade soon. I'll PM it to you, okay?<br>_**Jade**: I want to see it too!  
><em>Excellent work (no surprises there) Ava!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: New end of the review, huh?

* * *

><p>Laila smiled at her brother and her mother as they entered the main building of the University of Central City. It was the best university in whole Amestris and Laila was proud that she had been accepted. She had doubted it for some weeks but Victoria had been on her usual blunt self and she had told her blond sister that the people at the university had to be really foolish if they would really refuse her to study there. And like most of the time, Victoria had been right in the end.<p>

"Nervous, Lai?" Nick asked with a small smirk while they passed the gates. "You're a little pale, sister."

"I am fine – just a tiny little bit nervous," the blonde replied. "What if they don't like me?"

"Vicky and I will gladly beat them all up for you," the black-haired teenager smirked. "And you have Cai, remember? And next year, Vicky and I will be here as well. Don't worry, everything will be cool."

"I never knew that you were that good in cheering someone up," Riza remarked while she smiled.

"Vicky tended to doubt herself whenever she had to speak in front of the class when we were younger," her son said grinning. "And I always found the right words to cheer her up a little bit."

"Hello, Laila!" Cai said cheerfully as he dragged Jun Li and Lei towards them. "How are you doing?"

She smiled friendly at him. "I feel great," she said. "I was a little bit nervous but Nick shook me out of it. And what about you, Cai? Are you feeling fine as well or are you still nervous?"

"Nah, I brought Jun-Jun and Uncle Lei as support, so I have no need to be nervous," he replied. "And I know that we will be together here as well! So don't worry, Laila, everything will be awesome for us!"

Jun Li chuckled before she crossed her arms. "Cai, don't lie," she said smoothly. "You were trembling inside some minutes ago. You should be ashamed that you lie that bluntly."

He glared at her. "I really hate you for being able to know how I feel by reading my chi," he said darkly.

She winked at him before she ruffled his hair. "You know that you love me," she said amused.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Because I have to love you in order to tolerate your antics," he added with a grin.

She glared at him. "I sometimes really wonder why I put up with your antics," she muttered darkly. "You are disrespectful to a degree where I can hardly tolerate it."

"I am happy that we can go to university together," Laila said as she interrupted the discussion. "I mean … I would have been ever better if Vicky and Nick could study with us but … fate prevented this from happening. Now we have to play this game with the cards fate dealt us ever so kindly."

Cai smirked while he wrapped his arm around her. "We will make an extraordinarily great team," he announced while they sat down in the auditorium. "Don't worry, Laila, the future carries our name."

"I always thought that I was the writer among us," Nick chuckled while he looked at his friend. "And now you go and talk like you're the one who writes a whole play, huh?"

"Let's say it this way," the older boy said amused. "You have a good influence on me. I challenged Jun-Jun to a duel over the jam this morning."

"Just because you read the first ideas for my historical play, you don't have to duel Jun Li over a thing like jam," Nick sighed while he rubbed his temples. "I sometimes really wonder if Rachel isn't more mature than you, Cai. And she is the one who hid Laila's favourite white ribbon on a dare."

Riza sighed deeply. "Do you really have to argue about this?" she asked. "Listen, Nick and Cai: this day is supposed to be an important date in your life. For Cai it marks the entrance in adulthood – and you, Nick, you shouldn't forget that you'll be in his place next year. So … stop the bickering."

"Thank you," Lei said quietly. "And please, bird, keep the witty comment to yourself. The last thing my head can take right now is Cai yelling at you … and he will surely yell at you when you say this."

"How do you even know what I am about to say?" she asked while she allowed herself to pout for once.

"I've known you for a too long time to don't know what you think right now."

* * *

><p>It surprised no one that Fu, Helena, Rachel, Gregor, Frederic and Lars ended up in the same class. Roy and Victoria stood beaming at the sidelines while they watched their beloved ones while they smiled shyly at each other. "It's really hard to believe that I used to be as young as them," the redhead stated with a smile as she shook her head.<p>

"By now, you had already asked the teacher when you could start with advanced mathematics," her father replied with a mischievous smirk. "And it was just … eight years ago. You aren't _that_ old, Vicky."

"I feel really nostalgic while I look around here," she shrugged. "And really, eight years are a really long time for me. And remember: it means that nine years since Bradley's death have passed."

He nodded while his eyes stayed trained on his younger daughters. "It was nine really interesting years," he said calmly. "We all came a long way to where we stand now, don't you agree?"

She sighed softly. "Nine years since Promised Day and ten years since that day," she muttered.

Before her father could answer, the teacher finally entered. Victoria smiled as she recognised Miss Walker. The woman was a kind one but she wouldn't tolerate any slackers or clowns.

"Welcome, class," the woman said as she put down her bag. "My name is Madeleine Walker. I will be your teacher for the next four years. I hope that we will all get along without a problem."

The children muttered a silent agreement.

"Alright, I believe that we should start with a short introduction," Miss Walker said. "I will call out your name and you will say something about yourself and what you want to be when you're an adult."

Lan Fan behind Roy chuckled softly while she braided Ai's black hair. "Fu knows what he will be," she said. "And he has probably the most interesting job of all of them."

"Armstrong-Llewellyn, Lars?"

The blond boy got up and waved at his teacher. "Hey," he said brightly. "I am Lars. My dream is to be a really good politician – just like my parents or my godmother. I want to preserve the change Amestris saw over the last few years and if it means that I have to do it myself, well, no one in my family ever backed down from a challenge. I am ready to prove that I am more than just my name."

Olivier smiled proudly before she gently nudged her husband's side. "I am so proud of him!" she said. "Lars is exactly like you in that aspect that he wants to prove his worth beside his name. I like that."

"As if you hadn't said nearly the same thing as well when we started school," Bendix replied.

"…Hawkeye-Mustang, Helena?" the teacher looked around.

Helena got up from her place next to her twin and smiled. "I am Helena," she announced, "but many people call me Lena because it's shorter. When I am grown up, I will be an agent – just like my aunts. I want to protect my country and big sister Laila says that this is a good idea."

Roy chuckled while he looked at Victoria who frowned slightly. "Don't worry, Vicky," he said. "We will prevent her from making faults similar to my own. No one of you will have to suffer what my generation had to suffer. My whole cabinet works _against_ a reappearance of this _nightmare_."

She sighed deeply. "I was just wondering why she is stealing my dream," she admitted.

"Hawkeye-Mustang, Rachel?"

The other twin shot up in her seat and smiled brightly. "My name is Rachel. I have no nickname and I like it that way," she said proudly. "When I am grown up, I want to be a doctor because I want to help ill and hurt people – like Doctor Knox helped my sister Victoria when she was sick!"

Ling grinned at Roy. "Hey, Roy," he said cheerfully. "It looks like you will have a bunch of doctors in your family soon enough. I am really jealous of you, old buddy."

"You have a half-sister and a sister-in-law who can perform alkahestry, Ling," Lan Fan sighed.

"But Mei says that the amestrian Healing alchemy is superior to alkahestry when the alchemist has a Philosopher's Stone," the emperor said slowly. "Mei can't use the energy – and she _tried_."

"Did she modify the array?" Phil asked while he looked up from his automail for a moment.

"She has to modify the array?" Lan Fan asked while her eyebrow rose slowly.

"Sure," Jade said and nodded. "But it shouldn't be that complicated, right?"

Her brother nodded in agreement. "Since Mei is pretty smart, it shouldn't take her more than half an hour to figure out how she has to modify the array to receive a positive result," he said. "It's not all that complicate if you ask me. I did more complicate things in the past."

"And that's why you're supposed to be one of the best," Jade smiled.

"Hughes, Frederic?"

"Yo," the boy said as he lazily stood up. "Like Miss Walker said, my name is Frederic but my friends and my family call me Fred for short. I want to be an awesome agent like Edward Elric or Serena Hawkeye as well because I would find it totally awesome to help my country."

"Another fool who would risk everything for his country," Olivier said darkly while she frowned at the boy's father who was currently taking photos.

"Hughes, Gregor?"

The younger brother smiled shyly as he got up. "I am Gregor," he said carefully. "I want to be an author when I am older. I like to create foreign worlds with my imagination … I take after my uncle's wife, my father says and he also says that this is a great dream."

Maes clapped his hands. "Of course Gregor takes after Lynn," he announced before he stopped and frowned for a moment. "I just hope that he won't end the same way she ended," he muttered quietly.

"As tragic Lynn's and Martin's fate was," Roy said a little bit too strict, "they are an exception from the rule. Hardly anyone died for this dream. They were just … unlucky."

Victoria slowly nodded in agreement while her eyes were in the shadow of her hair. "Yes," she said softly. "Sometimes, it's not a question of skill or talent. Sometimes, it really depends on the luck someone has … and they just ran out of luck that fateful day. I don't blame them."

The 'anymore' was clearly audible to everyone who really knew her.

"Yao, Fu!" the teacher said as she reached the bottom of the list.

The prince got up and grinned widely. "Hi, my name is Fu," he said. "I am named after my great-grandfather on my mother's side who was a really awesome guy. I have just two goals for my future: becoming the emperor of my country and being as great as Victoria-sama one day."

"Who didn't see this coming is truly an idiot," Lan Fan muttered while she smiled at her son. "Well, if we have a male version of Victoria as emperor, our country will be just fine for the next hundred years. I really see no reason why we should have to worry."

Victoria's face, however, had nearly the same colour as her hair and she groaned. "Why?" she asked.

"He admires your mental strength, I guess," Ling said with a shrug. "You are so … patient."

"I am just too lazy to be mad at someone for a lone time," she said. "And it's hardly worth the effort to be annoyed with someone or something. I am not that patient … I just have better things to do."

"As long as you don't tell him that everything is just fine," Lan Fan said. "I don't want him to get back at his old, hyperactive self. I can't deal with three hyperactive Yaos at the same time … and Ai and Ling already take a lot from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: The Tent Incident (during the three year break)<strong>

"Nerissa, Elric – you set up the tent," Jade ordered strictly. "Phil and I'll get the wood for the fire."

"Sure thing, boss," Nerissa winked at the younger woman before she nodded at Edward.

Jade didn't think about anything that could happen while she dragged her brother into the forest.

"Aren't you worried that they could mess up?" Phil asked carefully.

"I don't see what should happen," she replied. "They are both geniuses … and it can't be that hard to set up a tent. We can do this in less than three minutes. They should be alright."

The twins continued to collect wood for the next few minutes before they returned to the clearing.

Jade dropped the wood she had been carrying.

Phil sighed deeply before he turned at her. "I told you so," he said smugly.

In front of them, they saw a scene they would never forget: Edward and Nerissa, tangled up in the tarpaulin and cursing the 'evil tent'.

"Guys," Jade said as she caught herself and regained her ability to speak. "You _can_ read, right?"

"Sure, Mustang!" Edward groaned because Nerissa's elbow was stabbing his side.

"And why in Truth's name didn't you read the user's manual?"

"There is a user's manual?"

"I really wonder how you got through the written state alchemist exam."

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload... ########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	39. A new storm

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sira-the-Awesome<strong> (chapter 149): _*pops up* Sometimes I wonder too! Great job Ava! *Dives back into overdue work*_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Thank you so much for the review *returns to unfinished work as well*  
><em>Ish a black hole in here...<br>_**Ava**: I fear that I'll never see the wood of my desk again…

**mangagirl135** (chapter 149): _Dramatic sound effects? Can I try? *BOOM!* That was the sound of the atomic bomb I set going off. ...What? Okay, thanks for the circles, Vicky. Now we shall blow up all of the high heels, yes? On the count of three. Ready?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Always! Let's sing a song! 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!'  
><em>I think we should go kill Kimblee, Kay.<br>_**Kay**: Good plan, honestly. Welcome in the ranks of the geniuses  
><em>And about you being dead (which I can tell you'll say is a problem) I can temporarily suspend the laws of everything in order to make you alive! :D<br>_**Kay**: That's really awesome!  
><em>Why? Because I'm a writer, that's why.<br>_**Ava**: Being a writer is so awesome!  
><em>Owen, if you have suicidal urges, you should really get those checked out. It's not safe, you know. You could hurt someone else or yourself. D:<br>_**Owen**: I am not suicidal … I just could never forgive myself for hurting Vicky.  
><em>Ha...haha...hahaha *bursts into evil-sounding laughter* Puh-leeze, Ed. Vicky and I are friends, too! We burn evil girly stiff together, right?<br>_**Victoria**: Doesn't that make us sisters-in-arms?  
><em>Maybe I should talk to Pinako about the best insults to use on Ed... The little pipsqueak.<br>_**Pinako**: Tea tomorrow at five? Winry will surely make apple pie for our guest!  
><em>Before I do Jade's description, I just want to clarify a few things. Her hair is black (mid-back, right?) and her eyes are green? Right? Just clarifying because I don't want to have done and have you go, "Uh... her eyes are brown..." Because that would be awkward.<br>_**Jade**: Black hair and green, nearly black eyes  
><strong>Ava<strong>: And if you want to be absolutely exact, her hair as a faint shade of blue in it. I bet you know what I mean. In real life, black hair is hardly really black. It usually has hues of red, brown or blue in it. Jade is a candidate of blue in it.  
><em>Excellent work (I see you stick to your norm, Ava) Ava dear!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks^^  
><em>Lyra out. (Yep, I think this'll be my new one. <em>_For you, anyway. :) )  
><em>**Ava**: I feel so special!

* * *

><p>Owen was going through the files Jade had left on her desk when as she had left for Laila's, Rachel's and Helena's little surprise party. The teenager would leave soon enough as well but right now, he had work to do and he wasn't even part of the decoration team. He had his work to focus on and he would do just that. He flipped through a folder and froze before he grabbed the phone. "This is Johnson, personal assistant to Minister Mustang," he said calmly. "Say, can someone tell me when Elaine Hamilton was released from hospital? I am trying to understand what exactly the CSS did in the last forty years and I don't have details like this…"<p>

The young state alchemist was a attentive reader, so he had noticed the little note in the margin that an old leader of the Cretan Secret Service had been hurt in an accident which had led to her discharge from her old organisation. The folder also stated that Elaine Hamilton had been the author of the book _'Humanism in the Secret Service – A first attempt'_ which had been studied nearly religiously by Serena Hawkeye when she had first formed the Amestris Fire Lion. However, after Elaine's accident, everything had changed and the previously so good and righteous CSS had become a monster. Under Elaine's firm hand, there had never been a single useless kill in the name of the state. The CSS had been a special unit of the Cretan Army and they had obeyed to the orders of the government.

_'Miss Hamilton was released ten months after the accident without any recollection of what happened,' _the interrogator of the Eight Squad of the Amestris Fire Lion said calmly. _'She just never returned to duty because the doctors claimed that the pills she has to take make her mentally unstable.'_

Owen frowned slightly. "What exactly happened back then?" he asked. "We have information on this incident, right? I want everything we know about this in a folder on my desk in half an hour. I want to read this before I go to the party. See you later."

He rubbed his temples but his eyes glowed. This was his chance to prove his worth. He had found out an interesting detail and he knew for sure that this could mean his promotion. He loved his job as Jade's personal assistant because she let him do a lot of things he technically wasn't supposed to do yet because she had the credo to use any potential she could use. And when she had a very skilled and devoted subordinate, she saw no reason why he shouldn't do what he doubtlessly could do.

The Storm Alchemist paced patiently around in his little office before he started to rearrange the photos on his desk. Despite his young age, he had already a lot of pictures in silver frames. He smiled as he set his favourite picture of his girlfriend back into the centre while he wondered what she was doing right now. Probably she was fighting off Laila and Elicia who loved to torture her with evil things like nail polish or lipstick.

* * *

><p>"…alright, that was Nick," Victoria said as she ended the call. "He is still stalling them but we really should hurry up – he is running out of money to buy them ice cream in the park … or wait a second, you could bring him new money, Phil. And you could get some more balloons when you're gone…"<p>

"Understood, Madam," her uncle said before he patted her head. "And I am sure that Owen will be here soon enough. He is just responsible enough to do his work while everyone else is slacking off."

She laughed while she twirled around in the room with her long hair flying around in the air. "Alright, we need to hurry up a little bit though Phil is nice enough to go and stall them a little bit longer," she said. "And someone has to stop Ling from eating the whole buffet before the stars are even here!"

"Understood," Jun Li said with a grin before she took out some alkahestry knives and threw them at her brother-in-law who dodged them without much of a problem.

"You are really good at ordering people around," Olivier said with a wide grin as she wrapped one arm around her goddaughter and kissed her forehead. "You really should consider a leading position."

"Vicky, where do we put the couch?" Charlotte shouted across the room and easily made herself been heard by everyone. She wasn't one to be easily pushed around.

"The couch has to be in the corner," Roy after looking into the plan Victoria had made for him.

"How much time have we left?" Bendix asked while he helped his mother with the couch.

"Twenty-five minutes and forty-two seconds," Abigail said as she looked at her pocket watch.

"That's great," Victoria said as she brushed back a rebellious strand of her hair. "If you don't need me any longer, I am going to change now. The collar of my blouse is scratching."

Before she even got to leave the room, Laila and Elicia had tackled her and dragged her upstairs.

Olivier sighed deeply. "Isn't it interesting how one of the mentally strongest girls I've ever met can is scared of things like dresses, heeled shoes and things like this?" she muttered.

Jade grinned. "Pink, sparkly nail polish is great for torture," she stated innocently.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" the blonde asked with a wide smirk.

The black-haired woman winked at her. "Of course," she said amused. "It's especially effective when the prisoner happens to be male. They are screaming in horror. The reaction couldn't be better if I would be cutting off their fingers one by one just to make them talk … and nail polish isn't as bloody."

* * *

><p>Victoria had her arms crossed as she stood in the entrance hall and waited for her boyfriend to arrive. She had given in to Laila's pleas and dressed into a purple dress with a black sash. Even though the redhead loathed dresses, this one was tolerable with the awesome silver flames that made their way up from the hem to the waist. She was fighting to stay calm while she had a bad feeling.<p>

"Hey, Vicky," Owen said as he finally arrived, carrying a bunch of papers. "I am sorry but I have to speak the chancellor in an urgent matter right now."

Her feeling was confirmed now. Owen usually separated between Roy Mustang the father and Roy Mustang the chancellor – and it was rare for him to ask for a private conversation with the head of state. Usually, he just spoke with his girlfriend's father but right now, it seemed to be really serious.

"What it is, Owen?" Jade asked while she looked at her assistant.

"I fear that we might have a situation, Madam," he said seriously while he looked down. "Before I came, I went through some of the old files … and I made some calls … and somehow, the old leader of the CSS went missing some days ago. And when I did a little research, I found out that there is a Diamond Fist Organisation who basically adores her and wants her to be the Cretan President."

"That could be, in fact, a problem sooner or later," Serena stated softly while she grabbed her jacket and the papers. "I'll take care of this, Owen. Good job, really. We need attentive people like you."

"Why can't the CSS take care of this?" Jun Li asked while she sighed deeply. "I don't wish to get involved into an issue that entails the government of another country."

"It's your job to take care of things like this," Serena replied. "And the CSS, well, the last thing we heard from them was that they were stealing your rice, remember? I can hardly imagine that they are still able to protect their president." She looked at the present agents. "Someone has to get Nerissa from her jolly little trip to the East, alright? We will need her knowledge for this mission … and we can't inform my father. He would be biased in this case and this is the last thing we can need right now."

"Understood, Serena," Jade said before she looked at her assistant. "I believe that you could get Nerissa. She deeply respects you, so she wouldn't maim you for interrupting her break."

"I really don't get why those things always happen when my best agents are not available!" Serena hissed before she glared at the older woman. "Don't you dare to get hurt, Mustang. I'd kill you!"

* * *

><p>Nerissa looked at Edward who was rocking little Trisha back and forth while Winry slept. "I really like the life on the countryside," she said calmly. "It's so relaxing and peaceful."<p>

Alphonse chuckled. "Ditch the capital and come to live in the east," he suggested.

Edward looked up from his golden-haired daughter who had the most fascinating eyes anyone had seen in a long time: they were blue with golden sparkles*. "I feel like a storm is coming from the west," he said while he looked at the idyllic landscape in front of him.

* * *

><p>*Don't tell me that this sounds mary-sue-ish. My eyes have a dark green ring on the outside and golden-brown rays in the inside. So Trisha can have golden sparkles.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	40. Preparations V

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>mangagirl135<strong> (chapter 150): _VICKY! I LOVE THIS SONG! *clap, clap* *high eels go asplodey* YAY! Vicky, our plan worked! What's next for destruction, do you think? Makeup?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I am in. what do we use this time?  
><em>I'M NOW IN THE RANKS OF GENIUSES? My life is complete. I can die happily. Well... after we kill Kimblee. Being a writer IS awesome. You can pretty much do whatever you want, and if someone ever questions your methods, you can just say, 'Creative license!' And get away with it.<br>_**Ava**: And that's what I love about being writer  
><em>Aww, Owen, it's sweet that you love Vicky so much. But you should attempt to atone for whatever you did.<br>_**Owen**: Thanks for the advice.  
><em>Suicide is never the answer.<br>_**Edward**: Well, it **is** an answer. It just happens to be the most cowardly way out.  
><em>Yes, Vicky, I believe we are sisters-in-arms. Which is even better than friends. I think.<br>_**Lynn**: Jady and I were sisters-in-arms … and together, we rocked the country…  
><em>Yes, tea tomorrow at five sounds great! And I've been wanting to try Winry's famous apple pie!<br>_**Pinako**: Great – and yes, it tastes really good!  
><em>And another clarification question, Ava. You want me to write it in the same style I did Riza's, right? Because otherwise I'm not sure how to write it...<br>_**Jade**: Exactly as exaggerated as Rize's^^  
><em>Regardless of my confusion, you have done an excellent job and you SHOULD feel special. Not many people are such accomplished writers.<br>_**Ava**: Thank you! Oh, and next chapter, we meet the craziest agent the Amestris Fire Lion happens to have in his staff…  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Until tomorrow! 

**Sira-the-Awesome** (chapter 150): _*Gushes* OH MY GOD EDWARD SHE'S SO CUTE! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *major fangirl squeal* I hope she grows taller than you. And may the odds ever be in her favor I culdn't resist... her eyes aren't mary-sue-ish at all!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Good to hear that you share my opinion.  
><em>Actually, they sound almost exactly like mine...*Pales* Which one of you has been stalking me? *Threatening glare* Spill, spill, spill or blood will take the place of words MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* Excuse me? Where was I? Oh yes...<em>  
><strong>Edward<strong>: *slowly nears the exit and hopes not to be seen*  
><em>Great job as always, Ava! This is a nice break from my *Tired look* third all nighter in a row... So nice... *Starts to close eyes* No! NO! I must finish the work so I can read more... *Determined* As I was saying, BRILLIANT! (Gosh I say that so much...)Amazing, astounding, bewildering, breathtaking, extraordinary, impressive, marvelous, miraculous, spectacular, staggering, startling, striking, stunning, stupefying, stupendous, wonderful, wondrous! They're all synonyms...<br>_**Ava**: Thanks for the cheer up! Oh, and I wrote my last test for this year today. Finally!  
><em>I will post my Character description for little Trisha in a bit, in another review, okay? Good.<br>_**Trisha**: Rubäääh!  
><strong>Winry<strong>: I believe she really wants to see it!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, Write on, update soon, and see you in... a few hours at most?<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>Jade dear, Stalker-San was sick today, but he emailed me to tell you that you are *clears throat* "<em>_素晴らしい" (pronounced Subarashī) or 'Awesome' in Japanese. He also said, *blushes again, just like last time this happened* Wait-Come closer *Leans over, whispering*...*finishes*  
><em>**Jade**: *faints*  
><em>Phil, you might want to call an ambulance...<br>_**Phil**: Sigh … I bet they already know me there… 

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, three sisters had spared, each using her special way of alchemy. The oldest among them was twirling around, dodging the attacks of the others and delivering fast blows of pure energy for she had mastered Energy Alchemy a long time ago. Her red hair swung behind her like a banner in the wind as she gracefully backflipped before she used her alchemy to throw her younger sister backwards. The silver-haired alchemist landed safely on both her feet and grinned deviously as she used a trick she had figured out during watching the redhead for years. The next flash as deflected by a shield of ice while the younger woman disappeared in the tree while she tried to knock out her youngest sister who avoided the attack with her perfect defence.<em>

_The black-haired woman who had watched so far from the sidelines grinned widely as she stepped forwards. "Can I join in?" she asked politely. "I would like to refresh some of my skills before I take the test very soon and you seem like strong opponents … and I wish to grow a little bit."_

_"Sure thing, Jade," the redhead grinned while she enjoyed her time off from the frontlines. Sparring with her sisters, she could forget the terror her alchemy and her presence caused in the desert. And she had to forget all of this in order to stay sane. "Get us if you can, will you?"_

_The slightly younger woman grinned widely before she raised her hands and started her transmutation. She had never been one to waste valuable time in a fight and she wasn't about to start it today. Her Air Alchemy was supposed to be a dangerous attack but the red-haired woman hadn't expected her to act this way, playing exactly into her weakest point. Energy Alchemy requested a clear sight and with all the dust, she could barely see one metre in front of her._

_"Not so high and mighty anymore, huh?" the blond woman chuckled as she stared into the cloud of dust. It would be difficult for anyone to break it down. The air alchemist's skill was basically made for an attack like this and the black-haired woman was one of the best of her kind._

_"Wait until I can see again, Jade," the redhead said while she stood in the middle of the cloud._

_"I wouldn't count on it," the woman called Jade replied. "This is as good as over!"_

_A last glow of her arrays and Kay went down, desperately trying to catch her breath._

_"What is that for an attack?" the silver-haired woman said as she returned from her hiding place._

_"Mom calls a similar attack Dust of the Death in her books," Jade shrugged as the dust settled down again._

_"It's extremely powerful!" Kay said as she could breathe freely again. "And very, very dangerous if you go through with it, isn't it so? You were holding back a little bit, right?"_

_"Of course," the younger woman replied as she brushed back a strand of her hair. "I can't kill someone I have known for so many years. It would be shameful for me to kill a friend."_

_"With that attitude, you're in for a terrible fate," the blond woman said calmly. "Don't throw your life away for the sake of a mission, alright? It wouldn't be worth it in the end."_

Serena said up in her bed while her breath went too fast while her heart pumped the blood faster through her body than she appreciated it. She rubbed her head, trying to erase the memory of that day. It was, in a way, ironic. She had warned Jade back then because she had always believed that the fragile looking woman would fall first but in the end, it was this way: Kay and Lynn had fallen down forever and Jade still stood, as delicate yet powerful as before. Serena, however, was no one who could appreciate such an irony. For her, it was just a reminder of her own failure but after so many years, she had gotten to the point where she had realised that it would drive her insane if she would continue to wonder what would have happened if she had been able to kill Envy back then.

For a moment, the blond thought about her mother before she slowly shook her head. Like her sisters, she hated her mother for what the woman had done. Serena had showed her mother the best of her but it had never been enough for the crazy woman. (Nerissa would say that she had been surprised when Reine Hawkeye's pupil had been even more insane than her but then again, every pupil had the goal to surpass his teacher one day.) As a really ambitious girl, it had nearly killed Serena to know that her best hadn't been good enough for her mother and that she would never fill the gap Nerissa's dramatic departure had caused in the family. Reine had wanted a replacement for Nerissa but Serena had never been the one to fill up this hole because she had suffered enough from this. Serena had felt guilty for what had happened that day that had marked the beginning of the Black June which had been Kay's fate and her end. Nearly everything bad in Kay's life had happened in June – except for her death which had happened in July.

And just when Serena had needed a hand to guide her more than everything, her own mother had turned away from her, leaving her alone and confused.

Serena had learned to live with the accusing gaze of her mother. She had been depressed when her mother had crushed her dream of becoming a professional pianist. She had died inside because it had been the only dream she had had still left after everything else had gone down the drain. She had never been able to believe it. It had been too much for her, the final blow to kill her spirit. Lynn had rekindled the fire inside of Serena's soul a long time later when everything had been changing again and Reine had left her family forever. Serena had never understood how a mother could leave her daughters in the coldness of reality without a second thought but then again, a normal mother wasn't insane.

Serena had been called a broken angel by Kay more than once in the past and somehow, it had been a fitting description for the girl who had always been shy. The redhead had been the only witness of the wrath against her mother Serena had had when she had performed the perfect defence for the first time. Serena had always had the strength to channel her hatred and to use it for her own benefit. And the hatred against the woman who had been her mother was still incredibly high. Serena carried Reine's name but the blonde had come to realise that the blood they shared was thinner than water. Reine had called Serena a mistake of life, a girl fated to fail at everything. It had taken years before Serena had started to believe Nerissa's wise words: _"She isn't worth the tears you cry."_

And still, Serena had tried to impress her mother and to prove her wrong. She had grown along the way. Her abilities had increased and Serena had gotten her peace when she had defeated both Lynn and Kay in a little spar. But still, Serena had never gotten over the fact that her mother would never look at her the same way she looked at Kay because even though she hated the redhead, her skill was too great to ignore. And yet, even though Serena was grown up now and hadn't wasted a thought at her mother in years, she still remembered the scornful face and the icy voice, telling her that she was the one to blame for everything – including her father's death. Serena remembered what Kay had to tell her whenever she had been down: _"I promise you, Rena, it was never ever your fault! You are wonderful, believe me. You are precious to so many people."_

Serena seemed so strong now but those who could see behind her shielded eyes knew that she still felt the same as the little girl who had shined like an angel even after the icy heart of her mother had shattered her heaven and put her through hell.

* * *

><p><em>The black-haired girl with the long braids sat on the swing while she watched her older siblings spar. It was great to watch, sure, but she longed to fight with them. It looked so awesome how her sister dodged the punch coming for her chin with a quick blackflip before she was back to business and attacked with a swift kick before she quickly moved out of his range.<em>

_The girl watched them in jealousy and bit her lower lip as she watched how her sister finally forced their brother down on his knees. The fight was as good as over. The boy was tired and it was obvious that the girl just won another fight between them. They never fought to a point were one of them could be seriously injured because no matter how much they argued and fought, they still were twins and they cared deeply for each other. The girl stepped back and turned around before she huffed. "You just made the same mistake as last week again," she said darkly. "Really, Abel, I knew what you'd do."_

_"Creativity was always more your thing than mine," he said amused as he quickly got up, "but you just underestimated me, Abby. I never said that I gave in, right? So … this fight is still on…"_

_It was the only warning she would get before he attacked again but she was fast enough to avoid this attack as well before she glared at him. "Why can't you just accept your defeat and get over with it?"_

_"Because my younger twin once said that just a loser gives up … and hell, how could I offer you to help you with the practical exam when I go down after such a puny attack?" he coughed. "I … I promised to be there for you to help you whenever you need someone to train with you."_

_She ruffled his hair while she giggled carelessly. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm a genius, remember? And it's not like me to lose a battle. So, I want that you never give up … do it for me, alright?"_

Izumi awoke and sat up a little bit too quick before she rested her forehead on her hand. She remembered her childhood, how she had looked up to Abel and Abigail because they had been so great and so awesome that everyone should have been like them. Abigail had always been there for Izumi and she had protected the younger one whenever it had been necessary. As a young teenager, Izumi had been extremely self-conscious and Abigail hadn't liked that at all. She had grabbed Izumi's shoulders and had shaken the younger sister with all her physical strength before she had told her that she was wonderful the way she was and that she shouldn't doubt herself.

Izumi groaned while she wondered how Abigail was feeling right now. The sisters had grown apart over the years and sometimes, the younger one hated this because they had been awesome as a team. She silently got up and grabbed the phone before she dialled her sister's number. "Say, Abbs," she said after her sister had accepted the call. "You mentioned that one array in your last letter … if you still need help with it, I'd be interested in the challenge."

* * *

><p>Nerissa was busy with her early morning workout along with Mei and Alphonse who both proved to be worthy opponents until the woman won because she had more experience and a greater amount of different techniques she could use against them. (And Mei's xingese martial arts were too different from Nerissa's cretan martial arts to make the princess a challenge to the adult.) And just when Nerissa was dodging a punch form Alphonse, Owen appeared with an ominous white envelope in his hand. "Agent Hawkeye," he said calmly as he handed it over to her. "It looks like you are needed."<p>

She opened the letter and read it quickly before she looked up at him. "Absolute secrecy and a mission briefing with the chancellor himself?" she whispered. "Johnson, this is bad, right?"

He nodded quietly. "It's a really difficult mission, so they need you to do it. Minister Mustang is too busy with her office work and the head of security is really busy as well. You're the number one."

"When this mission gets me killed, there will be no midwinter presents for any of you this year," she said before she huffed. "Alright, I am accepting. I am a natural busy woman after all and I get restless when I go too long without a decent and interesting solo mission."

He gulped. "You, um, you won't go alone," he said before he stepped back. "You will go on this mission with Paul Timms. He … volunteered."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You have to be kidding me," she whispered. "Agent Timms … no … Serena and Roy made sure that torture is strictly forbidden and now they do this to me?"

He nodded slowly. "Think of it as a challenge," he said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	41. New missions

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 1): _Can I join the 'burn-the-girly-crap' brigade? I wanna crush Roy's dream of having a miniskirt harem!_  
><strong>Jade<strong>: Who doesn't want to? That was only the only reason why supporting him was difficult at times.  
><em>Ling, *tears up* don't you remember Greed? *sniff* He made a million you times smexier... Can you please make him a monument? He made me like you even more...<br>_**Ling**: Aaah… Greed, yes, I remember him quite well … he tried to flirt with Jun Li while he was stuck in my body … that was an awkward moment for me … sure, she's pretty but she's like hundred years older than me…  
><strong>Lan Fan<strong>: If I was you, I'd start running now. My sister is getting her weapons.  
><em>Btw Jade, becareful of stalkers 'cuz they follow your every move.<br>_**Jade**: I have stalkers since I was twelve, so I know how to deal with them.  
><em>And if you guys need help in torturing someone, I'll gladly help 'cuz I am the unknown Hurricane Alchemist!<br>_**Owen**: Yeah, another Air Alchemist!  
><em>Just a note; I haven't the time to read a few chapters so far so I might be behind all that good stuff. Also this story seems like as if everone needs their other half...<br>_**Nerissa**: …to be able to operate on a decent level, correct.

**LonelySoldier** (chapter 1): _TL;DR was what is said when i saw the number of chapters. But it was interesting, i managed to read all of it_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: I agree … it is quite a lot but I still try to reach the point where I can finish without feeling that I left out major things. Right now, I am waiting for a good moment for the next skip forwards.

**mangagirl135** (chapter 151): _I don't know. We could... light it all on fire and THEN blow it all up! Doesn't that sound like fun? ...Stop judging me!_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Sounds like a good plan.  
><em>I love everything about being a writer. Even my crazy muses. (YOU GUYS! SHUT UP!) And even if all that they let me write is angst... -_-;<br>_**Ava**: I sometimes read angst but not that often … and I bet I can't write it to save my life.  
><em>You're welcome for the advice, Owen. Let me know if I can ever help, okay?<br>_**Owen**: Alright  
><em>NO, ED. IT'S NEVER THE ANSWER. NEVER NEVER EVER.<br>_**Edward**: *pouts*  
><em>So Pinako, how do I piss off Ed the most in the least amount of time? *pours tea*<br>_**Pinako**: There, darling. Here you have the book 1001 fool-proof ways to annoy Edward Elric written by me and the other characters who have to deal with that shrimp on a regular basis … like Win, Miss Jade or Nessa.  
><em>I'm a little frightened, Ava. Who is this Timms guy and why is Nessa so worried about this mission with him?<br>_**Serena**: He is a little bit strange…  
><em>Okay, here is Jade's Mary-Sue-ish rendition.<br>He thought he was absolutely perfect. He loved everything about her. He loved her hair, the color of the midnight sky on a clear night, and the way that it was long enough for him to wrap around his fingers. He loved the way it smelled - some sort of fruit (probably oranges) - but he wasn't sure which. Not, of course, that he cared. He loved her skin, how it was so smooth and a perfect light tan. He loved her eyes, the perfect circles of jade green (how ironic) surrounding her onyx pupils that dilated with the light. He loved the crease she got between her eyebrows when she was concentrating, and he loved her perfectly coiffed eyebrows. He loved her perfect nose, loved the shape of her lips and the curve of her jaw. He loved the slope of her neck, loved her shoulders, her arms and her hands. He loved her laugh, loved her voice, loved hearing her sing. He loved the gasp she would give when he kissed her neck, loved how strong her arms were. He loved how she was so delicate, but was still a fighter, still strong. He loved how soft her hands were, a lady's hands. He loved her stomach, the small laugh she gave when he kissed it, the soft smile she had given him when he talked to it during her pregnancy. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he loved her for it. He loved the way she couldn't play the violin, but could beat out everyone else in her family if it came down to a singing contest. He loved the graceful way with which she preformed alchemy, even though he knew he beautiful art was quite deadly. He loved the way he could trust her not only to take care of herself, but to defend others as well. He loved the way she did even the most menial tasks with a certain grace about her. He loved her silly obsession with oranges, loved the way she protected those who she cared about. Most of all, he loved the way she loved him just as much as he did her.  
>Phew! What do you think, Jade?<br>_**Jade**: That's wonderful!  
><em>Excellente, Ava! On the chapter, of course. :D<br>_**Ava**: Aww… thanks!  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Whole cast:** bye-bye!

* * *

><p>Riza and Roy entered the conference room and the first lady could barely hide her smile as she saw her eldest cousin who stood next to the window with her crossed arms and her rigid posture. She was already in her uniform and even her hair was black – courtesy of Jade who had a talent for things like this. Agent Timms sat on a chair and for a moment, Riza wondered if it was a smart idea to send them on this mission. There was no doubt that Nerissa could barely tolerate the man. In the past, they had been on missions together but Nerissa had never been able to meet the expectations when she had been partnered with him. Timms was a young man with reddish-blond hair and innocent looking blue eyes. He was surely a capable agent but his attitude was the last nail to Nerissa's coffin. She was a war-proof fighter and usually at least slightly serious when she was on a mission (at least as long as her partner didn't happen to be Edward Elric) and Timms was an overly-enthusiastic investigation specialist who could barely defend himself.<p>

The bad thing was that their skills worked well together. Nerissa was an experienced fighter who could take some heavy blows and Timms was a investigator with a sharp mind – the best in the field of codes after Jade who happened to be too busy to be Nerissa's partner for this mission.

"Nerissa, Agent Timms," Roy said slowly as he smiled kindly in Nerissa's direction. "Your mission is easy: you have to check with the Diamond Fist is striking again. We chose you for this mission because we believe that you will work together."

His cousin-in-law glared at him and huffed lowly while her sharp eyes stayed trained on him.

"Of course, sir!" Timms shouted as he got up. "We will perform the mission with utmost awesomeness and if we won't be successful, I will try even harder in my next mission!"

"Timms, you're too loud," Nerissa said darkly while she took her knives from the table before she pocketed them again. "Just give me the mission description, Roy. We will be on our way in a flash."

He nodded at her before he stepped back. "Listen, Nessa," he said calmly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "This mission is extremely important. You know how the Cretan society works, right? You know how much they used to idolise the Diamond Fist before her accident. We don't want to get rid of her because that's not our style. We just want to make sure that she accepts us like we accept her."

She huffed softly as she nodded. "It's really embarrassing how a single woman can make us all nervous and agitated," the blonde said sharply. "But I understand the mission and the importance fully. I also agree on the plan to keep it secret from my father. With his past, he has to be biased. I won't say what my mission includes, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," she added with a little smile.

He chuckled at her childish attitude before he handed over another white envelope. "I hope that you really know what you're getting yourself into," he muttered with a slight frown.

She laughed light-hearted which wasn't typical for her. "Don't worry," she said. "Up to today, no one got me down for more than some minutes. I will come back … and I finally will drag you to that new restaurant for Britannic food. I know that Riza doesn't like this kind of cuisine, so she's out of this."

The younger blonde chuckled softly as she watched her husband's scared facial expression.

Finally, the chancellor caught himself and winked at his cousin-in-law. "Your treat?" he asked.

She grinned widely at him. "Sure thing," she said amused.

Riza watched her cousin who was the perfect example for persons who really wanted to do it could really fight their way back into a normal life. Of course, Nerissa had strayed from her path once or twice but she had fought her way back into a normal life with all she had. She had faced blood and fire without a trace of fear because she was someone who had come to far to give up. Sure, there had been some decisions which had been really bad but by now, it was alright because in the end, everything had played out more than just good. Nerissa's life was crazy, Riza decided. Her older cousin had been mistreated by so many people, abandoned by the people she had trusted the most, placed into the category of a lunatic while she had been a genius and generally misunderstood. And still, the former pessimist had broken her chains and it hadn't slowed her down that much on her way to appreciation.  
>She had been pushed around.<br>She had been underestimated and she had been mistaken and yet, she was still around and ready to fight.

Riza hoped that it would stay this way until the end of Nerissa's life and that her older cousin would never feel out of place or misunderstood again because to her, Nerissa was at least as good as Kay and that meant that she was perfect in her own way. She knew that there were still times when Nerissa blamed herself for whatever had happened and sometimes, the master of twenty dangerous techniques felt like a nothing.

But on the other hand, Nerissa had proved that an underdog could achieve everything he dreamt of if he worked hard enough. Nerissa had been count out of the fight at so many times and she had never failed to return somehow. Victoria had told Riza how Nerissa had been _moronic enough_ – at least according the girl – to the fight in Barley with broken rips, a destroyed shoulder and a broken leg.

"Nessa," Riza said calmly as she looked at her cousin. "If you need backup, call me, alright? I am so bored with all the office work. A new field experience would be interesting for me."

"I really could need someone with your experience on this mission…" Nerissa said slowly while her eyes narrowed. "You would have to join my highly exclusive club of black-haired blondes but that would be a problem easily fixed by Jade."

Roy chuckled softly. "Compared to Jade as a blonde, you make a good black-haired woman, Nessa," he said before he nodded in his wife's direction. "And Nessa is right, Riza. Someone with your field of experience could be needed during this mission. I agree with the idea to send you there as well."

* * *

><p>The Cretan president was enjoying his break when the door to his office was slammed open and a scarily familiar woman entered. The jacket was dark green, nearly black and the buttons were golden. Violet ink formed the arrays all over her fragile hands and the president knew just too well what these hands could do. He exhaled slowly. "Elaine Hamilton, the Diamond Fist," he said softly. "It has been a long time since we saw you in these rooms, correct?"<p>

She merely huffed. "I am here to reclaim my position," she said determinate. "I heard what happened to my secret service while I was out of business. I don't like this. I need to correct these mistakes."

"The times have changed," the man replied. "The CSS has changed. There is nothing left for you to work with, Hamilton. The last coup they got right was to steal rice from an amestrian restaurant."

"You have to be kidding me," she whispered. "I knew that we sunk lower than low … but I never expected us to fall that far from our old level. However, I am interested in this challenge."

* * *

><p>The young, brown-haired agent looked up from the book she had been reading when a trio of black-haired agents in black clothes passed her. She recognised the overly-enthusiastic agent Paul Timms and when she also noticed that agent Nerissa Hamilton who happened to be one of the few who really loathed Timms' attitude, the brunette feared that one of them would end up in hospital with a lot of injuries. The last agent, however, wasn't to be recognised which made it likely that she was <em>borrowed<em> from another governmental organisation either army or ministry of science where the best fighters who weren't agents were to be found.

"Yo, Stevens!" Timms yelled at the previously reading woman who huffed in annoyance. "I just wanted to tell you, precious lily, that you look beautiful today. You should let down your hair more often."

For the hundredth time, Jane Stevens cursed her bad luck for being stuck in the same unit as him.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Laila's world froze before everything shattered. She had been sparring with Victoria and usually, it would have been an easy victory because the redhead had been tired and depressed because no one had told her what was going on behind the closed door in the governmental district but Victoria had gotten over it in time and her ambition had kicked in. And so she had just blocked Laila's punch with ease before she had thrown her sister down.<p>

Nick who had been watching from the sidelines shook his head as he watched his twin leave. Victoria hadn't been interested in the fight because her mind was circulating around the secrets Owen was keeping from her and the mysterious mission for Nerissa but anyway, she had defeated Laila.

"You should have known better," Nick said calmly as he got up to help the blonde up. "Her name means winner … and you really challenged her to this spar? It was a wasted effort."

"I was hoping that I would win this time since she obviously wasn't even strategising this time."

"Her thoughts were far away, I agree," Rachel said with a shrug, "but it didn't keep her from winning."

* * *

><p>Serena was looking like a lost child when Roy entered her office. "They are on their way now," he said calmly as he handed her a cup of black tea. "Riza went with them … to keep Nessa from murdering Timms in her annoyance." He allowed himself a short chuckle. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."<p>

She sighed deeply as she sipped on her tea. "Thanks for the motivation," she muttered. "But there is another mission on my desk and for this one, I need Team 13.13."

"You mean Team ME?" the chancellor asked.

Team ME or Team 13.13 was the duo Jade Mustang and Edward Elric who happened to be the thirteenth team of the thirteenth division. Neither of them happened to be superstitious but Jade had pointed out that both of them tended to have bad luck and that this number could attract even more trouble for them. So they had renamed their team. First they had been The Awesome Alchemists (definitively Edward's idea) before Jade had decided on Martial Art Geniuses. For a while, the name had changed almost daily before Phil had decided for them that they could be Team ME. Edward had complained that Jade was mentioned first but Winry had reminded him that the saying was 'Ladies first' after all.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	42. New missions II

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 152): _Still trying to catch up. Btw, if you're really trying to turn the whole world into chocolates, can you add pancakes in there? Hey Ling, remember Greed's vow to never hurt women? That could be difficult for him if he was in your body 'cuz most assasins are female.  
><em>**Jade**: Hey, that's true. Jun Li, Serena, Lan Fan and me … we're all girls.  
><em>Greed: You're really kicking ass! And that's some woman you got there. Quiet the playboy, are we?<br>Ling: Well, I'm full of surprises!  
>Okay Ling! Tell me when you and Greed said this.<br>_**Ling**: First time Greed met Lannie … when we fought Gluttony  
><em>Yes Owen, I'm a Hurricane Alchemist but the skills are not the same as an Air Alchemist.<br>_**Abigail**: But still similar.  
><em>Hey Ava, wanna try and guess where's my country? Clue: small<br>_**Ava**: Switzerland?  
><em>And awesome eye colour!<br>_**Ava**: Me? Thanks!  
><em>Also, in the first FMA, they have an episode called Fullmetal vs Flame. And that episode had this;<br>Roy: That day, all female officers will be required to wear, TINY MINISKIRTS!  
>Not miniskirts but <strong>tiny<strong> miniskirts. Roy, how is mind so unperverted now?  
><em>**Roy**: I remembered that my cousin who happens to be extremely hot *please don't kill me, Claudio and Jade* also happened to be in the army. And she is really strong as well. So … it wouldn't have been worth it in the end. I would have killed all the men who looked at Jadie or Riza … so it's better that way.  
><em>Back to Ling, I may write a one-shot of how you saw the original Greed steal from the palace when you were nine. Also for Greed, don't try getting women in hell, or heaven...<br>_**Ling**: Thanks! I love the attention.  
><strong>Edward<strong>: No surprise there.  
><strong>Greed<strong>: *sulks in the corner*  
><em>I personaly want you for myself. Aw crap, I've been influenced by him.<br>_**Ava**: My best friend gave me the theme song 'Money, money, money'… I know the problem…  
><em>Oh, and Alex? Pls tell me where your 'manly' pink sparkles come from?<br>_**Olivier**: I can answer that as well. They are a really creepy skill passed down in our family for centuries. I think it's really nice from me to spare you from seeing the muscles and the dramatic tears. 

**Sira-the-Awesome** (chapter 152): _When I first read "Team ME" I thought they called themselves that because they where so *cough* full of themselves *cough*. But I get it that way too..._  
><strong>Jade<strong>: We and arrogant?  
><strong>Edward<strong>: Never.  
><em>*cries* Sorry I didn't review! My internet was down and my school blocks fanfiction... it's so sad...<br>_**Ava**: I know that problem.  
><em>Yay!*thumbs up* Good job, Riza, for getting to go on a mission! Now there is less paperwork for you to do! *Turns to Ava* Another wonderful chapter, I must say... GREAT JOB!<br>_**Riza**: Oh, I see it more as a bonding trip with my cousin because the mission part will be really easy. At least for me and Nessa.  
>Oh yes, my character description. Well, the thing is... *Is sheepish* I sort of made it more of a story than a character description... Sorry... But here! I hope I got everything right!<p>

_Trisha Elric_

_The fist time Nessa saw Trisha, she could have sworn she was an angel._

_It had been a dismal day with an off and on drizzle and cold wind. She had just spent about six hours on the train, and her hindquarters were sore. Of course, she would never tell anyone that. She was an amazing agent of the AFL; she was invincible. Apparently, though, that did not exclude her from forgetfulness. The weather in Central having been nice, she had not thought to bring an umbrella or check the weather report for Resenbool. It was quite unlike herself. So, without the relative safety of an umbrella, she trudged through the rain, down the muddy path, wondering why it had to rain today of all days. When she had finally reached the house where her fellow agent lived, she felt an amazing sense of relief in seeing whole and sound. They've still somehow managed not to destroy it... She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before Pinako opened the door.  
>"Ah, Nerissa. Please do come inside." She followed the smaller woman inside the house, closing the door behind her.<br>"Pinako, I thought I told you to call me Nessa?"  
>"Bah!" Pinako scoffed. Nessa sighed.<br>"They're upstairs, I presume?"  
>"Yes, in their room." She nodded her head in thanks and made her way up the stairs. She could hear their voices even before she reached the top.<br>"...So cute..."  
>"...Ours!..."<br>"Little Trisha..." She stopped in front of the door to Edward and Winry's room, not wanting to disturb the young family.  
>"I wonder when Nerissa will be here?" That decided it. Thinking of a certain Roy Mustang, she opened the door and poked her head in.<br>"About...now?"  
>"Nessa!"<br>"Who'd you expect?" She turned to the small bundle between the two lovebirds. "Is this the wonderful little thing?" Winry nodded.  
>"Yes, our little Trisha." Nessa walked over to the bed and looked down at the baby.<br>Little Trisha Elric was fast asleep with her eyes closed and her mouth half open. Her pink lips formed an oval and complimented her clear white skin tone. Beautiful, soft curls of golden hair, a bit lighter than Edward's, waterfalled down across her eyes, giving her a look of complete and pure innocence. Not for much longer, I should think. Considering her father, it wouldn't be long before this (read: relatively) calm house would be terrorized by this small... small... angel. That's really all Nessa could call her. She looked so cute with her hands lightly scrunched into balls and tiny little legs that slightly kicked once or twice as Trisha dreamed sweet baby dreams.  
>"She's... beautiful..." She whispered.<br>"Isn't she?" Winry agreed, looking down at her daughter with pure love radiating.  
>"And she's my daughter! Beat that!" Edward bragged, proud that he had made such a wonderful creature such as his daughter. Nessa promptly threw a pillow at him.<br>"Ow! What was that for?"  
>"Shh! You'll wake her!" Winry's scolding was to no avail, and Nessa watched as the tiny infant shifted to her side, stretched her plump baby arms, and opened and closed her small baby fingers. She then let out a small mewl and turned back onto her back. Nessa leaned over the angel (As she was now sure that that was what this creature was) and made a soft cooing sound from the back of her mouth. Gosh, I'm turning into that strangely doting aunt... I must stop! But she could find no way. Trisha was just so darn cute.<br>"Who's eyes does she have?"  
>"Well...It's a bit of both."<br>"How is that possible?" She turned to Edward, who was rubbing his head where the pillow had hit him. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me alchemy had something to do with this?"  
>"No, no... It's perfectly natural. You'll see."<br>"Hai..." Trisha chose that moment to open her eyes, the brilliant girl. She gurgled and waved her arms at the women looking down at her. Nessa, however, took no notice. She was busy staring at the most beautiful pair of eyes she had seen in a long time. The deep blue of water and the golden flecks of magic made her wide eyes almost shimmer in the light of Ed and Winry's room.  
>"Those are...amazing..." The large orbs looked strait into hers and gave a large, slow blink, and the small child gave a light, laugh-like gurgle, efficiently tying the last knot of the net she had constructed around Nessa's heart. And it was then that Nessa swore that no one would ever hurt this angel-child if she had anything to say or do about it. And she was pretty sure she would always have something to say or do about it.<em>

_-end-_

_So there. Any good? I typed it up while my internet was being a pain so I could post it as soon as possible._  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: I am pretty much IC, that's good  
><strong>Edward<strong>: The upside of having an insane character is that he is always IC  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: I am so kicking your ass now!  
><em>So, Goddess of Literature, write on, sleep well, and update soon!<br>_**Ava**: Thanks!  
><em>Jade dear, I don't have anything to tell you. Rest well.<br>_**Jade**: Aww, that's okay.

**mangagirl135** (chapter 152):_ All right, Vicky. I even made us these cool gloves which manipulate fire with one hand and explosives with the other. Oh, and to Seri3991: Of course you can join our burn-the-girly-crap brigade! Now on the count of three, we set the girly crap on fire, followed by an explosion three counts after that. Sound okay?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I less than three that plan.  
><em>You're lucky, Ava. I can't really write fluff. At all. It's embarrassing. Even when I'm writing for fictionpress all I can write is depressing angst. :P<br>_**Ava**: Well, everyone has his or her talents.  
><em>OH MY GOSH PINAKO THANK YOU SO MUCH (Winry, your pie was delicious) I HAVE TO GO READ THIS BOOK AND MEMORIZE EVERY SINGLE MINUTE DETAIL SO I WILL NEVER BE WITHOUT A WAY TO TORMENT ED EVER AGAIN!<br>_**Pinako**: I like to share my hobby with many people all over the world.  
><em>He's a little bit strange? I'm pretty sure that's code for 'He's the weirdest person I've ever met'.<br>_**Jade**: Agent Timms? I totally second that. This guy creeps me out – and I am a former professional killer.  
><em>And congrats to Riza for going on a field mission! It must stink being locked in an office all day. Even if you are with... O.O NEVERMIND I'LL SHUT UP!<br>_**Nerissa**: I guess it's better that way. Rize was blushing a little bit too much at that last comment.  
><em>I'm glad you liked it, Jade! And it's permanently a review on this story, and therefore you can see it whenever you want!<br>_**Jade**: I will do exactly this.  
><em>AVA YOU HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF (Just like every single day! ;D) YOU ARE A FREAKING LITERARY GENIUS CAN I PLEASE HAS YOUR TALENT?<br>_**Ava**: There! Here you have a piece of my talent.  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Out as well.

* * *

><p>Nerissa was annoyed while she sat in the hotel room she shared with her cousin and waited for her red nail polish to dry. Her still black hair was up in a beautiful bun and she wore the terrible black dress Serena had bought her. She hated the dress because it showed of far more of her body than she liked it to do. Her tattoos and her scars were hidden but she still felt indecently exposed – which she probably was this time. She huffed as she looked into the mirror. "I look like Kay with this hairstyle," she said after a moment of silence.<p>

Riza turned around after she had brushed her equally black hair. "You still blame yourself?"

"She was my little sister, of course I still blame myself for what happened," the older woman said. "I mean … I am still alive but whenever I think of her, I can hardly breathe. I stopped believing in a god when she died and yet I catch myself praying for her."

The first lady sighed deeply. "I suspected as much," she said. "I remember the poemLynnwrote a long time ago. She said something about you and Kay bound by fate and that death is the only way for you to regain your freedom would be death."

Nerissa nodded. "They say that an even fracture heals the best," she said softly, "but when death shatters your heart, the break is never even. The day Kay got her freedom was the day I was put through hell. She was always too good for the life we had. She always deserved to be put first. Now, after so many years, I can look back on our childhood without any heartache. I … I am happy that it came the way it came, though. She didn't deserve to die that young but she deserved her freedom."

Riza grabbed a handkerchief and carefully wiped away the tears and the smeared makeup. "I know how you feel," she said softly. "I felt guilty as well when they died … and even now, when I look at the children, I feel like I stole their happiness when they needed it the most."

It was then that Nerissa finally came to realise how similar they truly were. They both had always tried their best but too often, it had been in vain and they hadn't been able to succeed. Nerissa had gotten the revenge she had wanted but never the acceptance she had needed when she had turned against her family at the age of six. Riza had seen the shadows under her cousin's eyes at countless occasions and she knew how tired Nerissa was at times because she just couldn't sleep. And sometimes, it was for them like everything repeated itself again and again. Nerissa still struggled with some techniques – just like it had been when she had been a child. Riza wanted to remove all the tears from her cousin's face but she knew what was happening inside of the blue-eyed woman: Nerissa had lost someone she would never be able to replace and despite her attempt to love her sisters like they had loved each other, everything had gone to waste. Maybe this was the worst thing for the oldest out of originally five and now three: that she had lost a battle she had never been aware of.

Riza hoped that one day, she could guide Nerissa home to where they had started a long time ago. She hoped that she could reignite the fire in her and that she would fix her again. Nerissa had always been too attached to let go easily even though hardly anyone knew her well enough to notice this. And even worse: she still had no idea of what she was worth by now. Her skill had redeemed her after her crime and her compassion had made her who she was today. She had lost so many people she would be able to replace because fate had been hard on her. Riza knew all of this because to her, Nerissa's orb told a story of loneliness and pain. And the worst thing about this story was that her chances for a happy ending were nearly non-existent. She was strong, true, but not strong enough to get truly over this.

And Riza could relate to the pain Nerissa felt every single because a long time ago, she had felt exactly the same and therefore she wished that her cousin could find a tiny shred of happiness one day as well. As a child, Riza had loathed Nerissa because the older one had been too cold and too fixated on herself and maybe Serena. And then, the young genius had turned against her family.

As a teenager, Riza had feared Nerissa because there had been rumours about a female alchemist with long blond hair who had been involved in a fight and while she had sent everyone to hospital, she had walked out of the bar without a single scratch which spoke volumes of her newly improved skill and how dangerous she was now, after so many years of hard and nearly self-destructing training.

As a young adult, Riza had feared Nerissa even more. Her cousin had gotten too strong, too unpredictable and seeing that she had a little family of her own now, she didn't want Laila to get hurt. She didn't see the true danger radiating from Nerissa, however, until Jade went down that quickly.

As an adult, Riza finally came to understand Nerissa and she saw the reasons for her behaviour as well as the pressure the older woman had been under most of the time. Nerissa had been stronger than most geniuses who had stood under the influence of Reine Hawkeye for quite a while. She was one of two who hadn't killed themselves yet after all.

* * *

><p>Roy was reading in the living room when Victoria entered. Her face was untypically dark and she slammed down her palms on the table before she glared at him as hard as she could. "I want the truth," she demanded. "I don't believe that story you told us earlier. Mom isn't on a vacation with Nerissa and sure as hell, nothing is okay at the moment. Something is going on, right?"<p>

He smiled as he looked up. "You showed more patience than I expected from you," he said calmly as he put down his book. "I somehow believed that you would snap considerably earlier, Vicky."

"That doesn't answer my question," she said as she crossed her arms and sat down in front of him.

"Riza is on a mission and investigates if the Cretan Secret Service will be reconstructed," he said. "Your boyfriend discovered an important point in the files and we are unsure what it means."

"And why didn't you tell us what happened?" she hissed. "Why are you keeping this a secret?"

"Because this is very vague at the moment and we don't want anyone to panic or spread rumours."

"And why are you telling me this? Laila asked you earlier and you said nothing…"

"Laila has already enough problems of her own and she shouldn't be burdened with this as well. You, however, were bold enough to storm inside this room and demand the truth. And, furthermore, out of all of you, you are the only one who seems to want leadership sooner or later … so it was a test."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't appreciate the rumours that I will be chancellor after you," she said softly.

He chuckled. "We are too similar for the people to ignore," he said calmly. "We are both orphans and we both want more than we have. Our ambitious are very similar and with our features, we tend to attract – often unwanted – attention. But that's how we operate. We share a strong talent for alchemy and an interest for science." He shrugged. "I don't intend to force you onto a path you don't want to take because that's not my style … but I really hope that you will make something greater out of you than any other little math genius before you."

She smiled flattered. "You really believe that I am fit for such an important task?" she asked. "I mean … everyone always tells me that I will be the one with the big office. Fu was trying to talk me into making first pacts between Xing and Amestris in the break. And … I am just not sure if I am the right one for this task. I mean … my health could always worsen again."

"You are still worried about this, huh?" he smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about that. The last tests Knox junior ran made sure that you are as healthy as Nick and Laila. Everything will be fine. And we all see the potential in you because you are … so compassionate. And you happen to be one of the mentally strongest fourteen year old girls I've ever met … and this includes your aunts and your mother as well. You are mentally fit for the tasks ahead of you … should you follow my path."

She looked down for a second before she started to laugh. "Don't worry, father," she said as she looked at him after calming down a little bit. "In the end, Amestris is what we carry in our hearts … and if it is really necessary to protect the country from harm, I will gladly devote myself to my country."

For a moment, he believed to see another redhead, one with green eyes and a mischievous smile and to hear another voice, one that said _'In the end, this country is terribly ill … but it isn't too late. And until the last grain of sand falls, I will be there and fight for the good of my country. Maybe it is my way of following my father's example … but I want everyone to be happy. And if this means to become shield and sword to this country, well, then so it may be.'_

"Don't you have a dream of your own to follow?" he asked as he looked at her. "No one forces you."

Victoria shook her head. "When I was in hospital, I came to realise how much I owe my country," she said softly. "The state is responsible for the hospitals as well as for the universities where the doctors come from. The state protects his people and as part of the people, it is my duty to protect the state."

* * *

><p>Edward was feeding Trisha when the phone rang. "Edward Elric," he said amused.<p>

_'Good that I get you at once,'_ his superior said. _'Listen, Elric, I know that the time is bad and everything but … I need Team 13.13 for a really important mission.'_

"Serena, I am on my most important mission right now," he sighed. "Remember? The one called family and parenthood. Just because you can order Minister Mustang around like that it doesn't mean that I am as easy to push around. What is so important anyway?"

_'Well, the details are top secret but didn't you say that you need to go to Rush Valley anyway?'_

"Your memory is too good for your own good," he muttered darkly. "What did Stormy say?"

_'She wasn't happy as well but she accepts her duty a little bit better than you do. She will meet you there in three days. You will hopefully recognise her despite her cover.'_

"I never said that I am doing it," he protested.

_'You have a contract with me and the only jobs you are freed of at the moment are the jobs out of the country … and Rush Valley is still inside of Amestris. So … much fun on another mission with Jade who just happens to be your favourite partner of all partners, right?'_

"I rather have her as my partner as Timms," he admitted.

_'Be happy, Nessa has to deal with him at the moment.'_

"Poor Nessa," the young father said. "Oh – and Rena, are you finally dating Knox junior?"

Beep.

"Well, that's not the answer I hoped for. I have a bet riding on next month after all."

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	43. New missions III

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 153): *singing* All I want is anything yes anything! Too much is not enou-  
><strong>Ava<strong>: cough, cough  
>Aw crap you caught me singing. Welps, STILL catching up. I found this ridiculous Greed AMV Tribute on YT and LMAO! This person is trying to lip sync a woman's voice to Greed!<br>_Nope not Switzerland. Think smaller._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Smaller than Switzerland? Rwanda would be a possibility but I don't think that people there have enough access to the internet. Mind to tell me the continent at least?  
><em>Thanks for giving me a chance to enter the brigade! Now for a brilliant! I make a hurricane, you put flames in there and I'll send it all girly places known to Man!<br>_**Ava**: Hey, Lyra, what do you say about this idea?  
><em>Oh man, I just watched the scene where Greed remembers. Ling, you were really hard on him...<br>_**Ling**: He didn't pity me, so I didn't pity him**  
>Jun Li<strong>: Ling was merely attempting to make a man out of Greed!  
><em>Edward don't worry I'll try writing a one-shot about how Roy made you drink milk. Btw, I wanted to search for some Ed and Parental!Roy fan-fics but the whole of the first page made me spit out my water. Can someone tell me why the hell yaoi is so popular?<br>_**Ava**: Insane fangirls who have really creepy fantasies? And I hate RoyEd as well. I love, however, Parental!Roy so if you find a good one, tell me  
><em>Alright, memory time!<br>Ed: IT'S LING FAULT! THAT IDIOT PRINCE!  
>Ling: Who do you think you are to call me that? You cant call the the future emperor of Xing an idiot.<br>Ed: Are you alright? *pause* Hold on...  
>Ling: What's wrong?<br>Ed: How do I know you're not Envy in disguise?  
>Ling: Aw, come on! Do you want me to recite the hotel room service menu from top to bottom?<br>Ed: *antenna moves* Alright, you're Ling...  
>Ling: How 'bout you? How do I know you're not Envy, you little runt?<br>Ed: *kicks Ling* HOW ARW YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT YOU JEEEEERRRRKKK!  
>Ling: *blocks with one hand* Ok, it's really you...<br>_**Ava**: Early twenties in Brotherhood. When Gluttony swallowed them  
><em>So if I'm not an Armstrong, me no get sparkles?<br>_**Olivier**: I think so … but since I never use mine, you can have them  
><em>Um, Greed? What I'm trying to say is that I'll soon go to wherever you are and personally have you all to myself. It's an epic twist! I will now own you, not you own me. *evil laughter* Well, enough of this madness.<br>_**Greed**: I am not pouting, Major General Hamilton! It's not _manly_ to pout!  
><strong>Kay<strong>: You wore a fur-jacket.  
><strong>Greed<strong>: Your point?  
><strong>Lynn<strong>: She means that you're hardly the manliest man out there.  
><strong>Greed<strong>: Who dares to compete with me about this title?  
><strong>Olivier<strong>: My son.  
><em>I'm gonna just say that I am trying to make a fan-fic on Greed's past life.<br>_**Ling**: That's a great idea.  
><em>Question! Do you think Envy suits the role of Madonna?<br>_**Ava**: Oh yes! He has the looks^^

**mangagirl135** (chapter 153): _Okay, Vicky. *hands gloves* One... Two... And I'm glad you love the plan. It's only by blowing up girly crap that we can get rid of all the sexist jerks - that every woman wants to punch - in the world. And then we should go on a vacation. A girl's vacation. __How does that sound?  
><em>**Victoria**: A-m-a-z-i-n-g!  
><em>You make a good point, Ava. But I like to read fluff and angst makes me sad. Which is why I'm a little sad I can't write fluff.<br>_**Ava**: I now attempt to send you a part of my fluff skills!  
><em>You have a very noble hobby, Pinako. <em>_I think we should preach our hobby to everyone. WE MUST CONVERT THE WORLD. (What, me? Crazy? Pssh. No...)_  
><strong>Pinako<strong>: It makes me happy that you think this way  
><em>This Timms guy creeps out Jade? O_O<br>_**Jade**: I am not the only one who is really freaked out by that guy  
><em>I hope I never have to meet him. STAY AWAY FROM ME, CREEP!<em>  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: I totally second you, Lyra!  
><em>I apologize, Riza. *ahem* That was a little embarrassing, yes?<br>_**Riza**: Slightly.  
><strong>Edward<strong>: Was that sarcasm?  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Never.  
><strong>Edward<strong>: But that was sarcam- _oh_…  
><em>Nessa, don't blame yourself. Unless you're psychic and can see the future, there's no way that you could have known what was going to happen.<br>_**Esmeralda**: Survivor's guilt… sigh…  
><em>LET'S BE RATIONAL, PEOPLE. AVA YOU HAVE DONE A WONDERFUL JOB AS ALWAYS KEEP BEING AWESOME!<br>_**Ava**: *faints in embarrassement and goes into the TOMATO STATE with capital letters*  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: off to bed

* * *

><p>Nick had been always different from his twin. She had been silent while he had been loud. It was how they operated as a team. They were like night and day. One couldn't be without the other but they couldn't exist next to each other. Still, they tried harder than anyone before them because that was their way of live. They would never stop trying to stay one because Nick was Victoria and Victoria was Nick as well. They were one because they shared an eternal bond and yet, they were free from each other and Nick hadn't to follow his sister around all the time. (When he did it anyway, it was out of deep loyalty and love for the fragile redhead.) She would always be the one to call him back whenever he went too far – just like she had done it since they had been little children. They had been four when their parents had been murdered and Nick could remember how Victoria had taken care of him back then even though she had suffered even more than him.<p>

Looking back, he realised now that he had wronged her so many times when they had been younger. She had been there when he had been in pain and he had never been able to pay her back for all the tears she had cried at night because she had been too worried about him to sleep. But then again, in their own, special way, they had always been fine as long as they had had each other. Her ambition had driven them both into a better future because under her guidance. Sometimes, he had looked at the world through her eyes and therefore he had known where he wanted to go and everything he wanted to know. Victoria was a symbol of hope to him and her smile – an exact copy of their aunt Nerissa's – was always the brightest when she had said what she had meant to say for a long time and when she could play the game she wanted to play it. And together, they were so free that they felt like they could touch the sky and that they hadn't to worry about anything. Together, they had crossed storms without a moment of hesitation. They had grown stronger over the years.

Nick closed his eyes as he lay on his bed and hoped that sleep would finally reach him. It was already late at night and he really wanted to sleep now because he had a date with his girlfriend the next day.

"You really should sleep now," Laila said as she entered his room. "First you were pacing around for hours and now you're tossing around. You are keeping me away, brother."

"I am sorry," he said as he sat up and listened into the moment of silence. "Dad and Vicky are still talking about Vicky's future," he said with a sigh. "They are pushing her around too much for my liking. Yeah, she says that she will follow dad's example … but I still wonder if it's really what she wants."

"At least she has a future," Laila said softly as she remembered the terrible year when her little sister had been ill and everything had shattered around the blonde. "And she is hardly the type of girl who is pushed around easily. I am sure that she is doing what she wants to do."

"In a way, we are all following the way our parents brought us up to follow," the boy said quietly. "Even when Vicky and I were three … looking back, I can't remember a time when I didn't believe that she would end up helping the people in the one or the other way."

"That's what we respect her for after all," Laila said as she sat down next to him. "And somehow, I am relieved that she takes the responsibility again. I am sorry … but that's just not my way of life. I am too carefree and too much of a dreamer to be a good leader. And Vicky … she has her own way of living. She can take responsibility but it never drags her down. That's what I admire her for."

"I love her for being herself … just like I love you for being unique," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "What is the reason why you are still awake, my dearest golden princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about the future."

"It will come soon enough … and you will know what to do when it's time."

* * *

><p>"R-missions are never funny as long as you don't have Elric in your team," Nerissa said as she sipped on her water. She couldn't afford the risk of getting intoxicated – no matter how weak the alcohol influenced her. "I've nothing against you, Riza, but honestly, if he would be here, he would have caused a fight by now."<p>

"R-mission?" her cousin asked while she enjoyed the anonymity the black hair offered her.

"Reconnaissance mission," the agent replied with a shrug. "C-missions involve capture, K-missions would be killing missions which used to be Jade's forte under Bradley but Serena is still on her no murder track – something I really approve of. I-missions are investigation and Double-I-would be investigation/interrogation-missions. I don't like them. They are very boring."

"Jade was a professional killer under Bradley?" Riza asked. "I never would have guessed."

"It was a little bit shocking for all of us when she mentioned it in a conversation but it does make sense in a way," her elder cousin said slowly. "She is pretty but if she wants to, she can blend in with every crowd. Her alchemistic techniques allow her to kill very neat and without leaving a trace. And she is loyal to a fault. And orders are orders after all."

"Still, it explains why Jade has the least amount of failed missions," Riza stated. "She is used to sneaking around after all. Oh, and by the way … it looks like our target finally decided to make an appearance."

"Let's check it if it's really the woman we are looking for," Nerissa said as she carefully tilted her head to get a better sight on the woman on the bar. "Extreme similarities with Kay?"

"Yes," Riza said as she looked at the redhead in the tight dark green dress.

The blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Tattoos on both hands, check as well…"

"She also has very short hair and a slightly lost expression on her face," the first lady said as she took another cookie. "I think that it's a save guess to say that she's really the one we're searching."

"I agree," Nerissa said as she got up after emptying her glass of water. "Let's go up to a simple I&I. I am not in the mood for another week of spending time on parties like this and drinking too much wine to make it look like I am not a former alcoholic."

"You are pretty good at being unsuspicious despite being different from the other…"

"Cathy is a brilliant teacher when it comes to the art of espionage," Nerissa said before she moved catlike through the crowd. "It's time for me to say hi to my dearest aunt…"

"Edward was right when he said that you keep joking no matter how the situation is like during missions," the brown-eyed woman said as she followed her equally gracious. She wore a plain black dress with a red and silver rose on her shoulder while Nerissa's dress showed indecently much skin but then again, it would help them because everyone would just remember the dress and not the woman in the dress. Nerissa's rose was golden and blue like it was to be expected from her.

"This job is hardly a laughing matter but I enjoy life too much to sulk it away," Nerissa stated before she looked over her marred shoulder. "And it's easier for both of us this way, you know?"

Nerissa and Edward formed Team 13.12 and they were the team which caused the highest collateral damage when they went on a mission. That was why Serena often combined them with Team 12.09 (Jade Mustang and Maria Ross) or Team 11.13 (Rebecca Catalina and Phil Mustang).

"Easier to cause the highest damage?" Riza asked with a faint grin. "Oh, and don't we inform Timms?"

"Hell, no!" Nerissa said shocked. "This guy is killing the last few sane brain cells I have!"

"Just checking if you really went crazy since you had your last check-up."

"Did I ever mention that I sometimes really hate you, Riza?" Nerissa pouted before she nodded. "Well, target is moving into another room which should be empty. Remember our cover-up?"

"Adoring fans, yup," Riza said while she checked if her gun was still in place. The AFL had maybe a no-killing-policy but Riza Hawkeye had a no-dying-policy.

"I expected you to remember this little detail of our plan," Nerissa said while her hand touched the knife in the holster on her thigh for good luck. She was slightly superstitious and therefore it had been good that she hadn't been placed in Team 13.13. To be part of Team 13.12 was bad enough for her.

The both women silently moved into the nearly empty adjoining room where the target stood in front of the fireplace. For a second, Nerissa stopped to look at her father's only sister. It was true: Elaine Hamilton shared the soft and decent beauty of her brother. And the soft light of the fire illuminated her face in a flattering way which made her seem ageless.

Riza waited for the leader of this mission to get moving again and when Nerissa seemed to be caught in the atmosphere, she gently nudged her cousin and urged her to move on. "Let's get over with it," she said softly before she carefully pushed Nerissa into the room.

"Elaine Hamilton?" Nerissa asked as she crossed the room. "We … we have some questions."

The red-haired woman turned around and for a moment, Riza knew what Kay would have looked like at the age of forty-five if she hadn't been killed at twenty-four.

"Yes?" the woman asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, unconsciously mirroring the blue-eyed woman's pose. "Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"My name is Nerissa Hamilton and this is my partner, Elizabeth Grumman," Nerissa said calmly.

"Let me guess: the oldest of my brother's daughters, am I right or am I correct?"

"Your knowledge is as vast as it should be expected from a leader of an organisation like the CSS."

"So you came to investigate my intentions regarding the CSS, Miss Grumman?" Elaine asked softly.

"You have to understand that the reason why the Amestris Fire Lion was founded was that the CSS became an unpredictable risk for our country and our government," Riza said. "Maybe that explains why we still keep a close eye on the CSS."

"That's perfectly understandable to me," the redhead said. "I wasn't, however, part of the CSS for the last twenty years therefore I can't tell you anything about our action in the last years." She looked around. "Oh … and that overly-enthusiastic freak on the bar … does he belong to you as well?"

Nerissa frowned before she let out an annoyed sigh. "One day, I swear, I am going to that guy," she said.

"I take that as a yes," her aunt chuckled. "How is my brother, by the way?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"He married Catherina D'Artagan … I don't know if you know her."

"Of course I know her but I wasn't aware that he divorced your mother."

"She died."

"That explains it. Peter usually honours every promise he made. That's why he usually tries to avoid being cornered into making a promise where he doubts that he can hold it."

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	44. Mission complete

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>mangagirl135<strong> (chapter 154):_ I think that it's a fantastic idea, Ava. Vicky, she's going to let us set the stuff on fire inside of the hurricane. Sound good to you?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Perfect. I love the action and the special effects.  
><em>Oh, and as for our vacation, I'm thinking a desert island somewhere and we can invite Nessa, Jade, Riza, Serena, Laila, etc. But no boys. They have cooties. XD<br>_**Rachel**: *nods seriously*  
><em>Aww, thanks for the present, Ava! I appreciate it. Now I need to go write Royai fluff for Royai Day! (6-11, if anyone cares.)<br>_**Nick**_: _Our still unconscious author is more intending to make it funny instead of fluffy  
><em>All right. *Grabs megaphone* EVERYONE. EDWARD ELRIC IS SHORT. LET'S ALL HARASS HIM ABOUT IT AND HIS - ahem - SHORT TEMPER AND WHATEVER ELSE WE CAN HARASS HIM ABOUT. LIKE THE FACT THAT HE DIDN'T PICK UP ON RIZA'S SARCASM. THANK YOU. HAVE A NICE DAY.<br>_**Pinako**: You make me so, so proud!  
><em>Nessa, here's how you deal with people you want to stay away from you: You threaten them. Violently. Here, I'll even tell you my favorite threat. *Whispers* You tell them that if they don't quit it, you'll rip off their arm and beat them to death with it. DONE WHISPERING ABOUT COMPLETELY LEGAL STUFF TO NESSA.<br>_**Nerissa**: That sounds actually like a pretty good idea  
><em>Ava! *pokes with stick* WAKE UP! YOUR WRITING IS AWESOME STOP FAINTING ABOUT HOW EMBARRASSED YOU ARE BECAUSE IT'S FABULOUS!<br>_**Ava**: Huh…? Oh, hey! I was out. Did I miss something?  
><strong>Whole<strong> cast: *shakes the heads*  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Me as well. I am pretty tired, so the chapter is pretty short 

**Seri3991** (chapter 154): *laughs madly* OMG! Envy, a he, as a woman? More like a cross-dressing palm tree!  
><strong>Laila<strong>: I totally agree! I met him in **The White King and his Black Queen** and I didn't like him  
><em>Ehem, clue for you Ava; wats the smallest country in ASIA?<br>_**Ava**: Um … Maldives are pretty small… Geography Advanced taught me that…  
><em>Olivier, is it possible to change the colours of the sparkles? I wanna make them blue!<br>_**Olivier**: Mine should be already blue…  
><em>Yup, omigosh so many more chapters left...<br>_**Ava**: Sorry…  
><em>Edward, does Elric brother telepathy work yet?<br>_**Alphonse**: Nope.  
><em>-flashback-<br>Edward: AHH! CONVINIENTLY AWAKEN ELRIC TELEPATHY POWERS! ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY!  
>Ling: Yeah... Good luck with that...<br>_**Ling**: Good times…  
><em>'Greed, what Seri means is that u should just wear your leather pants and go shirtless. She'll sure to have a nose bleed' is wat my fren says. So pls? Just for me? *puppy eyes*<br>_**Greed**: Everything for the ladies.  
><strong>Kay<strong>: You are not longer my chess partner in the land of death. Grumman! Hurry up and die, I need a challenge.  
><strong>Charlotte<strong>: Keep dreaming!  
><em>Not forgetting that the burn-girly-crap-brigade must learn how to fit men into, ahem... TINY MINIKILTS! Hehe, especially Roy. Have you heard the saying, 'Colonel Mustang is dead sexy! In a miniskirt...' Of course you are not colonel anymore but we should try and see for ourselves, don't you think.<br>_**Roy**: I am sorry that I ever said the thing about the mini skirts! Jaaaade! Save me!  
><em>Well, Seri out. Need to finish that drawing of Greed and my OC in my fan fic.<br>_**Ava**: Another person who can draw. I am jealous.

* * *

><p>Jade was cursing her bad luck once again. Her mission with Edward had been good as usual until they had been drugged and the next thing they had known was that they were at the bottom of an empty well and read a note that stated that there would be water in the spring soon enough. Jade was naturally unhappy about this and while the water was flooding into the ring of stones, she cursed her fate along with the person who had did this to them among other things.<p>

Edward listened closely to her rant and came to the realisation that – should they survive – his knowledge of curse words would surely surpass his brother's – and Alphonse had learnt a lot while he had been in Xing. However, the blonde refused to die that easily and seeing that his partner-in-misery was known for her ability to free herself if she was just angry enough, he saw a good chance that he and Jade could make it out alive. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and smiled cheekily at her as he turned into her direction. "Since we are going to die now…" he sighed. "Will you _finally_ tell me how you cheated during the written state alchemist exam?"

Her glare was so angry that he was really happy for a moment that she was tied up. "Edward Elric…" she growled as she started to move her wrists against the rough rope that dared to keep her down. "As soon as I get free, I am going to rip you apart. And believe me: that won't be comfortable!"

He chuckled softly under his breath when she broke free using her own blood to draw the array. "I take everything back," he said with a wide smirk. "It's just … well … you always explode when I claim that you cheated and I knew that you wouldn't think too much and just do it if I teased you…"

"You are one sneaky little bastard," she muttered darkly as she ran one hand through her hair and got up. "Well, Elric, I have a don't-let-your-partner-die-policy … and so it's your lucky day."

"You are too dangerous for my liking, Mustang," he replied as she used her old knife to cut through the ropes that tied him down. "I mean … how many people did you kill with that knife?"

She rolled her eyes. "Three," she said before she looked up. "Well, I have no gloves and you have no chalk, so we can't use alchemy. I kinda like that. It means that this is a pure fight with equal chances."

"So … how do we get out of this well?" he asked as the water reached his waist. "I don't want to drown down here, you know? I have a family waiting for me."

"You just said what I was thinking," she said as she looked up and grinned bitterly. "Well, we will have to use the oldest trick in the book: we swim up to the rim and take care of everything else when it's time for it. I don't like planning too far ahead."

"I … um … I can't swim with the automail," he said embarrassed.

"You have to be kidding me," she said as she swam over to him. "This won't be comfortable for me either but … I will drag you up there. Wrap your arms around my waist and we will get going."

"Do you even have to strength to drag me up there?" he asked carefully.

"I may not be Phil but since he is basically half-fish, yeah, I should be able to take you with me."

Edward looked at her in doubt before he bit his lip. "Listen, Jade," he said seriously before he grabbed her waist. "If necessary, leave me to die here. You are a good person … and a good mother. I don't want you to die here as well. I mean … we never got along … but I don't want to drag you down with me."

She laughed as she started to swim upwards. "I am not letting you down now," she said. "We started this together, so we will go through this hell together as well. I don't allow you to die now."

Jade was a good swimmer and therefore Edward didn't worry too much as her movements started to slow down. He started to panic when her movements stopped altogether and she fell unconscious all over again because this was when he realised the true plan of their enemy. Whoever had been the one to drug them, he had drugged Jade twice – probably to avoid a situation like this. His automail was like an anchor and currently, they went down again.

"Damn you, bastard!" Edward cursed before he used a powerful kick to make up for the fact that they were going down. It worked which surprised him a little bit but he kept it up because even though he and Jade were still bickering most of the time they worked together, he respected her in a way. And he just couldn't allow her to die when she had tried to keep him alive. In Jade's case, everything was fifty percent skill and the rest was ambition and training. In his case, it was thirty perfect skill, thirty percent pure luck and forty perfect ambition. And wherever they had helped the people during their missions – the people had remembered them for their friendliness.

Edward felt like he had just fought Father all over again as he finally reached the surface and managed to push his partner out of the water. Jade fell to the ground where she lay unconscious while Edward wrung out his hair and looked around. "Is here someone who has a problem with me or my partner?" he asked sharply while he glared at some bushes.

The enemy followed his invitation and attacked but despite the fact that Edward's reflexes had been slowed down by the drugs, he beat up their target pretty fast and tied it up with some of Jade's spar ribbons. To annoy the guy who had nearly killed his partner, Edward chose the ugly pink ones Jade wouldn't miss in a million years because she hated them as much as Edward loathed them.

"Hey, Mustang," Edward said as he kneeled down next to the black-haired woman and shook her gently while he carefully patted her cheeks to get her usual lively blush back on her face. "Wake up, we don't have the whole day time for you to sleep."

The enemy laughed evilly. "The drug knocked her out for the next few hours!" he announced.

Edward merely rolled his eyes as he threw Jade over his shoulder while he grabbed the man's collar. "C'mon, we need to get back to the civilisation," he said. "And I need a doctor for Mustang."

* * *

><p>Nerissa entered her sister's office with an ironical bow and dropped the report on the desk. "We completed the mission," she said calmly. "We let the target off the hook once we could confirm that she didn't take part in the anti-Amestris-movement of the CSS some years ago."<p>

"I expected exactly this outcome," Serena said as she sighed deeply. "Good work, Nessa."

The older sister smiled thinly before she turned to leave the office again.

"Wait a moment, Nessa," Serena said as she got up. "Elric and Mustang are on a mission in the area ofRushValleyand somehow, I have a really bad feeling about this. Do me a favour and look how deep in trouble they are this time."

"Why don't you make me a regular part of Team ME if you sent me nearly every time they have a mission that is a little bit more complicate to check up on them?"

"Because the chancellor said that this team has to stay like it is at the moment."

"He really likes to annoy them, right?"

"He merely wants them to get along with each other, so he forced them to accept each other's skill."

"Serena, one of the most important rules of the AFL is that we don't torture your enemies," Nerissa said patiently, "and I am pretty sure that the same rule applies for our co-workers as well."

"You really think that this rule applies for Team 13.13 as well?" the younger sister asked interested.

Nerissa nodded calmly. "Yes – because Jade and Edward are as human as any of the people we fight."

"I always thought that they are … plants because they can live on yelling at each other … or at least it seems like this at times," the head of security said while she chuckled.

"I need my red marker," Nerissa said drily. "I need to mark the day you made a joke in my calendar … and maybe I should to write diary as well."

* * *

><p>"I am back!" Riza shouted as she entered her house and put down her bag. "Where are you, guys?"<p>

When she got no response, she went straight into the living room where the family usually spent time together. She stopped and smiled as she saw the scene on the couch where everyone else had fallen asleep. Rachel and Helena slept on Nick's sides and had their thin arms around his upper body while the curtain of bright red hair fell over Rachel's legs because Victoria slept next to her, cuddled up to her father while Laila was on Roy's other side.

The first lady shook her head before she crossed over and sat down next to Laila before she fell asleep as well. As a family, they were used to wake up next to each other on the couch and usually, Helena would complain that Nick's elbow had hurt her side while Laila often nagged about Victoria's unruly hair that – according to Laila – attacked everyone once the owner was asleep.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	45. Break

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 155): _Omigosh... 20 more chapters... I totally forgot how long I was grounded from computer usage..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: We all know how this feels  
><em>*feels impatient* Since I'm so 'nice', I'll tell you that it is a country around Malaysia.<br>_**Ava**: I guess later when I am less stressed out.  
><em>So Olivier, how do you give away your sparkles to me?<br>_**Olivier**: I just hand them over to you…  
><em>'Greed, now you shall try going around in Greeling mode wearing the usual outfit and cat ears and a fluffy tail. *whispers* That outta stain his manhood. Kekeke...' is wat my fren says. Since I'm greedy like you, I'll have you do this to me. Anything for the ladies, right?<br>_**Greed**: Exactly.  
><em>Alright memory time!(again)<br>Ed: You idiot prince! Wake up Ling!  
>Greed: The name's Greed.<br>Ed: Shut up! Give Ling his body back!  
>Greed: Sorry cant do that!<br>Ed: *manages to trip Greeling* Give up already you idiot! *punches Greeling with metal hand*  
>Greed: *defends*<br>Ed: What about your country? Have you forgotten about Lan Fan?  
>Ling: *hesitates*<br>Ed: *punches Greeling with other hand*  
><em>**Ava**: When Ling just took the Stone and therefore became Greedling… in Father's lair…  
><em>Oh well... Roy do you happen to own any private islands? We females would love to use the oportunity to share embarrassing photos of you males.<br>_**Victoria**: *laughs evilly*  
><em>Btw Riza, where's Black Hayate?<br>_**Riza**: Hiding from Vicky's turtle … as usually…  
><em>There are two reasons why Roy doesn't people crying. First, it's close to water, which makes him useless. Second, 'cuz it's sad!<br>_**Roy**: Right.  
><em>Oh and Ava, do you wanna see that picture I mentioned yesterday?<br>_**Ava**: Yup.  
><em>Seri out.<br>_**Ava**: Bye-bye…  
><em>*mumbles* must... do... homework... Damn you... Secondary school... life...<br>P.S. thats also a clue for u ava  
><em>**Ava**: I guess later on

**mangagirl135** (chapter 155): _Special effects? No, I assure you these are all real. Otherwise I'd be forced to wear them. Bleck. Trust me, it's better this way._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I couldn't agree more!  
><em>Rachel, you don't need a boy. They're gross and they have cooties. But if you ever REALLY like a guy - and I mean REALLY - don't be afraid to admit it. (Just not to him. Because that sounds like an awkward and embarrassing situation. Unless he admits it first. And I'm not making any sense at all.)<br>_**Rachel**: I fear I still understand you…  
><em>You're going for humor, Ava? That sounds like a good plan.<br>_**Ava**: Thanks  
><em>But I like fluff (damn this sweet tooth of mine) so that's what I'll be writing. Unless my brain goes off on a tangent and decided to write angst. Because my muses do that to me sometimes.<br>_**Ava**: Muses are pretty much unpredictable  
><em>It actually is a pretty good plan, Nessa. It worked for me! (Really. I told my arch nemesis ((Who actually isn't my arch nemesis - it makes sense if you don't think about it too hard)) that I'd do it to her, and she no longer uses me as an armrest. Or bothers me in general, actually...)<br>_**Nerissa**: ^^ I see, I see…  
><em>Thank you, Pinako-sama. I'm glad I could make you proud, teacher! :D<br>_**Pinako**: It's me a pleasure to share my art with younger followers.  
><em>JADE. GET BETTER. AND YAY FOR ROYAI FAMILY FLUFF AT THE END! Ava, you do an excellent job as always! (Just don't faint this time, okay?)<br>_**Ava**: I try my best  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Out as well.

* * *

><p>Nerissa moved with the lethal elegance of a tigress as she walked through the dusty little town. She wore her favourite combination of black clothes and for someone who had never heard of her, she would have looked like a little girl who tried to be an agent of the Amestris Fire Lion. Someone who knew her a little bit would have recognised one of the best agents of the amestrian secret service. She seemed to be quite nervous as she hurried through the little town and stopped in front of the inn which she entered after checking if anyone had followed her. She crossed to the reception and smiled slightly bitter as she stared right at the woman behind the counter. "I am searching my colleagues," she said softly and everyone who had known her for a longer time knew that she never acted all sweet and innocent unless she was under the pressure of keeping a perfect, civil appearance. And it was pretty rare that a mission or another situation required Nerissa to hold back a little bit.<p>

"Mr Elric and Miss Tempest came in three hours ago. Mr Elric said that Miss Tempest fainted under the heat and is currently waiting for a doctor," the woman behind the counter said politely.

"Perfect," Nerissa muttered quietly. "I am here to help them. I am a professional healing alchemist."

This was a complete lie – especially considering the phobia she had regarding blood – but who cared? The blonde walked up the stairs and headed straight for the thirteenth room of the inn. She had always liked the fact that Edward was one of the most predictable people she had ever met. She knocked three times before she paused and added another round of four, then she stepped back.

The door was opened and Edward appeared in front of her. "Good to see you, Nessa," he said a little bit out of breath as he dragged her into the room. "Jade was drugged twice and she doesn't wake up."

The blond woman closed the door behind her as she bound her long hair to a messy ponytail. "Let me have a look at it," she said calmly as she moved towards the bed were the pale woman with the long black hair slept deeply. "How long has it been since she went into this state?" she asked calmly.

"Some hours," he said. "You came much faster than I expected you to arrive, Nerissa."

"You can always expect me to beat our expectations," she said as she frowned at Jade's motionless form. "We really should get her to Serena's little boyfriend. He should be able to help our Sleeping Beauty. Honestly, Elric – how do you get her injured every time you are sent on a mission with her?"

"Awesome skills which have been passed down in my family for many centuries?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "As long as you didn't suddenly become related to the Armstrong-family and I missed quite some details, Elric, you can't use this excuse," she said darkly as she leaned against a closet and huffed in annoyance. "And we have a lot of work to do, little boy."

"Don't call me little, Psycho Lady!" he hissed before he sighed deeply. "Alright, let's do it."

"One day, we really should consider making advertisement for something…" she muttered while she grabbed Jade's upper body. "Alright, I am sure that we need to do our job now. I am sick of waiting here for Serena's orders. This is an emergency and I act like I am wanting to."

"This is exactly what got us in trouble the last … thirty times," he sighed. "Well, we have a unconscious agent to take care of."

* * *

><p>For Maes Hughes, freedom was when he didn't feel guilty for anything and therefore he had had a short time of inner imprisonment when he had struggled to accept the relationship between his only daughter and his best friend's only son. But he had come to realise that he had been so intolerant at the beginning because it still hurt him to think of his cousin and the sometimes dreamy silver-haired girl – he had never seen Lynn as anything else than a girl because she had always kept her childlike innocence.<p>

Lynn and Martin had died the way they had wanted to die – protecting their country and their family but Maes knew that he could have easily been the one killed by Envy and leaving his family behind because if Lynn hadn't offered to take care of the investigation because _'it's my field of experience, the alchemy, you know?'_ he would have been to one to figure it out. Her pride had saved his life and had taken theirs. The black-haired man huffed in annoyance as he opened the door to the room where the children slept while he leant against the doorframe. Victoria lay on her back and faced the ceiling the same way Martin had faced the sky when Maes had seen him for the last time. Owen slept while he leaned against the wall with his back because he was here while he was on duty. He had been appointed as Victoria's bodyguard after the first threats against the fragile redhead had gone in. all of the chancellor's children had times when their life was in danger and now it was Victoria's turn – once more. Laila had been the one before her and it had quickly become a normal thing for them.

Maes smiled as he watched the peaceful scene in front of them. Laila was wrapped in Cai's arms and Nick held Elicia's hand while his head rested on his sister's palm. For a moment, Maes swore that he could stay awake for the rest of the night just to watch this peaceful scene and listened to the slow and calm breath of the children while they smiled in their dreams. It remembered Maes of nights which suddenly seemed to have taken place eons ago … night when Lynnhad been still alive and had bullied Roybecause she had always known too much about the black-haired then-boy-now-man. Maes had always enjoyed the silent hours around midnight when everything had been calm and peaceful. It had been something he had shared with Kay who had often stayed awake with him when they had had one of their infamous sleepovers at Martin's place.

Maes and Kay had understood what it meant to spend an eternal moment of stolen surrender and peace because together, they had always treasured it as if they had known that one day, their dream would fall apart and they would never be able to enjoy the silence of a warm and peaceful summer night with a soft breeze from the eastern desert again. Kay had never wanted to fall asleep in those nights. She never wanted to close her eyes because she had always feared that if she would give in to her exhaustion, she could miss an important moment of their old and strong friendship. And just like Lynn had said when Martin had gone away from their hometown for the first time _'no matter how great and realistic the dream may be … it will never beat the real thing and I am too selfish to refuse the reality in favour of a sweet dream.' _Kay and Martin had refused to miss even a single moment of their golden days. Maybe they had really seen the darkness above their heads or maybe they had just been too selfish to allow anyone else to steal a moment of their happiness.

_'In the end, you were right, Kay,'_ the black-haired man thought as he closed the door and walked down the hallway to his own bedroom. _'Then again … you were right most of the time therefore it will be a little bit complicate for you to get what I am talking about this time. I mean … you are the one who started the tradition that one of us stays awake while everyone else is far away in the peaceful dreams…'_

It had never been hard for him to accept that she was the smarter out of them and this had been one of the reasons why it had been so hard for him to understand that she had really, truly died at the tender age of twenty-four. It had always seemed strange and unrealistic to him that someone had been able to bring her down that easily. She had been stronger than that … most of the time at least. He could remember a lot of bitter tears coming from her eyes because she hadn't been able to stand Ishbal. It had been ironic how even the woman who had had the power to erase whole towns with a single wave of her hand could have fallen into such a deep and sad misery. Some of the soldiers had called her a goddess for her insanely high power and he knew how much she had hated this. She was wonderful and he had always loved her like the annoying twin sister he had never had or wanted but sometimes, he had liked to see her weak and terrifying human side. He had adored her the most when she had been at her worst because this had made her look the most … normal.

But then again, history had a crack for repeating itself over and over again and sometimes, he feared that the girl who had been named after the proud red-haired woman could suffer exactly the same fate because in the end, Victoria was as much of a genius as Kay many years ago and maybe, she could fall as deep as the late Lightening Star Alchemist who had been killed the worst way possible. Maes really hoped that this case would never enter because he truly loved his cousin's daughter.

* * *

><p>"…and you are sure that you want to do this mission, Abigail?" Roy asked as he looked at his aunt.<p>

"Yes," she said as she nodded. "This mission requires someone who knows these people think and how they operate. And to my utmost shame, I grew up around such people … therefore I know their ways nearly as good as I know my own. Believe me: I am ready for this step."

"Alright," he said as he grabbed the official assignment. "The Butterfly Alchemist and a partner of her choice are now allowed to enter the event-"

"Not necessary," she interrupted him calmly. "Alain and I are invited anyway. We don't need your help to get in there. The only one who needs this writing would be Izumi who happens to be the backup."

"You have to be really crazy if you really believe that Aunty Iz is a good option for this kind of mission! This requires a lot of discretion and secrecy – and as much as I like her … that just doesn't sound like her at all, Abigail," Roy said as he frowned at her. "You on the other hand…"

She smiled at him as she grabbed her coat from the chair in front of her. "Trust me," she said calmly.

"Of course I trust you…" he rubbed his temples. "I am just a little bit worried, you understand?"

She sighed deeply. "I would never let you or anyone from this country down," she said, "but you need to trust Izumi as well. She grew a lot since the Promised Day, Roy-boy. She won't mess it all up, I swear it on my life. Whatever will happen – I take the consequences for everything."

"This is quite a foolish thing to do, Aunt…"

"But someone everyone would expect from me."

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	46. New missions IV

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Emppu<strong> **(chapter 6):_This fanfic is not good at all...it is totally amazing! The characters personalities are in a par with their original ones from the manga, whitout getting falsified. The new ones who i know up to now also go with the FMA UNIVERSE. The most important thing i can say about this fic is its charm :) I cant nearly describe it, but so far i can say that i cant stop reading :D  
><em>****Ava**: **That's exactly the kind of review I love^^ and please, don't forget to comment some more chapters. Oh, and much fun at home while all of us are at school^^  
><strong><br>Sira-the-Awesome** (chapter 153): _*Stretches towards the light* Ava! Just a few more days! Just a few more, than I shall never fall behind again! Wait for me, oh wonderful Ava! Wait for me, Riza! Nessa! Liv! Vicky! Laila! Wait for my triumphal return! *Collapses into end-of-the-school-year-work*_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Me too! I am currently buried beneath more Geography homework than ever before! I look forward to our glorious return very soon!

**Seri3991** (chapter 156): _I'm trying but... urgh... damn homework... this is why I dislike holidays..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: …that's why I dislike school  
><em>I'll try sending you the picture when I'm using the com. OMG... I stayed up until 12 last night 'cuz I got this brilliant idea for my fan-fiction. The idea includes Greed cursing at Envy.<em>  
><strong>Roy<strong>: No matter what he exactly said: we all can understand Greed there.  
><em>... So... tired... Olivier, how do you pass a non-solid object to another person? Hungry... need vanilla ice-cream and orange juice...<br>_**Olivier**: That's a secret. And I need a drink as well^^  
><em>Greed: How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Greed, not Ling.<br>Ed: It's too difficult to keep track of. I'll just call you Greeling from now on.  
>Greeling: No! You will not!<br>Ed: Listen to me Greeling. I'll follow you.  
>Greeling: Huh?<br>Ed: I've thought about it and I decided to join your team after all. And since these guys seem to follow me everywhere, you've got two chimeras on your team as well.  
>Darius and Heinkel: *stepping on Edward saying height insults*<br>Greeling: *derp face* Huh?  
><em>**Ava**: Chapter 83 in the manga^^  
><em>There we go! That's how nickname came about! 'So you will do anything even if it's against your pride as long as it's for the ladies?' I think the answer will be obvious Greed.<br>_**Greed**: Hehe…  
><em>So Jade, Phill, ever tried creating strong winds?<br>_**Phil**: Too complicate. Makes us too tired … we need our full strength for the fight…  
><em>Okay Ava, what's your guess?<br>_**Ava**: Indonesia?  
><em>If only Vicky could come here to do my homework...<br>_**Ava**: I currently wish for the same.  
><em>Wow... I found Parental!Greed and Edward. I mean original Greed. Also a sorta Parental!Roy. It's official. I friggin' hate yaoi. I choked on my food. HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE PAIR UP MY GREED WITH LING! WHY? GREED LOVES WOMEN NOT MEN FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!<br>_**Ling**: And I love Lan Fan! And even if I would love men … no, let's not even go there.  
><em>Ahem, sorry about that. Now, I'm goin' back to sleep. It's 6:55am and I need to rest my head 'till 9am 'cuz it's a Saturday...<br>_**Ava**: Good night.

**mangagirl135** (chapter 156): _Okay. So, on the count of three once more, I suppose? What say you, Vicky dearest?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Brilliant as always.  
><em>Rachel, you still understand me? Shoot. That's probably not a good thing, as I don't understand me. At all. It's a little bit embarrassing sometimes. Especially when someone asks me what I mean...<br>_**Rachel**: I live in one house with Vicky and Laila. What do you expect?  
><em>AVA. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU! *cries tears of joy for your safe return*<br>_**Ava**: I had a lot of work to do then I made a one-day-trip with a friend before the European Championship in soccer/football started and I had to watch the first match of 'our' team^^  
><em>My muses aren't really that unpredictable, they just really like angst for some reason. It's weird. Muses are weird.<br>_**Ava**: I second that.  
><em>NESSA! YOU SHOULD JUST THREATEN TO RIP OFF ED'S PINKY AND BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH IT AND THEN HE'D NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN! ...What?<br>_**Nerissa**: I listen, oh wise one.  
><em>Pinako-sama! I made these pamphlets to advertise our campaign to get everyone to call Ed short!<br>_**Pinako**: An amazing idea!  
><em>DANG IT, JADE BE BETTER.<br>_**Jade**: I try, I try.  
>Excellent job, as per usual of course, Ava. :)<br>**Ava**: Thanks^^  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Out as well. 

* * *

><p>The situation was suddenly more than bad for the three agents of the Amestris Fire Lion. Jade was still out, Edward was slower than usually and Nerissa had to face the problem that her opponent was too fast for her to throw a knife at him. So they had to return to their old strategy. Edward drew his arrays on the floor before he activated them and the dust rose around them. Nerissa smirked as she added her own techniques and once more, they proved that the teamwork was the reason why the Amestris Fire Lion was probably the best secret service in the area … well, probably along with the Eye of Xing.<p>

"Good to see that we can still work as a team, Elric," Nerissa smirked as she crossed her arms.

He laughed as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "You sound surprised, Hawkeye," he said while he still shook inwardly his head. It sounded wrong to call her this name but it was hers as well as it was the first lady's name. Maybe he had to use the name more frequently to get used to it.

"That's probably because I am a little bit surprised," the blond woman said as she picked up the knives which had fallen on the ground. "It has been a while since none of us got attacked by … stakes during a fight after all … don't you agree? And still, it's always great to have you as a partner, Elric."

They were in an abandoned cabin somewhere along the street but somehow, they heard sounds of a fight nearby. They had ran away from the original fight to regain their strength and their strategic superiority but right now, they heard the sounds of a familiar fighting style. The only problem was that Jade was out and they could see her still form. Still, it was her battle cry – even though the voice was not exactly her smooth and dark voice.

Finally, the formerly unconscious air alchemist sat up and rubbed her eyes before she coughed. "What the hell was that?" she muttered while she looked around. "And … where are we?"

"We got away alive," Edward said as he looked at her. "We are still standing, Mustang."

She chuckled as she concentrated on the sounds from the outside. "That sounds … familiar."

"It sounds like you," Nerissa said casually as she crossed her arms. "But you are in here."

"Did I ever say something about my brother's timing?" the black-haired woman said amused. "Well, he is usually far too late – just like me – but somehow, he always manages to be on time."

As if to confirm her remark, the door was opened and the messy black hair of the younger twin appeared in the doorframe along with the rest of the man's body. "Hey there, sister," he said amused as he entered. "Serena was annoyed by me and sent me off to a totally random mission but I found you."

"So it was not that random," Nerissa said as she got up. "Is our way out free?"

"Leave it to me to make it free," Phil said with a wide grin. "It's my job."

* * *

><p>"Another competition?" Victoria asked tiredly as she sat up and looked at her older sister. "Tell me, Laila, are you trying to kill me? I spent the last few nights with research and I haven't slept in years!"<p>

"As if something like this would be a challenge!" Laila pouted. "Listen, Vicky, this is for a good cause."

"Everything is for a good cause if it comes to your ideas," Nick threw in while he sat down on the desk.

"Alright, this is a sponsored run and the more metres you make, Vicky, the more money we all would donate to the children with cancer," Elicia explained. "And I already asked around a little bit … and most people of the government would give money for every metre you make…"

"And it would be a good chance for you to improve your reputation," Cai added with a smirk.

"Oh, and you always complain about the way your running just helps you and no one else," Nick said as he walked over to his sister before he rested both hands on her shoulders. "Vicky, the point is that you aren't only the girl who became the Amestrian Champion in every year she entered the competition. You are also the girl who is the chancellor's daughter and the girl everyone sees as the next chancellor – as far it may be away for now."

The terrible thing was that Victoria knew how right her brother was. Considering the fact that the biggest part of Victoria's family/friends was either part of the government or would be part of it one day, she had connections to all the important people. In addition, she also had a little bit of fame of her own – through her successful career as a runner and her polite behaviour in public which was why she was often present as well when the chancellor welcomed important guests of the state. And because of her family,Victoriahad the dream of improving the country. Of course, she knew that it wasn't as bad as many people believed but she still saw room to improve the country.

"I … I understand," she said quietly while she wondered why the grass on Elicia's side seemed to get greener with every passing day because she younger girl was never bothered with these things.

"So … you will make it?" Owen asked while he looked at his girlfriend.

"I know my duty after all," she said as she held out her hand. "Give me something to sign this before I can change my mind," she groaned before she took the papers Cai held out.

"If it helps you: Jun-Jun is entering the competition as well," the xingese prince said with a shrug.

The redhead frowned. "Why does everyone expect this from me?" she asked. "Am I really that special? Or am I just the only one who is nice enough to fulfil her duty every single time?"

"No," Laila said as she shook her head. "It's just … you are so … bright in both senses. You are smart on the one hand but your smile is just like Elicia's … it lightens up every room you enter."

"That was sappy, Laila," Nick sighed. "I mean … it was sappy even for your standards."

"Oh," the blonde said while she smiled guiltily. "And as much as I hate to admit it: next to you, we always fade away. You have your tragic fame from the year in hospital and now it somehow makes you more interesting. I am the last one to complain because I loathed the attention I got."

"You still have it," Victoria said darkly. "You are the prettier one after all, Laila."

"It doesn't matter if I am the prettier one, Vicky, because it's not important what you see when you look at us," Laila said even though she was very flattered by the compliment. "I know for sure that no matter how hard I try … I could never be like you. I am too impatient to smile all the time when I want to yell at people who bother me. And for all our similarities, I could never imitate the way you look, act or talk, Victoria. Somehow – and I believe I am really lucky for this – you are blessed with the uncanny ability to deal with the people who merely annoy me without throwing a fit whenever they come too close to you. You are really a lucky girl, Victoria, no matter what you may think about yourself."

"I just don't understand why everyone sees me already as the next chancellor!" the redhead admitted.

Elicia sighed deeply. "It's not even a matter of your family, Vicky," she said softly. She could deal the best with the rare occasions that Victoria felt unworthy of all the appreciation she got. "There are very few people who are born with the skill to lead other people … and you are such a lucky person. You had always the talent of seeming friendly and innocent – which you are, I don't doubt this. But … you attract people, you know? You are always seen as a role model … and frankly, if we haven't been friends for as long as I can remember … believe me, I would hate you for it."

But they were best friends and that made the difference. They had cried and laughed together and somehow, they had never lost faith into a better future because that had been their parents' dream as well. And sometimes, Elicia liked to believe that exactly this was the reason why they had been the ones who had given their lives for the country. Elicia knew just too well how easily it could have been her father instead of her uncle but somehow, neither Victoria nor Nick had ever blamed their father's cousin even though he had been technically the one who had sent their parents into their death.

"Everyone of us would hate Vicky if we weren't friends with her," Laila said boldly as usual for her.

* * *

><p>The party was glamorous, Abigail could admit this but since this was her usual stage and also the kind of place where she had spent a good deal of her childhood, she moved through the crowd like a fish would swim in the water. Around her neck, she wore on of the most precious diamond necklaces Alain had ever designed but she hardly wore any rings because she would have to shake a lot of hands during the party and she couldn't risk that her hands would hurt afterwards. Her hair was bound in its usual low ponytail but to honour the occasion, she wore a silver hairclip in the black and grey hair.<p>

Her red fingernails shone brightly into the night and her husband smirked down at her before he kissed her temple. "Did you already see our target?" he whispered amused.

She nodded while she carefully wrapped her long fingers around his wrist. They had been the most prominent couple in the Amestrian High Society for the last few decades because somehow, they had always captivated the onlookers with their smiles and loving behaviour around each other. They were a good match. The wild and dangerous heiress of the Mustang-clan with her impish and unforgettable grin and the cool and kind heir of the Tempest-family with his soft and remarkable voice had been the brightest stars on the nightly sky for many years because in a way, they seemed eternal in their love.

They loved through the crowd and smiled while their eyes scanned every face as they danced. They knew the rules of the dangerous ground they were walking on. Abigail and Alain had both spent a good deal of their earlier lives on similar parties and even after their marriage they had hardly missed even a single social gathering of her social group. They had attended countless weddings (even though both of them would always claim that the weddings of their own children had been the best) and even more funerals. They were perfect for such a mission. Abigail and Alain were always part of the crowd. Their presence would make no one nervous because they belonged into the picture.

"Maybe we should hurry up a little bit," Alain suggested before they passed another couple.

"I agree," she said as she looked around. "Yes, this isn't how I wanted to spend our anniversary, Alain."

* * *

><p><strong>Of naming Team 13.13<strong>

_20 truths about Team ME_

1. Before they truly realised who would be their partner, their first thought was that it was surely bad luck to be the thirteenth team of the thirteenth division even though it meant that they were the best of all teams.

2. But even after renaming the team into Team ME, the hardships and the misfortune followed them. There had been a lot of pain (on Jade's side) and lot of blood (ask Edward for the exact amount of injuries they both suffered over the years).

3. Jade believed that she had been chosen for her vast experience regarding codes and patterns. Edward, however, knew that she had been chosen for her ability to keep him in line.

4. Team ME was restricted from missions which included the escort of prisoners.

5. Just a few people could stand the constant bickering between Fullmetal and Breeze Soul. Everyone else would have a nervous breakdown after four minutes and/or consider fleeing to Xing after being exposed to them for a longer time, so Serena made sure that they never got in contact with prisoners because the Amestris Fire Lion was against torture.

6. Jade's idol was always her father and that never changed.  
>Edward denied that he had an idol but somehow, Jade always doubted this because of the black Flamel on the back of his old red coat.<p>

7. Jade gained her teammate's respect when she was able to eat a dish with more spices in it when Xing exported in a year without batting an eye. Edward gained Jade's respect when he was brave enough to steal some oranges from her father when she was hungry and depressed.

8. Once, upon comparing their team other teams, Edward Lee suggested renaming their team as "Team Alchemy". But that was quickly shot down by Jade who refused to have her elegant performance be mentioned along with Edward's insane and often reckless techniques.

9. When asked if Edward liked Jade, he would start to rant about her incompetence while his face would get as red as his old coat.  
>When asked, if Jade liked Edward, she would merely huff and say that she could think of better people to work with on a regular basis.<br>Both of them would lie.

10. Jade is known for many things. Her usually black clothes are one of them. Edward knows the secret behind the colour but just like Lynn Hamilton before him, he refused to share it … because sometimes, old wounds never healed properly.

11. The first time Jade got hurt on a mission, reminded Edward a little bit of the day his mother had died because Jade was so terribly, sickly pale as she lay on the ground while she tried to keep the blood from leaving her body. (Edward beat up their opponents in less than ten seconds and brought her to the hospital.)

12. If Jade was alone and had really nothing to do, it was common knowledge that she improved her skill when it came to really complicate patterns because it was her most important hobby.  
>If Edward was alone and had really nothing to do, he liked to go for a long walk with Den because he needed to get his head out of all the missions he had performed so far.<br>Edward knew, however, of Jade's not-so-known hobbies like her liking for art and that she liked sparring with people she viewed as 'worthy opponents'. Jade knew for a fact that Edward liked to draw when they were on a mission and he believed that she had fallen asleep once more.

13. They were also known under the name Team Destruction – which Nerissa could never understand because Edward and she could cause far more destruction than Jade and Edward.

14. If they spent time together if they weren't on a mission (which was rare) they would cook and eat together with their respective families as guests. (Winry still tried to get the recipe of Jade's milk rice which was loved and eaten by Edward like there was no tomorrow.)

15. The most annoying rumour about them was that someone once called them Team Braid for their really similar hairstyle: the infamous braids. Jade wore her hair in the same classical Cretan braid she had used to force her hair into submission for the last twenty years and Edward had returned to his old braid for missions while he wore the lose ponytail when he was off-duty.

16. Jade hated it when Edward messed up her neat stacks of paperwork whenever he crashed into her office and captured her designer couch which had been a present of her mother when she had been appointed as Minister of Science. Edward hated it when Jade teamed up with his wife and made sure that he would drink milk.

17. Under no circumstances should the phrase "Team ME: Combined Counter Attack" be mentioned in the presence of one of the both members. Jade didn't wish to explain. Edward chose not to comment.

18. Once, they weren't so close. That was when they stayed in their little corners and bemoaned their fates and their arrogant teammate because the insult worked in both ways, a weird woman who kept staring up in the sky with an depressed expression on her faces and kept failing everybody and just wasn't strong enough to do anything – because Jade always felt guilty for her friends' deaths – and angry young man who wanted to outshine his teammate at any price.

19. Now, they're proud because they have made it quite far after so many years. Now Team ME looks up to the sky for inspiration and in victory, swear never to fail to protect their precious people, and tease each other to the ground to become even stronger – mentally. No one doubts them, and especially not themselves. Today, Jade can look up and see more place for her to grow. Today, Edward can look up and smile at the eternal freedom above them.

20. They've been called a lot of names in the past. Fated to fail, caged by their duties to the state; disappointment, weirdo; frail, forgettable. Alchemy freaks, training fanatics – a team seemingly wholly dysfunctional. Team 13, Team Unlucky.  
>They have new names now. A former prodigy who felt relieved now, an alchemy genius who hated this name, a quick master of air and a young man with strength and a leg made of steel. The most battle-experienced team, the team of flashing colours – usually black with hints of red and green, a team built upon solid rock where they can look up to the heavens where birds fly free. They kept one name, though.<br>Because in the end, they were Team ME.

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	47. Manipulation

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 157): _*collapses on floor* must... finish... homework..._  
><strong>Ava<strong>: Me too … and I don't even know what I have to do^^  
><em>Alright, im up. Ava think super small. Ok Olivier, we shall start the process of giving sparkles! *sparkles* Yes! I'm sparkly! Now to blind my brothers!<br>_**Olivier**: Well, at least you have a good use for it. I never used them.  
><em>Anyone knows how to make a lamb pie? I wanna giv it to a fren named Shaun. Geddit? Like Shaun the Sheep?<br>_**Ava**: Sorry, no clue. Did you already search on the internet?  
><em>Barry: Hey, what're you up to out there?<br>Ling: Building a signal fire.  
>Barry: Signal fire?<br>Falman: You bring someone back yet you know nothing about hin? Hoe can you be so stupid?  
>*Fu and Lan Fan appear next to Ling*<br>Fu: Young lord, we've bean looking for you.  
>Ling: Wow. Impressive response time.<br>Barry: Looks like a party.  
>Falman: Grrr!<br>_**Ava**: One of my favourite scenes … should be episode 17 or 18. probably more 18…  
><em>Well... That must've been wierd. 'Since imma girl as well, I ask you to pretend to be a woman for one day. Kekeke... :3' my fren here is really desperate to slip u outta your manhood. Although, this COULD be entertaining :3<br>_**Ling**: *giggles manically*  
><em>You guys have popcorn wif ya'? Come and join the show!<br>_**Ava**: You are invited^^

**mangagirl135** (chapter 157): _All righty then. Vicky. One... Two... (And I leave the last number of the count to you, dear sister-in-arms of mine.  
><em>**Victoria**: THREE!  
><em>Rachel, you make a good point. Just, in the future, you should probably try not to listen to me. It's a bad idea most of the time. And will probably leave you knowing information that is mentally scarringemotionally damaging/wanted by a lot of people and likely to get you killed.  
><em>**Rachel**: I listen to Aunt Nerissa as well…  
><em>Glad that you're back, Ava. :D<br>_**Ava**: I am happy as well.  
><em>Ed, on behalf of Nessa, I suggest that you listen to her every word or I'll come over there, rip off your pinky, and beat you to death with it. Comprendes?<br>_**Edward**: *nods hectically*  
><em>And I also got this cool megaphone. *turns megaphone on* EVERYONE, EDWARD ELRIC IS A SHORT GIT! THANK YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY.<br>_**Nerissa**: *tries very hard not to laugh at Edward's face* *breaks down laughing*  
><em>Glad to see you're improving, Jade.<br>_**Jade**: That's Phil's and my motto: we can always get better.  
><em>Ava, your awesomeness continues to astound me. Keep on being epic as you are. :D<br>_**Ava**: I'll try.  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Off to bed … again. 

* * *

><p>They had nearly made it out of the fight when suddenly, a group of well-trained killers from one of the many anti-Amestrian-organisations stood in front of them.<p>

"Do you have an idea how we could take them out without getting hurt?" Edward asked as his shoulders slowly pierced into Jade's and Nerissa's as they formed a lose circle.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Jade said as she grabbed the knife on her belt before she watched for a moment how the soft moonlight was reflected by the smooth surface of her weapon. Phil who watched her very closely to figure out what his sister was going to do was instantly reminded of a much younger and far crueller Jade who had worn black clothes as well and who had killed in many ways because it had been her orders and because she had never let down her superiors. She looked too much like back then, he decided. The knife was still the same and even her facial expression hadn't changed since the last time she had killed silently and swiftly in the name of her country. Her long black braid reached to the mid of her back and she sighed deeply before she cut her own thumb.

"You see these guys as a risk huge enough to do this?" Phil asked tiredly while he threw away his jacket and stepped at his sister's side. He had been slightly offended when he hadn't been able to be in the same team as his twin because even a stupid guy called King Bradley had known that the Mustang-twins were one of the most dangerous and effective duos Amestris had ever seen. Still, even though it had been a while since they had fought side-by-side, they found their way back into their old techniques and Phil even found the time to smirk at his sister. "It seems like you are still the same, slightly hyperactive girl you used to be a long time ago, sister," he said before he watched with interest how she drew an array with her own blood on her bandages around her hands. Her gloves had been stolen or destroyed once more but frankly, as long as she had blood, she could compensate for it.

She glared at him over her shoulder before she sighed deeply. "Remind me why exactly am I putting up with you for as long as I can remember, Phil," she said tiredly as she dodged a first bullet. "Hey, Elric, these guys seem to be pretty serious about whatever they want!"

"I expected as much when I got that they work for some strange organisation that wants to destroy our country," the blond male said before he pushed Nerissa out of the way. The female blonde caught herself with ease and after a strange and not-so-elegant somersault in midair, she landed on both feet.

"And why exactly do you want me to break my feet?" the blue-eyed woman asked sternly.

"Sorry, Nessa, it wasn't on purpose," he apologised before they returned to their own battle system.

"I hope so," she muttered darkly as she used her elbow to disable one of the men and sent him away to La-La-land. "If you should ever try to hurt me on purpose, we would end up at a team counsellor's…"

"Don't tell me that Timms took this 'a good team functions like a good marriage'-insanity to a new level and finally went insane," Jade groaned as she tried a nice kick which unfortunately was deflected.

"Why don't you just hand over the First Lady's cousin and let us leave?" the enemies' leader asked.

"Sorry, buddy, but I really don't want Hawkeye to get mad at me for handing over Nessa," Edward said. "And frankly, everyone who kidnaps her would give her back after three hours – crying."

"Are you calling me a loser, Elric?" his friend asked annoyed while she twisted to get away from the next blow which had been directed at her.

"Nope," he replied. "Whoever is foolish enough to take you as a hostage would cry – not you."

She smiled, more than just slightly flattered. "Thanks for being so nice, Elric," she smirked before she grabbed the branch above her. The weapons of their opponents were useless in such a close-range-fight and the four alchemists intended to abuse this benefit as far as possible. Jade and Phil were currently fighting back-to-back while Edward and Nerissa fought with the style Maria Ross had once named the Tango of Mass Destruction. Around them, men went down like tree after a storm and whenever Nerissa had both feet on the ground – which happened approximately every nineteen seconds when she needed to gather her strength – Edward covered for her before they returned to their elegant choreography.

Jade dodged an attack and while she was bent down, Phil twirled around and his foot missed her head by millimetres before he hit the opponent who had attacked his sister in first place.

For a moment, Edward took the time to look at his teammate from Team ME. Jade looked so concentrated and rational when she entered a fight while he knew that she was pretty superstitious at times – the fact that they had renamed their team from 13.13 to ME was pure evidence. But still, whenever he had the pleasure of seeing her fight, he knew that the others would go down because just like her state alchemist name said – in a far too weak way – she could be a hurricane of destruction if she got mad enough to use everything. Still, she always liked to test new tricks in a real battle instead in training. This was probably the only bad habit she had – as a partner. Her addiction with oranges was another one but as long as she would bring down men twice her height and weight, Edward would always be the last one to complain – even if she was ruining every single plan he had ever met. There had never been a place for a woman who dragged him out of his comfort zone with a devilish smirk from soft pink lips and glinting greenish black eyes.

"Wait a moment, Jade!" he yelled before he threw her of her feet. "This is a trap! Don't use that now!"

She smirked widely. "I know that this is a trap," she said calmly as she carefully get back to her feet and activated her array while she held her opponent down with her own weight. "This is my newest technique and even though it basically is a forbidden one because it endangers my own life…" Her eyes closed as she concentrated even harder to get the transmutation right. "Phil – I trust you!"

Her brother rolled his eyes before he knocked out another opponent and threw him against the next one who came charging at him before he activated his own array on his automail and while Jade was basically suffocating herself while she used her newest air-draining array, he allowed her to breathe. "Gotcha," he said amused before he picked her up from the unconscious body of her opponent. "It's a good technique – as long as I am present as well," he remarked.

She was a little bit clumsy after nearly killing herself but it had been one of the last attackers and seeing that Nerissa just threw her last knife with an annoyed expression on her face, it was obvious that the fight was over. "This was the last time that I went to check up on you," the blonde complained. "Every time I get the order to check if Team 13.13 already killed each other, I end up in a battle like this. Could someone please explain why this has always to be this way?"

Edward shrugged. "Someone up there decided to give you hundreds of opportunities to improve?"

Her death glare told him that she was, in fact, not amused at all.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think that this is a good idea," Elicia said while she watched how Laila grabbed the phone. It was time for another infamous sleepover – this time girls only – but still, Laila was up to something that could probably cause another war.<p>

"Even Vicky had no problem with this little prank," Rachel muttered while she watched her sisters.

"I said that I want nothing to do with this madness," the redhead said slightly annoyed. "I just learned that it is smarter to let have Laila her will sometimes to keep her down when she goes too far on later occasions. This is all about strategy – and when I can't win a battle, I want at least win the war."

"So, Vicky isn't alright with this as well," Elicia said with a sigh. "So … what do you expect me to do? If you do this, Laila, you will cause a lot of trouble for Edward!"

"This is the idea, Eli," the oldest girl said with a smirk. "Edward hadn't had enough trouble these days."

"He is so going to kill you for this," Victoria muttered while she looked up from her book.

"Well, he would have to find out that it was me how brought this over him first…"

"He isn't stupid enough to suspect that anyone else would do something like this, Laila."

"You are supposed to be on my side, Rachel!" Laila sighed. "But still, even if my sisters-in-arms betray me one after the other, I am going to do this."

Helena sighed deeply as she shook her head at the childishness her eldest sister just showed. Honestly, and Laila was really the one who already went to university?

_'Winry Rockbell-Elric, Rockbell automails, Resembool,'_ the older female yawned.

"Hey, Winry, this is Laila," the girl said enthusiastically. "Say, did Edward mention the sponsored run the Peter-Hamilton-Hospital has next month? Jun Li and Vicky are entering as well…"

_'No, he didn't mention anything about this … for which good cause are you running, anyway?'_

"Children with cancer," Rachel piped in. "Seeing that Vicky spent a lot of time in the hospital, she met a lot of sick children and therefore, she basically talks everyone into entering as well…"

The red-haired girl gasped at this lie but before she could open her mouth to protest, Rachel had already a pillow on it and smiled apologetic at the older girl who glared as hard as possible.

"Maybe Edward just didn't pay attention when the event was announced," Elicia tried to explain.

_'He really should know about important events like this!'_ the young mother said darkly. _'As soon as he gets home, I will make sure that he enters as well. He needs to be a good example for our daughter!'_

"That's the spirit," Laila said with a bright smile on her lips. "Mom is trying to get daddy to enter as well but he isn't sure if anyone would sponsor him because – let's face it – he is a good runner."

_'Oh, I am sure that Edward would be really enthusiastic to make a lot of kilometres if he gets to beat the chancellor at least at something,'_ Winry chuckled. _'Listen, girls, I really don't want to be unfriendly but if Ed is really entering, he'll need a new automail made for this purpose.'_

"So you have to get to work, Winry?" Laila asked while a frown appeared on her forehead. "Anyway, much success with your new automail and I really hope that Edward will like it as well."

_'It's not like he has much of a choice, has he?'_ the alchemist's wife said amused. _'And I really look forward to see all of you guys again. I haven't seen anyone but Nessa for months now…'_

Laila ended the call and crossed her arms before she looked atVictoria. "Now that this is done, we need to design your outfit for the big event," she giggled. "I bet that there will be even more reporters than at your usual competitions, so you need to impress everyone, you know?"

"Laila, this is really nice and sweet of you … but I really don't care for what I look like," Victoria said while she interrupted her lecture yet again. "And if I would wear anything you would pick out for me, I would look like one of the girls who always try too hard to impress, you know?"

"Try at least another t-shirt than normally, will you?" Elicia sighed. "I thought of one like Jun Li wears … the xingese style would fit you, Vicky. And since it's not a trend right now, you would look great."

"If I was you, I would give in now," Rachel whispered in the redhead's hair. "Laila and Elicia won't stop bothering you until you said yes, so spar yourself from the pain and say yes form the beginning."

"I don't care for what kind of outfit I wear as long as it covers enough of my skin to be modest and as long as the colours are nothing but black, purple and maybe silver," Victoria said darkly and yet she felt like she just condemned herself to death.

* * *

><p>Ash covered the expensive dress but Abigail seemed to be very amused when she left the building at her husband's side while she carried a briefcase with the documents she had come for. Izumi walked behind them and shook her head at her older sister's antics. "Did you really have to set this house aflame?" she asked while they got into the car and Abigail opened the briefcase.<p>

"It was an accident," the older sister said calmly. "I am not like Roy after all, you know?"

"Which kind of alchemy master accidentally sets a whole house aflame?" Izumi taunted.

"Obviously the greatest kind out of us," Abigail smirked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Roy surely got his modesty from you, Abbs."

"Which modesty, Iz?"

"That's exactly my point."

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	48. Veterans Day I

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 158): _Pretty colours indeed Lyra._  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: I agree!  
><em>*puts finishing touches on Greed* You've got to be happy that the girly crap is gone. This is the best I can do. So what shall our lovely female Greed do?<br>_**Victoria**: Be creative!  
><em>Ava, smallest country in the world at the bottom part of Malaysia on the map.<br>_**Ava**: Asia is not so my field of experience…  
><em>Those who wanna watch Greed suffer, say pie.<br>_**Whole Cast:** PIE!  
><em>Shaun the Sheep is a Disney channel show actually.<br>_**Ava**: Or on KiKa in Germany I believe.  
><em>I found this funny joke that goes like; 'Your friend Ling has been eaten. Please leave a message after the burp.'<br>_**Lan Fan:** That's so like him…  
><em>Alright, memory time!<br>Roy: Fullmetal, I don't exactly know how you can see in this darkness.  
>Ed: Wait, you...<br>Roy: *walks around* Light. We need to find light! *trips*  
>Pride: Oh? So they've taken your eyes?<br>_**Ava**: That depressing and totally mean scene that made me want to kill Pride even more…  
><em>Ya ya... very sad Roy. If you were still blind you would've been twice as useless. Btw, I found the Flame Alchemist Rap on the back of the 12th manga.<br>_**Jade**: A great song … not.  
><em>*watches Greed in the corner* *sparkles a little* This should be interesting... *crazy giggle*<br>_**Ava**: Oh yes!

**mangagirl135** (chapter 158): _*snap* *Watches as all the makeup and crap turns into a hurricane and then catches on fire and explode* Pretty colors... Well, what should we burn next, dearest Vicky?_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Barbies?  
><em>Rachel. I want you to listen to me. I think you should just ignore everyone around you because they'rewe're all insane and we'll corrupt you. YOU HAVE TO BE THE NORMAL ONE!  
><em>**Rachel**: I am the normal one in that household, believe me.  
><em>Okay, Ed. Glad you understand.<br>_**Jade**: Wonderful joke, really.  
><em>Have fun, Nessa!<br>_**Nerissa**: I'll try.  
><em>Edward, calm down. It's not that big of a deal! I was just telling the entire world that you're a short git because it's true and they have a right to know! Now get that obnoxious look off of your face.<br>_**Jade**: I believe it is his face.  
><em>*huff* Always, Jade?<br>_**Phil**: Sadly, yes.  
><em>Does Edward happen to share this motto?<br>_**Jade**: Good joke, really.  
><em>Because I can always test out how true it is on him... I mean what? Me torturing Ed? PERISH THE THOUGHT! (Haha, torturing Ed...)<br>_**Ava**: Sounds like an amusing idea.  
><em>Don't try, Ava. Do! Which shouldn't be that hard for you because you still manage to continue being awesome after 158 chapters of this story. :D<br>_**Ava**: True, true…  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Off to bed, once again.

* * *

><p>The weather fit the gloomy atmosphere of the day, Roy decided when he woke up in the early hours of the morning and heard the rain hitting the windows. But maybe the bad weather was fitting for this day because it was easier to honour the fallen comrades when it rained and the tears were washed away before anyone could see them. He got ready while he let his wife sleep a little bit longer because Riza hated Veterans Day as much as every other sane person who had lost friends or family in the line of duty. Considering the fact that four out of the seven who had been the closest to Riza in her youth had died in less than two years – and another one had been declared as dead as well.<p>

He went downstairs where he met Laila and Nick who already wore their most formal clothes as well.

"…and you are sure that she isn't faking?" Laila asked just when Roy entered.

"No, she was completely pale and her forehead was pretty hot," Nick replied with a sigh while he put down his mug. "Anyway, she can trick anyone but me. If she looks that bad, she's really sick."

Roy stopped in the doorway and watched how they both turned around. Laila wore a black hair band in her golden hair and absolutely no make-up. It wasn't that she wore much make-up on usual days but as a naturally observant man,Roynoticed what was missing. His oldest daughter wore a black dress and looked older and far more serious than usual. She had gone from adorable to beautiful for the occasion and he wasn't sure if he liked this. Nick who stood next to her had combed back his messy hair and his dark eyes seemed duller than usually. He wore the same black tuxedo he had worn on his School Dance but this time, the shirt was white while the tie was black. He looked older as well andRoydidn't like this at all because the last time he had seen this expression on Nick's face had been when Victoria had stood right between life and death.

"Where is Vicky?" Roy asked as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"She says that her head aches and when I touched her forehead, I nearly burned my hand," Nick said. "She said that she would be ready but when I brought her a cup of tea, I smuggled some sleeping pills in it. She may seem look so strong but well, she really isn't strong enough for this."

"And you are willing to take the risk that she will probably kill you when she figures it out?" Roy asked while he frowned as worry reached his mind. He had hoped so badly thatVictoriawould be fine again and just now when he would have to leave for an important meeting with the Cretan President next week she had a relapse? Life was really, really unfair at times – especially since Riza would leave with him and all alone, Nick would have trouble to deal with his sisters – and even more so when his older twin was the sick one because frankly, an ill Victoria wasn't the most rational girl out there.

"Don't worry, this is not a relapse," Laila said but it seemed like she was trying more to convince herself than her father because her lower lip trembled which was always a clear sign. "She was out late last night in the rain when she was training. She merely caught a cold – which isn't good but it's not life-threatening and especially Vicky will recover in no time, I am sure of it."

Roy bit his lip. "Listen, when your mother and I aren't here and Vicky's health worsens, call the doctor immediately and have one of the adults look after her as well," he said seriously. "I don't want to exaggerate but … I really don't want to see her dead before her birthday, understood?"

"So it's okay if she dies afterwards?" Helena asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Lena!" Nick scolded sternly as he glared at her. "This isn't a laughing matter, sister!"

The girl's hands became fists. "But … it's always just about her bad health!" she complained.

Laila sighed deeply. "She never chose to get our attention because of this," she said. "She hates it."

* * *

><p>Phil's first though that morning was: <em>'Today is Veterans day, huh? So there will be quite a lot of tears … and it will be like every year: the bitterest tears are shed for the words that will be always left unsaid and the things that will never be done, right?'<em>

It wasn't that he meant to disrespect his fallen comrades but unlike other people, he saw no sense in crying over spilled milk because what had happened had happened and no tears in the world could fix what humans had done wrong. So he put on his black clothes and kissed Bea's cheek when he returned to their bedroom. She rolled on her back and smiled up at him. "Hi," she muttered tiredly before she looked outside. "Even heaven cries today," she stated as she slowly got up. "Well, give me a moment, will you? We can have breakfast together with the others today, huh?"

He nodded. "I heard Jade in her bathroom earlier," he sighed before he headed towards the door. "Well, I am going to check on her. This is always a hard day for her after all."

For a moment, true sorrow shadowed his face and he glared at the carpet to his feet. He knew his sister far too well to act like everything would be fine today. For all her strength and her experience, Jade was a scarred woman in many senses – and the scar on her face wasn't the only scar hidden from the rest of the world. Hardly anyone knew of the scars her heart carried since the day she had lost her best friend. Phil still wondered why his sister had been so shocked. He never wanted to sound mean but it had been inevitable that Lynn would leave the stage this way – her unfailing skill to walk straight into every crime scene had been the bullet shot at her from the moment of her birth – and it had just been a question of **when** the bullet would hit her – never a question **if** she would be hit.

Phil entered the living room where Jade sat but she was nothing but a frail form on the couch – not the strong fighter he was used to know. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment while he clung to the past because he had stolen some moments from it a long time ago. He didn't hear her greeting because he felt like he was underwater where every sound was gone. The urge to wake up from his trance and speak to her was nearly unbearable but still, Phil stood there and watched her as she blamed herself for something she had never had any chance to control. She was too focused on the idea that she was an anti-hero but finally, Phil saw the truth about the reason why she was sometimes as bad as him when it came at clinging to the past: for both of them, it was impossible to apologise for their earlier mistakes.

Phil had defied his fate when he had survived his fight against Envy with nothing but a missing hand which was quite well – considering the fact how many had died because of that … well … palmtree – and he had stolen enough time for himself to recover far enough to help Roy and his sister to defeat the homunculi. In a way, this had given him the strength to move on after the failures of his youth. He needed her – he always had and he always would – like he needed the air he breathed. But for the twins, this was nothing new. It was just another fact – just like that his hair was black as the depths of hell which embodied the guilt he sometimes still felt – no matter how often she had forgiven him. Jade had always been someone to say "sorry" when she had made a mistake and afterwards, she had always felt better because even though she considered herself as an anti-hero, most people agreed on that she was a real hero.

Jade noticed her brother and mumbled a greeting before she returned to her dark thoughts which were common for a day like this. To remember Lynn was still painful for Jade because no matter how many years had passed since the day her friend had left and never returned, she still saw the pale face of her lifeless friend in front of her eyes and no matter how much whiskey she had drunk after seeing Lynn's corpse, she had never been able to wash away the memory. Jade had seenLynnjust once after the day which had left Lynn and Martin dead and Jade broken. The silver-haired woman had looked so peaceful like she had been just sleeping – something that had tortured the black-haired one even more. The day of the funeral had been one of the darkest in Jade's whole life, worse than the days she had spent in the dark cellar after being kidnapped and worse than the day Phil had lost his hand.

Still, Jade remembered her best friend's wisdom which had maybe been fitting for the silver hair but not to the youth Lynn had never lost because she had died just too young to be anything but … _young_. Lynn had disliked cowards just as much as any other self-respecting and self-sacrificing soldier _('A coward dies out of fear many times before he really loses his life.')_ but at the same time, she had never seen any use in senseless heroism. She had been one of the few to walk the line and keep the balance.

* * *

><p>The three women met in front of the graveyard. Long blond hair was braided, muscular bodies were covered by black clothes and blue eyes were hidden underneath neatly styled bangs to obscure the eyes which were slightly glossy – and none of the three wanted to be caught crying.<p>

Olivier was the first to move after the initial shock upon being not the first. "Nerissa and Serena," she said as her hands grabbed the flowers in her hands even tighter.

"Well, well," Nerissa said as she lifted her chin to return to her usual proud posture. "I expected Rena and maybe some of the others but never you, Olivier. You really managed to surprise me this time."

"I never expected any of us here," Serena said unusually emotional. The tremble in her voice was far too strong for anyone to ignore but Nerissa and Olivier chose both not to mention it.

"Lynn would say _'conscience always manages to make cowards of all of us'_, right?" Nerissa sighed.

"And it's not like I had any options than coming early," Olivier said. "There is no real choice between two evils, right? Coming early in the rain or coming when everyone is here. I chose the former."

"A wise decision, surely," Serena stated calmly, maybe a little bit too calm but anyone who hadn't known her since her birth like Nerissa wouldn't have seen the darkness in her eyes which betrayed her sorrow. "But still, I wanted to have a moment for myself with him, Olivier. I hope that you can accept this and visit the others first."

"Of course," her former commander said and followed Nerissa who headed straight for her sisters' and her brothers-in-laws' graves where she put down the bunch of red lilies. "Interesting choice in flowers, Nessa," the slightly older woman stated.

"Red lilies? I don't know what they mean here in Amestris because the only one who ever spoke with me about flowers was Catherina and as a Cretan Duchess, she has another view on them, right?" the taller blonde smiled sadly. "Over there, red lilies carry the meaning of rebirth and fire – this special kind is called Phoenix Lilies. Ever heard to the legendary bird, Olivier?"

"I went to theTempest School, Nessa, so yes, I heard of it," Olivier said, slightly insulted.

"Just checking," Nerissa smirked before she folded her hands. "It has been a while, huh?" she muttered quietly as she looked at her sisters' graves. "I am sorry but I was busy. Don't worry – I try to take care of Serena. I am still keeping my promises after all."

"You work too much lately," Olivier stated. "I heard from Phil that you help with the play now as well."

"I am doing the stage, yeah," Nerissa nodded. "But then again 'All the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players*' or so the saying goes."

* * *

><p>Serena's lower lip trembled as she stared at the gravestone.<p>

_Captain Hakon Buccaneer  
>Hero of the people<br>Died on Promised Day_

"I am sorry, Hakon," she said quietly as she put down her flowers. "I am truly sorry for your death … but I believe that it's time for me to move on, right? I am sick of asking myself what could've been all the time when I am supposed to work.  
>It will be the end of me one day … and I don't think that you would have wanted this.<br>I am sorry because I really, truly loved you and somehow, saying goodbye today feels like killing you with my own hands this time. I never wanted to let it get to this point … but maybe, I should really move on after nearly ten years. I will always love you … but in the end, you were more of a hero than I could have ever deserved. I ran away when my country needed me the most. True, you would argue now that I was hurt and that I had to recover first … but that doesn't change a thing.  
>The empress of Xing told me how you, well, died. You were a true hero, Hakon." She wiped away a dumb tear that had escaped her eyes and stared stubbornly at the sky where more water was coming from. "I am not sure what I will do next … but maybe, just maybe, I will try to let people in again. There are so many persons I am hurting over and over again with my stubbornness. You were right, you know? I need to open up before I can go insane. Still, I will try to fall in love again."<p>

* * *

><p>*Before anyone can sue me, yes, I stole from the great Master, William Shakespeare, and his masterpiece As you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, once we reach 700 reviews, there will be another special chapter aka: a double upload...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	49. Veterans Day II

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>mixmax300<strong> (chapter 51): _I found this a couole days ago and I LOVE it! The way you develop the characters and the plot is exiciting. I still have a lot to read though!  
><em>**Ava**: I think so as well but you'll make it!  
><em>To be honest I didn't really like armstrong and miles because it didnt feel right to me because of the way olivier and ben were so close.<br>_**Ava**: Yay, another one who doesn't hate me for this move!  
><em>I am excited to finish reading the chapters. You are doing an AMAZING job!<br>_**Ava**: Thank you!

**Seri3991** (chapter 159): _Currently at chapter 149!_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: So, 11 more to go!  
><em>I agree with Vicky. I hate Barbies 'cuz to me, I honestly think they're another type of vodoo doll...<em>  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Listen, guys – I told you so! They are evil.  
><em>Greed, I've set you up on a date with someone outside of the FMA world. HE is *drumroll* Yuri Lowell of the Tales of Vesperia world. The only reason why I picked him was 'cuz he shares the same voice as Greeling.<br>_**Ava**: O_o…  
><em>Maybe this review would be the 700th!<br>_**Ava**: It is! Thank you!  
><em>Memory time!<br>Jade: *glare*  
>Greeling: *glare* I would've slapped you if I didn't vow to never hurt women.<br>_**Ava**: *chuckle*  
><em>These sparkles aren't so bad.<br>_**Olivier**: They are high quality sparkles.  
><em>Please Ava, just guess. Look at the world if you have to.<br>_**Ava**: Alright…  
><em>Just something random, if Wrath had to carry 5 swords, 2 would be in both hands, 2 in his ears and 1 in his butt crack :3 I tried eating small red beans but they ended up tasting like metal.<br>_**Victoria**: I hate red beans…  
><em>Alright, whoeve has the guts to stalk Greed on his 'date', raise your hand. Btw Greed, I'm just typing out what my friend told you to do.<br>_**Nerissa**: I am not afraid of him and even if he would attack me, I'd beat him up  
><em>One more thing, Greed didn't lie once. He lied to himself about his true desires. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who noticed...<br>_**Ava**: I noticed as well but I don't think that he was aware of it. I mean … he seemed surprised when Ling pointed it out…

* * *

><p>Bendix tapped Riza's shoulder as he walked behind her on the parade. "Where's Vic?" he asked.<p>

"She didn't feel well this morning, so Nick decided that it would be the best for her to stay at home," his niece replied calmly before she looked at the crowd in front of her. "We are slightly worried."

"That's … understandable," Olivier said as she looked down at the street. "Victoria's health is a constant risk for the whole country because all of us know and love her."

"If she doesn't get better soon, we will make sure that she has some doctors checking on her each day while we are in Creta," Roy said with a deep frown. It was obvious that a part of him wanted to cancel the mission until Victoria felt better but he had a duty towards this country and there was no one who could travel to the western country in his place. And furthermore, he knew what he had to expect from his second-oldest daughter should he really cancel the journey.

"I will check on her as well," Olivier said calmly as she stared at the dark clouds above them.

"The weather cries for the fallen … just like we do," Bendix said as he followed her gaze. "Rain…"

Roy sighed deeply. "Even if it had been a sunny day, it would have still rained," he muttered.

"You are contradicting yourself," Phil stated as they passed the chancellor's office building.

"You should used to this by now," his cousin said with a faint smirk. "And truly, it rained terribly when Kay and Charles were buried." Roy looked at Riza. "Wouldn't you agree, Riza?"

"Most of us were reminded of what we lost when we heard the talk about rain at the funeral," the blond woman said softly. "Rain … was Kay's favourite weather even though it meant that she couldn't use her alchemy because it would have been far too dangerous. When it rained, she felt the most normal and therefore, she was the happiest, I believe."

Roy nodded in agreement before he closed his eyes to remember some words which had been buried deep in his brain for the last few years. _"The golden warrior, who was guarding the Gates of Freedom, watched him crying and, as she came closer and listened, to the pained melody, a single tear fell and rolled down the pale cheek, like a raindrop from heaven above. The drop fell down to the earth and bloomed into a dark blue rose which was called sorrow,"_ he quoted from one of the less famous plays of the Amestrian author Hazel Williams before his gaze dropped to the ground. "It was her favourite."

"Of course it was," Olivier muttered. She had known Kay and Lynn just briefly and sometimes she wondered how it was possible for the four out of the original crew to die and be remembered that fondly. Aside of some joking remarks about Lynn's obsessive demeanour when it came to liquorice or dry comments on Charles' extreme patience which had made him the punching back of the girls a long time ago, no one had ever dared to criticise the fallen four. Sometimes she wondered if she would be remembered as fondly once her end would come.

"Rain…" Riza shook her head as she looked at her husband. "Somehow, everything around us was always about rain. Lynn used to dance in the rain in her sundress until she noticed that it was too pale and that there was a reason why so many men stared at her, Serena always sat on her bed and listened to it because she found it calming, Kay always was outside when it rained and was surprised when she was sick afterwards, Martin had painted rain for years and Charles had usually been out with Kay. Roy had always loathed it while I always enjoyed it because it was so … silent and … fresh afterwards. Like a blank piece of paper … a chance to start anew…"

"In a way, your idea of rain is identical to Lynn's idea of death," Jade muttered. She looked worse than most people had ever seen her in public but her brother and her cousin agreed on the tragic fact that both of them had seen her in worse conditions. Her eyes were shadowed and she looked tired and for those who had seen her a month ago it was hardly to believe that this was the same woman.

"What did you expect?" Roy asked with a shrug while he sighed inwardly. Jade was back on her slightly self-destructing behaviour and he didn't like it. She was too thin even though she claimed to eat properly. He hated it when she did this to herself but the worst thing was that she was the only one who never saw how she slowly faded away. He had seen it before … after she had been kidnapped … after Izumi's failed Human Transmutation … after Lynn's death … after Promised Day … and now.

"I don't know," she said and coming from her, it was a sign of surrender. Usually, Jade would never admit that she hadn't known something because usually, she knew more than most people. She had a way to look behind every mask people could wear and if necessary, she would rip them off and force the people to deal properly with their problems. Too bad, that she never could deal with her own.

* * *

><p>Victoria awoke and for a moment, her room was spinning around her and she wished that she hadn't opened her eyes in first place. She cursed inwardly as she forced herself to sit up and look at the clock. She remembered that she had woken up before and it had been even worse. Then she had drunken the tea Nick – kind-hearted, wonderful Nick – had made for her and she had went back to sleep. She asked herself why no one had woken her before the parade which she was currently missing before her mind caught up with her and she came to the conclusion that they had drugged her to make sure that she would sleep more. Maybe they had figured out that she hadn't slept properly in a long time.<p>

She rubbed her purple eyes before she grabbed her medicine from the nightstand and sighed deeply as she watched how the auburn drops coloured the water in her glass. She hated this. She hated being weak because everyone else was so strong. She felt like she was the only one who would never be able to make it one year without any illnesses that could kill her one day if she wasn't careful enough.

She inhaled deeply as she walked over to her window to let in fresh air before she returned to her bed and rested her head on her pillows before she grabbed the teddy that usually rested on her feet and held it close to her chest. For her, life had always been about memories and reminders of better days and this teddy was a reminder of the days when everything had been easy and she hadn't been sick. Roy had brought the teddy from a meeting in Aerugo and he had claimed that the stuffed animal had reminded him of the red-haired girl. No one ever understood how a white teddy with blue eyes was similar to a red-haired girl with purple orbs but maybe Riza was right and it was more about the fact that it was a special teddy than about the colouring.

A soft knock came from the door and Victoria sat up again before she quickly braided her hair and made sure that her pyjama covered everything she never wanted a stranger to see. "Yes?" she asked.

One of the maids entered and smiled friendly. "Miss Victoria, the young Mr Yao wished to see you," she said friendly before she took the empty cup from the desk. "What shall I do?"

"Send him in … and please, bring us some cake and tea, Caroline," Victoria said politely.

"Of course, Miss," the maid said before she left again. Every single servant of the house liked her because she was so mature and polite. She always made a point out of doing as much as possible without the help of the maids and the butler which was the reason for her innocent and kind image.

Victoria somehow expected Cai to enter her room but when it was Fu, she reasoned that this made far more sense because Cai should be with Laila right now while Fu had surely managed to ditch Jun Li. The sick girl rested her hands on the bed as she looked at the door where the little boy just entered. "Fu," she said calmly as she smiled at him.

"I heard from Cai that you are sick, Victoria-sama, and I wondered if you would like some company while everyone else is in town for the parade," the boy said as he bowed slightly. "I hope that you will get better soon because everyone is really worried about you."

She tried to smile while she ignored her headache. "You don't have to worry," she said. "This is just a simple cold. Something like that can't kill me – I promise."

The future emperor frowned slightly as he sat down at the edge of her bed. "You are one of the most … _inspiring_ people I've ever met, Victoria-sama," he said while he looked at the floor. "I mean … I never saw a situation where you stopped thinking about the others first before you took care of yourself."

He had known her for many months by now and he had heard even more about her from his father, his mother and his other relatives and no one had ever mentioned a vile side of Victoria's. To Fu, she was the most interesting person he had ever met. Whenever he felt like he was running straight into a wall and nothing was going right, she always reminded him that there would be another chance to make things right again. His father had been inspired by his grandfather who had never backed down as well and his mother had taken her strength from the wish to surpass her sister one day. Other people too their inspiration from pictures or books but Fu had found his answer before he had known the question because when he had faced the question for the first time, it had been when he had seen the red-haired girl with the sunny smile. He admired her and sometimes, he really wished that he could be exactly like her because she seemed to be fearless and he had never heard her voice trembling. Maybe this was because she tried to put up a strong façade when she was feeling small and weak inside. Maybe it was because she had seen things he never wanted to see when she had been very young.

"Inspiring?" Victoria asked quietly as she looked at the boy who was so … bright in so many ways.

"Yes, Victoria-sama," Fu said with a beaming smile. "I mean … I never heard from anyone that you ever refused a challenge. I always thought that good leaders should be … keen to enter competitions but never foolish enough to endanger their followers."

She chuckled faintly while she crossed her arms. "I am not that much of a leader," she said. "I am more of a … watcher than a real leader. Laila is far better in dealing with other people."

"But you can make people follow you," the young prince replied as he shrugged. "She lacks that ability if you ask me. And this is very important if you want to be a good leader. The people trust you."

"They trust my brain and my patience," the red-haired girl said calmly. "They don't trust me as a person, Fu. And hell, sometimes I really hate the attention I get from strangers."

"But you are still a good person," he said before he frowned. "You never seemed bothered by the idea that you could die from your illness, right?"

She nodded slowly. "I see death simply as the moment when life perishes into nothingness and I always wondered why people are so afraid of death," she said. "When we are born, we also come from the nothingness. It's simply the return to what used to be before."

"You listened to Aunty Jun-Jun when she starts to go on and on about Xingese Philosophy, right?" Fu sighed. "But yes, it makes sense, doesn't it? We came from nothing and go to nothing."

* * *

><p>Anyone who had the misfortune of knowing her could see that Laila was up to something. She sneaked through the hallways of the chancellor's building while she tried to avoid being seen by anyone. Nick, Cai and Elicia who had been dragged into whatever Laila was plotting this time followed the blond girl with the same amount of secrecy. Laila inhaled deeply before she stopped in front of a meeting room. From earlier visits she knew that this was the room where Roy usually met up with the highest-ranking members of the governmental organisations like Serena for example.<p>

_"…it seems like we can suspect a movement against our state, right?"_ Jade asked calmly just as Laila rested the glass against the thick door. _"Well, if it's like this, we should act quickly – even if it means that Serena has to bend some rules a little bit. I refuse to watch how everything breaks apart to my feet."_

_"To bend the rules would make us vulnerable because it wouldn't be evidence in the court room," _Serena said emotionless. _"But I don't want to sacrifice any agents for something like this … because in the end, it could be just a strange coincidence, right? And to ruin the career of an agent because of this…"_

_"I think that it is too strange and too well-timed to be a coincidence," _Riza said as she sighed. _"We have the first few threats against her and when we refuse to meet the demands, she nearly died from an unknown illness. And no matter how unfriendly the staff in the hospitals may be, Amestris has some of the best doctors in the whole world. And I remember how many specialists failed to get it."_

_"But that still doesn't explain the choice of target," _Olivier said sharply._ "If it's really an attempt to overthrow the state, it makes no sense to attack her instead of the chancellor."_

_"It makes sense," _Jade said calmly. _"To attack someone uninvolved means that it takes far longer to see the connection and to react, right?"_

_"And to attack the smartest out of all possible targets means that the person with the best chances to look right through the plan is out of the game, correct?" _Phil asked.

_"And attacking a member of the family of the chancellor makes him vulnerable," _Bendix agreed.

_"And this means that he gets distracted," _the black-haired woman said darkly. _"But this is just one theory. Another would be that someone from the past returned to cause trouble once more."_

Serena scoffed. _"It looks like the old West-connection works again,"_ she stated.

_"This is the way we were trained to operate,"_ Phil said. _"Like everyone knows, the forte of the western troupes is our analytical way to think, right? And we…"_

_"…think every thought to the very end,"_ Jade said. _"We were also taught to act after these thoughts."_

Olivier sighed deeply. _"I remember,"_ she said.

_"And now that Serena mentioned it, I remember a reason why she probably wasn't even a random target or just the best target available,"_ Phil said calmly. _"You mentioned the West-connection, right? But you meant us because we all came originally from Western Headquarters…"_

_"I remember as well,"_ Charlotte said with a scoff. _"The West-connection Phil is talking about always had a problem with Lynn … and as far as I remember, they attacked Jade once as well…"_

_"So, as long as it was really no random choice, we have our first suspects?"_ Roy asked angrily. _"Doctor Knox, could you support this investigation? We will need a doctor available all the time because from what I saw from the AFL, they work fats and around the clock."_

_"Serena, do you have an agent who can pull off a quick and careful investigation?" _Riza asked.

_"Well, Agent Timms is hardly the right choice," _the other blonde said with a sigh._ "But yes, I believe I have someone who can do this without being caught by anyone. Nessa, you worked with her before, right?"_

_"Agent Stevens, the specialist for economics and espionage," _the older sister replied. _"A good choice if you ask me. She is very loyal and dedicated."_

_"She is usually Timms' partner but I don't think that she would complain if you break them apart," _Jade said casually. _"So, excuse me please but I believe that I need to hold my speech in ten minutes."_

Laila and the others backed away from the door and hid in an empty office as footsteps came closer. For a moment, Jade stopped on her way to the hall where she was expected and sniffed. In the empty office, Laila came close to a heart attack because she had used her very own perfume that day and Jade had an excellent memory when it came to scents – just like every member of her family. Still, the black-haired woman frowned before she walked away.

"Who were they talking about?" Laila wondered aloud.

Nick and Elicia looked at each other before the girl spoke: "Victoria," she muttered.

The younger boy nodded. "She's the only one who would make sense," he agreed. "She was sick and it was a risk for the whole country because it distracted everyone to worry about her – not that we should ever mention this to her. And I remember how worried everyone was when the first few threats against her appeared. Vicky is special to all of us, period, and therefore she is a … good target."

"I agree," Elicia said. "And it makes sense to take out the only one who can see unknown patterns as well. I've nothing against Jade but she isn't perfect and she specialises in visible patterns. Vicky is the one to see through the masks like it's nothing. She could have seen all of this earlier but she…"

"…was out of the game," Cai agreed while he massaged his aching temples. "Alright, it's a tiny little bit frustrating that a little girl can see things all the geniuses fail to see but that's how she is."

"I really want to beat up the person who did this to my sister," Laila said darkly while she glared at the door. "And as much as I trust the Amestris Fire Lion, this will be more than a single agent can handle."

"I am in," Nick said. "A person who dared to attack my big sister will face my wrath."

"So, our next mission is to take revenge?" Cai smirked. "I can borrow some weapons from Jun-Jun."

"The adults would kill us if they knew what we are going to do," Elicia stated. "Especially my daddy."

"I agree," Nick said. "Still, we just don't tell them. Elicia, you have your autumn break soon, right after our birthday. We will find a way to take care of this … problem."

"Am I the only one who fears that our parents won't be that much of a problem compared to Vicky," Laila said with a sigh. "She will murder us in our sleep if she hears what we are going to do, Nick."

"Why would she murder us in our sleep?" Elicia asked.

"Less screaming and therefore less trouble," Nick shrugged. "Don't ask me to understand my sister because I am far from it."

"Well, she's smart enough to afford being lazy enough to avoid some things," Cai shrugged. "Anyway, we should leave before the adults can notice that we went missing as well."

"I agree," Elicia said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	50. Special 2: The ways they say I love you

**_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! **_Special Chapter! _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>Read previous chapter for the main story!<em>**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Double Update!_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>****_he many ways they say 'I love you'_**

* * *

><p>Timeline: Up to chapter 4 - Jean Havoc<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Llewellyn &amp; Leroy Grumman<strong>

She knew that he loved her because he had never taken no for an answer when he had asked her to marry him. And when he appeared on her doorsteps thirty minutes after her father's death with the most delicious chocolate cake she had ever seen and eaten, she knew that he would always be there for her. And she let him in and while she cried, he held her close and when she had no more tears left to cry, they ate the cake in comfortable silence before she fell asleep with her head against his chest on the couch.

And as she awoke in the morning, she wanted to maim him for drugging her but when she saw his smile, she just glared at him before her gaze followed his and saw the rainbow on the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi Curtis &amp; Abigail Mustang<strong>

"My sister … she is different. We never see it as necessary to talk with her about the way she lives. I bet that she still thinks that the choices she makes are just hers." The black-haired girl paused for a moment. "She never figured out that she is a leader with the way she behaves … and that others will follow her on her way. I mean … I am just nine and … I can see it. She always seems to be … on the edge but then again, she is old enough to decide. I want to be like her when I am an adult. Abby … she can do what she wants because it's her right … and her choices will forever change my life."

"So, your sister is the example you are following?" her teacher asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said determinate. "I want to be as strong as she is. She always says _'You are strong when you stand up for yourself. You are even stronger when you stand up for others.' _And I want to stand up for myself, others and the things I believe in."

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail Mustang &amp; Izumi Curtis<strong>

Abigail had always adored the nature. She had spent years of her early adulthood sitting on trees and enjoying the sun while reading. And because she loved the nature that much, she had shared this beauty with her younger sister, Izumi. Together, they sat in the grass while they talked about everything. They looked at the blooming flowers and quickly came to the decision that they happened to live in a really wonderful world.

They were very alike in a way but on the other hand, they argued far too much to benefit from that fact. But when it really counted, they always found themselves back to back.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Hamilton &amp; Elaine Hamilton<strong>

As he watched her fight, he smiled. She was extremely strong these days. No one could control her as she danced across the yard like a hurricane. Someone who looked close enough could see that she was becoming a fighting machine. She was one of the best he had ever seen. In less than thirty seconds, she managed to disarm the man who usually led the special forces of the Cretan Secret Service. In her own, slightly twisted way, she was breathtaking and charming even when she was fighting. Whoever wanted to fight her had to do it after her own rules … and it was nearly impossible to beat her in her own little game.

He saw how the arrays on her hands started to glow before the so-called Diamond Fist appeared. She specialised in the manipulation of carbon and with the right arrays she could create a thin layer of carbon which had turned into diamond through compression around her hands which made her already strong physical attacks even stronger.

He was proud of her and he knew that it was visible in her face as she turned to look at another opponent. But then again, she was his little sister and she was one of the bets fighters he had ever met. He smiled as he looked at the proctor. "Never count her out before she is absolutely dead," he said. "As long as she can create her Diamond Fist, she isn't going down easily."

* * *

><p><strong>Jun Li &amp; Jun Yao<strong>

She knew about the responsibility she held in her hands and she knew that it had been basically suicidal to accept it. She knew the council and she knew that they were just waiting for her to make a mistake. But then again, she had never failed before and she didn't see a reason why she should start now. She was a born leader and she had proved her worth on many different occasions … and she had the scars to witness what she had suffered for the good of the country. She wasn't afraid. She had lost her fear a long time ago. She had no reason to be afraid anymore. She had accepted that it was her duty to protect the emperor and she had vowed that she would do everything to keep him from being harmed. The other bodyguards envied her for her high position but she never wasted a single thought on the influence she possessed now. She knew what she was supposed to do and to this day, she had never disappointed anyone – and she wasn't about to start it now just because she protected the most important man of Xing.

* * *

><p><strong>Catherina D'Artagan &amp; Peter Hamilton<strong>

To Catherina, love was the result of many years of friendship and hard work. She was much younger than him but when her parents told her that she was betrothed now, she didn't bother to protest because she knew her fiancé and Peter Hamilton was a really nice and caring guy. She had known him for many years and they had always been friends. To be married to him wouldn't be that much of a bother, she decided.

And they argued after half a year of betrothal and as he yelled back at her, she knew that there would never be another man for her. There would never be another man like Peter Hamilton. There would never be another man who could make her heart miss a beat and her blood boil in her veins. She would never feel complete with another man at her side. No other man would ever see her as the young woman with the huge dreams – and that was how she wanted to be seen. Peter respected her as an equal. He supported her – no matter how crazy and insane her ideas were. She had always been against arranged marriages but she could live with this decision of her parents. Peter could make her laugh and he could always tell when she felt bad.

And because she loved him, she let go of him and smiled as she said: "Make your dream come true, Peter. It's a wonderful dream … it deserves to come true."

* * *

><p><strong>Lei Yao &amp; Jun Li<strong>

As a team, they had never to fear anyone. They were too … compatible to fail a mission. Jun Li with her speed and her sharp sense which allowed her to detect anyone's chi at anyplace without any problems and Lei who wasn't as fast as her but who was stronger worked together like they had never done anything else in their lives. They were friends by now, that was obvious to everyone. The prince would always stop for a moment when he saw his father's bodyguard somewhere and he would always speak with her for a moment before they would part ways again. The differences in their social rank were huge but that didn't stop him from being her friend and confident. On missions for the Eye of Xing, they slept back to back and fought side by side. To know her that well gave him, however, problems when he had to stab his sword through her body to fatally wound their enemy. But then again, to them, love had always meant to trust each other blindly and that was meant that she knew that he had never intended to hurt them.

* * *

><p><strong>Elaine Hamilton &amp; Peter Hamilton<strong>

There it was. The flash of a memory … a faint sound … an echo of her past … she wanted to die. She wished that she could simply vanish into nothingness and free herself of all the pain inside of her. But as much as she wanted to diminish and become one without past and painful memories, she remembered things that forced her to hold on and stay alive.

She remembered her brother and this memory forced her to stay alive. She couldn't die. Not yet, not as long as he needed her. She couldn't remember what happened. She just remembered that there had been a flash of light and … pain. She remembered nothing from before … just a few childhood memories. The doctors had told her that she had been very powerful, one of the best people in her country but she didn't remember why she was that important.

She just remembered her brother's smile and his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Hamilton &amp; Catherina D'Artagan<strong>

When she turned to leave and returned to her waiting brothers, he suddenly felt like an outsider who was standing at the window and watched how the beautiful heir of the most prestigious family of the cretan nobility stood on the stairs on the other side of the room. He longed to stand next to her but he knew that he had deceived himself from the very beginning.

He had told himself into believing that miracles could happen. Now, he had to regret it because with this he had forced himself into pretending that he didn't care at all about her decision while in reality, he loved her. It had been foolish to believe in this modern day fairytale. He should have known that this had been too good to be true. In the end, the reality had woken him up from his daydream. He had planned everything out. He had even thought about the names of their children because he had been so sure that they would work out. Well, their marriage had been arranged but he really loved her. He knew that he had confused his feelings and the truth for far too long – everybody else had known this. He had been too sure, in the end, and so he had tricked himself into believing that she felt the same way. But she hadn't seen it through his eyes.

She hadn't seen the chance to have both: his dream and their love.

* * *

><p><strong>Abel Mustang &amp; Abigail Mustang<strong>

He loved his younger twin with all her antics. She was nearly driving him insane with her way to see the world as a single night club and life as a single party but as long as she was happy, he would go along with it. She was a little bit strange and her obsession with Air Alchemy didn't let her seem saner but then again, everyone could be sane and look great. Abigail was probably the only one who could make borderline insanity look fashionable.

He didn't share the adoration his son Roy held for Jade, Abigail's firstborn daughter but he could understand it because Jade was Abigail's daughter after all and that fact already made her a good person. Abel and Abigail were two of a kind. They were similar and even after all those years, they stood side by side as they watched their children play together.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerissa Hawkeye &amp; Kay Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

The reason why Nerissa hated her sister – or why she thought that she hated Kay – was that the younger twin didn't share the blonde's experiences. Kay didn't know the feeling of breaking down and feeling out of place because while Nerissa felt like she didn't belong to them and like no one could understand her, Kay was the centre of the family. While Nerissa was suffering, Kay was enjoying her life – unaware of her sister's pain. Nerissa had grown to hide her pain and her dream of leaving … of running away. At the age of five, Nerissa had become and antisocial little girl who locked herself in her room and spent her time with painting flowers. Nerissa knew how if felt to be at the bottom of everything. She was a broken little girl, hurt and lost inside. And no one ever tried to help her. She had been forgotten. She stood at the edge of a nervous breakdown as she watched everyone. She wanted to be someone else – someone with an easier life. She was sick of being left out. She buried herself into her work, desperate to find something worth living for … something out of this world full of secrets and faked sympathy. She stood silent and watched while deep inside her heart, she was bleeding.

Nerissa had seen the darkest sides of life at her young age of five. She had been lied to more than once and even though it used to feel like someone was stabbing her in the back, she had stopped to care about it. She used her remaining strength to act like she was happy and everything was great. She wasn't, however, fine. She was far from being fine to tell the truth. While Kay had never seen the side of the weaker person, Nerissa knew all to well how it was to be pushed around by everyone. Kay had always gotten whatever she wanted while Nerissa had had to work for everything she had – besides her own skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerissa Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Helena Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

Nerissa hated it whenever Lynn tried to tell her how she had to live her life because who was Lynn to tell the older one what was good and what was wrong? The blonde had always wondered ifLynnwas even listening to her when she tried to make her understand that their whole family was living a lie because this was the price they were paying for their knowledge. But there was still one thing Nerissa was clinging onto because it always got her through the nights full of tears and inner pain: that she would never have to do something she didn't want to do because she was living her life the way she wanted to live it. She would never be like Kay – shining like a diamond and showing the birds how to fly – but whenever everything around her was falling apart, Nerissa kept walking on.

And so, when Nerissa had to leave the manor, she looked at Lynn and sighed. "Take a good look at the things around you," she said calmly. "Nothing here is what it seems to be. When the magic is gone and reality kicks in again, you see that we live in the home of broken hopes and dreams but … be the first to heal them all, Lynn-Lynn."

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Mayer &amp; Kay Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

Her broken rib had nearly pierced her lungs and she looked like a ghost. She was lying in her hospital bed with her broken leg and her shattered arm but her smile was still burning bright in the shadowed room. She sat up with her younger sisters' help and looked at her friend Charles who stood in the doorway and looked at the boy with the red lilies and the white roses. "Hey," she said amused while she waved with her unharmed left hand. "I knew that you'd come."

He sighed deeply as he crossed his room and sat down to her feet. "Kay," he stated with a sigh.

"We're gone," Lynn said as she dragged Serena with her. "We will check on Riza and then we're off. See you later, Charles. Martin said that you will train with him today anyway."

"I need to become stronger," the boy said darkly while his eyes stayed trained onto the stark white bandages around Kay's injured body.

"I am sorry," the girl said as she lowered her head. "I was too weak to defend myself. She was right, you know? I am really too weak to live on my own. I am sorry for being weak."

"Never listen to the people who call you weak," he said, "because they have no clue from what you are suffering. And we need you, Kay. We need you because you are there for us whenever we need a rock among a stormy sea. And one day, those who are calling you weak now will see the truth about you. You aren't weak just because you hesitated to deliver the final blow and lost this fight because of this. You are strong because you didn't choose the easiest way out."

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye &amp; The Hawkeye-Girls<strong>

While her sister-in-law reigned over her family with her iron fist, Riza's mother was the softer and far more collected alternative to Reine Hawkeye.E lizabeth made a point out of being the more human out of the both young women. While Reine enforced her rules with her strength and her cruel skill, the younger woman took care of her daughter and her nieces. In the end, her softness ensured the loyalty of the younger girls. Lynn looked up to Elizabeth and followed her aunt's way and became an alchemist who specialised in Healing Alchemy, Kay openly rebelled against her mother at the age of seven and paid dearly for her misbehaviour and Serena, well, no one ever got to see through her silence because she was hiding her whole being behind a wall of perfect silence and never left her self-chosen exile in favour of a better life. Riza was the sunshine of the family with her friendly demeanour and her huge heart.

Before Elizabeth died, her girls came in her room and she looked at all of them. Kay, the oldest of them stood tall, unable to accept death because she was too proud. Riza seemed to be far more mature in that point and looked just unhappy about what would happen too soon. Lynn who had grown into a stubborn girl that trusted just her own skill looked like she was about to explode out of anger about the lost battle. And Serena, the youngest and probably weakest, looked out of the window with her huge eyes and for a moment, Elizabeth hated herself for leaving those children behind because they needed someone to be at their side.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang &amp; Helena Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

"ROY MUSTANG!"

The strangely shrill yell woke him up one sunny Sunday morning and he smirked before he left his room – just to be nose-to-nose with a formerly silver-haired, now pink-haired girl. "Yeah?" he asked smirking. "What can I do for you, Helena?"

She glared at him with all her power before her finger pierced into his chest. "Look what you did to my hair!" she yelled before she raised her hand to slap him. It was pretty good for him that he had expected this move and was able to dodge because whenLynnslapped, it was very painful.

"Pink looks better on you than purple on me," he replied with a shrug. "I don't see your point."

"My point?" she shrieked. "How can you not see my point? You dyed my hair pink! With hair dye instead of alchemy! I could reverse the effect of my little prank in less than a minute and now I have pink hair because of your childish revenge!"

He instantly felt sober again after his glee had clouded his senses for a moment. "What do you mean, you can't reverse it?" he asked in shock. He hadn't meant to go that far but he had thought that she could reverse this effect just like she had drained the purple from his hair before.

"I just can't!" she hissed. "My mother will kill me! And that's just your fault!"

Kay who passed them sighed deeply. "We dye your hair in the palest shade of blond we can get and cut it. Mother will never hear anything of this. Don't worry, Lynn-Lynn."

Roy and Lynn were both pranksters and usually, they went too far. How they managed to remain friends was a miracle for everyone who had the misfortune of knowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail Mustang &amp; Abel Mustang<strong>

Her hand trembled as she sat down on her desk. The door was closed but not locked … never locked. Her breath went steady yet slowly as she picked up the pen her brother hand bought her a long time ago. Abel had always been the better writer but Abigail had never been far behind. She sighed deeply as she took a blank sheet of paper and wrote down the first few words. She was … exited. It was like her body was under the constant flow of electricity and just when the ink dried in front of her, it was like Abigail was possessed. But it was a kindred spirit. It felt like the first scream of the newborn Jade, like the first move of Phil before he had been born … like up after drowning in a terrible nightmare.

Memories flew through her mind and she heard her brother's voice in the wind.

_"Love, huh? You always were a romantic girl, Abbs. But it's true, you know? Love often means pain – but it's usually worth it."_

She let out the breath she hadn't even known that she had been holding as she reached the bottom of the first page.

_"…wouldn't it be great if we could override the laws of equivalent exchange and use, well, magic?"_

He had been her older brother and she had loved him more than her own life. When he had died, he had taken a part of her heart and her soul with him. Still, she had recovered like it had to be expected from a true Mustang and she would never lose her footing again. She was too strong now and she would never stumbled through the darkness again while she ran from the light.

She stared at the words on top of the page: _An Eternal Love – A Broken Dream  
>This story is dedicated to my brother, a silent hero who will be missed dearly<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Kay Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

Serena glared at her older sister as she watched her go. It was easy with Kay, the eight-year-old decided. Everything about the redhead was one single huge show – and always was everything just about her. Kay was, of course, always right in everything she said because there was no way that the self-proclaimed alchemy genius of the family could be wrong. Serena knew, however, that it wasn't Kay's fault that she was how she was. And sometimes, Kay was right. She usually knew what everyone needed and she never watched how someone suffered. But then again, Kay was someone who preferred tough love about unnecessary kindness which could make people weak. Kay never failed to criticise even her closest friends like that Mustang-boy. But even though Serena knew that Kay had just the best for her in mind, she really wished that the older sister would shut up because with all the nagging, Serena couldn't hear her own thoughts.

Serena knew that her sister didn't mean it but sometimes, she felt down and those days it felt like Kay loved to hate her because the younger blonde looked so much like Nerissa that it had to hurt Kay somehow.

And still, Serena loved her sister because in the end, Kay was a victim of the same terror that had led Nerissa astray.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Serena Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

"You really should sleep more, Rena,"Lynnsaid while she crossed her arms over her chest. This had been Nerissa's trademark posture but the silver-haired girl had been bolt enough to steal her elder sister's 'dynamic posture' to seem more serious. "Honestly, you're killing yourself if you keep that up, my dear sister."

Serena didn't answer. She had fallen asleep over her books and on her forehead was a deep frown that made her look older than she was. She looked a lot like Nerissa these days. Lynn sighed deeply before she half-carried-half-dragged her sister over to her bed and tucked her in. To the silver-haired girl, love meant being there for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang &amp; Kay Hawkeye Hamilton<strong>

The red-haired girl was pure madness and still, Roy caught himself starting to like her. Jade would probably roll her eyes and say that he still didn't learn from anything because his wise little cousin was usually a little bit smarter than him in at least one point: she always knew when someone meant trouble with a capital T. But still, Roy found himself more and more interested by the hurricane of red, gold and green. He always wanted to know more about her, the girl who slammed her hand against the coffee machine at five in the morning when she wanted coffee and the _damned thing_ just didn't work and who yelled at him if he was in her way when she ran down the stairs just because she was running late again. It wasn't like he had a crush on the girl because she was meant to be with Charles anyway. Still, she was one of the many reasons why he had trouble to fall asleep lately – a certain brown-eyed blonde was another one. The reason why he was so bothered by Kay was that he knew that he would probably never truly get her because every time he thought that he had her figured out, she went and did something really expected which made it impossible to follow her.

Kay was basically the most messed up person Roy had ever encountered. The more she tried to push someone away, the more she needed the person to be at her side. To get through her very complicate defence mechanism, it was necessary to be extremely careful because even though she meant Trouble, she was also a weak and vulnerable person and to know what she really meant, you had to listen to her words and analyse her often really strange actions – and therefore it was impossible to judge her actions the day afterwards because she tended to change overnight just as much as a certain black-haired girl.

And somehow, it seemed like no one could avoid being tangled up in Kay's elaborate net of absolute loyalty, deep friendship and extreme wisdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Mustang &amp; Phil Mustang<strong>

He sat in his room, arms wrapped around his legs and the chin on his knees. The aura radiating from him was dark but she stepped right through the darkness, burning brighter than the sun and smiling so bright that her presence was chasing his shadows away. And when she stopped in front of him, she held out her fruit basket which was nearly empty. Just a single, extraordinarily delicious looking orange was still in it. "Take it," she said.

He shook his head. "It's the last one … and it's yours."

"I know … and I still want you to have it. I will go to the store later to get new ones."

"It's raining, Jade."

"As if I would care for a little bit of water," she said and put down the basket before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun Yao &amp; Jun Li<strong>

There she lay, ill and close to death. He had overridden the protocol as he stepped out of his safe chambers to visit her at her quarters. But then again, he was the emperor and he gave the orders around here. Her black hair had lost its shine and her face was unnaturally pale while her cheeks were flushed. He kneeled down in front of her bed and rested his hand on her forehead before he bowed his head. "Destiny may call you, Jun Li," he said softly, "but you have to be strong for without you, I will never be strong. So … you have to hold on. The others … they shall see when the time is right. I know it. We will show them together what the people of our clan are made of."

She slowly opened an eye. "Master…" she said hoarsely. "I am … sorry…"

He sighed deeply. "Don't be," he said. "Never feel guilty for something you never had the chance to change. And don't die, alright? I would hate that, you now? Because … you are dear to me, you know? Never believe anyone who claims that you are just a tool. You are so much more than that. You are a part of my heart, Jun Li. I will always be there for you, lily. Together, we can change the country … for now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Berthold Hawkeye &amp; Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

He had wanted her to stay when everyone else had been against her.

He had even ignored his protesting pride and had asked her to stay despite of what had happened. But she hadn't listened to him and she had left before he had had the chance to say the words which would have prevented the family from breaking apart. Maybe, these words could have fixed all the things that had been broken along the years but then again, it was futile to think about it because it was far too late now. She had gone away and studied under a really intelligent alchemist from Creta now. The ill man wondered sometimes if Nerissa still cried herself to sleep at night when she felt lonely of if she had grown out of it … and sometimes, the alchemy master asked himself why things like this had happened to his family – to his niece. It had to be terribly hard for her to bear. Berthold who saw some similarities between himself and his fallen niece sometimes wasn't sure if he could have taken this situation with the same calm and collected demeanour Nerissa had showed when she had been banished from the manor. For Berthold, the whole situation was incredibly hard to judge and therefore, he tried to stay out of it was far as possible because in the end, it was hard for him to believe that Nerissa had really snapped and tried to kill Kay.

But still, it wasn't over yet and that was the reason why he had travelled to the West to visit his oldest niece after his sister's death. He needed another chance to make everything right again. Kay was maybe the strongest fighter Berthold had ever met but Nerissa had the patience her younger sisters lacked. And even though the master alchemist knew that his time was running out and that he wouldn't make it through the winter, he knew that he had to talk to the blond and blue-eyed genius of his messed-up family. He couldn't give up on her yet. He had to bring her back to the light she had lost a long time ago. He remembered her a little bit too well – even ten years after the day she had left. She had always smelled of flowers and hay, a summer girl while she had been born in October. He remembered how it had sounded when she had gotten up in the morning. Maybe it was the weight of all the words that had been left unspoken in all these years which dragged him down now.

Maybe Berthold saw the truth that night even though he never spoke about it. The only thing he ever said about this failed attempt to get Nerissa back was a short comment to Lynn. _"The day we all will go down, Helena, will be the day your sister will be lost forever."_

Berthold had seen Nerissa and maybe he should have tried harder to stop her because in the end, she was already a fallen angel who crawled in the dust because her wings had stopped to support her while she was flying through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence Miles &amp; Nerissa Hawkeye<strong>

It was a peaceful night in early September as he held her under the silver moon above them. They sat under a cherry tree and he looked at her. In the moonbeam, she was as pale as the moon above them and her eyes had the same colour as the night sky. It had to be a dream, he thought. And he remembered the cloud he had seen earlier that day. He had watched her for a long time while she had slept next to him. The cloud had been very white and bright that it had been high up in the air … it had been free, a foreign concept for both of them for they were both bound by their duties and the rules of their environment.

"I need to leave soon," he said softly and kissed her temple.

She just nodded. "I know," she said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivier Armstrong &amp; Bendix Llewellyn<strong>

Sometimes she wondered if she was a bad person for lying to the whole world. She was eighteen and even though she claimed that she loved no one and although she denied that she felt more than just friendship for a certain golden-haired soldier whom she had known her whole life, she knew that she could never live in a world without him. She loved him – no matter how much it hurt her to see other women flirting with him because she knew that she had sentenced herself to this torture. And because she loved him and because she would hate to lose him, she kept her mask and smiled inwardly whenever he was around.

There were so many battles they had fought side by side and looking at them, she knew that there were a lot of things they would never be … like lovers. But with the relationship they had and all their mutual understanding, they would make it through this war. They had plans for the future and she was carrying the flag of this future with pride and she wouldn't stray from her path. She didn't care if they would have to bend the rules even more than they did in the past or if she was dying inside when he spoke with the beautiful red-haired state alchemist. (The redhead was married after all.) Olivier straightened before she stepped into the ball room even though it felt like entering an arena in some way.

But no matter what, she was still marching on.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang<strong>

"I don't need you," she said as she was broken and her eyes had lost their usual gleam.

"I don't need you," she said as she sat in her hospital bed with her short black hair because she had cut it in a fit of rage. Rage about her own incompetence – how her brother had guessed.

"I don't need you," she said as her resolve had been shattered and her world was dark.

But no matter what she said to him, he could still hear what she meant.

"I need you now," she meant when she cried over their grandmother's death.

"I need you now," she meant when she was in hospital after her kidnapping.

"I need you now," she meant when they cleaned up the mess their aunt had caused with her desperate attempt on Human Transmutation.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Roy Mustang<strong>

Maybe she saw the end coming long before the last tear had fallen down and dropped from her cheek to the floor. Maybe she had heard the end coming long before the conversation had turned to comfortable silence and from there to awkward tension. Maybe she had seen the crack in the formerly so strong alliance long before there had been nothing left to break because everything had been destroyed a long time ago.

Now, she couldn't help but watch how Roy stared into the empty space on the wall while the terrible silence between them grew with every passing day and drove them further apart. And for a moment, she wanted to scream and shatter the deafening silence because it was just not fair that everything had fallen apart and they had never had a chance to stop it because their big chance had slipped right through their fingers. Everything had been said at least twice before and now, there was nothing left to say, nothing at all because nothing still mattered because in the end, they had heard enough lies from the people who had brought this fate over them and Kay refused to lie one more time because no lie would be able to save them.

The irony in the situation didn't go past the red-haired woman as she watched how the sun rose in the east where the desert of blood lay. But in the sudden light of the new day, the hurt from all the broken promises and the shattered dreams slowly begun to fade away as she knew that her decision was made new: she would leave, she would run away because she was maybe no coward but still very tired from talking for days and days and days without a result. She had tried to save them one more time because she had owed them all this much. But now, she would close the last door and step into the future and go onto a new journey because despite all the words they had spoken and all the promises they had made, it had been still Lynn who would be right in the end. And it really hurt Kay to know that her sister never wanted to be right in that question. She never wanted to be the prophet of the coming downfall.

Still, the silver-haired girl had been the one who had said: _"In the end, when all what's left happens to be silence, I can't continue to fix us. It will be time to let … us die if this happens…"_

Kay turned around and whispered: "Haven't we said it all a long time ago?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kay Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Laila Hawkeye<strong>

She wasn't used to losing control about what she was doing. Hell, she wasn't used to having anything out of her control. She had always been the one with the plan, the one who had always stand strong even when the ground beneath her had been crumbling. And yet, here she was. She sat crying in her hospital bed. Her decision had been clear since after the war and hell, she was no one who gave in easily. But then again, she was Nerissa's twin and the blonde had been strong for the longest time as well before she had fallen apart. Kay knew that nothing she could do would ever make up for what she had done but she couldn't kill herself. She wasn't that much of a coward. For a moment, she thought of Laila and wiped away the tears. _'I am sorry,'_ she thought. She had refused to see the girl because she knew that her resolve would have been shattered afterwards. _'I will never forget you, though. You will always be in my heart from this day until the second I take my last breath. I don't care what they say. I keep my word, always.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bendix Llewellyn &amp; Riza Hawkeye<strong>

He watched her from afar as she crossed the room, following her superior. Her steps were firm and full of energy but her brown, once so lively eyes were empty. He sighed deeply. It was all too much for her. She was just eighteen and yet she was the best sniper in the army, surpassing his mother, her grandmother with ease. He huffed while he held her sleeping daughter close to his chest while he gently rocked the little girl. The Ishbal War was over for a whole year and yet, Riza was still stuck in this nightmare. He sighed deeply as he watched how defeated she looked. A person who wasn't as observant as him would maybe oversee the purple shadows around her eyes but he saw them and he knew that she didn't sleep enough. His father had offered her to leave the army and to take her place in the society but she had declined.

He stood above the crowd as usual and watched his father talking with the colonel before he huffed softly. "As if Mustang would get it anytime soon," he muttered quietly.

"It's interesting how much you love her," a voice said unusually softly.

He didn't bother to look over his shoulder. "Liv," he stated.

"The one and only," she chuckled. "But you don't deny it."

"Why should I deny that I care for my niece? It's not like I am committed to anyone."

She was silent for a moment.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you with my lack of thoughtfulness." He looked around before he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He was a kind man and in his heart was room for many people.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena Hawkeye Hamilton &amp; Jade Mustang<strong>

Lynn had heard the rumours even before it had actually happened and therefore she wondered how her best friend could have gotten into such a terrible situation. The Silver Star Alchemist ran up the hill to the mansion and kicked down the door. She was too angry to wait a second longer. Upon entering, she knew that her best friend had fought back and for half a second, she felt how she relaxed. But then she saw the beaten and bruised body of her best friend's brother on the floor and hurried over to him.

"Damn those bastards!" Phil Mustang cursed as he tried to sit up and leaned against the wall. "No, don't heal me, Lynn. Jade … she's upstairs … I heard shooting … she will need it more than I."

The silver-haired woman hurried upstairs and soon enough she heard Jade's agonising scream. That was more than enough to send the western ice cube over the edge. Lynn specialised in close range fighting and hand-to-hand combat attacks which she often combined with her alchemy. But she also had skills which she could use for a longer range, so she wasn't worried as she kicked down the door to Abigail Mustang's study where Jade lay on the ground while her blood was flooding all over her body.

"Bad intelligence, I gather," Lynn said before she removed the eight bullets in Jade's stomach. "It seems to happen quite often to you, Jade. You need to pay more attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Bendix Llewellyn &amp; Olivier Armstrong<strong>

He knew that the world would never understand them or the way they felt. No one would ever be able to understand the absolute loyalty they felt for each other. Most people around them refused to trust in the things they couldn't explain hence they didn't trust the bound between the both blond soldiers. Of course, they were different form each other. He was soft and kind-hearted while she could be a little bit cruel at times. But deep inside of them, they weren't different at all. And therefore he carried her in his heart and he would never let go of her.


	51. New missions V

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 161): _*hides behind tree* Ohi guys! I didn't know that the whole party's going. What's going on? Greed is over there with that Yuri person. Anyone surprised 'cuz the guy is trying to seduce Greed? 0_o Well... It's either creepy or my skills are good.  
><em>**Ling**: No comment … and thinking that this person stole my body for a long time…  
><em>Okay Ava! *drumroll* What's your guess?<br>_**Ava**: Thailand?  
><em>Guys, have you read the manga?<br>_**Ava**: I have all the 27 volumes in my shelf  
><em>In book 7, the extra comic is about Havoc meeting Alex's little sister, Katherin. Anyone would freak out if he says that his sister is as beautiful as himself and you are meeting that person.<br>_**Olivier**: Catherine looks more like me, don't you agree?  
><em>I'm in the last week of my June holidays and I'm gonna finish my homework in 3 days. C'mon, it's just a History write-up, an art project and English, Chemistry and Biology bad is it? Very bad if you nearly forgotten about the hard stuff in school.<br>_**Ava**: I know how that feels…  
><em>*looks back at Greed* I'm surprised that he isn't pissed yet. It is SO obvious of the guy's intentions. I wonder if he used his real name. Alright, he has the guts to 'accidentaly' walk pass Greed?<br>_**Kay**: Looks like Greedy-boy is really, **really** drunk…  
><em>You say you're not afraid of him Nessa?<br>_**Nerissa**: Why should I be?  
><em>Why don't you take the pleasure of pissing him of further?<br>_**Nerissa**: Of course *laugh evilly*  
><em>And- Oh crap, I forgot memory time.<em>  
><em>Ed: I know we said leave it to us but he's getting scary...<em>  
><em>Ling: His tone of voice has changed too...<em>  
><em>Al: How are we suppose to capture it again?<em>  
><strong>Ava:<strong> Chapter ... 48^^  
>Just a note, I'm too lazy to do one-shots... I didn't really promise that I would do it for Ed and Ling. Alright Nessa, go on.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Jane Stevens was a twenty-four year old agent of the Amestris Fire Lion. She was exactly the way the head of security liked the agents: uncommitted to any person alive, dedicated to the country and willed to make sacrifices for the good of the country. Jane had brown hair that reached to her shoulders, green eyes and a tomboyish attitude. She usually wore black jeans, coloured tops and a black leather jacket when she was on the field. In the office, she wore a black blazer and high heels. According to Nerissa, Jane was the fastest woman in high heels which had surprised no one who had had the chance to meet the agent once. Jane's expertise was economics and espionage because she looked normal enough to disappear in the crowd. She had no exotic beauty from Xingese, Aerugian or Cretan roots which made her too special to be remembered. She had been a member of the Western Special Forces before she had joined the Amestris Fire Lion and Bendix had mentioned once that it was unfair that Serena stole all the good soldiers from Olivier.

Until now, Jane had been the partner of Agent Timms but everyone knew that she could barely stand the overly-enthusiastic man. She was too calm to understand his behaviour and therefore she always seemed to be wary in his presence – which everyone could understand.

She walked down the marble hallways of the Jonathan-Llewellyn-Compound which happened to be the huge building where the chancellor had his office the morning after the Veterans Day and wondered why exactly she had been called to the head of state. The note on her desk had been signed by the head of security which was already rare because even though Miss Hawkeye was the boss, she often had her high-ranking subordinates assigning the missions to the other agents.

"Agent Stevens, I presume?" the secretary asked as the agent entered the room in front of the office.

"Yes, madam," the brunette replied shyly.

"The chancellor expects you," the woman said and smiled. "It has to be an important mission, huh?"

Jane didn't take the time to answer as she smoothed her blazer and knocked against the door. Her face was a perfect mask of professionalism and anyone who knew her could see that she was already focused on her next mission. She entered the office and her eyes roamed across a lot of faces she had seen before but most of them belonged to people she had never talked with. The head of security was the only one Jane knew at least a little bit but the minister of science and other members of government were unknown to Jane – which she didn't like. She preferred to know all the variables in the equation before she had to go on a mission.

"Agent Stevens?" the chancellor asked calmly as his fingertips connected with each other.

A pair of green eyes narrowed slightly as the agent noticed the sign of nervousness. "Yes, sir," she said.

"I am sure that you are wondering why you were ordered here instead of the office of the head of security," the chancellor said calmly while he took a folder from the hands of the minister of science who stepped back into the shadows after passing it.

The agent nodded. "I presume that this is a level-10-mission?" she asked slowly while her eyes widened slightly. Level-10-missions were usually reserved for the teams starting between 10.00 and 13.13 and she was merely team 7.11 with Timms. A mission like this could be too much for her but it was the only logical reason why she had been called to the Jonathan-Llewellyn-Compound instead of the Charles-Mayer-Building where the Amestris Fire Lion had the offices.

"It's a level-11-mission," the black-haired man said while he handed her the folder.

"We know that the last level-11-missions were not so successful," Miss Serena Hawkeye said calmly, "but I have a feeling that a single agent who isn't as arrogant and reckless as Elric could manage this."

"I am not that bad, Serena," the blond man complained.

"Right," the minister of science said softly. "You are even worse."

"Anyway," the first lady said sternly as she glared at Team ME. "This mission is extremely important. We would have chosen another agent but Serena claimed that Jade and Edward would argue the whole time while Nerissa would end up in hospital because this mission will make her face her phobias."

"And if I would be in hospital, I wouldn't feel any better."

The voice came from behind and Jane had to suppress a low gasp. The voice belonged to Nerissa Hawkeye Hamilton who happened to be one of the best agents of the AFL and therefore, she was like a star for many agents. But Jane had always had the impression that the blond woman was more like a ghost than an actual human. She moved too quietly and her eyes saw too much of the things people tried to keep hidden underneath their masks.

The brown-haired agent forced herself to open the folder and her eyes widened. "The illness had no natural cause?" she asked quietly as she stared at the only present doctor in the room.

"Yes, Agent," the young doctor said as he nodded. "We ran some tests back then and they informed us that something was wrong with the blood. We saw this as a coincidence and forgot about it but lately, we started to look at it in another way. Therefore, we need someone to figure out the details."

"Understood," the agent said as she put the folder into her bag. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>Nick paced around in front of the door while Fu and the other children watched him closely. Elicia was still at school while Cai and Laila were still at the university. The black-haired boy looked tired and the pain on his face was maybe just faint compared to his agonised face from many months ago but it was still obvious that he suffered more than anyone else. His and Victoria's birthday was approaching fast and his sister was still sick. Currently, the old Doctor Knox had come to check up on her while his son attended some important meeting in the chancellor's office. Nick had an idea what this was probably about but then again, it wasn't like he cared about anything besides his sister right now.<p>

"Nick," Rachel said sternly in a terribly good imitation of her mother. "Stop it. You are hurting yourself all the time. Please, don't do this to yourself. We … we need you now. Mom and Dad are at work all the time and no … no one speaks with us about … about what is going on right now. We … we need you."

"I … I know…" the boy said while he collapsed on a chair. "It's just … just … I don't know what to do."

"That's a first," Helena said drily as she crossed her arms and glared up at him. "Nick, are you a coward or are you a man? You are one of the smartest guys out there and now you tell us that you don't know what to do? You are the twin brother of a genius!"

"But … I really don't know this time," he admitted. "Every time I believe that the answer is obvious, I have the feeling that it is taken from me again and again. And frankly, I am too worried to make sense."

"Understood," Gregor said as he nodded. "We will get big sisters Elicia and Winry to talk with you. Win-Win wanted to pick us up in ten minutes or so anyway, you see?"

The older boy was about to reply when the door was opened and the old doctor looked at them. "She is asleep for now," he said. "I am pretty sure that this isn't really a relapse but she surely caught herself a serious case of the flu. She will recover but for now she needs rest and people who care for her."

"I see," Nick said quietly while he looked at the ground. "Is there something I can do for her?"

The man shook his head. "I am sorry, boy, but as long as you aren't a magician, you can just hold her hand. I guess that she gets a little bit whiny when she gets this ill because even though she isn't afraid of death, she is afraid of failing you guys."

Nick wanted to curse Victoria because she always thought about others and hardly about herself. Yes, that was one of the many reasons why she had friends who cared for her just as much as she cared for them but sometimes, Nick really wished that his sister could be less perfect.

"So, she will be better soon?" Winry asked from the doorway. She had left Baby Trisha with Alphonse and Mei at the apartment they owned in the capital because she wanted to check on Victoria. And while the adult could be near the girl without falling ill, she wasn't so sure about her daughter.

"Yes," the doctor said while he rolled his eyes. "By the way, boy, she is really worried about you. If you really want to help her, please make sure that you don't push yourself too far, yes?"

"I understand, doctor, thank you," Nick said before he smiled faintly at Elicia who felt how her heart broke at the sight of his brokenness. She followed him as he walked into the kitchen and while he sat down at the table, she walked over and made him tea before she sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Let's talk about it," she said softly while she rested her hand on his. "It's the only way for us."

He sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples. "I really don't know what to do or to say," he said. "It … it's not the first time after all … but I still feel so, so … helpless. I mean … when we were little kids and played in the garden, she always was the princess … and I promised her that I would protect her from whatever would be later in our lives."

"I remember," she said softly as she looked at him. Somehow, she wondered how he could take all of this. As long as she could think back, his story had always been one of misery and pain. From the early death of his parents to his sister's weak health, he had always carried the weight of these burdens and he had never faltered. Maybe this was why she loved him: he was strong and took the responsibility fate had handed him. "But, Nick, what would she say if she would see you like this?"

"She would say that I shouldn't give up and that I should keep following my dream … and that … that…" His brown eyes were full of unshed tears as he looked up. "And that she is proud of me. You know how she is, Elicia, right? She hates it whenever I blame myself for something that happened to her because she believes that it is her duty as my older sister to keep an eye on me…"

"Exactly," Elicia said as she nodded slowly. "Vicky always trusted you more than most people … and now, you really should give her back a little bit of her trust by trusting her that she will make it."

"Thanks, Elicia," he said while he took a first sip from the tea. "You are the best, you know?"

She smiled at him before she raised an eyebrow. "I try," she said drily, "Anyway, I hope you already bought a present for her. Your birthday is coming up, right?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, damn," he cursed before he shyly looked at her. "Let's go shopping, alright?"

He dragged her out of the kitchen and on their way out, they nearly crashed into Roy who looked at his goddaughter and mouthed a quiet 'Thank you' in Elicia's direction because he had been really worried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	52. Happy Birthday III

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria: 13<br>Laila and Cai: 14  
>Owen: 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 162): _0.o What in the world...? I have a bad feeling about this... That Yuri guy is taking Greed home when he's drunk... Alright, instead of pissing him of, who's gonna save him?_  
><strong>Nerissa<strong>: Not that I actually like him but being molested while drunk has to be really bad. So, I am taking care of this. See you later, guys!  
><em>Ava, smallest country in the world.<br>_**Ava**: Taiwan?  
><em>I thought Ed was gonna put his horrible naming skils to use and call Trisha something else.<br>_**Winry**: He wanted but my wrench … convinced him.  
><em>Now I'm at chapter 152; the one when I started reviewing! Oh goody, no more computer for the rest of my holiday...<br>_**Ava**: I'd so die.  
><em>Whoever's going to save Greed, I'm following.<br>_**Serena**: Nessa already went to work on this  
><em>Greed: C'mon, I don't really fight women-<br>Izumi: *transmutes and kicks*  
>Greed: Ahaha! Impressive... And just who might you be?<br>Izumi: Me? I'm... A HOUSEWIFE!  
><em>**Abigail**: Aww… the good old days…  
><em>Does she still say that? That's the best line ever in the series, apart from one of Edward's lines.<br>_**Jade**: It's my favourite quote.  
><em>*sniff* Nina... It would be too heartbreaking for Ed to call his child Nina...<br>_**Roy**: And no one wants angsty-emo-Ed.  
><em>*runs off to where Greed and Yuri are heading* I'M COMING GREED!<br>_**Greed**: *from far away* about time! That hot blond chick is killing my date!

**mangagirl135** (chapter 162): _Vicky! We're burning the barbies tonight! Or do you want to destroy them in some other abhorrently violent manner? Because if that's what you wanna do, I'm good with that. :D_  
><strong>Victoria<strong>: Let's kill them French-Revolution-style!  
><em>Yes, I am back! Sorry I've been away, but I've been busy times ten lately. So I'm gonna make it up by not missing a single chapter from here on out! *determined face*<br>_**Ava**: I know the problem  
><em>And also by amusing everyone but Ed by calling Ed a puny brat incessantly. (Hey Ed, you're a puny brat!)<em>  
><strong>Lynn<strong>: I … I am … no-not … laughing *breaks down laughing*  
><em>Vicky, I command you to get better soon so that those crazy loons in your family don't drive themselves insane with worry.<br>_**Victoria**: I am doing my best!  
><em>And then we can kill Ed. Actually, maybe we shouldn't kill him. He does make for good comic relief. Sometimes. Maybe we should just develop the most painful method of torture we possibly can because torturing Ed is just too much fun to abandon by killing him. So guys, I want your opinions. What does everyone think the best method of torturing Ed is? (C'mon, don't be shy!)<br>_**Kay**: Milk, lots of milk.  
><em>Ava, you do a magnificent job as always, and I shall see you soon!<br>_**Ava**: Until next time.  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava**: Back to the match.

* * *

><p>For the mission, Agent Stevens got new clothes instead of her old uniform. Agent Maria Ross who was responsible for the equipment if her fellow agents handed over a pair of fingerless gloves which had been inspired by Jade Mustang's old uniform, wide black pants and a black, xingese-styled shirt and a red jacket to make it look less like a uniform of the Amestris Fire Lion.<p>

"This is a level 11, right?" Maria asked while she brushed back a strand of her dark hair. "So you get a weapon. The AFL may have a no-killing-policy but in case of a level-11-mission, you are allowed to ignore this in favour of staying alive. Your own life has the highest priority, understood?"

"Yes, madam," the brunette said calmly as she looked at the weapons in the shelves. "It makes sense."

The rules of the secret service were complicated and just a few agents truly understood how the system worked. Ranks were difficult to give but everyone knew how many successful missions the top ten had finished in the last few years and that the head of security had this position for a reason even though Serena hadn't entered this kind of battlefield in a long time everyone could estimate that this was more a matter of responsibility than a matter of lacking skill. Serena had chosen to stay in the background as long as she had enough agents to fulfil their missions but everyone knew that the ageless blonde would be the first to enter the battlefield if a mission would be potential suicide.

"I know the rules," Jane said and it was the truth. She had been a member of the secret service from the first day for she had been mentioned as especially loyal to her country in one of the letters the late Silver Star Alchemist had written her twin sister and therefore she had been invited to join the secret service even though she had had the potential to be a leader of the special forces of the western army – one of the most prestigious positions in the army and one who had been previously held by heroes like Jonathan Llewellyn who had been Fuhrer of the country later on in his career, Charlotte Llewellyn who had been first lady and vice-Fuhrer later on or Bendix Llewellyn who had been leader of the whole western army and who was a minister now.

"It's good that you know the rules," Maria said as she handed over a box. "I had Rebecca checking your file and I guess that you will remember some of those guns. Sure, we had our mechanics make some modifications to improve them but it shouldn't be too different from what you are used to."

The brunette woman smiled thinly as she took the box along with the rest of the uniform. "See you later, Maria," she said calmly. They had been roommates at the Western Military Academy and even back then, they had never said goodbye when they left for a mission. Maybe it was because they never wanted to face the risk that it could have been the last time that they had seen each other. Maybe it was because they don't cared if they added it to their growing list of regrets that they had never had the chance to say goodbye.

"See you," Maria said as she closed the box.

* * *

><p>It was the evening before Victoria's and Nick's birthday when Roy's phone rung. "Chancellor Mustang," he sighed while he wondered if Ling was going to inquire about his son once more.<p>

"Elaine Hamilton, re-elected head of the Cretan Secret Service speaking," an unfamiliar voice announced calmly. "We want to take out some guys who are hanging around on your territory and before we violate the peace treaty, I rather ask if we are allowed to capture them and bring them back to Creta for the interrogation."

Roy froze. Up to now even Serena who had always stuck to the rules had never asked if she had the permission to catch any criminals in Creta or Aerugo. "As long as our secret service isn't working at the same case, you have the permission to catch those guys on our land, sure," he said and tried to sound as relaxed as possible. "Which group are you talking about if I may ask?"

"Cretan mafia – a group of maybe ten men who have been a problem for our country for far too long," the woman replied. "But this time, we are going to catch them all."

The chancellor remembered what Catherina had said about the agents of the Cretan Secret Service: they had the same ambition as the Amestris Fire Lion when they had been under the command of the Diamond Fist because true to her nickname, Elaine Hamilton had been a great leader with wisdom far before her age. Nerissa had compared her to Lynn– just a slightly luckier version because whileLynnhad died upon finding the truth, Elaine had merely lost her memory. Still, Serena had mentioned – and Roy was agreeing with his often troublesome cousin-in-law there – that it was difficult to say which fate had been worse. For Lynn, it had been over after some minutes of pain while Elaine had suffered for twenty years before she had pulled herself out of the darkness. Maybe, short and painless was better than a long and painful time of agony.

Nearly every story starring a Hamilton-woman was a story of pain and loss.

Elaine had wanted to heal a broken country and lost mind and sanity in progress when she went too deep under the surface and everything around her blew up, literally.

Nerissa had wanted to be respected and appreciated for her skill and her journey to respect had led her astray and when she had tried to kill her sister in her madness, she had lost everything.

Kay had been too proud and yet too caring – and this had been her death. She had given up everything she had had in Amestris to avoid her loved ones being killed and died when she had been unable to kill Envy in Riza's disguise … which had been predictable from the beginning for she had always cared the most about her cousin who had been the closest to her.

Lynn had been the unlucky one and as much as it hurt Roy to admit it, he had known how she would die one day from the first day that he had met her. Death had always loomed above her head, ready to strike. Sure, she had challenged it in the end when she had messed around with secrets too dangerous and too dark for her to carry but it hadn't been a surprise.

Serena carried the fate of a woman who had always loved too much – and this had been the reason why she had been condemned to silence for the longest part of her life. Her poor little heart had never been able to stand the pain of loss and therefore she had grown cold and silent a long time ago.

Laila had always carried the seal of the unwanted, the expendable in her mind. It had never been a real seal because she had never been unwanted but she had carried the seal nevertheless. She was an odd girl with the brightest smile that outshone her darkness and maybe, just maybe,Roywondered what she would have become if she had gotten the chance to be Kay's daughter. He still had no answer.

Victoria was the youngest Hamilton-woman and probably the only one without a visible curse. She was unique which made her always a little bit lonely but still, she was the only one without a dead or an estranged twin. Her twin brother was still alive and pretty much her best friend. And she was the first Hamilton-woman who had a male twin who had lived. Elaine's twin brother had died ten days after his birth and all the other Hamilton-women had had twin sisters.

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight when Victoria awoke from her very pleasant dream to see a dark shadow dropping on the carpet in her room. She gasped while she switched on the light. "Nerissa," she said relieved as she recognised her aunt who smirked widely.<p>

"Vicky," the blond woman said amused as she crossed the room. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks – but did you have to wake me up?" the birthday girl asked exhausted. "I was sleeping…"

"I like to be the first one to congratulate," the older woman said amused and it wasn't the first time that Victoria had to remind herself that Nerissa was – for all her experience on the battlefield and all the cruel things that happened to her in the past – sometimes still a child at heart which made her even more unpredictable. But sometimes, she was just soft and it was hard to remember that she never truly changed because even though she was sometimes like a precious flower, she was still dangerous.

"It seems like you managed to reach this goal," Victoria said slowly while she raised an eyebrow.

"You are too serious, Vicky," Nerissa said softly while she held out a little box.

"Maybe this is why we are working that well together," the girl replied, never missing the beat. It was true that especially Catherina who had had a special relationship with Nerissa and her sisters from the day they had been born saw a strange repetition of something that had gone wrong before but worked suddenly when Nerissa and Victoria interacted with each other. They were both too smart for their own good and sometimes, Catherina mentioned that the equation would never work now, that so many of the old variables had been erased, but somehow, Nerissa and Victoria managed to keep the equilibrium Nerissa and Kay had failed to achieve.

"Probably, yes," the blonde said before she sat down on the floor. There was no question needed how she had managed to break into the chancellor's house at night because everyone knew that she had been in the shadows for far too long to be seen if she didn't want to be.

Victoria rolled her eyes while she unwrapped the present. It was a necklace with matching earrings and as the girl looked at her aunt, she realised that the older woman wore nearly exact the same jewellery. The plain necklace with a silver ring and a locket and the plain silver studs were typical for Nerissa because they never betrayed her as a member of a rich family.

"When I was fourteen, Catherina bought me my set," the aunt said softly. It was rare for her to mention her chaotic and troubled youth but whenever she did, she mostly mentioned Catherina who had been her mentor and mother-figure for many years.

"Thank you, Nerissa," Victoria said friendly.

"Nah, even though Serena claims this place as well, I am still the awesome aunt, right?"

"Sure thing," the girl said amused while she changed her earrings and put on the necklace.

"That's what I thought," Nerissa giggled before she disappeared into the night once more.

* * *

><p>Jade was always a good guest on birthday parties. She usually brought her famous cherry pie and some well-chosen gifts. For Nick's and Victoria's birthday, she came a little early with the intention to help a little bit around the house while she dragged Claudio, Allen and Mia along but they were quickly drawn into the conversation between Nick and Owen while everyone else hurried around. Some of the guests – obviously Jade wasn't the only one who had wanted to help – were already in the living room where Victoria sat on the couch. She was still pale but she had recovered from the flue and her smile was back on her face.<p>

"…honestly?" Jun Li chuckled. Her black hair was partially braided and held up to some kind of bun on top of her head by silver chopsticks.

"Yes!" Cai said as he smirked at her. "It's true, really!" he ran straight into the tree!"

"That's hilarious!" Elicia giggled while she smoothed her blue dress.

"I agree!" the redhead laughed. Her usually wavy and wild hair had been straightened and this made her look older than the fourteen years she had by now. She wore a xingese-styled purple top with wide black pants because this was how she liked it and how she felt comfortable.

"Hi," Jade said as she sat down. "Who are you laughing about this time?"

"Some guy from Cai's and Laila's class at the university," Jun Li said. "We all met him at one point and therefore we like to talk about him."

"He isn't the smartest out there," Cai stated drily.

"And somehow, he still believes that he is the greatest guy out there," Elicia rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Victoria agreed. "Usually, we don't do gossip as you know, Jade, but in this case, we just see no way how we couldn't gossip about him!"

"I see," Jade said slowly as she raised a thin eyebrow. "Anyway, happy birthday, Vicky."

"Thanks," the girl replied politely. "Well, forgive me, guys, but I've to check on my brother."

"He looked really fine when I saw him some minutes ago," the black-haired woman stated.

Victoria's face showed her sorrow for half a second before she caught herself. "That's exactly the problem," she muttered unhappily.

"Just because he wasn't fine the last time he looked like he was, you don't have to worry all the time," Elicia said softly but she knew that it was futile.

"A sister always worries," Jun Li said wisely.

"It's part of our personality," Jade nodded.

"Older sisters are scary," Cai announced.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Phil muttered while Elicia glared at him.

Victoria giggled before she left. She passed small groups before she wrapped her arms around her brother and turned him around so that he had to face her. "Hey, birthday boy," she said cheerfully while she smiled as bright as she managed to. "How do you feel?"

"Good," he replied while he held her close. He wore black pants and a green shirt. "And what about you, Vicky? Do you feel weak or tired? This has to be very exhausting for you."

"I feel great," she smiled. "You shouldn't worry this much about me, Nick."

"Vicky, you are my sister," he said calmly. "It's basically my duty to be there for you."

She rolled her eyes before she sighed. "C'mon, Nick, cheer up and let's go to the others," she said as she dragged him to the living room where the others waited for them. "It's our birthday!"

"Exactly!" Laila grinned as she held out the present for the twins. As usual, she had bought presents for both of them and put them into the same box. "Happy birthday, Nick and Vicky!"

"Thank you," Nick said stoically.

"There, this awesome present is for you two," the blonde said as she handed over the present.

Victoria grinned widely as she clapped her hands. "You're great, Lai!" she laughed.

"I know," the older girl said amused. "Open it, will you?"

"Sure," Nick said as he helped his sister to unwrap the present. As usual, Laila had invested a lot of thoughts and time into the present. Victoria got a new silver hairclip and a short purple dress while Nick got a new tuxedo and a new suitcase.

"Thank you!"Victoriasaid while she smiled at her sister. "That's wonderful!"

"Ah, that's nothing," the blonde said amused. "You will need it sooner or later."

"The dress is ridiculously short," Elicia sighed.

"Since Vicky will wear it with leggings anyway, it's alright," Laila shrugged.

"Victoria," Nick announced calmly, "this is your present."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, little brother," she said as she opened the little black box. Her eyes widened before she twirled around. "Nick!" she cried out. "You shouldn't have bought such an expensive bracelet!"

Her brother merely smirked. "That's nothing," he shrugged.

The red-haired girl stared at the bracelet. It was a really pretty silver one with little diamonds and a – for Victoria's likings untypical – flowery design but if there was someone besides Owen who knew that sometimes, even Victoria liked girlish things but just if they were classy enough. Still, regarding the bracelet, it was obvious that Nick had spent a lot of money on his present but this was normal for him. The twins were really close after all.

"It's beautiful," Riza stated as she leaned forward.

"I agree," Nerissa stated. "It fits you, Vicky."

"Thanks, Nessa," the girl said friendly. "There, Nick! My present for you!"

He glared at her. "You aren't even supposed to leave the house, Vicky!"

"I feel great," she groaned. "There, take it or leave it."

He rolled his eyes as he took the present and opened it. He sighed deeply as he looked back at his sister who smiled smugly. "Cards for the next match, honestly?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"How … I mean … there were no cards left!"

"I made some calls … remember when I was in hospital for a whole year? Back then, the coach of the Lions was there as well … leg surgery or something equally troublesome. We talked a lot and he said I should give him a call whenever I need cards," she said amused.

"I love you, Vicky," he announced while he twirled her around. "Honestly, I'd marry you if you weren't my sister and Owen's girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


	53. Happy Birthday IV

AN: I don't own FMA or any related characters - and I don't own the pink lunchbox as well. I just own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! Time skip! Some ages are given in the chapter but for more information...<br>Riza & Serena: 32 & 31  
>Jade, Phil: 32<br>Roy, Maes, Nerissa: 33  
>Nick, Victoria, Laila and Cai: 14<br>Owen: 17  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seri3991<strong> (chapter 163): _Okay Greed, you are officially back to a man. I'm definitely gonna have my fren's head for suggesting this. Greed belongs to me only.  
><em>**Greed**: Huh?  
>Nerissa: My, my, it seems he lost his wit.<br>_Nessa, good job but dont over do it.  
><em>**Nerissa**: I protect my fellow citizens.  
><em>Hey Al, how've u and Mei been doing? *smirk*<br>_**Alphonse**: Fine.  
><em>In the anime, the only time when Roy and Ling properly met is when they captured Gluttony. In my opinion, they should've met each other more often.<br>_**Ling**: I agree. It was always … exciting.  
><em>So, Team ME doing well?<br>_**Jade**: Can't complain. I get to spend a lot of time with my family.  
><em>Now I'm gonna find Alex and challenge his sparkles.<br>_**Olivier**: My old ones will so win…  
><em>Before that...<br>Truth: You're planning to lower yourself to a simple human?  
>Ed: What do you mean simple? That's all I've ever been. A simple human who can't even save a little girl. Not even with alchemy.<br>Truth: Are you sure? Think carefully now.  
>Ed: Who even needs alchemy, when I got them?<br>It's nice to see Ed remember Nina to the very end. See ya! *runs of*_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: See you tomorrow!

**CallousVulpix** (chapter 163): _Ummm. Excellent chapters as always? *grimaces and ducks down with hands over head* I'm sorry...;-; I always have favored loyalty, but I just got so caught up in stuff. I decided that my summer mission would be to read all the Royai fanfics, starting backwards. Sadly, I lost my place about 200 in. I blame the fact my 3DS can only keep one tab open. (The reason I couldn't read and review on this lovely story.)_  
><strong>Ava<strong>: No problem. Good to have you back!  
><em>Since I lost my place I came to the decision it would be a good time to get caught up. Which was difficult since I work from 8:00-4:30. My paperwork is on par with Roy's. 10,000 papers go through my hands each day. (Staples are my enemies and my hands are covered in papercuts.) I file, scan, get the mail, shred, and am basically the one who does what needs to be done.(The office slave.) So I get tired and have to retire to bed early.<br>_**Ava**: trust me, I know the problem  
><em>But I'll relieve to you some of the high points of the chapters I did not get the chance to review on.(Don't worry I'm not going to thoroughly review each chapter as previously done, since I missed so many.) "The AFL had maybe a no-killing-policy but Riza Hawkeye had a no-dying-policy." That line brings a smile to my face every time I read it and I burst out laughing when I first read it.<br>_**Ava**: I loved to create it as well.  
><em>"Victoria's unruly hair that- according to Laila -attacked everyone once the owner was asleep." That line amused me also.<br>_**Ava**: This line was a quote of myself when I drove to France with my sister some years ago. Her hair is really dangerous^^  
><em>Well I have to go to bed so that I can get up and to my job. Maybe I can properly review the next chapter.<br>_**Ava**: I would be really happy to read another of these great reviews  
><em>Oh and Stevens reminds me of me.(Except I don't have completely green eyes.)<br>_**Jade**: Uh-oh…  
><em>I'm too tired to use different languages so- Until (hopefully) tomorrow!<br>_**Victoria**: _Darauf hoffen wir auch._ [We hope so as well.]

**mangagirl135** (chapter 163): _...You mean chopping all of their heads off via guillotine? If that's what you meant, think that's a great idea! It sounds like a lot of fun! And then we can burn the bodies... What? like fire.  
><em>**Victoria**: That's exactly my plan. Great minds truly think alike.  
><em>OH! BEFORE I FORGET! Ava, can I have all of the information on Lynn? Both appearance and personality-wise. I've been meaning to ask you, but I keep forgetting... ; It's a bit embarrassing, to be honest.<br>_**Kay**: Lynn was a truly hot chick^^ she looked a lot like Riza, just taller, leaner and … paler. She had silver hair and purple eyes. Her hair was wavy – not as curly and bouncy as mine … that's what I always envied her for.  
><strong>Roy<strong>: And her character … on the one hand, she easily got mad at people who hurt other people and always wanted to help but on the other, she could be pretty mean to other people like me as well. She was not as soft and shy as she seemed to be.  
><em>Good luck with getting better, Vicky!<br>_**Victoria**: thanks!  
><em>Kay, I like your idea. Isn't there something that would cause you to have to bathe in milk? Has anyone else ever heard of this? I think skunks are tomato juice or something... Not, of course, that I would know. (So we're gonna spray Ed with a skunk and force him to bathe in milk. It's a plan, guys! Anyone else have any painful ideas? I think we could try out anything you want... ) Okay, I'm just being weird now. I'll shut up.<br>_**Kay**: I'll think about more ways to torture him.  
><em>Ava, I command you to keep being awesome! *dramatic finger point* :D<br>_**Ava**: If I can manage to work under such a pressure…  
><em>Lyra out.<br>_**Ava** off to bed

* * *

><p>They said that the female commanders always knew when one of their followers fell. Olivier had known that Serena would never return to Briggs the day she had been attacked by Envy, Charlotte had had a bad feeling when Lynn had called her in the morning of the day of her death and Isabel Millers, former lieutenant general of the Southern area and former commander of Kay Hamilton had known that she would never see her state alchemist alive.<p>

This time, it was Serena's turn to know it before she got the call. It had been a strange feeling that had accompanied for the whole day when she had checked Jane Stevens' reports. Maybe it had been obvious that the young woman had made the same mistakes as those before her: she had gotten too close to a dangerous truth. She had been a little bit too smart for her own good and this had sealed her fate. She had been diligently investigating Victoria's strange illness because this had been her mission when she had come across something far too dangerous.

Serena knew before anyone else knew and she acted like the innocent and optimistic girl she had been a long time ago before she had buried this version of her. She locked her door and walked over to her closet before she took out her field uniform – the one she had never worn before. Serena wasn't really close to anyone from her own organisation – with the exception of her family members and some of her old comrades from Briggs – but as a leader, she saw it as her duty to bring her subordinates home – dead or alive wasn't that much of a matter in this case. Her hair was bound to a low ponytail in the same way her sister wore it and her ribbon was red as blood. She traded her skirt for tight black pants and her white blouse had to leave in favour of a plain black sweat-shirt. Her formal black blazer was discarded for a leather jacket she had bought a long time ago and as she wrote herself her order – a clear advantage of being a leader, this was for sure – she took her old gloves for Water Alchemy from her top drawer. She hadn't used this kind of alchemy for a long time but she knew that this was like breathing – easy and somehow even unforgettable. She wrapped thin bandages around her wrists to support them before she hesitated as she took Kay's old gun from her desk. She had been the one to take it after her return because Riza had enough guns and Nerissa loathed them.

"Whoa, Serena," Edward said as he ran into her on the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Mission," his superior said calmly as she kept walking. "Tell Jade that she's in charge while I'm gone. Oh, and have Max make the antidote for the strange stuff in Vicky's blood, will you?"

The young man stared after her as she walked down the staircase to the garages and slowly, he realised that something had to be terribly wrong if Serena entered the field. Up to now, she had never intercepted. She had allowed other people to involve themselves if the risk wasn't too high but even though she was really impatient, she had never left her save office and her position as leader to go on a mission. Even in times when everyone had feared that the CSS could attack, she had shown her strength by refusing to act without thinking long enough about it.

Edward turned to Nerissa who had an expression of sorrow and pain on her face. "What's up?" he asked while he leaned against a wall. "Why is Serena in such panic?"

"Stevens called. It didn't sound good from what I overheard," Nerissa said quietly. "Sure, she managed to attain the antidote to whatever freakish stuff those bastards used on Vicky but … the price was high. Probably we will lose our first comrade today."

"Stevens … died?" the man asked in shock. "I thought that she was supposed to be back tomorrow!"

"Yes," the former lunatic said softly. "But sometimes, life doesn't play like it was supposed to. I don't know any details but I assume that she found more than she was supposed to. Some people – like my late sister Lynn for example – tend to do this and usually, the price is their life. Stevens was a great agent – probably the only one who could put up with Timms without planning to kill him one day – but she was a soldier before and we never got to beat this soldier mindset out of her. The idea of dying for the greater good, for the good of her country was very appealing to her in many ways."

"And so, she just went on this mission to die there?" Edward asked while his eyes widened.

The wiser woman shook her head. "I don't mean it like that," she said slowly. "I merely mean that she was never as opposed to dying at the line of duty as you or me. She wasn't suicidal, quite the contrary, but I saw it with Lynn and Kay: both had accepted the possibility that they could die in uniform a long time ago and even though they were hardly to be called suicidal, they always knew that this fate was waiting for them. You may argue now that Kay was very desperate after the war and it's probably true that she considered killing herself back then but she never did because she had something to live for."

"And you really believe that Stevens had no one to live for?" Edward asked. "That just cannot be true! I met her once or twice – she was so optimistic, so full of life!"

"Humans lie in many ways," Nerissa replied as she looked out the window. "I, for example, lie with every fibre of my being – or did you really forget what I can do once I get angry enough? And sometimes, I believe that every single out of us humans lies with every breath we take."

"Optimistic as always," he muttered as he dragged her down the hallway. "Honestly, Nessa, you have the most optimistic and positive view on our kind. It's really amazing."

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm," she said dangerously softly.

He rolled his eyes. "You appreciate nothing I do," he muttered.

She sighed deeply as she grabbed some of the folders from the empty desk in her two-man-office. She had it all to herself because even though she had been cleared from all the charges against her, she was still considered as one of the most dangerous agents. She took one of the reports and started to read it. "I just came to realise that it would be fatal to glorify every little thing you do," she said calmly. "It would be poison for you, correct? You could get too arrogant."

"And why are you worried that I could get myself killed that way?" he asked while he frowned.

"Unlike me, your life has never been ruled by any rules," she said calmly while she raised her gaze from the report. "As daughter of one of the most powerful and impressive alchemists Amestris has seen in a long time, I am duty-bound to follow my father's path and to make sure that his legacy will not be wasted." She crossed her arms. "Believe me, Elric, sometimes I really envy you for your freedom."

"You are crazy if you really envy me," he said darkly.

"This is an established fact by now, right?" she smirked while she threw him a green scarf and shrugged as he looked at her with confusion written on her face. "I originally bought it for Catherina but she has a really similar one I didn't know and I thought that Winry or Mei could like it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, the mission can start now," Elicia said as she checked her bag. "I … um … may have borrowed some chemicals from school but I don't think that anyone will notice that they are missing."<p>

"Jun Li will most definitively never notice that I stole some of her shuriken and kunai," Cai said as he held up some of them. "She has simply more of them than any other sane person."

"I borrowed some of Victoria's bandages and other stuff like that," Nick said. "I just hope that my sister doesn't kill us the next time she sees us."

"Vicky will be worse than any of our parents," Laila said. "What did we tell her, again?"

"That we visit Edward and Winry in Resembool," Cai shrugged. "She somehow believed us."

"This will cause a lot of trouble," Elicia muttered as they boarded the train to the western area.

"Of course it will," Nick said calmly, "but I still think about working for the secret service when I am older, so this will be a great preparation for my future."

"Sure – especially if we manage to get killed," Laila said as she flicked his forehead.

"No, because in the end, our talents are pretty much different," Cai said calmly.

"And variety is the source of success," Nick said with a smirk as he sat down. "The only thing we lack is a professional healer and I know a little bit about this as well."

"If something happens to me…" Laila stopped and like most leaders, she would never finish this sentence because it had never been necessary for her to state this last wish. Anyone who knew her story knew that she wished to be buried alongside her biological parents one day.

"Understood," Nick said friendly because he knew of this wish because he had been the one to help Laila up after breaking down whenVictoriahad nearly died so many months ago. They had spoken a long time about death and destruction that day and somehow, it had helped them both to face this possible outcome and consider their possible future together.

"Thank you, Nick," the blonde said softly before she kissed his cheek. She wore her favourite yellow shirt with a white scarf while her hair was down for once. "You're the best brother a girl can wish for."

The black-haired boy nodded slowly. Sometimes, he considered himself as the luckiest one out of his generation. He had no burden to carry – not the legacy of a dangerous type of alchemy from the past like Laila or the burden of a future too great and too dangerous like Victoria.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

* * *

><p>It was strange for Nerissa to celebrate her birthday. The 2nd of October was hers and Kay's birthday after all and to celebrate the day of their birth when the other twin was dead felt wrong. Of course, Kay had been missing from Nerissa's life since the age of six and therefore, the blonde was used to being alone on her birthday and since Serena hadn't returned from her little trip yet. But even though most people would assume that Nerissa was used to being alone by now, she still didn't like to be alone. Loneliness was something terrible for the girl who had been abandoned once too often.<p>

"Happy birthday, Nessa," Edward grinned as he barged into her office. "But you really don't have to worry – you're still a really good-looking woman, granny."

She glared at him. "Did you come to insult me or do you have the reports I asked for?" she sighed.

"I just came to congratulate you, boss."

She huffed. "First things first: Jade is in charge, remember this because she has nothing else to do … and you dare to come here without the folders I need?"

"I am really shocked that you honestly want to work today," he said.

"It's just another day to me."

"Just another day? Woman, it's your birthday!"

"It's the 2nd of October 1923 – this is a normal day for me, just like every other day."

"Girl, you're _thirty-three_ today! You have to wait _eleven_ years before you get to the next double number!" he said as he shook her.

"Elric, this is an absolutely normal day to me! Stop making such a fuss for crying out loud!"

"Is this a bad time?" Miles asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"No, of course not!" Nerissa said exhausted.

"Happy birthday," he said. "You look great, really."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Don't lie and don't congratulate," she huffed.

"It **is** your birthday," he said. "And I came from Ishbal to congratulate, Nessa."

"And as nice as this is, Teddy, I haven't celebrated my birthday in many years," she stated as she got up and took some folders from her shelf. "Next year, I make sure that I am out of town on my birthday. This is nothing I actually want to celebrate. There are more important dates when my birthday, boys. And frankly, I have far too much work to do right now. Speaking of which … Elric, these folders have to be on Jade's desk in ten minutes and I just can't leave my desk alone today. Do me a favour?"

The younger agent rolled his eyes as he grabbed the folders. "Consider the job as done," he said amused before he disappeared into the hallways of the building.

Miles waited until the door was closed again. "How do you feel today?" he asked quietly.

"Great," she said as she smiled faintly up at him.

"You are lying," he said while he looked at her, "and you should know that I always notice this, Nessa. You are suffering again … and I guess that this time, it's because of Kay."

She sighed deeply while she allowed herself to hug him tightly. "Yeah," she admitted. "It's about her that I don't want to hear any congratulations. I mean … I hated her, I really did. But the longer she is gone the more I came to realise that in truth, I really cared about my foolish little sister. In the end, we were pretty much alike, I guess."

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" he asked while he looked at her. The main reason why he had came to Central for her birthday had been that he was worried about her. She had a bad tendency of doing stupid things when she got too emotional – and her birthday could do this to her. He had heard from some passing agents that Serena was out of town and at some unknown location for the great leader and decided to take a solo-mission which had never happened before. And because it was more or less common knowledge that Serena kept Nerissa in line when the older one was too emotional because everyone feared that she could get suicidal if she felt too desperate.

"I am going to read some books and drink some tea, nothing too special," she said calmly.

"Oh, alright," he said. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight…"

"I can always change my plans," she chuckled. "You pick me up at eight?"

"Sure thing," he said.

* * *

><p>There had always been something very strange and bizarre about Serena, now that Jade thought about it as the blond woman stood in her office with a strangely defeated and broken expression on her face. Her mission – to bring back the body of her lost agent – had obviously gone wrong. She waited for the head of security to announce her next steps because no matter what that happened, she had always stood up and made sure that the mistake wouldn't happen a second time. Therefore, she had never truly admitted that she had made a mistake because this would have meant to admit defeat.<p>

"…Serena?" Jade asked softly as she watched how her shoulders trembled. "What…?"

She raised her empty gaze. "I … I have no idea," she whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Se-serena…" she whispered as the blonde broke down and fell to her knees.

"This time, Jade, I … I truly failed my country…" she said. "I … I lost an agent…"

"Things like this are terrible but they happen," Olivier said calmly as she turned around from her place at the window. "And you, Serena, you are no weakling, right? You are a fighter! So yes, even though you lost someone you were trusted with, you have to keep fighting. To give in now would just mean that you surrender and allow whoever caused Stevens' death to win this battle of minds. And the Serena Hawkeye I worked with for so many years would rather die than allow this to happen!"

"I … I don't give up! I'd never give up! Giving up is something I never learnt to do!" Serena said. "Don't you dare to call me a weakling, Olivier Armstrong! I am not out of the game yet!"

"That's what I thought," the smaller blonde said as she turned to leave. "No former subordinate of mine ever went down without a proper fight after all. I see you tomorrow when you feel better."

* * *

><p>Catherina watched how Nerissa got ready for her diner with her boyfriend before the red-haired woman turned around and sighed deeply. "Poor girl," she said softly while she ran her fingers through her husband's thick red hair. "I mean … she always misses Kay but today, it has to be <em>killing<em> her inside."

"You'd know how it feels to lose half of yourself, huh?" he asked.

"Exactly," she said. "And no matter how hard she tries, nothing can even claim to numb this pain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starting today, everyone can ask questions about the characters' background and other things if heshe wants to.  
>I have a lot of background prepared and I will probably never get to fit it into the story somehow.<strong>


End file.
